Legend of the Airi (Water)
by Sailor MH
Summary: Airi on nykyinen Avatar. Tavattuaan Kataran ja Sokkan, Airin on otettava vastaan kohtalonsa Avatarina. Airi ja hänen ystävänsä yrittävät mennä pohjoisnavalle löytääkseen Airille ja Kataralle Vedentaitaja-opettajan. Airin on lopetettava sota, jonka Tulen valtias Sozin aloitti 100 vuotta sitten. Samalla kun Tulikansan sotilaat yrittävät vangita Airia, Airi rakastuu Prinssi Zukoon.
1. Iceberg girl

**(Katara pov.)**

**"Vesi, maa, tuli, ilma. Isoäidiltä kuulin tarinoita menneistä ajoista, rauhan ajoista. 100 vuotta sitten Vesiheimo, Maan valtakunta, Tulikansa ja Tuulenkulkijoiden heimo elivät sovussa keskenään. Mutta kaikki muuttui, kun Tulikansa hyökkäsi. Vain Avatar voisi pysäyttää julman Tulikansan, sillä hän hallitsee kaikkia alkuvoimia, mutta kun ratkaisun aika tuli, hän katosi. Kului 100 vuotta, ja sinä aikana Tulikansa yritti valloittaa maailman hyökkäämällä muiden kansakuntien kimppuun. Kaksi vuotta sitten isäni ja muut heimomme miehet lähtivät taistelemaan Maa-armeijan rinnalla julmaa Tulikansaa vastaan. Veljeni Sokka ja minä jäimme huolehtimaan kansastamme, Eteläisestä Vesiheimosta. Jotkut uskovat, että Avatar on kadonnut lopullisesti, eikä synny enää uudelleen, kuten ennen. Mutta minä en ole luopunut toivosta. Uskon, että Avatar tulee takaisin, ja pelastaa maailman".**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Etelänavalla oli tosi kylmä, ja vedessä kellui vain yksi, ruskea vene, jossa istui kaksi teini-ikäistä lasta. toinen, veneessä istuva lapsi oli tyttö. Tytön nimi oli Katara, ja veneessä istuva poika oli hänen veljensä Sokka. He olivat lähteneet varhain tänä aamuna kylästä kalastamaan. Koska heidän oli huolehdittava heimostaan, heidän oli etsittävä heimolleen ruokaa. Heillä oli yllään siniset turkikset, joissa oli huput. Heidän jaloissaan oli siniset housut, ja ruskeat saappaat. Heidän käsissään oli siniset kintaat.

Sokka oli 15-vuotias, ja hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänen ihonsa oli ruskettunut, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hän oli sitonut ruskeat hiuksensa poninhännälle. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään harmaata harppuunaa, jonka avulla hän aikoi pyydystää kalaa.

Katara oli pitkä ja laiha, ja hän oli sitonut pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa letille. Hänen ihonsa oli ruskettunut, ja hänellä oli siniset silmät. Hänellä oli kaulassaan tummansininen kaulakoru, jossa roikkui lasista tehty koriste, jossa oli kaiverruksia. Katara oli 14-vuotias.

Kaikkialla oli merta ja jäävuoria, sekä lunta.

Katara tuskin kuuli, mitä hänen veljensä sanoi, sillä hän katsoi meressä uivaa kalaa, jota Sokka oli yrittänyt pyydystää jo jonkin aikaa. Katara otti vasemmassa kädessään olevan kintaan pois oikealla kädellään, ja nousi seisomaan. Hän nosti vasenta kättään ylemmäs, minkä seurauksena kalan ympärille ilmestyi iso kupla, joka sulki kalan sisälleen. Katara keskittyi, ja siirsi saaliinsa veneen pohjalla olevaan, harmaaseen ruukkuun.

Splash! Kupla hajosi osuessaan ruukkuun, minkä seurauksena kala putosi ruukkuun, ja hajonneen kuplan vesi lensi Sokkan päälle.

"Miksi minä kastun aina, kun sinä leikit taikavedellä?" Sokka kysyi harmistuneena samalla, kun hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, sillä hänen päälleen lentänyt vesi oli ollut tosi kylmää.

"En leiki! Olen Vedentaitaja, ja onnistuin nappaamaan tuon kalan, toisin kuin sinä!" Katara sanoi, ja laittoi kintaan takaisin käteensä.

"Tiedetään. Vedentaitaminen on osa heimomme kulttuuriperinteitä, mutta jos minä olisin Vedentaitaja, pitäisin sen voiman omana tietonani. En rehentelisi Vedentaitamis-taidoilla, kuten sinä", Sokka sanoi ja laittoi harppuunan veneen pojalle.

"Minäkö rehentelen? Pullistelenko minä lihaksiani aina, kun näen heijastukseni veden pinnasta?" Katara kysyi, kun hän näki, että hänen veljensä pullisteli vasemman kätensä lihaksia käärittyään turkiksensa vasemman hihan ylemmäs oikealla kädellään.

"Kuule Katara, en ole Vedentaitaja, kuten sinä, mutta voisit osoittaa pientä kunnioitusta isoveljeäsi kohtaan", Sokka sanoi ja laski turkiksensa vasemman hihan alas.

"Väitätkö, että en kunnioita sinua?!" Katara huusi, ja yllättäen meressä olevat aallot alkoivat liikkua nopeammin.

Sisarukset poimivat veneen pohjalla olevat airot molemmilla käsillään ja työnsivät airot veteen, ja yritivät soutaa veneen kauas aalloista, mutta yritykseksi se jäikin, sillä vene törmäsi lähellä olevaan jäälauttaan.

Kraks! Vene hajosi palasiksi samalla, kun Katara ja Sokka putosivat veneestä edessään olevan jäälautan päälle. Jopa veneessä olevat tavarat putosivat jäälautan päälle samalla, kun tuhoutunut vene upposi.

"Jos olisit käyttänyt Vedentaitajan kykyjäsi oikein, vene ei olisi hajonnut!" Sokka huusi Kataralle.

"Olet jääräpäisin henkilö, jonka tiedän! En voi edes ymmärtää, että olemme sukua! Siitä asti, kun Tulikansa murhasi äitimme, olen tehnyt kaikki työt, kun sinä olet saanut leikkiä soturia!" Katara huusi vihaisena. Hän ei tiennyt sitä, että hänen takanaan olevaan jäävuoreen ilmestyi isoja halkeamia.

"Katara!" Sokka huusi hermostuneena. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin, millainen Katara oli suuttuessaan, joten hän yritti olla suututtamatta siskoaan.

"Pesen kaikki pyykitkin! Oletko edes haistanut likaisia sukkiasi?! Usko pois, ei kannata! Tästä lähtien saat tehdä kaiken itse!" Katara suuttui entistä enemmän.

Kraps! Kataran takana oleva jäävuori hajosi palasiksi Kataran voimien takia, sillä Katara ei osannut hallita voimiaan, ja aina kun hän suuttui, jotkut hänen lähellään olevat jäävuoret tuhoutuivat.

"Teinkö minä tuon?!" Katara kysyi uskomatta silmiään samalla, kun hän näki tuhoutuneen jäävuoren palojen putoavan veteen. Loisk!

Sokka oli aikeissa sanoa jotain, mutta samalla vedestä nousi esiin tosi iso, pyöreä jäävuori, joka näytti hohtavan. Se oli erilainen, kuin muut jäävuoret.

"Joku on tuon jäävuoren sisällä!" Katara huusi nähtyään ihmisen epäselvän hahmon jäävuoren sisällä.

"Oletko varma?!" Sokka kysyi.

"Kyllä!" Katara poimi jäälautalle pudonneen harppuunan oikealla kädellään, ja alkoi lyödä sillä pyöreän jäävuoren seinää.

"Katara, mitä teet?!" Sokka kysyi.

"Autan jäävuoren sisällä olevaa ihmistä!" Katara huusi.

Braks! Jäävuoren seinämään ilmestyi halkeamia, jotka kasvoivat sitä isommiksi, mitä enemmän Katara löi jäävuoren seinämää. Kraps! Lopulta jäävuori halkesi ja sen sisältä ilmestyi valtava, valkoinen valopylväs, joka nousi korkealle ilmaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joku muukin oli huomannut jäävuoresta ilmestyneen valopylvään. Kyseinen henkilö seisoi harmaan laivan kannella. Laivan mastoon oli vedetty punainen lippu, jossa oli musta liekki-symboli. Kyseinen laiva oli Tulikansan laiva.

Laivan kannella seisoi pitkä, ja urheilullinen mies. Hän oli 16-vuotias, ja hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja kultaiset silmät. Hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat, ja hän oli sitonut ne poninhännälle. Hänellä oli yllään punainen haarniska. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja harmaat saappaat. Hänen vasemman silmänsä päällä oli punainen arpi.

"Vihdoinkin!" nuori mies sanoi, ja katsoi valopylvästä, joka oli äsken ilmestynyt taivaalle.

Taivaalle oli kerääntynyt tummia pilviä, ja aurinko oli laskemassa.

"Ruorimies, ohjaa laiva kohti tuota valopylvästä!" laivan kannella seisova mies huusi ruorimiehelle, joka oli laivan ohjaamossa ohjaamassa laivaa.

"Mitä nyt, Prinssi Zuko?" laivan kannella seisova, vanha mies kysyi. Hänellä oli yllään samanlainen haarniska, kuin miehellä, jolle hän puhui. Hänen hiuksensa olivat harmaat, ja hän oli sitonut ne poninhännälle. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat kultaiset. Hän oli suunnilleen 56-vuotias.

"Iroh-setä, tuo valopylväs saattaa näyttää meille paikan, jossa Avatar on!" Zuko huusi.

"Prinssi Zuko, isänne, isoisänne ja isoisoisännekin ovat etsineet Avataria, mutta he eivät koskaan onnistuneet löytämään Avataria", Iroh sanoi.

"He eivät löytäneet Avataria, mutta minä löydän Avatarin. Ja kun löydän Avatarin, saan kunniani takaisin vietyäni Avatarin isälleni", Zuko sanoi.

_"Hän on sanonut noin tosi monta kertaa",_ Iroh ajatteli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jäävuoresta käveli esiin nuori nainen, joka oli suunnilleen 15-vuotias. Hänellä oli pitkät, ruskeat hiukset, jotka ylettivät hänen alaselkäänsä asti. Hän oli laiha, ja pitkä. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleankeltainen pusero, jossa oli oranssiakin väriä. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, joiden päällä oli oranssi hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat kengät. Naisen hartioilla oli ruskea viitta, jossa oli huppu. Naisen käsissä, ja otsassa oli nuolen muotoiset tatuoinnit, jotka hohtivat valkoisina, kuten naisen silmätkin.

Yllättäen naisen silmät ja tatuoinnit lakkasivat hohtamasta, ja hän kaatui.

Katara juoksi naista kohti otti tämän syliinsä, jotta nainen ei satuttaisi itseään.

Kun nainen avasi silmänsä, Katara näki, että naisen silmät olivat siniset.

"Kuka olet?" nainen kysyi Karalta.

"Olen Katara. Hän on veljeni sokka. Olemme Eteläisestä Vesiheimosta", Katara vilkaisi veljeään samalla, kun hän auttoi naista seisomaan.

"Katara, miksi kerroit hänelle nimemme? Emme tiedä hänen nimeään", Sokka katsoi Kataran vieressä seisovaa naista uteliaana.

"Olen Airi ", nainen esitteli itsensä, ja katseli ympärilleen.

Kaikkialla oli vain jäävuoria, lunta ja merta.

_"Missä minä olen?"_ Airi mietti hermostuneena.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Katara kysyi edessään seisovalta tytöltä.

"Kyllä. Mietin vain, että missä olen?" Airi kysyi.

"Olet etelänavalla", Katara sanoi.

"Etelänavalla?...Aaatshiu!" Airi aivasti, ja lensi aivastuksen voimasta korkealle ilmaan. Hän laskeutui maahan, ja vilkaisi Kataraa ja Sokkaa.

"Aivastit ja lensit 10 metrin korkeuteen?" Sokka sanoi uskomatta silmiään.

"Todellako?" Airi kysyi uteliaana.

"Olet Tuulenkulkija!" Katara sanoi ymmärrettyään, mihin kansakuntaan Airi kuului.

"Kyllä", Airi katsoi Sokkaa ja Kataraa uteliaina, sillä nämä näyttivät miettivän jotain tosi kovasti. "Miksi näytätte siltä, että mietitte jotain tosi kovasti?"

"Airi, tätä ei ole helppo sanoa, mutta kukaan ei ole nähnyt Tuulenkulkijaa 100 vuoteen. Ajattelimme, että olette kaikki kadonneet", Katara sanoi lopulta.

"Kadonneet? Mitä tarkoitatte?" Airi kysyi hermostuneena.

"Etkö tiedä, mitä on tekeillä?!" Sokka kysyi uskomatta korviaan. "Tulikansa on hyökännyt muiden kansakuntien kimppuun!"

"Milloin Tulikansa alkoi hyökätä muiden kansakuntien kimppuun?" Airi kysyi uskomatta korviaan.

"100 vuotta sitten. Oletko ollut jäävuoren sisällä 100 vuoden ajan?!" Katara kysyi.

"En ole varma. Muistan vain sen, että jouduin myrskyyn, ja putosin veteen. Te olette ensimmäiset ihmiset, jotka olen tavannut kyseisen myrskyn jälkeen", Airi sanoi.

Katara ja Sokka katsoivat Airia hermostuneina. Tähän asti he olivat luulleet, että kaikki ihmiset tiesivät 100 vuotta sitten alkaneesta sodasta, jonka Tulikansa oli aloittanut.

Vruoo! Yllättäen jäävuoresta käveli esiin tosi iso olento, jolla oli valkoinen turkki ja kuusi jalkaa. Olennon turkissa oli ruskeita kuvioita, ja sen päässä oli mustat sarvet, joihin oli sidottu ruskeat suitset. Olennon selässä oli iso, ruskea satula, ja olennon silmät ja nenä olivat mustat.

"Mikä tuo on?" Sokka kysyi.

"Se on Appa, lentobiisonini!" Airi sanoi, ja kosketti Appan nenää oikealla kädellään.

"Oli kiva tavata, mutta meidän on nyt palattava kotiin", Sokka sanoi.

"Meillä ei ole enää venettä", Katara sanoi.

"Se on sinun syysi, Katara. Tuhosit veneemme, koska et hallitse Vedentaitajan voimiasi!" Sokka huusi.

"Tuota...voin tarjota teille kyydin, jos haluatte?" Airi kysyi epäröiden. Vaikka hän ei tuntenut Kataraa ja Sokkaa kovin hyvin, hän oli alkanut pitää heistä.

"Kyydin?" Katara kysyi.

Airi nyökkäsi, ja hyppäsi Appan selkään.

Katara ja Sokka epäröivät hetken, sillä heidän isoäitinsä oli kieltänyt heitä puhumasta vieraille ihmisille, mutta lopulta he päättivät suostua Airin tarjoukseen. He nostivat kalastusvälineensä Appan satulaan, minkä jälkeen he kiipesivät Appan satulaan.

"Hop hop!" Airi sanoi Appalle, joka nousi ilmaan ja, lähti lentämään etelänavan yläpuolella. Lopulta Appa lensi tosi korkealla.

"Airi, ylhäältä katsottuna kaikki näyttää tosi pieneltä", Sokka sanoi. Hän ei ollut ennen nähnyt etelänapaa näin korkealta.

"Tiedän", Airi sanoi.

"Airi, tapasitko koskaan henkilöä, jota sanottiin Avatariksi, ennen kuin jouduit jäävuoren sisälle?" Katara kysyi uteliaana. Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta hänestä tuntui siltä, että Airi salasi jotain.

"Ei. En ole koskaan tavannut Avataria", Airi valehteli. Airi oli Avatar, mutta hän ei halunnut kenenkään tietävän sitä, että hän oli Avatar. Kun hän oli saanut tietää olevansa Avatar, kaikki oli muuttunut, eikä Airi ollut pitänyt siitä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor MH:

Haluan kiittää geekycutecupcakea häneltä saamistani neuvoista, kun kysyin häneltä neuvoja tämän fanfictionin suunnittelemisessa:)


	2. Airi's first secret

**Iltaa. Tämä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Airin ensimmäinen salaisuus paljastuu hänen uusille ystävilleen, ja Airi tapaa Prinssi Zukon. Nähdään seuraavassa** **luvussa!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä liidokkia, minkä jälkeen hän laittoi liidokin Appan satulaan, ja käveli Kataran kanssa kauemmas Eteläinen vesiheimon kylästä.

Taivas oli vaaleansininen, ja taivaalla oli pilviä.

Kylän talot olivat suurimmalta osalta igluja ja telttoja, ja kylän ympärille oli rakennettu lumesta tehty muuri, joka oli suunnilleen saman kokoinen kuin Appa.

Airi oli ollut kylässä vasta yhden päivän, mutta hän oli huomannut nopeasti, että kylässä oli vain naisia ja lapsia. Airi oli jopa huomannut sen, että kaikki kylän asukkaat katsoivat häntä uteliaina.

_"Katsovatko tämän kylän asukkaat minua uteliaina siksi, että olen Tuulenkulkija?"_ Airi mietti. _"Näytin äsken tämän kylän asukkaille pari liidokki-temppua, ja lapset näyttivät pitävän kyseisistä tempuista"._

"Katara, missä isäsi on?" Airi kysyi samalla, kun hän työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun ja otti sieltä punaisen kamman, jossa oli valkoisten liljojen kuvia. Hän alkoi kammata hiuksiaan samalla, kun hän katseli ympärilleen.

Sokka seisoi kauempana ja yritti opettaa kylässä asuvilla lapsille, miten taisteltiin, mutta lapset näyttivät siltä, että he eivät olleet kiinnostuneet Sokkan pitämistä oppitunneista. Sokka närkästyi siitä, kun lapset keskeyttivät hänen oppituntinsa kysymällä jotain.

"Isäni ja muut heimomme miehet lähtivät täältä taistellakseen Maa-armeijan rinnalla Tulikansaa vastaan. Siitä on kaksi vuotta, kun viimeksi näin isäni. Kun hän ja muut heimomme miehet lähtivät täältä Maan valtakuntaan, veljeni ja minä jäimme huolehtimaan heimostamme. Tulikansa murhasi äitini, kun olin pieni. Sitä ennen sain tämän kaulakorun äidiltäni", Katara sanoi ja osoitti kaulassaan olevaa kaulakorua oikealla etusormellaan.

"Olen pahoillani", Airi sanoi hiljaisena.

"Kiitos. Muuten Airi, voisitko opettaa minulle vedentaitamista?" Katara kysyi.

"Anteeksi, Katara, mutta en ole Vedentaitaja. Eikö kukaan heimosi jäsen voisi opettaa sinua Vedentaitajaksi?" Airi kysyi.

"Ei, sillä minä olen koko etelänavan ainoa Vedentaitaja. Isoäitini kertoi minulle ja veljelleni, että Tulentaitajat veivät kaikki täällä asuvat Vedentaitajat yli 60 vuotta sitten. Vedentaitajat taistelivat urheasti Tulentaitajia vastaan, mutta heidät kaikki vangittiin", Katara sanoi.

"Niinkö? Entä pohjoisnapa? Sielläkin on Vesiheimo?" Airi kysyi.

"Totta, mutta pohjoisnapa on Maapallon toisella puolella. Enkä ole ennen lähtenyt etelänavalta", Katara sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Tuota, mitä sanoisit, jos menisimme pohjoisnavalle ja etsisimme sinulle vedentaitaja- opettajan?" Airi ehdotti.

"Hienoa. Se merkitsisi minulle paljon", Katara sanoi.

"Haluatko ryhtyä Vedentaitajaksi kostaaksesi äitisi puolesta, vai suojellaksesi kyläsi asukkaita?" Airi kysyi.

"Haluan ryhtyä Vedentaitajaksi mainitsemiesi syiden takia", Katara sanoi.

"Selvä", Airi sanoi.

Kun tytöt pysähtyivät, he näkivät edessään laivan, joka oli juuttunut jäähän. Alus oli harmaa, ja se oli iso. Sen mastossa oli punainen lippu, jossa oli Tulimaan musta liekki-symboli. Alus vaikutti hylätyltä, ja se oli ruostunut joistain paikoista.

"Onko tuo Tulikansan laiva?" Airi kysyi samalla, kun hän laittoi kamman takaisin hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun.

"Kyllä. Tuo alus on ollut täällä siitä asti, kun isoäiti oli minun ikäiseni. Tuliarmeija käytti tuota alusta hyökätessään tänne. Isoäiti sanoi, että eräät Eteläinen vesiheimo Vedentaitajat jäädyttivät tuon aluksen tuohon, ennen kuin heidät vangittiin. Isoäiti on kieltänyt minua ja muita heimomme jäseniä menemästä tuohon alukseen, koska se voi olla vaarallinen. Airi, mitä teet?" Katara kysyi, kun Airi kiipesi laivan oikeassa kyljessä olevia tikapuita pitkin laivan kannelle. Katara seurasi tyttöä.

"Minulla oli ystäviä Tulimaassa, joten minun on vaikea uskoa sitä, että Tulikansa olisi hyökännyt muiden kansakuntien kimppuun", Airi tarttui oikealla kädellään laivan kannella olevan oven kahvaan, ja työnsi oven auki mennen sisälle.

"Airi, maailma on muuttunut sinä aikana, kun olit jäävuoren sisällä. Saatat näyttää 15-vuotiaalta, mutta taidat olla oikeasti 115-vuotias", Katara seurasi Airia.

"Todellako?" Airi hermostui kuulemastaan.

Airi ja Katara katsoivat ympärilleen samalla, kun he kävelivät portaita pitkin alas. Lopulta he pysähtyivät ja näkivät, että lattialla oli keihäitä, ja Tulikansan sotilaiden haarniskoja. Keihäät ja haarniskat olivat pölyn peitossa. Itse asiassa kaikki, laivan sisäpuolella olevat esineet olivat pölyn peitossa.

"Airi, meidän pitäisi lähteä", Katara astui läheisen oviaukon edessä olevan siiman päälle, jonka seurauksena laivan kaikki ovet sulkeutuivat ja eräässä huoneessa olevan merkki-raketin sytytyslanka syttyi tuleen ja lensi ulos laivan savupiipusta.

Bam! Merkkiraketti räjähti lennettyään ulos laivan savupiipusta.

Airi siirsi molempiin käsiinsä tuulta, joka osui aluksen kannelle johtavaan oveen avaten sen. Hän tarttui Kataran vasempaan käteen oikealla kädellään, ja juoksi portaita pitkin laivan kannelle. Hän hyppäsi Kataran kanssa alan laivan kannelta, ja lähti juoksemaan kohti Eteläinen vesiheimo kylää.

_"Toivottavasti Katara ei joudu vaikeuksiin minun takiani!"_ Airi mietti hermostuneena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi ja Katara eivät tienneet sitä, että Prinssi Zuko seisoi laivansa kannella, ja Airi ja Katara eivät tienneet sitäkään, että Zuko oli nähnyt merkkiraketin. Zuko piti molemmissa käsissään mustaa kaukoputkea, ja katsoi suuntaan, jossa merkkiraketti oli räjähtänyt. Kun Zuko katsoi kaukoputkellaan jäätikköä, hän näki kaksi ihmistä, jotka juoksivat kohti Eteläisen vesiheimon kylää. Jäätiköllä juoksevat ihmiset olivat niin kaukana, että Zuko ei nähnyt heitä kunnolla.

"Löysin Avatarin. Hän on aika nopea ikäisekseen. Hän on siis piileskellyt täällä", Zuko sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katara, miksi menit siihen alukseen, vaikka olen kieltänyt sinua menemästä siihen?" Kanna kysyi Kataralta, kun hän ja Airi palasivat kylään. Kanna oli 80-vuotias nainen. Hänellä oli harmaat hiukset ja ruskettunut iho. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hän oli laiha ja hänellä oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet, kuin Kataralla.

"Ei se ollut Kataran syytä. Minä menin siihen alukseen, sillä olin utelias", Airi sanoi.

"Oletko kenties Tulikansan vakooja?" Sokka kysyi Airilta.

"En ole Tulikansan vakooja! Onko sinulla muka jotain todisteita siitä, että olisin Tulikansan vakooja?!" Airi kysyi Sokkalta.

Sokka hermostui, sillä hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaisia todisteita siitä, että Airi työntenteli Tulikansalle.

"Olen pahoillani, Airi, mutta sinun on lähdettävä täältä, jotta Tulikansa ei hyökkää tänne. Kyläläisten turvallisuus on tosi tärkeää", Kanna sanoi. Hän oli huomannut, että Katara ja Airi olivat ystävystyneet, joten hän ei olisi mielellään pyytänyt Airia lähtemään pois kylästä. Hänen oli kuitenkin ajateltava kylän asukkaiden turvallisuutta.

"Jos Airi lähtee, minäkin lähden. Menen pohjoisnavalle ja etsin itselleni Vedentaitaja-opettajan!" Katara huusi.

"Älä Katara. En halua, että joudut vaikeuksiin minun takiani", Airi juoksi kohti Appaa ja hyppäsi Appan selkään. Hän tarttui Appan suitsiin ja katsoi Kataraa. "Hyvästi, Katara. Hop hop!"

Appa nousi ilmaan ja lensi pois.

"Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?! Nyt minusta ei koskaan tule Vedentaitajaa!" Katara huusi isoäidilleen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Appa, Katara joutui ongelmiin minun takiani", Airi sanoi Appalle, joka laskeutui erään ison jäälohkareen taakse.

Airilla oli huono omatunto, koska hän oli aiheuttanut Kataralle ongelmia.

Airi poimi liidokkinsa oikealla kädellään ja katsoi siihen suuntaan, jossa Eteläisen vesiheimon kylä oli nähdäkseen, että merellä oli Tulikansan alus, joka lähestyi Eteläisen vesiheimon kylää. Laivan savupiipusta nousi mustaa savua, joka sekoittui taivaalla olevaan lumeen muuttaen kyseisen lumen mustaksi.

"Appa, pysy sinä täällä, niin menen auttamaan kylän asukkaita!" Airi lähti juoksemaan kohti kylää auttaakseen kylän asukkaita.

_"Näkikö tuon aluksen mieshistö hylätyn aluksen merkkiraketin?! Senkö takia he löysivät Eteläisen vesiheimon kylän?! Kylän asukkaat joutuivat vaikeuksiin minun takiani, joten minun on autettava heitä!"_ Airi juoksi niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Kun hän saapui kylään, hän piiloutui erään teltan taakse ja näki, että Sokka oli kaatunut maahan, ja että yksi Tulikansan sotureista tarttui Kataran isoäidin takissa olevaan huppuun.

"Etsimme erästä henkilöä! Kyseinen henkilö on suunnilleen tämän naisen ikäinen, ja hän hallitsee kaikki neljä alkuvoimaa!" Tulikansan soturi tönäisi Kannan kohti Kataraa, joka kietoi molemmat kätensä isoäitinsä ympärille.

Airi katsoi miestä, joka oli puhunut Eteläisen vesiheimon väelle. Kyseinen mies oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hän oli 16-vuotias, ja hänellä oli vaalea iho ja kultaiset silmät. Hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat, ja hän oli sitonut ne poninhännälle. Hänellä oli yllään punainen haarniska. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja harmaat saappaat. Hänen vasemman silmänsä päällä oli punainen arpi. Miehen vasemmalla puolella olevaan lumeen oli pudonnut punainen Tulikansan kypärä.

_"Hän näyttää vahvalta",_ Airi ajatteli ja punastui hieman. Airi tiesi, että kyseinen mies kuului Tulikansaan, mutta hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta sitä, että kyseinen mies oli komea, vaikka kyseisellä miehellä oli arpi toisen silmänsä päällä. Airin sydän alkoi hakata normaalia nopeammin, mutta hän tiesi, ettei hän voinut antaa Tulikansan satuttaa Eteläisen vesiheimon asukkaita. Airi siirsi oikeaan käteensä tuulta, jonka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Tulikansan sotureita.

Vham! Tulikansan soturit kaatuivat lumeen, kun tuuli osui heihin samalla, kun Airi hyppäsi Eteläisen vesiheimon väen eteen suojellakseen heitä Tulikansalta.

"Miksi hyökkäätte tänne?!" Airi kysyi Tulikansan sotureilta.

"Etsimme Avataria!" sanoi mies, jolla oli arpi toisen silmänsä päällä. Hän nousi nopeasti seisomaan muiden Tulisotilaiden tavoin. "Tiedämme, että hän on täällä, emmekä lähde täältä, ennen kuin olemme löytäneet hänet!"

"Jos kerron sinulle nykyisen Avatarin henkilöllisyyden, jätätkö tämän kylän asukkaat rauhaan?" Airi kysyi.

Mies, jolla oli arpi toisen silmänsä päällä nyökkäsi. Hän poimi lumessa olevan kypärän vasemmalla kädellään.

"Minä olen nykyinen Avatar. Ota minut vangiksi", Airi sanoi.

"Airi?" Katara kysyi uskomatta korviaan.

"Ei ikinä", Sokka hermostui.

Kylän muutkin asukkaat vaikuttivat hermostuvan siitä, mitä Airi sanoi, mutta Tulikansan soturit vaikuttivat hermostuvan enemmän, kuin Vesiheimon väki.

"Sinäkö olet Avatar? Meditoin ja harjoittelin vuosia voidakseni taistella sinua vastaan sitten kun löytäisin sinut, ja olet vasta teini-ikäinen", sanoi mies, jolla oli arpi toisen silmänsä päällä. Hän kuulosti vihaiselta.

"Sinäkin olet teini-ikäinen", Airi kuulosti närkästyneeltä. "Miten on? Hyväksytkö ehdotukseni?"

"Hyvä on", sanoi mies, jolla oli arpi toisen silmänsä päällä. "Sotilaat, vangitkaa Avatar!"

"Katara, voisitko huolehtia Appasta?" Airi kysyi samalla, kun Tulikansan soturit tarttuivat hänen käsiinsä ja veivät hänet kohti laivan nostosiltaa. Tulikansan sotureilla oli yllään punaiset haarniskat. Heidän jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja harmaat saappaat. Jokaisella Tulikansan sotilaalla oli päässään punainen kypärä, ja heidän kasvojensa edessä oli valkoiset naamiot.

"Airi!" Katara huusi. Hän alkoi itkeä.

"Palaamme Tulimaahan!" sanoi mies, jolla oli arpi toisen silmänsä päällä.

Sotilaat, jotka olivat vanginneet Airin, seurasivat miestä, jolla oli arpi toisen silmänsä päällä.

Kun Tulikansan soturit olivat vieneet Airin laivaan, Airi katsoi Kataraa, ennen kuin laivan nostosilta sulkeutui.

Mies, jolla oli arpi toisen silmänsä päällä katsoi Airia. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa sitä, että nykyinen Avatar olisi nainen. Hän oli huomannut jopa sen, että nykyinen Avatar oli kaunis, mutta hän sivuutti kyseisen ajatuksen, sillä nyt hän voisi lopulta palata kotiinsa.


	3. Air's new friends

**Iltaa. Tässä** **on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku, jossa Airi yrittää paeta Zukon laivasta. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi istui Tulimaan laivassa olevan tyrmän lattialla. Hänen liidokkinsa oli lattialla, ja hänen kätensä oli sidottu köysillä.

_"Olen sotkenut asioita ihan liikaa. Jos en olisi karannut kotoa, Tulikansa ei ehkä olisi hyökännyt muiden kansakuntien kimppuun. Minun on korjattava tekemäni virhe, mutta ennen kuin voin korjata tekemäni virheen, minun on paettava täältä",_ Airi katsoi ympärilleen.

Tyrmän seinät, katto ja lattia olivat harmaat. Kaikkialla oli pimeää, sillä huoneen seinissä ei ollut ikkunoita.

Koska huoneessa oli pimeää, Airi näki eteensä vain parin metrin verran, mutta hän näki silti huoneen oven.

Yllättäen ovi työnnettiin auki, ja huoneeseen käveli vanha mies. Hänellä oli yllään samanlainen haarniska, kuin muillakin Tulikansan sotureilla. Hänen hiuksensa olivat harmaat, ja hän oli sitonut ne poninhännälle. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat kultaiset. Hän oli suunnilleen 56-vuotias. Hän piti vasemmassa kädessään ruskeaa tarjotinta, jonka päällä oli harmaa teekuppi. Hän sulki oven oikealla kädellään, ja laittoi tarjottimen lattialle, ihan Airin eteen.

"Pyydän anteeksi veljenpoikani röyhkeää käytöstä, Avatar", mies sanoi.

"Veljenpoikasi? Tarkoitatko sitä miestä, jolla on arpi vasemman silmänsä päällä?" Airi kysyi ymmärrettyään, kenestä huoneeseen tullut mies puhui.

"Kyllä. Hän on Zuko, Tulikansan prinssi. Hän ei ole aina ollut sellainen, kuin nyt", mies sanoi ja irrotti Airin käsien ympärillä sidotut köydet, ja pudotti köydet huoneen lattialle.

"Vai niin? Miksi irrotit käsieni ympärille sidotut köydet?" Airi kysyi.

"Minun mielestäni naisia ei saa kohdella huonosti. Ja et voisi juoda teetä, jos kätesi olisi sidottu. Päätin keittää sinulle teetä, mutta en ole varma, mistä teestä pidät. Toivottavasti jasmiini-tee kelpaa", mies sanoi.

"Kiitos. Kuka olet?" Airi kysyi ja poimi teekupin oikealla kädellään.

"Olen Iroh", mies hymyili, kun hän näki, että Avatar ei juonut teetään. "En ole myrkyttänyt teetäsi".

"Selvä", Airi joi teetä. Tee maistui tosi hyvälle. Kun Airi oli juonut kupin tyhjäksi, hän laittoi kupin tarjottimen päälle, ennen kuin katsoi Irohia.

_"Iroh vaikuttaa kiltiltä",_ Airi mietti.

"Avatar, ihmisiä ei pitäisi tuomita ulkonäön perusteella", Iroh sanoi samalla, kun hän poimi tarjottimen oikealla kädellään. Hänen vasempaan etusormeensa ilmestyi tulta, jolla hän poltti lattialle pudottamansa köydet. Sitten Iroh käveli kohti huoneen ovea, ja avasi ja sulki sen perässään.

_"Tarkoittiko hän Zukoa?"_ Airi mietti ja työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, josta hän otti punaisen kampansa, jossa oli valkoisten liljojen kuvia.

_"Voiko kansani koskaan antaa minulle anteeksi sitä, että pakenin? Karkasin kotoa, sillä en halunnut olla Avatar. Voinko koskaan palata Eteläiseen tuulitemppeliin ja kohdata muut Tuulenkulkijat? Pettyivätkö Mestari Gyatso ja muut Tuulenkulkijat minuun, koska pakenin?"_ Airi mietti ja katsoi kampaansa, jonka hän oli saanut lahjaksi opettajaltaan, Munkki Gyatsolta. Gyatso oli antanut kamman Airille sinä päivänä, kun Airi oli täyttänyt 15.

_"Minun on paettava täältä. Kun olen paennut tästä laivasta, yritän mennä Eteläiseen tuulitemppeliin. Minua pelottaa mennä kotiin sen jälkeen, kun pakenin sieltä, mutta minun on puhuttava muille Tuulenkulkijoille. Minun on puhuttava jopa Eteläisen tuulitemppelin Vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenille senkin uhalla, että he suuttuisivat minulle",_ Airi laittoi kampansa hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun ja poimi liidokkinsa oikealla kädellään. Sitten hän käveli kohti huoneen ovea, ja tarttui oven kahvaan vasemmalla kädellään, ja väänsi kahvaa alaspäin huomatakseen, että ovi ei ollut lukossa.

_"Miten tämä ovi on auki? Kun Tulisoturit toivat minut tänne, kuulin selvästi, että he lukitsivat tämän oven. Jättikö Iroh tämän oven auki? Miksi hän olisi jättänyt tämän oven auki?"_ Airi mietti ja lähti juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, jossa laivan kannelle johtavat portaat olivat. Vähän ajan kuluttua Airi näki laivan kannelle johtavat portaat. Airi vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen siltä varalta, että lähettyvillä olisi Tulisotureita.

Missään ei näkynyt Tulisotureita. Laiva muistutti sitä alusta, jossa Airi oli käynyt Kataran kanssa, mutta tämän laivan seinissä ei näkynyt pölyä tai ruostetta. Airi lähti juoksemaan portaita pitkin ylöspäin. Kun hän pääsi portaiden yläpäähän, hän tarttui oven kahvaan vasemmalla kädellään, ja käänsi oven kahvaa alaspäin nähdäkseen, että ovi ei ollut lukossa.

_"Aika varomatonta",_ Airi ajatteli työntäen oven auki. Hän katseli kannelle nähdäkseen, että Zuko harjoitteli Tulentaitamista joiden Tulisotureiden kanssa.

Iroh seisoi kannen vasemmalla puolella.

Aurinko oli jo laskenut, ja taivaalla oli kalpea puolikuu ja useita tähtiä.

Yllättäen Zuko vilkaisi vasemmalle nähdäkseen Airin.

"Kuka päästi Avatarin vapaaksi?!" Zuko huusi raivoissaan.

Iroh katseli taivaalla olevaa kuuta ja esitti, että hän ei kuullut Zukon huutoa.

Airi heilautti liidokkiaan ja siitä ilmestyi voimakas ilmavirta, joka osui muutamaan Tulisoturiin, jotka kaatuivat laivan kannelle.

Airi avasi liidokkinsa sillä välin, kun Tulisoturit nousivat seisomaan.

"Älkää vain seisoko siinä! Vangitkaa Avatar!" Zuko huusi Tulisotureille.

"Mikä tuo on?!" joku Tulisoturi huusi katsoessaan taivaalle.

Muutkin, laivan kannella olevat ihmiset katsoivat taivaalle nähdäkseen lentobiisonin, joka lensi kohti Tulikansan laivaa.

"Appa!" Airi huusi tunnistettuaan biisonin.

Yllättäen erään Tulisoturin käsiin ilmestyi tulta, jota hän heitti kohti biisonia.

Appa väisti lentämällä oikealle.

"Lopeta!" Airi huusi vihaisena siitä, että Tulisoturi oli yrittänyt satuttaa Appaa. Airin silmät ja tatuoinnit alkoivat hohtaa valkoisina, ja hän nosti vasenta kättään ylemmäs, jonka seurauksena merestä nousi esiin valtava vesipyörre, joka osui Tulisotureihin.

Aaa!" Tulisoturit huusivat kuulostaen pelokkailta samalla, kun he kaatuivat laivan kannelle. Heihin osunut vesi jäädytti heidän kätensä ja jalkansa kiinni laivan kanteen.

_"Taisin mennä liian pitkälle!"_ Airi ajatteli hermostuneena, kun hän näki, mitä hän oli tehnyt. Hänen silmänsä ja tatuointinsa lakkasivat hohtamasta, ja hän kaatui polvilleen.

Zuko juoksi Airia kohti vangitakseen hänet, mutta yllättäen joku heitti bumerangin häntä kohti pakottaen Zukon pysähtymään.

Appa laskeutui laivan kannelle samalla, kun Sokka nappasi bumerangin oikealla kädellään.

Sokka ja Katara istuivat Appan satulassa. He olivat tulleet pelastamaan Airia.

"Sokka, pidä heidät kiireisinä sillä välin, kun haen Airin!" Katara hyppäsi alas Appan satulasta, ja juoksi kohti Airia.

"Mitä?! Minäkö?!" Sokka huusi uskomatta korviaan.

Katara nyökkäsi samalla, kun hän auttoi Airia nousemaan jaloilleen.

Yllättäen Zuko alkoi juosta kohti Airia vangitakseen hänet, mutta Katara nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, minkä seurauksena merestä nousi esiin toinen vesipyörre, joka osui Zukon jalkoihin jäädyttäen ne kiinni laivan kanteen.

Katara ei kuitenkaan vielä hallinnut voimiaan, minkä takia osa vedestä osui Sokkan vasempaan käteen, jonka seurauksena Sokkan vasen käsi jäätyi kiinni Appan satulaan.

"Katara, opettele hallitsemaan voimasi!" Sokka huusi.

"Anteeksi", Katara sanoi samalla, kun hän ja Airi kiipesivät Appan satulaan.

"Hop hop!" Airi tarttui Appan suitsiin, ja Appa nousi nopeasti ilmaan lähtien lentämään mahdollisimman kauas Tulikansan laivasta.

"Setä, Avatar pakenee!" Zuko huusi vihaisena. Zukon käsiin ilmestyi tulta, jonka avulla hän alkoi sulattaa jäätä, jolla Katara oli kiinnittänyt hänen jalkansa laivan kanteen.

"Avatarin pakeneminen on tällä hetkellä pienin ongelmasi, Prinssi Zuko", Iroh siirsi käsiinsä tulta, jonka avulla hän sulatti Tulisotureiden kanteen jäädytettyjä käsiä ja jalkoja.

"Mitä tarkoitat?!" Zuko kysyi.

"Kun Avatar käytti vesipyörrettyä jäädyttääkseen Tulisoturien kädet ja jalat laivan kanteen, kyseinen vesipyörre vahingoitti laivan oikeaa kylkeä", Iroh sanoi. Hän oli huomannut kyseisen asian, kun hän oli äsken katsonut laivan oikeaa kylkeä. Laivan oikeaan kylkeen oli ilmestynyt tosi iso, pyörteen muotoinen lommo. Iroh arveli, että kyseinen lommo oli syntynyt silloin, kun Avatarin tekemä vesipyörre oli noussut ylös merestä ja osunut laivan oikeaan kylkeen.

"Hyvä on. Ruorimies, ohjaa laiva lähimpään satamaan, jotta voitte korjata laivan vahingot. Meidän on löydettävä Avatar, joten korjatkaa laivan vahingot heti, kun olemme päässeet lähimpään satamaan!" Zuko huusi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airi, miksi et kertonut meille olevasi Avatar?" Katara kysyi Airilta.

"Koska en halunnut olla Avatar", Airi sanoi. Hän ei ollut vielä valmis kertomaan Kataralle ja Sokkalle todellista syytä, jonka takia hän oli karannut kotoa, mutta hän päätti kertoa uusille ystävilleen syyn, jonka takia hän ei ollut kertonut heille oikeaa henkilöllisyyttään.

"Airi, voisit pelastaa maailman lopettamalla tämän sodan", Katara sanoi.

"Miten minä voisin lopettaa tämän sodan?" Airi kysyi.

"Sinun pitää oppia hallitsemaan veden, maan ja tulen voimia", Katara sanoi. "Airi, olet Avatar, joten vain sinä voit hallita kaikkia neljää alkuvoimaa".

"Totta. Olet parempi Vedentaitaja, kuin siskoni", Sokka sanoi.

"Sokka, aion opetella hallitsemaan voimani!" Katara huusi veljelleen. Katara ei pitänyt siitä, että Sokka pilkkasi Kataraa siksi, että Katara ei hallinnut voimiaan.

"Tiedän nyt, mitä minun pitää tehdä, mutta minun on vaikea kohdata menneisyyttäni. Pakenin manneisyyttäni tosi kauan", Airi sanoi.

"Airi, onko tämä sinun laukkusi?" Sokka kysyi nähtyään vasemmalla puolellaan valkoisen olkalaukun.

"Kyllä. Ovatko nuo teidän reppunne?" Airi kysyi nähtyään, että Appan satulassa oli kaksi, sinistä reppua.

"Kyllä. Aiomme auttaa sinua lopettamaan tämän sodan, joten et ole yksin, Airi", Katara sanoi.

"Suostuiko isoäitinne siihen?" Airi kysyi uskomatta korviaan.

"Kyllä", Katara sanoi.

"Hyvä on. Yritän lopettaa tämän sodan", Airi sanoi lopulta. Häntä pelotti se, että hän ei ehkä voisi lopettaa sotaa, josta hänen uudet ystävänsä puhuivat, mutta hän päätti tehdä parhaansa. Hän oli kuitenkin iloinen siitä, että Katara ja Sokka aikoivat auttaa häntä sodan lopettamisessa.


	4. Southern Air Temple

**Hei. Tämä on Legend of the Airi (Wateri)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Airi ja hänen ystävänsä menevät Eteläiseen tuulitemppeliin, mutta he löytävät sieltä jotain järkyttävää. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sokka, herää!" Airi tarttui oikealla kädellään Sokkan oikeaan olkapäähän, ja ravisteli pojan olkapäätä herättääkseen pojan, mutta poika jatkoi nukkumista.

Aurinko oli noussut vähän aikaa sitten.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat nukkuneet järven rannalla. He olivat nyt pakkaamassa tavaroita jatkaakseen matkaa. Ennen kuin he olivat menneet nukkumaan, he olivat päättäneet käydä Airin kotona, Eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä.

Kaikkialla oli nyt hiljaista, ja rauhallista.

Rannalla oli puita, jotka olivat parin metrin päässä järvestä.

Airi poimi rannalla olevan oksan oikealla kädessään, ja liikutteli sitä Sokkan harmaan makuupussin päällä. Hän liikutti oksaa mahdollisimman varovasti, sillä hän oli keksinyt suunnitelman, jonka avulla hän herättäisi Sokkan:

"Sokka, herää. Makuupussiisi on ryöminyt piikkikäärme".

"Ota se pois!" Sokka huusi samalla, kun hän heräsi. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Kun hän katsoi makuupussiinsa, hän ei nähnyt käärmettä.

"Voisit kokeilla toista herätys-menetelmää!" Sokka huusi.

"Anteeksi", Airi sanoi.

"Siitä on aikaa, kun olin Eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä", Airi ajatteli. Häntä hermostutti palata kotiin sen jälkeen, kun hän oli karannut sieltä.

"Mitä nyt, Airi?" Katara kysyi, kun huomasi, että Airi näytti hermostuneelta.

"Olin kotona viimeksi 100 vuotta sitten. Minua hermostuttaa palata sinne sen jälkeen, kun karkasin sieltä", Airi sanoi.

"Miksi sinä karkasit kotoa? Riitelitkö jonkun kanssa?" Sokka kysyi uteliaana. Ennen kuin Sokka, Appa ja tytöt olivat menneet nukkumaan, Sokka oli pyytänyt Airia kertomaan itsestään.

Airi oli kertonut uusille ystävilleen, että kun hän oli asunut Eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä, Gyatso-niminen mies oli ollut Airin opettaja. Airi oli sanonut Gyatsoa ymmärtäväiseksi ja hyväksi mieheksi. Airi oli jopa sanonut, että hän oli karannut kotoa, mutta hän ei ollut kertonut syytä, jonka takia hän oli karannut kotoa.

"En riidellyt kenenkään kanssa, ennen kuin karkasin kotoa. Voimmeko puhua karkaamiseni syystä joskus toiste?" Airi yritti vältellä kyseisestä aiheesta puhumista, sillä hän ei ollut vielä valmis puhumaan kyseisestä aiheesta uusien ystäviensä kanssa.

"Hyvä on", Sokka sanoi hieman turhautuneena siitä, että Airi ei vastannut hänen kysymykseensä.

Katara nyökkäsi. Hänestä tuntui, että Airi salasi jotain, mutta hän päätti antaa Airin kertoa salaisuutensa sitten, kun Airi olisi valmis kertomaan salaisuutensa.

"Millainen Eteläinen tuulitemppeli on?" Sokka kysyi, kun hän ja tytöt kiipesivät Appan selkään.

"Eteläinen tuulitemppeli sijaitsee Patolan vuoristossa, ja on yksi neljästä tuulitemppelistä. Sitä asuttavat Pohjoisen tuulitemppelin tavoin ainoastaan miespuoliset Tuulenkulkijat. Läntisessä ja Itäisessä tuulitemppeleissä asuu ainoastaan naispuolisia Tuulenkulkijoita", Airi tarttui Appan suitsiin. "Hop hop!"

Appa nousi ilmaan, ja lähti lentämään siihen suuntaan, jossa Eteläinen tuulitemppeli oli.

"Miksi sinä asuit Eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä, jos siellä asuu vain miespuolisia Tuulenkulkijoita?" Katara kysyi.

"Äitini on Tuulenkulkija, ja hän syntyi Läntiseen tuulitemppeliin. Hän kertoi minulle, että isäni oli Eteläiseen tuulitemppeliin syntynyt Tuulenkulkija. Äitini kertoi minulle, että isäni kuoli onnettomuudessä, ennen kuin synnyin. Kyseinen onnettomuus oli tulivuoren purkaus. Kun puhuin Läntisen tuulitemppelin Vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenille, he sanoivat, että minulla oli mahdollisuus kehittää Tuulentaitajan kykyjäni Eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä. Minua harmitti se, että minun oli muutettava toiseen tuulitemppeliin, mutta Gyatsosta tuli minulle eräälainen isähahmo, ja ajan mittaan aloin pitää Eteläistä tuulitemppeliä toisena kotinani. Kävin Läntisessä tuulitemppelissä tapaamassa äitiäni aina, kun sain luvan käydä Läntisessä tuulitemppelissä, ja äitini kävi Eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä tapaamassa minua", Airi sanoi.

"Airi, olen pahoillani siitä, mitä isällesi tapahtui", Katara sanoi.

"Kiitos. Äiti kertoi minulle, että isä ja hänen lentobiisoninsa menivät Tulimaahan tapaamaan isäni ystävää, joka asui Tulimaassa. Äiti sanoi, että hän sai kirjeen isäni ystävältä, jossa isäni ystävä kertoi äidille, mitä isälleni tapahtui. Kyseisessä kirjeessä oli lukenut, että tulivuori oli purkautunut silloin, kun isäni, hänen lentobiisoninsa ja isäni ystävä olivat lentämässä isäni lentobiisonin selässä erään tulivuoren ohi. Yllättäen tulivuori alkoi purkautua. Isäni, hänen lentobiisoninsa ja hänen ystävänsä yrittivät paeta, mutta tulivuoren purkauksesta aiheutuneet myrkkykaasut osuivat heihin. Isäni, hänen lentobiisoninsa ja hänen ystävänsä pakenivat lähimpään kylään, mutta isäni ei selvinnuyt, toisin kuin hänen lentobiisoninsa ja hänen ystävänsä. Äitini sydän _särkyi_, kun hän kuuli, mitä isälleni tapahtui", Airi sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Katara halasi Airia lohduttaakseen tyttöä.

"Kiitos, Katara", Airi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Prinssi Zuko, laivan vaurioiden korjaamisessa menee jonkin aikaa", Iroh katsoi oikealla puolellaan seisovaa prinssiä.

"Setä, haluan, että korjaukset tehdään mahdollisimman nopeasti. En halua pysyä täällä liian kauan En halua pysyä täällä liian kauan, ja viivästyttää Avatarin etsimistä", Zuko sanoi.

Zuko ja Iroh seisoivat sataman metallilaiturilla, ja katsoivat edessään olevaa laivaa. Laivan ankkuriketju, oli vähän aikaa sitten heitetty mereen, jotta laiva pysyisi paikallaan korjausten ajan. Satamassa oli muitakin Tulikansan laivoja. Satamassa oli monia, harmaita telttoja, joissa oli punainen katto. Teltojen ovikankaissa oli musta, Tulikansan liekki-symboli.

Satama kuului Lounais- Maan valtakunnan rannikoon, ja Tulikansa oli valloittanut kyseisen sataman.

"Miehistön on parempi korjata laivan vauriot mahdollisimman pian, sillä jos he viivyttelevät, Avatarin löytäminen vaikeutuu", Zuko sanoi. "Setä, älä sano kenellekään, satamassa olevalle Tulisoturille sanaakaan Avatarista. Avatarin löytäminen on ainoa mahdollisuuteni palata kotiin, ja saada kunniani takaisin".

"Emme ole nähneet sen jälkeen, kun sinut karkoitettiin kolme vuotta sitten, Prinssi Zuko", hieman karhea ääni sanoi Zukon ja Irohin oikealta puolelta.

Zuko ja Iroh katsoivat oikealle nähdäkseen pitkän ja urheilullisen miehen. Mies oli suunnilleen 35-vuotias. Hänellä oli harmaat hiukset, jotka hän oli kammannut poninhännälle. Hänellä oli kultaiset silmät ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään samanlainen haarniska, kuin Zukolla.

"Kapteeni Zhao", Zuko sanoi. Zuko ei pitänyt Zhaosta yhtään.

"Olen nyt Komentaja Zhao", Zhao kumarsi Zukon sedälle. "On kunnia tavata, Kenraali Iroh".

"Pitkästä aikaa, Zhao", Iroh kumarsi Zhaolle.

"Miksi olette täällä?" Zhao kysyi.

"Korjaamme laivan vaurioita", Iroh sanoi.

"Aikamoinen vahinko", Zhao totesi nähtyään laivan oikeassa kyljessä olevan, ison, pyörteen muotoisen lommon.

"Kun kuljimme aluksellamme Maan valtakunnan merellä, näimme laivan, jossa olin Maan valtakunnan armeijaa. Maan valtakunnan armeija tunnisti laivamme mastossa olevan lipun Tulimaan lipuksi. Kun Maan valtakunnan armeija ymmärsi, keitä olemme, he hyökkäsivät kimppuume", Iroh sanoi.

"Tuollaisen vahingon korjaaminen kestää jonkin aikaa. Haluaisin auttaa Tulen valtiaan veljeä ja Tulen valtiaan poikaa korjaamaan heidän aluksensa. Sopiiko se?" Zhao kysyi.

"Ei tarvitse", Zuko sanoi.

"Zuko, yritä olle kohtelias", Iroh sanoi.

"Kuuntele setääsi, Prinssi Zuko", Zhao sanoi. "Kenraali Iroh, maistuisiko tee?"

"Kyllä kiitos", Iroh sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airi, muistatko kun sanoin, että kukaan ei ole nähnyt Tuulenkulkijaa 100 vuoteen?" Katara kysyi.

"Kyllä. Mutta minä selvisin, joten ehkä muutkin Tuulenkulkijat selvisivät", Airi sanoi. "Eteläiseen tuulitemppeliin on mahdollista päästä vain lentobiisoneiden avulla, mutta onko Tulikansalla lentobiisoneita?"

"Ei, mutta sanoin jo aiemmin, että maailma on muuttunut sinä aikana, kun olit jäävuoren sisällä", Katara sanoi. Hän yritti varoittaa Airia siitä, että koska kukaan ei ollut nähnyt Tuulenkulkijaa 100 vuoteen, asiat eivät välttämättä oleet sellaisia, kuin Airi oletti niiden olevan.

"Yritän muistaa sen, mitä sanoit, Katara", Airi sanoi.

Airi katseli ympärilleen. Kaikkialla näkyi vuoria. Vuoret olivat pilvien peitossa, ja joidenkin vuorien huipuilla oli puita. Yhden vuoren huipulla oli tornin näköinen rakennus, jonka katot olivat siniset. Rakennuksen seinät olivat harmaat, ja sen tornit olivat korkeat. Rakennuksen pihalla ja katoilla oli lunta.

"Tuo on Eteläinen tuulitemppeli!" Airi sanoi ystävilleen.

Appa laskeutui kalliolle, joka oli temppelin sisäänkäynnin edessä.

Airi ja hän ystävänsä kiipesivät alas Appan satulasta, ja katselivat ympärilleen.

Airi oli iloinen siitä, että hän oli taas kotona, mutta häntä hermostutti se, että kaikkialla oli hiljaista.

_"Miksi täällä on näin hiljaista?"_ Airi mietti. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Airi, onko jokin vialla?" Katara kysyi nähtyään, että Airi oli aika hiljainen.

"Kun olin täällä viimeksi, täällä ei ollut näin hiljaista. Joka paikassa oli Tuulenkulkijoita ja lentobiisojena, sekä lentolemureja. Näyttää siltä, kuin täällä ei olisi ollut ketään aikoihin", Tuulenkulkija sanoi.

"Tytöt, repussani oli aiemmin evääksi tarkoitettua, kuivattua hylkeen lihaa, mutta nyt se on kadonnut. Tiedättekö, missä se hylkeen liha on?" Sokka kysyi katsoen reppuunsa, jota hän piti molemmissa käsissään.

"Anteeksi, Sokka. En tiennyt, että se oli tarkoitettu evääksi, joten sytytin sillä nuotion eilen illalla", Airi sanoi hieman nolona. Hän tiesi, että ei ollut kohteliasta tutkia toisten reppuja ilman lipaa, mutta hän ei ollut tiennyt, että Sokkan repussa ollut hylkeen liha oli ollut Sokkan ruokaa.

"Mitä?! Se selittää, miksi liekit tuoksuivat niin hyvältä", Sokka sanoi harmistuneena.

"Airi, mikä tuo on?" Katara osoitti yhtä aluetta, joka näytti pelikentältä. Sen kummallakin puolella oli puiset maalialueet.

"Se on tuulipalloareena. Tuulipallo oli hauska peli. Tämän temppelin alueella oli monia sisäpihoja, ja kehitin "ilmaskootteri"-tekniikan yhdellä, tämän temppelin sisäpihalla. Kun kehitin "ilmaskootteri"-tekniikan, ansaitsin Tuulentaitajan tatuointini 12-vuotiaana", Airi jatkoi kävelyä temppelin pihalla. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että jokin oli vialla, sillä tuulitemppelissä ei näyttänyt olevan muita Tuulenkulkijoita.

Temppelin sisäänkäynnillä oli patsas miehestä, jolla oli kaulassaan kaulakoru, jossa oli kolmen pyörteen kuva. Kyseisellä miehellä oli viikset, ja hän oli urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään Tuulekulkija-kaapu. Hän istui meditointi-asennossa. Mies oli kalju, ja hänellä oli päässään Tuulekulkijan tatuointi. Patsaan päällä oli lunta.

"Airi, ketä tuo patsas esittää?" Sokka kysyi käveltyään Airin viereen.

"Se esittää opettajaani, Munkki Gyatsoa", Airi sanoi ja käveli temppelin oviaukon eteen, ennen kuin hän katsoi temppelin sisäpuolelle. Temppelissä oli pimeää. Kaikkialla oli pölyä ja hämähäkin seittejä.

Airin selässä juoksi kylmiä väreitä, kun hän katseli ympärilleen. Tämä paikka oli ennen ollut tosi puhdas, joten Airi yllättyi nähdessään, että tuulitemppelissä oli tällainen sotku.

"Sokka, katso!" Katara katsoi temppelin ulkopuolella olevaa, isoa kiveä, jonka alla oli Tulisoturien kypäriä. Kyseiset kypärät olivat ruostuneet.

"Täällä on ollut Tulisotureita", Sokka sanoi ymmärrettyään totuuden. Hän tiesi, että hänen ja Kataran pitäisi kertoa Airille, että Tulikansa oli todennäköisesti hyökännyt Eteläiseen tuulitemppeliin sinä aikana, kun Airi oli ollut jäävuoren sisällä. Ongelmana oli kuitenkin se, että Sokkan ja Kataran olisi vaikea kertoa Airille se, mitä muille Tuulenkukijoille oli todennäköisesti tapahtunut.

"Sokka, aiotko kertoa Airille sen, mitä muille Tuulenkulkijoille on todennäköisesti tapahtunut?" Katara kysyi.

"Meidän on kerrottava Airille totuus", Sokka sanoi.

"Mutta Airin sydän _särkyisi_, jos hän saisi selville, että Tulikansa hyökkäsi hänen kotiinsa sinä aikana, kun hän oli jäävuoren sisällä. Emme voi kertoa hänelle totuutta", Katara sanoi.

"Meidän on kerrottava Airille totuus", Sokka sanoi. "Airi, tule tänne!"

Katara katsoi Airia hermostuneena, ennen kuin hän näki kiven päällä olevaa lunta. Hän liikutti molempia käsiään oikealle tosi nopeasti, minkä seurauksena kiven päällä oleva lumi putosi maassa olevien kypärien päälle.

"Mitä nyt?!" Airi juoksi ystäviensä eteen uteliaana.

Sokka yritti kertoa Airille sen, mitä hän ja Katara olivat saaneet selville, mutta Katara tönäisi häntä oikeaan kylkeen.

"Hallitsen voimiani paremmin, kuin aiemmin", Katara sanoi nopeasti.

"Hyvä. Haluaisitteko, että esittelen teille Eteläistä tuulitemppeliä?" Airi kysyi.

Katara nyökkäsi nopeasti, kun hän ja Sokka menivät Airin kanssa temppeliin.

Sokka mulkaisi siskoaan siksi, että Katara ei ollut kertonut Airille sitä, mitä muille Tuulenkulkijoille oli todennäköisesti tapahtunut sinä aikana, kun Airi oli ollut jäävuoren sisällä.

Kun Airi ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät temppelissä, Airi alkoi muistella menneitä.

(Flashbak)

_"Airi, onko jokin viella?" Gyatso kysyi Airilta, jonka istui Gyatson huoneen lattialla olevalla, harmaalla lattiatyynyllä. Airi kampasi hiuksiaan Gyatsolta saamallaan kammalla._

_Gyatson huoneen lattia, katto ja seinät olivat harmaat. Huoneen ikkuna oli huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevalla seinällä. Huoneen lattialla oli pieni pöytä. Pöydän toisella puolella oli toinen, harmaa lattiatyyny. Gyatson sänky oli huoneen oikealla puolella. Sängyn päällä oli sininen peitto, jonka alla oli valkoinen lakana. Sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Huoneen oikeassa nurkassa oli kirjahylly, jossa oli kirjoja. Huoneen ovi oli huoneen oikealla puolella. Huoneen ovi oli ruskea ja oven kahva oli harmaa._

_"Entä jos Vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenet olivat väärässä, kun he kertoivat minulle sen, että minä olen Avatar?" Airi sanoi._

_"He tekivät väärin, kun he kertoivat sinulle, että olet Avatar, ennen kuin täytit 16. Airi, normaalisti uudelle Avatarille kerrotaan hänen henkilöllisyytensä silloin, kun hän täyttää 16", Gyatso sanoi. Gyatson ääni oli hieman karhea, mutta lohduttava. "Airi, kaikki on hyvin. Yritä keskittyä nykyhetkeen"._

_"Kiitos", Airi laittoi kampansa hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä valkoisista helmistä tehdyn rannerenkaan, jonka hän laittoi oikeaan ranteeseensa._

_"Keneltä sait tuon rannerenkaan?" Gyatso kysyi._

_"Äiti antoi sen minulla, kun hän kävi täällä 15 syntymäpäivänäni. Kun äiti antoi minulla tämän rannerenkaan, hän sanoi tehneensä sen itse. Hän antoi minulle tämän rannerenkaan, ennen kuin sinä tulit huoneeseeni ja annoit minulle sen äsken käyttämäni kamman, Mestari Gyatso", Airi hymyili._

_"Tuo rannerengas on kaunis. Kun äitisi kävi täällä 15 syntymäpäivänäsi, hän sanoi minulle, että hänellä on sinulle lahja", Gyatso hymyili._

_"Kiitos", Airi sanoi._

_"Airi, kysymyksiisi vastataan, kun olet tarpeeksi vanha mennäksesi tämän tuulitemppelin pyhäköön. Sisällä tapaat jonkun, joka opastaa sinua Avatar-matkallasi. Vain Avatar ja Vanhempien neuvostoon kuuluvat jäsenet voivat mennä tämän tuulitemppelin pyhäköön. Kun menet tämän tuulitemppelin pyhäköön, tapaat jonkun, joka auttaa sinua tulemaan paremmaksi Avatariksi", Gyatso sanoi._

_"Kenet tapaan tämän tuulitemppelin pyhäkössä sitten, kun olen sopivan ikäinen mennäkseni tämän tuulitemppelin pyhäkköön?" Airi kysyi uteliaana._

_"Kun olet valmis, hän paljastaa itsensä sinulle", Gyatso sanoi._

(End of the flasback)

_"Äiti",_ Airi siirsi oikeaa hihaansa ylemmäs, ja katsoi oikean ranteensa ympärillä olevaa, valkoisista helmistä tehtyä rannerengasta.

"Airi, keneltä sait tuon rannerenkaan?" Katara kysyi nähtyään Airin rannerenkaan.

"Sain sen äidiltäni sinä päivänä, kun täytin 15. Äiti kävi täällä 15 syntymäpäivänäni, ja hän antoi tämän rannerenkaan minulle. Äiti sanoi minulle, että hän teki tämän rannerenkaan itse", Airi sanoi.

"Tuo rannerengas on kaunis", Katara sanoi.

"Kiitos", Airi hymyili.

"Airi, tiedätkö, mitä tuon oven takana on?" Sokka osoitti isoa, puista ovea. Oveen oli kiinnitetty iso, ruskea ja pyöreän muotoinen torvi. Torvessa oli kolme, sinistä ja pyöreää pyörre-kuviota. Torven keskellä oli kolme sauvaa, joissa oli kultaisia ja punaisia raitoja. Ne olivat poikittain.

"Se on Eteläisen tuulitemppelin pyhäkkö. Munkki Gyatso sanoi, että kun olen sopivan ikäinen, voin mennä tämän temppelin pyhäkköön. Gyatso sanoi, että kun mene tämän tuulitemppelin pyhäkköön, tapaan jonkun, joka auttaa minua tulemaan paremmaksi Avatariksi. Haluan tavata Gyatson mainitseman henkilön. Gyatso sanoi jopa sen, että vain Avatar ja Vanhimpien neuvostoon kuuluvat jäsenet voivat mennä tämän tuulitemppelin pyhäkköön", Airi sanoi.

"Oletko koskaan käynyt tämän temppelin pyhäkössä?" Sokka kysyi.

"En, mutta Gyatso kertoi minulle, kuinka tuo ovi avataan", Airi sanoi. Hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi tuulta, joka siirtyi torven sisälle. Torvesta kuului karhea ääni samalla, kun siniset pyörre-kuviot kääntyivät ympäri. Kun kuviot kääntyivät ympäri, Airi ja hänen ystävänsä huomasivat, että kuviot olivat violetit toiselta puolelta. Yksi, poikittain oleva sauva kääntyi siten, että sen toinen pää osoitti kattoa, ja toinen lattiaa. Kun ovi avautui, se osoittautui pari-oviksi, ja ovet aukesivat siten, että ovet työntyivät pyhäkkö-huoneen sisäpuolelle.

Huoneessa oli pimeää, mutta siitäkin huolimatta Airi ja hänen ystävänsä näkivät, että huoneessa oli useita marmoripatsaita.

_"Keitä nuo patsaat esittävät? Miksi minusta tuntuu siltä, että tunnen ne ihmiset, joita nuo patsaat esittävät?"_ Airi mietti. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Airi oli niin ajatuksissaan, että hän ei edes kuullut, mitä hänen ystävänsä sanoivat.

"Katsokaa! Tuo patsas esittää Tuulenkulkijaa!" Airi huusi nähtyään erään patsaan, jonka päässä oli Tuulenkulkijan tatuointi. Kyseinen patsas esitti pitkää, urheilullista miestä, jolla oli yllään Tuulenkulkijan vaatteet. Miehellä oli viikset, ja hänellä ei ollut hiuksia.

"Ja hän on Vedentaitaja", Katara sanoi nähtyään patsaan, joka oli Airin löytämän patsaan oikealla puolella. Vedentaitajaa esittävä patsas esitti miestä, joka oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Kyseisellä miehellä oli yllään Vesiheimon turkki. Hänen päässään oli jääkarhun turkista tehty hattu.

"Ilma, vesi, maa tuli", Katara sanoi katsoen patsaita.

"Nämä patsaat taitavat esittää aiempia Avatarerja", Airi sanoi, kun hän ymmärsi, että patsaat esittivät hänen aikaisempia elämiään.

"Tiestysti", Katara sanoi. "Kaikki nämä ihmiset olivat Avatareja aiemmissa elämissään".

"Vau. Niin monta!" Airi sanoi uskomatta näkemäänsä todeksi.

"Aiemmissa elämissään? Uskotko todella sellaiseen?" Sokka kysyi siskoltaan kuulostaen epäilevältä.

"Tietysti. Kun Avatar kuolee, hän syntyy uudelleen seuraavaan olo-muotoonsa", Katara sanoi.

Airi katsoi yhtä patsasta, joka esitti miestä, jolla oli parta. Kyseisellä miehellä oli yllään Tulikansan vaatteet. Hänen hiuksissaan oli jonkinlainen, liekkiä muistuttava päähine. Kyseinen mies oli pitkä ja urheilullinen.

Kun Airi katsoi edessään olevaa patsasta, hän ei kuullut, mitä hänen ystävänsä sanoivat. Jostain syystä hän tiesi, ketä hänen edessään oleva patsas esitti. Kyseisen patsaan silmät näyttivät hohtavan.

"Airi, onko kaikki hyvin?" Katara tarttui molemmilla käsillään Airin olkapäihin. "Kuka tuo on?"

"Se on Avatar Roku. Minua edeltänyt Avatar", Airi sanoi. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Olitko Tulentaitaja? Ei ihme, etten luottanut sinuun silloin, kun tapasimme ensimmäisen kerran", Sokka sanoi.

"Miten tiesit, ketä tuo patsas esittää?" Katara kysyi Airilta.

"En tiedä, miten tiesin Rokun nimen. Jostain syystä minä vain tiesin, ketä tuo patsas esittää", Airi sanoi.

"Tuollaista on vaikea ymmärtää", Sokka sanoi.

Yllättäen teineistä tuntui siltä, että joku oli heidän takanaan. He piiloutuivat nopeasti patsaiden taakse siltä varalta, että joku aikoisi hyökätä heidän kimppuunsa. He vilkaisivat huoneen oviaukolle nähdäkseen pienen, valkoisen apinan, jolla oli isot korvat ja pitkä, ruskea häntä. Sen kasvoissakin oli ruskeaa väriä. Sillä oli vihreät silmät.

"Tuo on lentolemuri", Airi sanoi tunnistettuaan eläimen. "Siitä tulee lemmikki!"

"Ei, vaan ruokaa!" Sokka huusi.

Airi ja Sokka lähtivät jahtaamaan apinaa, joka juoksi ulos huoneesta.

Katara jäi huoneeseen tutkimaan patsaita.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ja vuoden loppuun mennessä Maan valtakunnan pääkaupunki on hallinnassamme", Zhao kääntyi ympäri. "Tulikansa voittaa lopulta tämän sodan".

Zuko istui puisella tuolilla. Teltassa oli pari muutakin tuolia ja pöytä, jonka päällä oli teepannu. Teltan vasemmalla puolella oli hylly, jossa oli keihäitä. Iroh tutki kyseisiä aseita.

"Jos isäni luulee, että muu maailma tottelee häntä mielellään, niin hän on typerys!" Zuko sanoi.

"Kaksi vuotta merellä on hillinnyt kielenkäyttöäsi vain vähän. Joten miten Avatarin etsiminen sujuu?" Zhao kysyi.

Klak! Kaikki katsoivat teltan vasemmalle puolelle nähdäkseen, että keihäät olivat kaatuneet maahan.

"Eh .. Se oli kokonaan minun syyni", Iroh sanoi.

"Emme ole vielä löytäneet Avataria", Zuko sanoi.

"Oletko todella sitä mieltä? Avatar _kuoli_ sata vuotta sitten. Yhdessä muiden Tuulenkulkijoiden kanssa. Ellet ole löytänyt todisteita siitä, että Avatar on elossa?" Zhao kysyi.

"Ei. En ole löytänyt mitään todisteita siitä, että Avatar olisi elossa", Zuko sanoi.

"Prinssi Zuko, Avatar on ainoa, joka voi estää Tulikansaa voittamasta tätä sotaa. Jos _unelmoit yhä_ kunniasi palauttamisesta, niin kerro minulle oletko löytänyt todisteita siitä, että Avatar olisi elossa", Zhao sanoi.

"En ole löytänyt mitään todisteita siitä, että Avatar olisi elossa", Zuko katsoi Zhaota ja hänen sävynsä muuttuu hieman aggressiivisemmaksi. "En ole löytänyt mitään todisteita, jotka todistaisivat Abstarin olevan elossa. Se on kuin sanoit. Avatar kuoli todennäköisesti kauan sitten".

"Tule, setä, lähdemme", Zuko sanoi.

Zuko katsoi Zhaota närkästyneenä, ennen kuin hän nousi seisomaan mennäkseen ulos teltasta, mutta teltan oviaukon kankaan edessä seisovat Tulikansan soturit laittoivat käsissään pitämänsä keihäät prinssin eteen. Sotureilla oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet, kuin prinssillä ja heidän päässään oli punaiset kypärät.

Zuko ei pitänyt näkemästään.

Yllättäen teltan oviaukon kangas vedettiin sivuun, ja telttaan käveli kolmas Tulisoturi:

"Komentaja Zhao, kuulustelimme miehistöä ohjeidenne mukaan. Miehistön jäsenet vahvistivat, että prinssi Zuko onnistui vangitsemaan Avatarin, mutta hän antoi Avatarin paeta", Tulisoturi sanoi.

"Prinssi Zuko, muistutatko nyt, kuinka laivasi _tarkalleen _vaurioitui?" Zhao kysyi hymyillen pahasti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tule tänne!" Airi huusi lemurille, jota hän seurasi tuulitemppelin lähellä olevaan rakennukseen, jonka oviaukon edessä oli tummat verhot. Airi työnsi verhot sivuun molemmilla käsillään. "Sinun ei tarvitse pelätä Sokkaa, sillä olen varma, että hän vain pelleili!"

Airi katsoi ympärilleen pimeässä rakennuksessa nähdäkseen edes vilauksen lemurista. Rakennuksessa oli pimeää.

Kun Airi katseli ympärilleen, hän näki toisetkin, tummat verhot. Hän työnsi verhot sivuun nähdäkseen jotain järkyttävää. Huoneen lattialla makasi useita luurankoja, joilla oli yllään Tulisotureiden haarniskat, jotka olivat ruostuneet joistain kohdista. Huoneen lattialla oli paljon keihäitä, jotka olivat pölyn peitossa.

"Tulisotureita?" Airin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Sitten Airi näki huoneen perällä olevan luuragon, jolla oli yllään Tuulenkulkijan vaatteet. Kyseisen luurangon kaulassa oli Munkki Gyatson kaulakoru.

_"Gyatso?"_ Airi ajatteli. _"Onko Tulikansa surmannut Eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä asuvat_ _Tuulenkulkijat? Entä muissa tuulitemppeleissä asuvat Tuulenkulkijat? Onko äitinikin kokenut saman kohtalon, kuin Gyatso?!"_ Airi kaatui polvilleen ja alkoi itkeä. Hän tunsi itsensä tosi yksinäiseksi.

_"Jos en olisi pennut, olisin ehkä voinut suojella kansaani silloin, kun Tulikansa hyökkäsi tänne!"_ Airi ajatteli.

"Airi, löysitkö sen apinan? En aikonut syödä sitä apinaa. Pelleilin vain", Sokka tuli rakennukseen, jossa Airi oli nähdäkseen saman, kuin Airi. "Voi ei. Airi, lähdetään täältä".

Yllättäen Airin silmät ja tatuoinnit alkoivat hohtaa tosi kirkkaasti.

(Eteläisen tuulitemppelin pyhäkkö)

Katara tutki Avatarien patsaita uteliaana. Yllättäen huoneessa olevien patsaiden silmät alkoivat hohtaa kirkkaasti.

"Airi!" Katara juoksi ulos huoneesta ja meni etsimään Airia.

(Maan valtakunnan temppeli)

Eräs vihreään kaapuun pukeutunut mies istui Maan valtakunnssa olevan temppelin harmaalla lattialla. Hänen päässään oli vihreä hattu. Mies katsoi Avataria esittävää seinämaalausta.

Yllättäen seinämaalauksessa olevien Avatarien kuvien silmät alkoivat hohtaa kirkkaasti.

_"Onko Avatar palannut?!"_ miehen selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä kun hän ymmärsi, miksi seinämaalauksessa olevien Avatarien silmät hohtivat.

(Pohjoisen vesiheimon temppeli)

Eräät, pohjoisnavalla asuvan vesiheimon jäsenet, joilla oli yllään siniset turkit, katsoivat edessään olevaa temppeliä, jonka katolla oli turkkiin pukeutuneen Avatarin patsas. Kyseinen patsas hohti kirkkaasti.

Kun Vesiheimon jäsenet näkivät, miten temppelin katolla olevan Avatarin patsas hohti, he tiesivät, mitä oli tekeillä.

Tulimaassa oleva, kuunsirpin muotoisella saarella oleva temppeli)

Tulimaassa olevalla, kuunsirpin muotoisella saarella oli iso tulivuori, jonka vasemmalla puolella oli iso temppeli. Temppelin ylimmän kerroksen ikkunassa hohti punaista valoa.

Temppelin sisällä oli kaksi, vanhaa miestä, joilla oli harmaat parrat. Kyseiset miehet olivat laihoja ja pitkiä. Heillä oli yllään punaiset vaatteet. Toinen mies seisoi avonaisen oviaukon edessä, ja katsoi kyseiseen huoneeseen, jossa olevan, kultaisen patsaan punaiset silmät hohtivat punaisina.

"Lähettäkää sana Tulen valtiaalle heti! Avatar on palannut!" oviaukon edessä seisova mies sanoi kuulostaen hermostuneelta.

(Eteläinen tuulitemppeli)

Airi tunsi syvää vihaa Tulikansaa kohtaan sen takia, mitä he olivat tehneet hänen kansalleen. Airin ympärillä alkoi pyöriä tuulta niin nopeasti, että rakennus, jossa Airi ja Sokka olivat, tuhoutui parissa minuutissa.

"Airi, rauhoitu!" Sokka huusi, mutta Airi ei kuullut häntä.

"Aaaaa!" Sokka huusi ja lensi kauemmas Airista. Sokka kaatui maahan ja katsoi Airia.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Katara juoksi veljensä viereen samalla, kun Sokka nousi seisomaan. Kun Katara oli rynnännyt ulos temppelistä, hän oli kuullut veljensä huutavan, joten hän oli juossut siihen suuntaan, josta Sokkan huuto oli kuulunut.

"Airi löysi Tulisotureiden tappaman Gyatson!" Sokka huusi.

"Voi ei! Avatar-henki on ottanut Airin hallintaansa! Yritän rauhoittaa Airin!" Katara huusi.

"Toimi nopeasti, ennen kuin Airin tekemä pyörremyrsky pudottaa meidät alas vuorelta!" Sokka huusi.

Katara käveli lähemmäs Airia.

(Zuko)

"Joten 15-vuotias tyttö löi sinut ja Tulisoturisi. Prinssi Zuko, olet säälittävämpi kuin luulin", Zhao kuulosti huvittuneelta. Zuko oli äsken kertonut Zhaolle, miten hänen laivansa oli vaurioitunut.

"Aliarvioin hänet. En osannut odottaa, että häviäisin 15-vuotiaalle tytölle, joka on Tuulenkulkija! En aio enää aliarvioida häntä!" Zuko huusi vihaisena.

"Ei, ei. Koska sinulla ei ole toista mahdollisuutta", Zhao sanoi.

"Älä puutu Avatarin etsintöihin. Kun löydän Avatarin, voin vihdoin palata kotiin ja saada kunniani takaisin", Zuko sanoi. "Olen etsinyt Avataria kaksi vuotta ja..."

"Ja epäonnistuit! Avatarin kaappaaminen on liian tärkeä tehtävä teini-ikäiselle. Jospa jättäisit Avatarin etsimisen minulle, Prinssi Zuko", Zhao sanoi.

"Haluat vain parantaa asemaasi isäni silmissä!" Zuko nousi seisomaan vihaisena. Hän yritti hyökätä Zhaon kimpuun, mutta Zhaon vartijat tarttuivat hänen käsiinsä estäen häntä toteuttamasta aikeitaan.

"Sotilaani antavat teidän lähteä sitten, kun olen lähtenyt jäljittämään Avataria", Zhao sanoi.

"Avatarin etsiminen on minun tehtäväni!" Zuko huusi.

"Heh heh", Zhao nauroi. "Huvittavaa, että kaltaisesi, karkoitettu prinssi kilpailee minun kanssani, vaikka minulla on satoja sotalaivoja. Jos isäsi todella rakastaisi sinua, hän antaisi sinun palata kotiin ilman Avataria. Oikeasti isäsi pitää sinua epäonnistujana. Arpesi on todiste siitä, että isäsi pitää sinua epäonnistujana".

"Haluatko samanlaisen arven?!" Zuko kysyi vihaisena.

"Haastatko minut kaksintaisteluun?" Zhao kysyi.

"Agni Kai, auringonlaskun aikaan!" Zuko huusi.

"Hyvä on, Prinssi Zuko", Zhao sanoi. "Harmi, että isäsi ei ole paikalla näkemässä, kun nöyryytän sinua. Setäkin riittää".

Zhao käveli kohti teltan oviaukkoa, ja työnsi oviaukon edessä roikkuvat kankaat sivuun molemmilla käsillään.

"Prinssi Zuko, oletteko unohtanut, miten kävi viimeksi, kun kohtasitte Tulentaitaja-mestarin?" Iroh kysyi.

"Sitä en unohda", Zuko sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airi, rauhoitu! Ymmärrän, että olet vihainen ja surullinen siksi, että Tulikansa tuhosi kansasi. Minäkin koin samanlaista vihaa ja surua, kun Tulikansan soturi murhasi äitini. Vaikka Gyatso ja muut Tuulekulkijat ovat poissa, et ole yksin! Minä ja Sokka olemme nyt perheesi!" Katara huusi.

Pyörremyrsky loppui, ja Katara kietoi molemmat kätensä Airin ympärille lohduttaakseen Airia.

"Airi, minä ja Katara suojelemme sinua", Sokka sanoi.

Airin silmät ja tatuoinnit lakkasivat hohtamasta, ja hän vilkaisi ystäviään:

"Anteeksi, että aiheutin äskeisen pyörremyrskyn, mutta olin tosi vihainen Tulikansalle. Katara, olit oikeassa kun sanoit aiemmin, että maailma on muuttunut sinä aikana, kun olin jäävuoren sisällä. Jos Tulikansa onnistui hyökkäämään tähän tuulitemppeliin, he taisivat hyökätä muihinkin tuulitemppeleihin. Minä olen viimeinen Tuulenkulkija. Jos en olisi paennut, olisin voinut suojella kansaani silloin, kun Tulikansa aloitti tämän sodan".

(Zuko)

Zuko oli polvillaan ulkona olevan areenan toisella puolella, ja hänen hartioillaan oli punainen hartiavaate. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut. Hänen jaloissaan ei ollut kenkiä.

Zhao seisoi areenan toisella puolella, ja hänellä oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet, kuin Zukolla.

Iroh seisoi Zukon edessä:

"Muista taistelun perusasiat, koska ne ovat suurimmat omaisuutesi".

"En aio hävitä", Zuko sanoi samalla, kun hän nousi seisomaan.

Zhaokin nousi seisomaan.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.

Zuko ja Zhao poistivat hartiavaatteensa pudottamalla ne maahan samalla, kun eräs Tulisoturi löi areenan vasemmalla puolella olevaa kongia käsissään pitämällään malletilla. Gong!

Zukon käsiin ilmestyi tulta, jota hän heitti kohti Zhaota.

Zhao väisti siirtymällä vasemmalle.

Zukon käsiin ilmestyi lisää tulta, jota hän heitti kohti Zhaota.

Zhao väisti Zukon hyökkäyksiä siirtymällä sivulle, kunnes hän siirsi omiin käsiinsä tulta, jonka avulla hän torjui Zukon hyökkäyksen.

Zuko puri hammasta raivoissaan, ja hän heitti taas tulta kohti Zhaota, mutta Zhaon käsiin ilmesstyi tulta, jolla hän tojui Zukon hyökkäyksen.

Zhaon käsiin ilmestyi tulta, jota hän heitti kohti Zukoa.

"Prinssi Zuko, muista taistelun perusasiat!" Iroh neuvoi.

Zukon käsiin ilmestyi tulta, jonka avulla hän torjui Zhaon hyökkäyksiä siihen asti, kunnes hän kompastui.

Zhao hyppäsi Zukoa kohti ja hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi tulta, jota hän heitti kohti Zukoa, mutta Zuko toimi nopeasti ja potkaisi Zhaota jalkoihin kaataen Zhaon. Zuko nousi nopeasti seisomaan ja yritti hyökätä Zhaon kimppuun.

Zhao siirtyi nopeasti taemmas.

Zukon käsiin ilmestyi tulta, jota hän heitti kohti Zhaota.

Zhaon käsiin ilmestyi tulta, jolla hän torjui Zukon hyökkäyksiä, ennen kuin hän kompastui.

Zukon käsiin ilmestyi tulta, jonka hän aikoi iskeä Zhaon kasvoihin. Tuli osui kuitenkin Zhaon vasemmalla puolella olevaan maahan.

"Olet todellinen pelkuri", Zhao pilkkasi Zukoa.

"En hillitse itseäni, jos yrität vielä tulla tielleni!" Zuko lähti kävelemään pois areenalta.

Zhao nousi nopeasti seisomaan ja nosti oikeaa jalkaansa kohti Zukoa, jonka seurauksena hänen jalkaansa ilmestyi tulta, jonka häntä tähtäsi kohti Zukoa, mutta Iroh juoksi paikalle ja tarttui Zhaon jalkaan toisella kädellään pysäyttäen Zhaon hyökkäyksen. Iroh tönäisi Zhaota siten, että tämä kaatui maahan.

Zuko yritti hyökätä Zhaon kimppuun, mutta Iroh tarttui toisella kädellään Zukon käteen estäen tätä hyökkäämästä Zhaon kimppuun.

"Ei, prinssi Zuko. Älä pilaa voittoasi", Iroh sanoi ja katsoi Zhaota. "Joten näin suuri Komentaja Zhao toimii kohdatessaan tappion? Häpeällistä. Veljenpoikani on jopa maanpaossa kunniallisempi kuin sinä. Kiitos vielä kerran teestä. Se oli herkullista".

Iroh ja Zuko kävelivät kohti areenan sisäänkäyntiä.

Zhao oli hyvin vihainen siitä, että hän oli hävinnyt Zukolle.

"Setä, tarkoititko todella sitä, mitä sanoit?" Zuko kysyi.

"Tietysti. Sanoin, että ginseng-tee on suosikkini", Iroh sanoi.

Zuko hymyili hieman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä seisoivat Eteläisen tuulitemppelin sisäänkäynnin edessä, kun heidän etsimänsä lentolemuri käveli Sokkan eteen ja laski maahan käsissään olevat hedelmät. Lemuri lensi Airin oikealle olkapäälle samalla, kun Sokka söi hedelmiä.

"Hei pikkuinen", Airi sanoi lemurille. "Sinun nimesi on Momo".

"Mietitkö jotain, Airi?" Katara kysyi huomattuaan, että Airi näytti miettivän jotain.

"Mietin vain, että miten Avatar Roku voisi auttaa minua olemaan parempi Avatar", Airi sanoi.

"Ehkä onnistut joskus selvittämään, mitä Gyatso tarkoitti sanomalla, että Avatar Roku voi auttaa sinua olemaan parempi Avatar", Katara ja hänen ystävänsä nousivat Appan satulaan.

"Hop hop!" Katara tarttui Appan satulaan, ja Appa lensi kaeuemmas Eteläisestä tuulitemppelistä.

Airi katsoi vanhaa kotiaan, ennen kuin vilkaisi uusia ystäviään.

_"Katara on oikeassa. Katara, Sokka, Momo ja Appa ovat nyt perheeni. En anna muiden kansakuntien kokea samaa kohtaloa, kuin minun kansani",_ Airi ajatteli.


	5. Kyoshi Warrior

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfiction uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Anteeksi se, että tämä fanfiction on ollut tauolla, mutta minulla olen ollut kiireinen muiden juttujen takia. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi, ja hänen uudet ystävänsä seisoivat erään saaren rannalla. Rannalla oli puita, ja maassa oli lunta. Kaikkialla oli hiljaista.

Aurinko oli noussut vähän aikaa sitten.

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä olivat äsken saapuneet saarelle, sillä he olivat päättäneet pitää pienen tauon, ennen kuin he jatkaisivat matkaansa pohjoisnavalle.

"Olemme viime aikoina ottaneet liikaa kiertotietä, mikä ei voi jatkua, jos haluamme päästä pohjoisnavalle", Sokka sanoi turhautuneena.

"Kuule Sokka, meidän on mentävä kiertoteitä pitkin, jotta voimme vältellä kohtaamista Tulikansan sotureiden kanssa", Airi sanoi.

Airi oli pannut merkille sen, että Sokka halusi johtaa ryhmää, mikä saattoi johtua siitä, että Sokka oli 16-vuotias. Tilanteessa oli ironista se, että oikeasti Airi oli ryhmän vanhin ihminen, vaikka hän olikin fyysisesti 15-vuotias. Airi oli ryhmän vanhin ihminen siksi, että hän oli oikeasti 115-vuotias.

_"Olin Avatar-tilassa koko sen ajan, kun olin jäävuoren sisällä. Onko Avatar-tila syy siihen, jonka takia pysyin fyysisesti 15-vuotiaan näköisenä ollessani jäävuoren sisällä 100 vuoden ajan? Näytänkö edelleen 15-vuotiaalta siksi, että olin Avatar-tilassa olessani jäävuoren sisällä 100 vuoden ajan?"_ Airi mietti.

Yllättäen joku hyppäsi Airin päälle, ja sitoi hänen silmänsä tummalla kankaalla.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Airi huusi samalla, kun hänen kätensä sidottiin köydellä hänen selkänsä taakse.

"Apua!" Katara huusi, ja Airi ymmärsi, että joku oli hyökännyt Katarankin kimppuun.

"Tytöt!" Sokka huusi hermostuneena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Nyt kun Zhao tietää Avatarista, hän yrittää taatusti löytää Avatarin parantaakseen asemaansa isäni silmissä. Siksi minun on löydettävä Avatar ennen Zhaota",_ Zuko ajatteli vihaisena seisoessaan laivansa kannella.

"Prinssi Zuko, eikö sinun pitäisi syödä aamiaista, ennen kuin jatkat Avatarin jäljittämistä?" Iroh ehdotti kävellen Zukon taakse.

"Miten voit ajatella ruokaa kesken Avatarin etsimisen?!" Zuko kysyi.

"Prinssi Zuko, vaikka etsit Avataria, se ei tarkoita sitä, että et voisi syödä. Prinssi Zuko, voimmeko pelata Pai Shota aamiaisen jälkeen?" Iroh kysyi.

"Ei!" Zuko huusi vihaisena.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä oli vähän aikaa sitten viety pois rannalta, ja heidät oli pian sen jälkeen sidottu johonkin.

"Näyttäkää itsenne, pelkurit!" Sokka huusi vihaisena.

Airin, ja hänen ystäviensä silmien eteen sidotut liinat otettiin pois heidän silmiensä edestä, ja he näkivät edessään joukon teini-ikäisiä tyttöjä. Tytöillä oli yllään tummanvihreät kimonot, joiden päällä oli mustat haarniskat heidän ylävartaloidensa kohdalla. Tyttöjen päissä oli kultaiset metalli-päähineet. Heidän jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. He olivat laihoja, ja urheilullisia. Heidän kasvoillaan oli valkoista puuteria. Heidän silmissään oli punaista, ja mustaa luomiväriä. Heidän huulissaan oli punaista huulipunaa.

"Keitä te olette? Missä ovat miehet, jotka väijytivät meidät?!" Sokka kysyi aggressiivisella äänensävyllä.

"Ei ollut miehiä. Me piiritimme teidät. Kertokaa nyt, keitä olette ja mitä te teette täällä?!" Yksi tyttö sanoi kävellen eteenpäin. Hän puristi toisen kätensä nyrkkiin närkästyneenä Sokkan käytöksestä. Kyseisellä tytöllä oli lyhyet, kastanjanruskeat hiukset, ja siniset silmät.

Airi katseli ympärilleen huomatakseen, että hän, ja hänen ystävänsä olivat kylässä. Kylän rakennukset oli tehty puusta, ja maassa oli lunta. Kylän ympärillä oli puusta tehty aita. Aidan takana oli puita, ja hieman kauempana oli vuoria.

Kun Airi vilkaisi itseään ja ystäviään, hän näki, että heidät oli sidottu puiseen pylvääseen. Momo oli laitettu ruskeaan säkkiin siten, että vain sen pää näkyi. Kyseinen säkki oli maassa ihan Airin edessä. Airi vilkaisi pylvästä, johon hänet ja hänen ystävänsä oli sidottu. Pylväs oli ruskea, ja sen yläpuolelle oli veistetty puinen patsas, joka esitti pitkää, laihaa naista. Kyseisellä naisella oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet kuin Sokkan kanssa riitelevällä tytöllä, ja hänellä oli kasvoillaan samanlaista meikkiä, kuin niillä tytöillä, jotka olivat piirittäneet Airin ja hänen ystävänsä.

_"Tuo nainen näyttää tutulta, aivan kuten Avatar Rokun patsas, joka oli Eteläisen tuulitemppelin patsashuoneessa. Tuota naistakin esittävä patsas oli Eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä olevassa patsashuoneessa. Kyseinen patsas oli ennen Avatar Rokun patsasta. Onko tuo nainen Avatar?"_ Airi mietti.

Airin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän katsoi patsasta. Mitä enemmän hän katsoi patsasta, sitä tutummalta patsas näytti. Yllättäen Airi tiesi, kenen patsasta hän katsoi:

_"Avatar Kyoshi"._

"Odota hetki. Ei ole mitenkään mahdollista, että joukko tyttöjä voittaisi meidät!" Sokka katsoi edessään seisovaa tyttöä.

"Joukko tyttöjä, vai mitä? Unagit syövät tänään hyvin", Sanoi tyttö, jolla oli kastanjanruskeat hiukset.

"Ei, älä satuta häntä! Hän ei tarkoittanut sitä. Veljeni on joskus idiootti!" Katara sanoi yrittäen ratkaista tilanteen rauhanomaisesti.

"Mistä tiedämme, että ette ole Tulikansa vakoojia? Kyoshit ovat toistaiseksi pysyneet erossa sodasta. Ja aiomme jakaa niin!" Huusii vanha mies, jolla oli ruskettunut iho. Hänellä oli harmaat hiukset, ja harmaa parta. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset, ja hänellä oli yllään sininen kaapu. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat saappaat. Hän seisoi Airin ystävien kimppuun hyökänneiden tyttöjen keskellä.

"Uskoisitteko sen jos sanon teille, että pakenemme parhaillaan Tulikansaa?" Airi kysyi. "Tämä saari on siis nimetty Avatar Kyoshin mukaan? Satun tuntemaan Avatar Kyoshin".

Ha! Kuinka voisit tuntea hänet? Avatar Kyoshi syntyi täällä 400 vuotta sitten. Hän on kuollut vuosisatojen ajan", Airille puhunut mies sanoi.

"Tunnen hänet, koska minä olen nykyinen Avatar", Airi sanoi.

"Mahdotonta! Viimeinen Avatar oli Tuulenkulkija, joka katosi 100 vuotta sitten!" Huusi tyttö, jolla oli kastanjanruskeat hiukset.

"Olen Tuulenkulkija!" Airi huusi.

"Heittäkää huijarit Unageille!" Mies huusi vieressään seisoville tytöille, joilla oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet, kuin Avatar Kyoshia esittävällä patsaalla. Kyseiset tytöt ottivat hameidensaa vöihin sidotut, kultaiset viuhkat molemmilla käsillään, ja kävelivät kohti pylvääseen sidottuja teinejä.

_"Minun pitää näemmä todistaa henkilöllisyyteni!"_ Airi ajatteli. Hän liikutti käsiään, minkä seurauksena hänen käsistään ilmestyi tuulta, joka leikkasi hänen, ja hänen ystäviensä  
ympärille sidotut köydet. Zvak! Köydet putosivat maahan.

"Se on totta! Olet Avatar!" Harmaahiuksinen mies sanoi Airille nähtyään Airin käyttävän tuulta.

"Kyllä", Airi sanoi. "Voisimmeko yöpyöä täällä tämän yön, ennen kuin jatkamme matkaamme pohjoisnavalle?"

"Kyllä", Harmaahiuksinen mies sanoi kohteliaalla äänensävyllä.

_"Toinen ääni kellossa",_ Airi ajatteli tyytyväisenä samalla, kun hän otti Momon pois säkistä.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jos onnistun löytämään Avatarin ennen Zhaota, voin vihdoin palata kotiin", Zuko sanoi.

"Tiedän, Prissi Zuko, mutta älä menetä malttiasi", Iroh neuvoi.

Iroh ja Zuko olivat Zukon huoneessa. He istuivat Zukon sängyllä.

Huoneen seinät, katto ja lattia olivat harmaat. Huoneen seinille oli ripustettu punaisia lippuja, joissa oli musta Tulimaan liekki-tunnus. Huoneen ovi oli huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä. Oven oikealla puolella oli ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä oli kirjoja, ja pari kynttilänjalkaa. Pöydän takana olevalle seinälle oli ripustettu lohikäärmeen päätä esittävä koriste. Pöydän edessä oli ruskea tuoli. Huoneen ikkuna oli huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä.

"Osaan hillitä itseni!" Zuko huusi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi ja Katara kävelivät kylässä.

Airi halusi tietää lisää Avatar Kyoshista, joten hän ja Katara etsivät Kyoshi sotureita, joiksi kylän asukkaat sanoivat kyseisiä tyttöjä, jotka olivat aiemmin sitoneet Airin ja hänen ystävänsä.

"Katara, miksi Sokka oli niin vihainen, kun Kyoshi soturit olivat sitoneet meidät?" Airi kysyi.

"Hän murjottaa, koska hävisi tyttölaumalle", Katara sanoi.

"Toivottavasti Sokka ei ala haastaa riitaa Kyoshi soturien kanssa", Airi sanoi.

Tytöt pysähtyivät, kun he näkivät edessään Kyoshi soturin, jolla oli kastanjanruskeat hiukset.

Kyseisen Kyoshi soturin vieressä seisoi Sokka, jolla oli yllään Kyoshi soturin vaatteet, ja hän oli jopa meikannut kasvonsa samalla tavalla, kuin Kyoshi soturit.

_"Mikä ihme Sokkaa vaivaa?"_ Airi mietti uskomatta silmiään. Hän oli tunnistanut Sokkan pojan silmistä, vaikka kyseisellä pojalla olikin yllään Kyoshi soturin vaatteet, ja vaikka Sokka oli meikannut kasvonsa samalla tavalla, kuin Kyoshi soturit.

"Sokka, mitä sinä teet?" Katara kysyi veljeltään.

"Näin Kyoshi Soturien harjoittelevan ja kysyin, mistä voisin saada hyvän vastustajan, jonka kanssa voisin harjoitella taitojani. Suki kysyi, halusinko näyttää joitakin taistelu-liikkeitäni. Yritin esittää taistelu-tekniikoitani, mutta Suki voitti minut. Yritin uudelleen voittaa Sukin, mutta epäonnistuin myös seuraavassa yrityksessä, koska Suki sitoi käsivarteni vyölläni, ja heilautti minut maahan. Lähdin Kyoshi soturien dojosta hämmentyneenä. Palasin Kyoshi Soturien harjoitusalueelle hieman myöhemmin puhuakseni Sukille, ja pyytääkseni häntä opettamaan minua. Sanoin Sukille, että en välitä siitä, että tyttö opettaa minua. Sanoin Sukille jopa sen, että olen sanonut joitakin epäasianmukaisia asioita, ja pyysin anteeksi. Suki suotui kouluttamaan minua ja sanoi, että koulutuksessa minun on noudatettava perinteitä, mukaan lukien Kyoshi soturin vaatteiden käyttämistä. Aluksi valitin siitä, että minun on pukeuduttava, mekkoon. Suki vastasi osoittamalla Kyoshi soturien taistelukimonon hihoissa olevat kunnian ja rohkeuden symbolit, jotka muodostavat yhtenäisen", Sokka sanoi.

"Heh heh. Kiva mekko", Airi nauroi hieman.

"Avatar Airi, anteeksi, että hyökkäsimme sinun ja ystäviesi kimppuun aiemmin", Sokkan vieresssä seisova tyttö sanoi. "Olen Suki. Olen Kyoshi Soturien johtaja".

"Ei haittaa, sillä olitte vain varovaisia saarellenne saapuneiden, vieraiden ihmisten suhteen. Suki, voisitko sanoa minua vain Airiksi?" Airi pyysi.

"Kyllä", Suki sanoi.

"Suki, voisitko kertoa mitä tiedät Avatar Kyoshista?" Airi kysyi.

"Hyvä on. Avatar Kyoshi, kuten muutkin Avatarit, opetteli hallitsemaan kaikkia neljää alkuvoimaa ja Avatar-tilaa. Kun Kyoshi vieraili kotimaansa satamissa, hän joutui jatkuvasti laittamaan ruotuun miehiä, jotka kohtelivat naisia epäreilusti. Aikanaan, hän päätti opettaa naisille itsepuolustuslajeja, jotta nämä voisivat puolustaa itse itseään. Näistä naisita tuli ensimmäinen Kyoshi-sotureiden ryhmä", Suki kertoi. "Avatar Kyoshi sai joskus tyttären nimeltä Koko. Kokosta tuli Kyoshi-saaren kuvernööri äitinsä jälkeen. Ilmeisesti hän tuli tunnetuksi, koska kolmesataa vuotta myöhemmin eräs tällä saarella asuvapieni tyttö nimettiin hänen mukaansa. Avatar Kyoshi oli pisimpään elänyt Avatar, ja hän kuoli 230-vuotiaana".

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi.

"Puhuin kylän päällikölle pari tuntia siten ja pysin, että hän kieltäisi saaremme asukkaita puhumasta kennellekkään siitä, että olette täällä, jotta Tulikansa ei löytäisi teitä", Suki sanoi.

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi, ennen kuin hän ja Katara menivät majatalon, jossa he ja Sokka aikoivat yöpyä ensi yön.

"Suki, anteeksi", Sokka sanoi.

"Mitä pyydät anteeksi?" Suki kysyi.

"Kohtelin sinua aluksi tyttönä, en soturina. Mutta nyt kun olet opettanut minua taistelemaan, ymmärrän, että olin väärässä kun sanoin, että tyttö ei voi olla soturi", Sokka sanoi.

"Minä olen soturi, mutta myös tyttö", Suki suuteli Sokkaa oikealle poskelle. Hän oli alkanut pitää Sokkasta harjoitelun aikana.

Sokka punastui hieman.


	6. Purple Lady's story

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät kylän kadulla. He olivat tulleet kylään ostaakseen ruokaa.

Aurinko oli laskemassa, ja taivaalla oli tummia pilviä.

Kylä oli hieman samanlainen, kuin Kyoshi soturien kylä, jossa Airi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat olleet pari päivää sitten. Kylän rakennukset oli tehty puusta, ja kylän ympärillä oli korkea, puusta tehty aita. Kylä vaikutti rauhalliselta. Kylän kaduilla oli myyntikojuja, joiden omistajat myivät asiakkailleen ruokia, tai vaatteita ja tavaroita.

Kun Airi katsoi vasemmalle, hän näki kojun, jossa myytiin erilaisia naamioita. Airin katse oli kohdistunut violettiin naamioon, jossa oli valkoisia liekki-kuvioita. Kun hän katsoi kyseistä naamiota, hän muisti, että hänen äitinsä oli joskus kertonut hänelle tarinan naamioituneesta tytöstä, jota sanottiin Purple Ladyksi.

(Flasback)

_"Äiti, muut Tuulenkulkija-lapset eivät enää halua pelata kanssani minkäänlaisia pelejä", Airi sanoi äidilleen._

_"Miksi, kulta?" Airin äiti kysyi. Airin äiti oli pitkä, laiha ja kaunis nainen. Hän oli suunnilleen 35-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänellä oli pitkät, ruskeat hiukset. Hänellä oli yllään oranssi Tuulenkulkijan-kaapu, ja hänen käsissään ja päässään oli Tuulenkulkijan-tatuoinnit. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat kengät. _

_Airin äidin nimi oli Aiko. Aiko oli yksi Läntisen tuulitemppelin taitavimmista Tuulenkulkijoista. Hän oli ansainnut omat Tuulenkulkija-tatuointinsa 13-vuotiaana._

_"Eräs Tuulenkulkija lapsi sanoi minulle, että koska olen Avatar, se antaisi epäoikeudenmukaisen edun sille joukkueelle, jossa pelaan. Ne sanat eivät olleet iloista kuunneltavaa, ja tunsin itseni ulkopuoliseksi", Airi sanoi._

_Airi, ja hänen äitinsä istuivat Airin huoneen sängyllä. Airin huoneen seinät, katto ja lattia olivat harmaat. Huoneen ovi oli ruskea. Ovi oli huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä. Airin huoneen lattian keskellä oli pieni pöytä, jonka molemmilla puolilla oli kaksi lattiatyynyä. Airin sänky oli huoneen oikealla puolella. Sängyn päällä oli valkoinen lakana, ja vaaleansininen peitto. Sängyn päällä oli valkoinen tyyny. Airin huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä oli ikkuna. Airin huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa nurkassa oli kirjahylly, jossa oli useita kirjoja. Kirjahyllyn vasemmalla puolella oli pieni, ruskea lipasto, jonka takana olevalle seinälle oli ripustettu peili. Lipaston päälle oli laitettu kirjoja._

_"Airi, vaikka olet Avatar, olet yhä oma itsesi. Airi, älä koskaan unohda, kuka olet, vaikka tilanne olisi kuinka vaikea. Haluaisitko kuulla tarinan Purple Ladystä?" Aiko kysyi tyttäreltään._

_"Purple Ladystä?" Airi kysyi uteliaana._

_"Kyllä, kultaseni. Isoäitisi kertoi tämän tarinan minulle, kun olin sinun ikäisesi. Haluaisitko, että kerron sen sinulle?" Aiko kysyi._

_Airi nyökkäsi uteliaana._

_"Olipa kerran nuori Tuulenkulkija-tyttö. Hänen nimensä oli Hotaru. Hän oli Itäiseen tuulitemppeliin syntynyt Tuulenkulkija. Hän asui siellä äitinsä Yukin kanssa. Hotarulla oli pitkät, ruskeat hiukset, ja violetit silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli kaunis, laiha ja urheilullinen. Hän oli ystävällinen, ja lempeä. Hän oli onnellinen, mutta hän ikävöi isäänsä, joka oli kuollut vuosia sitten merellä tapahtuneessa onnettomuudessa. Hotaru oli lahjakas Tuulenkulkija, ja hän ansaitsi Tuulenkulkija-tatuointinsa 14-vuotiaana. Hänen opettajansa, hänen äitinsä, sekä Itäisen tuulitemppelin Vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenet kehuivat häntä hänen taitojensa takia, mutta muut Tuulenkulkija-lapset lakkasivat leikkimästä hänen kanssaan hänen ollessaan 15-vuotias. Se oli syy siihen, että Hotaru tunsi itsensä ulkopuoliseksi", Aiko sanoi._

_"Miksi muut tuulenkulkija-lapset lakkasivat leikkimästä Hotarun kanssa?" Airi kysyi._

_"Koska he olivat kateellisia Hotarulle siitä, että Hotaru oli niin lahjakas Tuulenkulkija. Hotaru tunsi itsensä ulkopuoliseksi, ja yksinäiseksi, koska muut Tuulenkulkija lapset eivät enää halunneet leikkiä hänen kanssaan. Hotaru oli surullinen sen takia, että muut Tuulenkulkija- lapset eivät enää halunneet leikkiä hänen kanssaan, vaikka hän yritti olla näyttämättä sitä ja esittää, että kaikki oli hyvin. Asiat kuitenkin muuttuivat, kun Hotaru täytti 16", Aiko sanoi._

_"Kertoivatko Itäisen tuulitemppelin Vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenet Hotarulle sen, että Hotaru oli Avatar?" Airi kysyi._

_"Ei, sillä Hotaru ei ollut Avatar. Hotaru päätti eräänä yönä lähteä lentämään lentobiisonillaan, Koyukilla, sillä hän ei ollut pystynyt nukkumaan, koska hän oli ajatellut niitä Tuulenkulkija- lapsia, jotka eivät enää halunneet leikkiä hänen kanssaan. Kun Hotaru ja Kouyuki lensivät erään sataman yli, he näkivät, miten merirosvot tuhosivat satamaa, ja sen lähellä olevaa kylää. Hotaru ei pitänyt näkemästään, sillä merirosvot olivat satuttaneet monia kylän_ _asukkaita, ja tuhonneet joidenkin, satamassa asuvien ihmisten koteja. Kun merirosvot olivat lähteneet kylästä, Hotaru kysyi kyseisen kylän asukkailta, mitä oli tapahtunut. Kylän asukkaat kertoivat Hotarulle, että merirosvot olivat tulleet varastamaan heiltä ruokaa, ja että kyseiset merirosvot olivat samalla siepanneet monia, kylässä asuvia nuoria naisia myydäkseen heidät orjakauppiaille saadakseen rahaa. Kylän väki oli yrittänyt estää merirosvoja, ja merirosvojen kapteeni oli haavoittunut kyseisessä taistelussa. Kapteeni oli selvinnyt vain pintahaavoilla,_ _mutta hän oli sanonut kostavansa kyläläisille sen, että he olivat vastustaneet merirosvoja. Sen jälkeen merirosvot olivat lähteneet kylästä, mutta he palasivat uudestaan ja uudestaan tuhotakseen kylän vähän kerrallaan, sillä kylässä asui Maantaitajia, jotka taistelivat_ _merirosvoja vastaan suojellakseen kotejaan ja perheitään. Merirosvojen kapteenin ensimmäinen perämies oli kertonut erään hyökkäyksen aikana, että kapteeni oli käskenyt miehistönsä hyökätä kylään säännöllisesti, jotta kylässä asuvat Maantaitajat eivät ehtisi toipua hyökkäyksistä. Merirosvojen kapteenin ensimmäinen perämies oli sanonut jopa sen, että_ _kapteeni aikoi tuhota kylän lopullisesti sitten, kun kylässä asuvat Maantaitajat olisivat loukkaantuneet taisteluissa niin pahasti, etteivät he pystyisi enää taistelemaan merirosvoja vastaan. Merirosvot olivat hyökänneet kyseiseen kylään vain yöllä estääkseen Maantaitajia nukkumasta, jotta Maantaitajat uupuisivat eivätkä jaksaisi taistella merirosvoja vastaan._ _Hotaru halusi auttaa kyseisen kylän asukkaita, sillä jotkut, kyseisen kylän lapsista olivat Hotarun ystäviä. Hotaru ei aluksi tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Lopulta hän keksi suunitelman, jonka avulla hän voisi auttaa kylän asukkaita. Hän keksi kyseisen suunnitelman, kun hän meni eräänä yönä toisessa kylässä pidettäviin Fire-festival-juhliin. Kun hän kulki juhlien aikana erään myyntikojun ohi, hän näki, että kyseisessä kojussa myytiin naamioita. Yksi, kyseisessä kojussa oleva naamio oli violetti, ja siinä oli valkoisia liekki-kuvioita. Hotaru päätti naamioitua auttaakseen ystäviään, jotka asuivat siinä kylässä, jota merirosvot tuhosivat. Hän osti mainitsemani naamion, minkä jälkeen hän meni erääseen kangaskauppaan, josta hän osti violettia kangasta. Hotaru ompeli kyseisestä kankaasta kimonon, jonka hän aikoi pukea ylleen silloin, kun hän aikoi auttaa ystäviään. Hän aikoi jopa käyttää Fire-festivaaleilta ostamaansa naamiota silloin, kun hän aikoi auttaa ystäviään. Hän kuitenkin piti kyseisen asian salassa muilta Tuulenkulkijoilta, sillä hän pelkäsi, että he suuttuisivat hänelle. Kun Kimono oli valmis, Hotaru aloitti suunnitelmansa toteuttamisen_ _eräänä yönä, täydenkuun aikaan. Hotaru puki kimononsa ja naamionsa ylleen, ja meni metsään, joka oli lähellä sitä kylää, jota merirosvot olivat tuhonneet. Hän odotti siihen asti, että merirosvot tulivat kylään, ja alkoi taistella heitä vastaan käyttämällä kahta, sinistä viuhkaa taistellakseen merirosvoja vastaan käyttämällä viuhkojensa avulla Tuulentaitamis-voimiaan. Hotaru voitti merirosvot helposti, ja käski heidän lähteä kylästä, ennen kuin hän pakeni metsään. Merirosvot yrittivät seurata Hotarua, mutta he eivät löytäneet häntä, sillä hän oli piiloutunut kiipeämällä erääseen puuhun. Koska merirosvot eivät löytäneet Hotarua, he ajattelivat, että he olivat kohdanneet henki-olennon, ja pakenivat metsästä peloissaan. He_ _kertoivat kapteenilleen, mitä heille oli tapahtunut kylässä, mutta kapteeni käski heidän jatkaa kylään hyökkäämistä. Kapteeni käski miehistönsä jatkaa kylän tuhoamista, sillä hän ajatteli, että kyläläiset yrittivät vain ajaa merirosvot pois, ja että joku kylän asukas oli pukeutunut vale-asuun ajaakseen merirosvot pois. Merirosvot jatkoivat kylän tuhoamista, mutta Hotaru_ _pysäytti heidät joka kerta. Pian kylän asukkaat alkoivat kutsua heitä puolustanutta naista Purple Ladyksi tietämättä, että naamion takana __piileskelevä__ nainen olikin oikeasti heidän ystävänsä Hotaru. Kylän asukkaat ajattelivat jopa, että Purple Lady oli Tuulen henki, joka halusi suojella heitä merirosvoilta. Lopulta merirosvojen kapteeni suuttui miehistölleen siitä, että miehistön jäsenet_ _eivät pystyneet voittamaan naamioitunutta naista, joten hän päätti itse hoidella Purple Ladyn pois suunnitelmansa __tieltä__. Hän meni eräänä yönä kylään tuhotakseen kylän, mutta Hotaru_ _saapui paikalle naamioituneena Purple Ladyksi, ja haastoi merirosvokapteenin kaksintaisteluun. Kaksintaistelu kesti koko yön, mutta lopulta Hotaru voitti taistelun. Hän käski merirosvokapteenia tuomaan sieppaamansa nuoret naiset takaisin koteihinsa, ja lähtemään kylästä lopullisesti. Merirosvokapteenilla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja, kuin totella Hotarua, sillä hänen miehistönsä oli samaa mieltä, kuin Hotaru. Kun merirosvot olivat tuoneet sieppaamansa tytöt takaisin kylään, he lähtivät kylästä. Kylän väki oli kiitollinen_ _Purple Ladylle ja järjesti hänen kunniakseen juhlat. Jopa Itäisen tuulitemppelin väki saapui kyseisiin juhliin kuultuaan Purple Ladyä koskevia huhuja, ja kun juhlat alkoivat, Purple Lady saapui kylään ja riisui naamionsa ja paljasti juhlaväelle, kuka hän oikeasti oli._ Kun hän oli _kertonut syyn, jonka takia hän oli ryhtynyt Purple Ladyksi, hän sanoi olevansa pahoillaan siitä että hän ei ollut kertonut kylän asukkaille oikeaa henkilöllisyyttään ja lupasi lopettaa Purple Ladyn esittämisen sillä ehdolla, että juhlaväki ei kertoisi kenellekään sitä että Hotaru oli ryhtynyt Purple ladyksi suojellakseen kylän asukkaita merirosvoilta. Hän pelkäsi, että juhlaväki olisi hänelle vihainen siitä että hän oli tekeytynyt toiseksi ja huijannut heitä, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen juhlaväki ei ollut hänelle vihainen. He kiittivät häntä siitä, että hän oli suojellut kylän väkeä merirosvoilta, ja pyysivät häntä jatkamaan Purple ladyn esittämistä. Hotaru yllättyi kuulemastaan ja kysyi äitinsä mielipidettä. Hänen äitinsä sanoi, että hän oli ylpeä tyttärestään ja antoi tyttärelleen luvan jatkaa Purple ladyn esittämistä sillä ehdolla, että_ _Hotaru olisi varovainen. Hotarun äiti oli jopa sanonut, että hän oli arvellut tyttärensä olevan surullinen sen takia, miten muut Tuulenkulkija-lapset eivät olleet leikkineet Hotarun kanssa. Hotaru oli iloinen kuulemastaan, ja kylän väki rakensi kylän keskelle Purple Ladyä esittävän patsaan. Myöhemmin Tuulenkulkija-lapset, jotka eivät olleet leikkineet Hotarun kanssa, pyysivät Hotarulta anteeksi", Aiko kertoi tyttärelleen._

_"Hotaru halusi auttaa ystäviään. Hän oli lahjakas Tuulentaitaja, mutta hän ei ollut ylimielinen, kuten kertomasi tarinan merirosvokapteeni oli", Airi sanoi._

_"Aivan. Mutta tarina jatkuu vielä. Kun Hotaru jatkoi muiden ihmisten suojelemista Purple Ladynä, hän tapasi eräänä iltana naamioituneen miehen, joka toimi samalla tavalla, kuin Hotaru. Kyseisellä miehellä oli kasvoillaan mustavalkoinen naamio, ja hänellä oli yllään mustat vaatteet. Kyseinen mies käytti aseenaan miekkoja, ja hän oli taitava veitsenheittäjä. Kyseinen mies oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen, ja hänen salaperäisyytensä ja rohkeutensa teki Hotaruun vaikutuksen. Myöhemmin kyseinen mies alkoi auttaa Hotarua muiden ihmisten suojelemisessa. Hotaru alkoi miettiä, kuka naamion takana __piileskelevä__ mies oli. Erään yönä Hotaru oli taas_ _naamioitunut Purple Ladyksi auttaakseen eräässä kylässä asuvia naisia, joita eräät kyseisessä kylässä asuvat miehet kohtelivat huonosti. Hän taisteli urheasti miehiä vastaan, mutta miehiä oli tosi paljon. Hotaru oli uupunut taistelussa ja häntä alkoi pelottaa, sillä miehet yrittivät käydä hänen kimppuunsa, mutta tuolloin häntä aiemmin auttanut mies saapui paikalle, ja pelasti Hotarun. Taistelun loputtua Hotaru kysyi mieheltä, kuka mies oli. Kyseinen mies sanoi:_

_"Kerron sinulle oikean henkilöllisyyteni sitten, kun on sopiva aika. Siihen asti voit sanoa minua Yön Hengeksi, Purple Lady". Yön Henki ja Hotaru sanoivat menevänsä koteihinsa, mutta ennen kuin Yön Henki lähti kotiinsa, hän ja Hotaru suutelivat ja Yön Henki antoi Hotarulle kaulakorun, jossa oli violetti jalokivi. Sitten mies lähti kotiinsa. Hotaru katsoi taivaalla olevaa, kalpeana hohtavaa täysikuuta ja punastui siksi, että hän ja Yön Henki olivat suudelleet. Hotaru ei saanut Yön Henkeä mielestään, sillä hän oli rakastunut kyseiseen mieheen. Eräänä yönä Hotaru oli taas naamioitunut Purple Ladyksi estääkseen maantierosvoja vahingoittamasta tiellä kulkevia ihmisiä. Yön Henki tuli auttamaan häntä taistelussa, ja käytti ensimmäisen kerran Tulentaitamis-voimiaan taistelussa", Aiko sanoi._

_"Eli Yön Henki olikin Tulentaitaja", Airi sanoi uteliaana._

_"Aivan, mutta hän sai oikeaan olkapäähänsä syvän haavan kesken taistelun, sillä eräs maantierosvo hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa. Kun Hotaru näki, että Yön Henki haavoittui, hän suuttui maantierosvoille ja käytti voimiaan ajaen maantierosvot pois taistelupaikalta. Hotaru vei Yön Hengen kotiinsa ja sitoi Yön Hengen olkapäässä olevan haavan sideharsolla. Tuolloin Yön Henki riisui naamionsa ja kertoi Hotarulle olevansa Tulimaassa asuvan Kenraalin poika. Yön Hengen oikea nimi oli Shuishi. Hän oli suunnilleen 16-vuotias. Hänellä oli mustat hiukset ja ruskeat silmät. Hän kertoi Hotarulle, että hän oli kuullut ystäviensä puhuvan Purple Ladyn rohkeudesta, minkä takia hän oli ryhtynyt Yön Hengeksi, sillä hän halusi tietää Purple Ladyn oikean henkilöllisyyden. Hotaru kertoi Shuishille oikean nimensä ja syyn, minkä takia Hotaru oli ryhtynyt Purple Ladyksi. Hän kertoi Shuishille jopa sen, että hän oli rakastunut Shuishiin. Shuishi sanoi Hotarulle rakastavansa Hotarua", Aika sanoi._

_"Mitä sitten tapahtui?" Airi kysyi uteliaana._

_"Shuishi ja Hotaru menivät naimisiin, kun he olivat aikuisia, ja he saivat tyttären, jonka he nimesivät Aiksi. He jatkoivat toimintaansa Yön Henkenä ja Purple Ladynä. Myöhemmin Hotaru kertoi tyttärelleen, että hän toivoi jonkun joskus naamioituvan Purple Ladyksi ja auttavan muita. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan ole naamioitunut Purple Ladyksi. Ehkä jotkut eivät usko, että he voisivat olla yhtä rohkeita kuin Hotaru, minkä takia kukaan ei ole naamioitunut Purple Ladyksi", Aiko sanoi._

_"Hieno tarina. Hotaru hyväksyttiin sellaisena, kuin hän oli siksi, että hän oli auttanut muita. Voisiko joku hyväksyä minut sellaisena, kuin olen, vaikka olen Avatar?" Airi kysyi._

_"Toki kultaseni", Aiko hymyili. Hän otti kaapunsa oikeasta taskusta Purple Ladyä esittävän kuvan ja näytti sen tyttärelleen. Kyseinen kuva näytti vanhalta, mutta samalla nostalgiselta ja salaperäiseltä. Siinä oli nainen, joka seisoi öisellä kukkaniityllä. Naisella oli yllään violetti kimono, joka oli kaunis, mutta se oli ommeltu sellaiseksi, että siihen pukeutunut henkilö pystyisi taistelemaan tosi helposti vaikeissakin tilanteissa. Nainen piti molemmissa käsissään sinisiä viuhkoja, ja hänen kasvoillaan oli naamio, joka oli violetti. Naamiossa oli valkoisia liekki-kuvioita. Nainen oli pitkä ja laiha, ja hänellä oli pitkät, ruskeat hiukset ja vaalea iho._

_"Äiti, kiitos, että kerroit minulle Purple Ladyn tarinan. Opin tarinasta sen verran, että ylimielisyys voi kostautua, kuten merirosvojen kapteenille kävi. Opin tarinasta jopa sen, että Hotaru oli vahva, koska hän uskalsi puolustaa ystäviään", Airi sanoi._

_"Totta. Oletko epävarma siksi, että sait tietää olevasi Avatar?" Aiko kysyi._

_Airi nyökkäsi._

_"Itse asiassa, eräs Tulikansaan syntynyt Avatar tuli tänne kauan sitten harjoittelemaan Tuulen hallitsemista. Ystävystyin hänen kanssaan ja huomasin, että hänkin oli epävarma sen takia, että hän oli saanut tietää olevansa Avatar. Hän sanoi minulle, että hänen elämänsä muuttui sen takia, koska hän sai tietää olevansa Avatar", Huoneen ovella seisova Gyatso sanoi. Hän oli äsken tullut huoneeseen ja hän oli avannut oven mahdollisimman hiljaa kuultuaan, että Airi ja Aiko keskustelivat Purple Ladyn tarinasta. _

_Gyatso ei ollut halunnut keskeyttää kyseistä keskustelua, joten hän oli tullut huoneeseen mahdollisimman hiljaa._

_"Kuka mainitsemasi Avatar oli?" Airi kysyi._

_"Voimme puhua siitä joskus toiste", Gyatso hymyili._

_"Gyatso, milloin tulit tähän huoneeseen?" Aiko kysyi._

_"Äsken. Tulin tänne mahdollisimman hiljaa, sillä kuulin teidän keskustelevan Purple Ladystä, enkä halunnut keskeyttää keskusteluanne", Gyatso sanoi. _

(End of the flasback)

_"Voisinkohan minä naamioitua Purple Ladyksi? Tulikansa etsii minua, mutta jos olisin vale-asussa, voisin auttaa ihmisiä, jotka ovat kärsineet Tulikansan tekojen takia, ennen kuin yritän lopettaa tämän sodan. Jotta voisin lopettaa tämän sodan, minun on opittava hallitsemaan kaikki neljä alkuvoimaa, kuten Katara sanoi. Pitääkö minun haastaa nykyinen Tulen valtias taisteluun, jotta voin päättää tämän sodan?"_ Airi mietti.

"Airi, onko kaikki hyvin?" Katara kysyi.

"Kyllä. Menkää te edeltä leiriin. Tulen sinne kohta. Minun pitää ostaa vielä pari tavaraa", Airi sanoi, kun hän oli päättänyt naamioitua Purple Ladyksi.

"Selvä, mutta älä viivy täällä liian kauan", Sokka sanoi. Lopulta hän ja Katara menivät metsään, johon he ja Airi olivat leiriytyneet.

"Selvä", Airi närkästyi Sokkan komentelevan käytöksen takia. _"Onko hänen pakko kohdella minua kuin lasta?"_

Airi käveli kohti naamiokojua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Setä, keskity Avatarin jäljittämiseen pelaamisen sijaan!" Zuko huusi raivoissaan.

Iroh istui laivan ohjaamon lattialla olevalla, ruskealla tyynyllä. Hän katsoi edessään olevan, puisen pöydän päällä olevaa Pai Sho-pelilautaa, jonka päällä oli useita Pai Sho-pelinappuloita. Hän pelasi Pai Shota laivan kapteenin kanssa, joka istui pöydän toisella puolella olevalla lattiatyynyllä.

"Prinssi Zuko, tiedän, että etsit Avataria saadaksesi kunniasi takaisin", Iroh sanoi. "Vai oletko ihastunut nykyiseen Avatariin, ja etsit häntä sen takia? Hän on aika kaunis".

"Lopeta!" Zuko huusi vihaisena, vaikka hän punastui hieman, kun hän ajatteli nykyistä Avataria. Hän työnsi laivan ohjaamon oven auki mennäkseen huoneeseensa.

"Kenraali Iroh, mitä tarkoitatte sanomalla, että prinssi Zuko etsii Avataria saadakseen kunniansa takaisin?" kapteeni kysyi. Kapteeni oli pitkä ja urheilullinen mies. Hänellä oli ruskeat hiukset, ja ruskeat viikset. Hänen ihonsa oli ruskettunut. Hänellä oli yllään samanlainen haarniska, kuin Irohilla ja Zukolla. Hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hän oli suunnilleen 28-vuotias.

"Sopiiko, että puhumme siitä joskus toiste?" Iroh kysyi siltä varalta, että Zuko olisi lähellä ja kuulisi, mistä Iroh ja kapteeni puhuivat.

Kapteeni nyökkäsi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anteeksi, että minulla kesti jonkin aikaa ostosten hankkimisessa", Airi sanoi, kun hän tuli rannalle pystytettyyn leiriin. Hän kantoi käsissään kahta, ruskeaa koria, joissa olevat tavarat hän oli peittänyt sinisillä kankailla. Hän oli peittänyt koreissa olevat ostokset kankailla, sillä hän ei halunnut, että Katara ja Sokka näkisivät hänen ostamansa tavarat. Hänen ystävänsä olisivat saattaneet estää häntä toteuttamasta aikeitaan, jos he olisivat saaneet selville, mitä Airi aikoi tehdä ostamillaan tavaroilla. Siksi Airi aikoikin pitää Purple Ladyä koskevan suunnitelmansa salassa.

Rannan lähellä oli puita, ja leiri oli pystytetty joen rannalle. Maisema oli tosi kaunis.

"Jos olisit viipynyt tämän kauemmin, olisimme tulleet etsimään sinua, Airi. Mitä noissa koreissa on?" Sokka kysyi uteliaana katsoen Airin kantamia koreja.

"Ompelutarvikkeita. Ajattelin ommella meille uusia vaatteita jossain vaiheessa", Airi sanoi. Hän ei kertonut koko totuutta. Hän ei olisi halunnut valehdella ystävilleen, mutta se oli hänen ainoa mahdollisuutensa estää hänen ystäviään saamasta selville Airin suunnitelmaa naamioitua uudeksi Purple Ladyksi, ja auttaa ihmisiä, jotka olivat kärsineet Tulikansan tekojen takia.

"Hyvä ajatus", Sokka sanoi.

Airi laittoi korit Appan satulaan. Kun Airi oli laittanut korit Appan satulaan, hän näki laukussaan pienen, ruskean kangaspussin. Pussiin oli kirjoitettu jotain mustalla musteella:

_"Airi, halusin antaa sinulle pienen lahjan. Terveisin Suki"._

Airi avasi pussin nähdäkseen, että siellä oli kaksi, sinistä viuhkaa. Kun Airi katsoi viuhkoja, hän halusi entistä enemmän ryhtyä uudeksi Purple Ladyksi.


	7. Purple Lady's first attack

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät sataman lähellä olevassa kylässä.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.

Kylän rakennukset oli tehty puusta, ja eräät kylän asukkaat korjasivat joitain rakennuksia. Itse asiassa rakennukset, joita kylän asukkaat korjasivat, näyttivät siltä, että ne olisivat palaneet joistain kohdista.

"Anteeksi, mitä tämän kylän rakennuksille on tapahtunut?" Katara kysyi eräältä naiselta.

"Tämä on käsityöläisten kylä, joten Tulikansa on jo jonkin aikaa pakottanut tässä kylässä asuvat sepät rakentamaan Tulikansan sotureille aseita. Jotkut tämän kylän asukkaat yrittivät vastustaa Tulikansaa pari päivää sitten, ja rangaistukseksi Tulikansan soturit polttivat joidenkin, tämän kylän asukkaiden kodit. Tulikansan soturit jopa satuttivat joitain tämän kylän asukkaita", Nainen sanoi.

"Niinkö?" Airi kysyi.

Nainen nyökkäsi.

"Kuinka kauan tätä on jatkunut?" Sokka kysyi.

"Kuukauden", Nainen sanoi. "Tulikansan soturit hakevat täällä asuvien seppien valmistamat aseet yleensä auringonlaskun aikaan. Tulikansan soturit tulevat tänne yleensä auringonlaskun aikaan, sillä heidän matkansa tänne kestää koko päivän".

_"Tulikansa on pakottanut jotkut auttamaan heitä. En tiennyt, että asiat ovat näin huonosti. Kokeilen uutta vale-asuani tänään, ja yritän auttaa tämän kylän asukkaita",_ Airi ajatteli.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Miten niin ette tiedä, missä Avatar on?!" Zuko kysyi miehistöltään. Hän seisoi laivan kannella, ja katsoi miehistönsä jäseniä vihaisena. Zuko oli vihainen, sillä miehistön jäsenet olivat äsken palanneet laivaan läheisestä satamasta ja kertoneet Prinssi Zukolle, että he eivät tienneet, missä Avatar oli tällä hetkellä.

"Kysyimme kaikilta satamakaupungin asukkailta, ovatko he nähneet Avataria, mutta he sanoivat, että he eivät ole nähneet Avataria. Ilmeisesti Avatar ei ole käynyt tässä kaupungissa", Kapteeni sanoi.

"Missä hän on?!" Zuko huusi raivoissaan. Hänen laivansa oli pari tuntia sitten saapunut satamaan, jossa he nyt olivat. He olivat tulleet satamaan ostaakseen ruokaa. Zuko oli käskenyt miehistönsä jäseniä etsimään tietoja Avatarista samalla, kun he ostivat ruokaa.

"Prinssi Zuko, on varsin todennäköistä, että Avatar ja hänen ystävänsä kulkevat kiertoteitä pitkin välttääkseen kohtaamasta Tulikansan sotureita", Iroh sanoi. Hän seisoi Zukon oikealla puolella.

"Jatkakaa Avatarin etsintöjä!" Zuko huusi miehistön jäsenille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"He nukkuvat",_ Airi ajatteli huomattuaan, että hänen ystävänsä nukkuivat. Hän otti olkalaukustaan esiin Sukin lahjoittamat viuhkat, ompelemansa, violetin kimonon, ja aiemmin ostamansa naamion. Hän puki kimonon ja naamion ylleen, laittoi viuhkat kimononsa vyöhön, ja lähti siihen suuntaan, jossa käsityöläisten kylä oli.

Kun hän oli valetanut jonkin aikaa, hän saapui kylän lähellä olevaan metsään heti, kun taivaalle oli noussut kalpeana hohtava täysikuu.

_"Näyttää siltä, että Tulikansan soturit ovat saapuneet tänne",_ Airi mietti nähtyään, että Tulikansan soturit puhuivat eräälle sepälle.

"Sinun ja muiden seppien piti tehdä 80 miekkaa, ei 60!" Eräs Tulisoturi huusi sepälle vihaisena.

"Sellaisen asemäärän tekeminen kestää pari viikkoa!" Seppä huusi vihaisena. Seppä oli kalju mies, jolla oli ruskettunut iho. Hänellä oli harmaat silmät. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero, jonka edessä oli sepän ruskea esiliina. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja ruskeat kengät. Hänellä oli käsissään ruskeat hanskat.

"Taisitte laiskotella aseiden tekemisen sijaan!" Tulisoturien johtaja huusi. "Soturit, polttakaa kylä!"

Soturit valmistautuivat polttamaan kylän, mikä pelotti kylän asukkaita.

_"Ei niin nopeasti!"_ Airi heilautti oikeassa kädessään pitämästään viuhkasta vahvan ilmavirtauksen, joka osui Tulisotureihin, ja kaatoi heidät maahan.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Soturien johtaja kysyi uskomatto näkemäänsä todeksi.

"En tiedä!" Eräs soturi huusi.

Airi heilautti molemmissa käsissään pitämiään viuhkoja tehden vahvan ilmavirran, joka osui Tulisotureihin, jotka olivat nousseet seisomaan.

Airi juoksi kylään, ja hyppäsi lähimmän talon katolle.

"Kuka tuo on?" Joku Tulisoturi kysyi nähtyään Airin.

"Hyökätkää!" Soturien johtaja nousi nopeasti seisomaan, ja hänen käsistään ilmestyi tulta, jonka hän heitti kohti Airia.

Airi heilautti viuhkojaan siten, että hänen ympärilleen ilmestyi iso pyörremyrsky, joka suojasi häntä tulelta. Kun Airi heilautti viuhkojaan uudelleen, hän osoitti niillä läheistä merta. Airin ympärillä pyörinyt pyörremyrsky, jossa oli tuulta, osui mereen.

Shas! Kun tulipyörre osui mereen, ilmaan nousi höyryä.

"Teinä en leikkisi tulella!" Airi huusi, ja heilautti viuhkojaan uudelleen, jonka seurauksena Tulisoturien ympärille ilmestyi pyörremyrsky, joka lennätti Tulisotureita ilmassa jonkin aikaa. Airi heilautti viuhkojaan, jonka seurauksena Tulisoturit putosivat mereen.

Airi heilautti viuhkojaan tehden ympärilleen itsensä kokoisen tuulipyörteen, jonka sisällä hän laskeutui kevyesti maahan samalla, kun Tulisoturit uivat rannalle.

"Lähtekää tästä kylästä, älkääkä koskaan palatko!" Airi huusi samalla, kun hänen ympärillään pyörivä tuulipyörre katosi.

Tulisoturit näyttivät pelokkailta samalla, kun he juoksivat kylästä lähimpään metsään.

"Kiitos", Joku kylässä asuvista lapsista sanoi Airille.

"Olkaa hyvä", Airi sanoi ja hän juoksi metsään. Kun hän saapui leiriin, hän näki, että Sokka ja Katara nukkuivat yhä.

Airi laittoi valeasunsa olkalaukkuunsa, ja katsoi taivaalla olevia tähtiä. Hän oli tyytyväinen siitä, että hän oli onnistunut auttamaan kylän asukkaita.

_"Ajoin Tulisoturit pois käsityöläisten kylästä. Toivottavasti he eivät enää palaa sinne",_ Airi mietti.

Yllättäen joen ylle nousi sumua, joka muuttui naiseksi, jolla oli yllään Purple Ladyn vaatteet. Naisella oli kasvoillaan violetti naamio, jossa oli valkoisia kuvioita.

"Kiitos, että toteutit toiveeni, Airi", Nainen sanoi kuulostaen iloiselta. "Olisin iloisempi, jos sinä toimisit Purple Ladynä".

"Teen parhaani, Hotaru", Airi kumarsi ymmärrettyään, kuka nainen oli.

Purple Lady nyökkäsi, ennen kuin hän katosi.


	8. Omashu's King

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan** seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tytöt, ennen kuin lähdimme tänä aamuna käsityöläisten kylän lähellä olevasta leiripaikastamme, kuulin joidenkin kyläläisten puhuvan jostain naamioituneesta naisesta. Kyseisellä naisella oli yllään violetti kimono ja violetti naamio, jossa oli valkoisia kuvioita. Hän taisteli Tulisotureita vastaan käyttämällä sinisiä viuhkoja ja tuulta. Tulisoturit pakenivat sen jälkeen, kun nainen oli käskenyt heidän lähteä kylästä. Eräs lapsi kiitti naista, ja nainen sanoi kyseiselle lapselle "Ole hyvä". Sitten nainen juoksi metsään. Kun kysyin siitä naisesta eräältä kylässä asuvalta sepältä, seppä mainitsi, että hän oli joskus kuullut tarinan naisesta, jota sanottiin Purple Ladyksi. Kyseisessä tarinassa mainittu Purple Lady oli kuulemma pukeutunut samalla tavalla, kuin se nainen, joka ajoi käsityöläisten kylää tuhonneet Tulisoturit pois", Sokka sanoi.

"Niinkö? Äitini kertoi minulle joskus tarinan Purple Ladystä", Airi sanoi. Hän yritti kuulostaa siltä, että hän ei tiennyt mitään käsityöläisten kylässä tapahtuneesta taistelusta.

"Todellako?" Katara kysyi.

"Kyllä. Haluatteko kuulla Purple Ladyn tarinan?" Airi kysyi. Hän piti molemmilla käsillään kiinni Appan sarviin sidotuista suitsista, ja istui Appan pään päällä. Hänen ystävänsä istuivat Appan selässä olevassa satulassa.

Katara piti Momoa sylissään.

"Kerro pois", Sokka sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Purple Lady?" Zuko kysyi, kun hän kuuli, mitä kapteeni oli äsken kertonut Zukolle.

"Kyllä. Naamioitunut nainen ajoi käsityöläisten kylää tuhonneet Tulikansan soturit pois. Tapasin yhden mainitsemistani sotureista, kun olin eilen etsimässä tietoja Avatarista. Mainitsemani soturi kertoi minulle, mitä tapahtui. Kun hän oli kertonut minulle, mitä käsityöläisten kylässä tapahtui, muistin Purple Ladyn tarinan. Äitini kertoi sen minulle kauan sitten", Kapteeni sanoi.

Zuko, Iroh ja kapteeni seisoivat laivan kannella. Zukon laiva oli äsken lähtenyt satamasta.

"Tämäkin vielä. Ensin Avatar karkaa, ja nyt joku Purple Ladyksi naamioitunut nainen estää Tulikansan suunnitelmat", Zuko sanoi vihaisena.

"Älähän nyt, Prinssi Zuko. Purple Ladyn tarina on varsin kaunis. Kuulin sen tarinan kauan sitten isoäidiltäsi. Haluatko kuulla sen tarinan?" Iroh kysyi.

"Kerrot kyseisen tarinan, vaikka sanoisin etten halua kuulla sitä tarinaa!" Zuko huusi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Melkoinen tarina", Katara sanoi, kun Appa laskeutui erään vuoren päälle.

"Totta", Airi laittoi olkalaukkunsa roikkumaan oikealle olkapäälleen. Hän hyppäsi alas Appan päältä, ja katsoi kaukana näkyvää kaupunkia, jonka ympärille oli rakennettu tosi iso kivi-muuri. Kaupunkiin pääsi vain kalliolla _kulkevaa_ polkua pitkin. "Tuo on Omashun kaupunki. Eräs ystäväni, Bumi asui siellä kauan sitten".

"Olet siis käynyt Omashussa", Sokka totesi kuultuaan Airin sanat.

"Kyllä", Airi sanoi.

(Flashback)

_"Pitkästä aikaa, Bumi", Airi sanoi kävellen Bumin eteen. Bumi oli hieman Airia lyhyempi poika._

_Bumilla oli ruskeat hiukset, ja ruskettunut iho. Hän oli laiha ja 15-vuotias. Hänellä oli otsallaan ruskea otsapanta. Hänellä oli yllään keltainen, hihaton puero ja hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat housut ja hänen jaloissaan ei ollut kenkiä. Hänen käsissään oli ruskeat rannekkeet. Hänen vyötäröllään oli vihreä vyö. Hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät._

_Airi ja Bumi seisoivat Bumin kodin parvekkeella, ja katsoivat Omashua._

_"Airi, kerro minulle, mitä näet", Bumi sanoi. Hän katsoi vaunua, joka liukui alaspäin pitkin yhtä kaupungin kivistä kourua._

_"Omashun postinkuljetusjärjestelmän", Airi sanoi._

_"Aivan, mutta minä näen maailman suurimpman liukumäen!" Bumi tarttui Airin vasempaan käteen, ja juoksi kohti lähintä vaunua. Bumi työnsi Airin vaunuun, työnsi vaunun liikkeelle ja hyppäsi Airin taakse._

_"Bumi, olet hullu nero!" Airi huusi, kun huomasi, miten nopeasti vaunu liikkui kourua pitkin alaspäin._

(End of flasback)

Vau. Meillä ei ole tällaisia rakennuksia etelänavalla!" Katara totesi katseltuaan Omashun rakennuksia.

"Täälläpäin on rakennuksia, jotka eivät sula!" Sokka sanoi katsoen Omashua uteliaana.

"Mennään Omashuun katsomaan, onko se muuttunut kovinkin paljon sinä aikana, kun olin jäävuoren sisällä", Airi ehdotti. Oikeasti hän halusi käyttää Omashun postinkuljetus-järjestelmää maailman suurimpana liukumäkenä.

"Airi, Omashuun meneminen voisi olla vaarallista, jos Omashun asukkaat saavat selville sen, että olet Avatar. Tulikansa saattaisi jotenkin saada selville sen, että olet käynyt Omashussa. He hyökkäisivät Omashuun löytääkseen sinut", Katara sanoi.

"Ehdotatko, että menemme Omashuun valeasussa?" Airi kysyi.

"Se voisi toimia", Katara sanoi. "Airi, missä korissa ostamasi Ompeluvälineet ovat?"

"Molemmissa koreissa on ompelutarvikkeita", Airi sanoi. "Hetkinen Katara, mitä teet ostamillani ompelutarvikkeilla?"

"Pian näet", Katara sanoi hymyillen hieman ilkikurisesti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, Prinssi Zuko, mitä mieltä olet kertomastani tarinasta?" Iroh kysyi. Hän oli äsken kertonut Zukolle Purple Ladyn tarinan.

"Olisimme voineet etsiä Avataria samalla, kun kerroit tuon tarinan", Zuko sanoi.

"Prinssi Zuko, oletko sinä noin ihastunut Avatariin?" Iroh kiusasi veljenpoikaansa. Hän oli huomannut, miten Zuko oli katsonut nykyistä Avataria silloin, kun Avatar oli ollut Zukon laivassa.

"Lopeta!" Zuko huusi ja punastui, kun hän kuuli, mitä Iroh sanoi. Zuko oli punastunut jopa sen takia, että hän oli äsken ajatellut nykyistä Avataria.

Iroh hymyili huomattuaan, että Zuko oli punastunut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katara, eikö tämä ole vähän liikaa?" Airi katsoi kimonoa, jonka Katara oli äsken ommellut hänelle. Kyseinen kimono oli vaaleansininen, ja Katara oli ommellut siihen tummansinisten kukkien kuvia. Katara oli jopa tehnyt Airille vaaleansinisen hiusnauhan, jossa oli tummansininen kukka. Katara oli letittänyt Airin hiukset letille uudella hiusnauhalla.

"Nyt hän näyttää jonkun kylän päällikön tyttäreltä", Sokka sanoi. "Koska hänellä on yllään tuollainen kimono, häntä voisi luulla jopa prinsessaksi".

"Se on osa suunnitelmaani", Katara sanoi. "Muistattehan, millainen laatimani suunnitelma on?"

Airi ja Sokka nyökkäsivät.

"Appa, pysy täällä", Airi sanoi ja laittoi oikean kätensä olkalaukkuunsa, josta hän otti sinisen viuhkan.

"Mistä sait tuon viuhkan?" Sokka kysyi.

"Pieni lahja Sukilta", Airi sanoi samalla, kun Momo kiipesi hänen oikealle olkapäälleen.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät kalliolla olevaa tietä pitkin kohti Omashua nähdäkseen, että Maan valtakunnan symboli oli kaiverrettu Omashun ympärillä olevaan muuriin. Airi ja hänen ystävänsä näkivät jopa sen, että yksi Omashun muurin edessä seisovista vartijoista käytti Maantaitamis-voimiaan heittääkseen erään miehen puiset kärryt, ja kärryissä olevat kaalinpäät rotkoon.

"Ei! Kaaliini! Kaalinpääkauppias huusi.

_"Hänellä ei näytä olevan helppoa",_ Airi katsoi kaalinpää-kauppiasta, joka suuttui vartijoille siitä, mitä vartijat olivat äsken tehneet hänen kärryilleen.

"Keitä olette?" Omashun muurin edessä seisova vartija kysyi Airilta ja hänen ystäviltään. Vartija oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänen ihonsa oli ruskettunut. Hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät. Hän näytti 28-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään tummanvihreä ja keltainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat housut ja hänen jaloissaan ei ollut kenkiä. Hänen päässään oli vihreä lierihattu.

"Olen Shimoni. Olen Kangaroo-saaren päällikön tytär. Tässä ovat ystäväni June ja Kai. Tämä lemuri on lemmikkini Momo. Täytin juuri 15, joten toivoin syntymäpäivä-juhlissani, että ystäväni ja minä voisimme matkustaa Maan valtakunnassa. Isäni suostui siihen, ja neuvoi, että matkustaisimme ensin Omashuun", Airi piti viuhkaa kasvojensa edessä ja yritti käyttäytyä mahdollisimman leidimäisesti. Ennen kuin hän oli saanut tietää olevansa Avatar, hän ja muut, hänen ikäisensä naispuoliset Tuulenkulkijat olivat opetelleet hienojen leidien tapoja siksi, että he osaisivat käyttäytyä juhlissa mahdollisimman hyvin. Airin äiti oli kertonut tyttärelleen, että miepuoliset Tuulenkulkijatkin oli opetettu käyttäytymään juhlissa mahdollisimman hyvin.

"Niinkö?" Vartija kysyi.

"Kyllä. Hauska tavata. Tämä on Shimoni-neidin ensimmäinen matka Kangaroo-saaren ulkopuolelle, joten voisimmeko päästä Omashuun?" Katara kysyi.

"Hyvä on", Vartija siirtyi sivuun.

Kaksi muuta varijaa käytti Maantaitamis-voimiaan, minkä seurauksena Omashun muuri liukui sivuun siten, että siihen ilmestyi iso oviaukko.

"Kiitos", Airi hymyili, kun hän ja hänen ystävänsä menivät Omashuun.

Vartijat käyttivät Maantaitamis-voimiaan ja sulkivat oviaukon teinien perässä.

Yllättäen vartijoiden johtaja näki, että yksi vartija katsoi Airia punastuneena:

"Ei ole kohteliasta tuijottaa muita!"

"En voi uskoa, että se toimi", Airi sanoi. Hän ja muut katselivat ympärilleen.

Omashun rakennukset olivat harmaat, ja rakennusten katot olivat tummanvihreät.

"Tämä paikka ei ole muuttunut yhtään", Airi hymyili ja laittoi viuhkansa olkalaukkuunsa.

"Miksi et kertonut, että sait Sukilta lahjan?" Sokka kysyi.

"Ei ollut sopivaa hetkeä", Airi sanoi. "Näytän teille jotain hauskaa".

"Mitä?" Sokka kysyi.

"Tuo on Omashun postin-kuljetus-järjestelmä. Maantaitaja tuo paketit ylös, ja painovoima liikuttaa ne alas", Airi sanoi.

"Hienoa, joten he saavat postinsa ajoissa", Sokka sanoi.

"Kyllä vain, mutta ystäväni Bumi käytti noita kouruja maailman suurimpina liukumäkinä", Airi lähti kävelemään ylöspäin lähellä olevia portaita pitkin.

Lopulta teinit saapuivat erään talon parvekkeelle. Parvekkeen eteen oli pysäytetty tyhjä vaunu, jonka kyytiin Airi nousi.

"Airi, oletko varma siitä, mitä aiot tehdä?" Katara kysyi ja kiipesi Airin taakse.

"Älä nyt, Katara. Kun kokeilin tätä Bumin kanssa, se oli tosi hauskaa. Sokka, työntäisitkö vaunun liikkeelle, ennen kuin hyppäät kyytiin?" Airi kysyi.

"Hyvä on", Sokka sanoi ja työnsi vaunun liikkeelle, ennen kuin hän hyppäsi vaunun kyytiin.

"Mitä sanotte?!" Airi kysyi.

"Tämä on tosi nopea tapa kuljettaa postia!" Katara huusi hermostuneena.

Yllättäen he näkivät edessään toisen vaunun, joten Airi liikutti käsiään ja nosti vaunun ilmaan, jotta he eivät törmäisi edessään olevaan vaunuun. Hän teki vaunu ympärille ison pyörre-myrkyn, joka siirsi vaunun toisen vaunun yli. Valitettavasti Airi siirsi vaunun eräälle toiselle kourulle, ja pian heidän taakseen ilmestyi vaunu, jossa oli puuhylly, johon oli laitettu keihäitä.

"Pitäkää kiinni!" Airi kallisteli vaunua, ja se osui kourun reunaan, joka halkesi. Vaunu, jossa Airi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat, putosi erään kojun katolle, joka hajosi, kun vaunun pohja osui siihen. Sitten vaunu liukui eräiden miesten ohi, ja halkaisi yhden kourun lähellä olevan kaiteen, ja kaatoi kaiteen takana olevan vaunun, jossa oli kurpitsoja. Vaunu laski kourua pitkin alas, ja törmäsi toiseen vaunuun, ennen kuin laskeutui erään rakennuksen katolle. Vaunu liukui katoa pitkin vasemmalla puolella olevalle katolle, ja siirtyi ruukkuja tekevän miehen taloon tuhoten yhden ruukun, sillä se törmäsi kyseiseen ruukkuun.

"Anteeksi!" Airi huusi ruukkua tehneelle miehelle, joka katsoi Airin vaunua uteliaana.

Airin ja hänen ystäviensä vaunu törmäsi miehen talon ikkunaan ja osui katolle, joka oli lähempänä ruukkuja tekevän miehen taloa. Vaunu halkaisi katon reunan ja putosi maahan.

"Kaalini! Maksat tästä!" Joku huusi ja Airi katsoi ympärilleen. Lopulta Airi näki, että vaunu, jossa hän ja hänen ystävänsä istuivat, oli murskannut kaalinpääkauppiaan vaunut putoamalla suoraan niiden päälle.

Omashun vartijat ympäröivät Airin ja hänen ystävänsä.

"Anteeksi", Airi sanoi kaalinpääkauppiaalle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Setä, miksi kiusasit minua aiemmin sanomalla, että olisin ihastunut Avatariin?" Zuko kysyi. Hän ja Iroh olivat Zukon huoneessa.

"Näin, miten katsoit nykyistä Avataria etelänavalla. Hän on varsin kaunis", Iroh sanoi.

_"Miksi edes kysyin sedältä syytä, jonka takia hän kiusasi minua? Pidänkö nykyisestä Avatarista?"_ Zuko kysyi itseltään.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä oli viety Omashun kuninkaan palatsiin. Palatsi oli tosi iso. Seinät, katto ja lattia olivat harmaat, ja seinissä oli ikkunoita. Lattialla oli pitkä vihreä matto, jossa oli Maan valtakunnan kultainen symboli. Seinille oli ripustettu vihreitä lippuja, joissa oli kultainen Maan valtakunnan symboli. Valtaistuinsalin seiniin oli kiinnitetty vihreinä hohtavia kristalleja.

Kuningas istui ruskealla valtaistuimella. Hän oli vanha ja hänellä oli valkoiset hiukset ja valkoinen parta. Hänellä oli vihreät silmät. Hänellä oli yllään vihreä kaapu ja hänellä oli päässään vihreä kruunu, jossa oli kaksi, harmaata sarvea. Hänen sormissaan oli useita sormuksia. Hänen jaloissaan oli vihreät kengät.

Valtaistuimen kummallakin puolella seisoi kaksi vartijaa, joilla oli yllään vihreät vaatteet. He pitivät käsissään keihäitä. He olivat nuoria, pitkiä ja urheilullisia.

"Teidän majesteettinne, lapset pidätettiin ilkivaltaisuudesta, väärällä tavalla matkustamisesta ja kaalien tuhoamisesta", Eräs vartija sanoi. Hän ei kuitenkaan huomannut sitä, että kuningas tuijotti Airia uteliaana.

"He tuhosivat kaalinpääkärryni! Vaadin heille rangaistuksen!", Kaalinpääkauppias huusi vihaisena.

"Hiljaa! Vain kuningas voi antaa tuomion. Teidän majesteettinne, mitä teemme lapsille?" Vartija kysyi.

Airi vältteli kuninkaan katsetta hermostuneena.

"Heitä heidät, juhliin!" Kuningas sanoi.

Kaikki yllättyivät kuulemastaan.


	9. Omashu's King 2

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä istuivat pitkän päydän toisessa päässä. He istuivat ruskeilla puu-tuoleilla.

Kuningas istui pöydän toisessa päässä olevalla tuolilla. Pöytä oli tehty puusta, ja sen päällä oli vihreä pöytäliina. Pöydän päällä oli useita lautasia, joiden päällä oli paljon ruokaa.

Airi istui paikallaan hermostuneena.

_"Miksi kuningas tuijottaa minua?"_ Airi mietti huomattuaan kyseisen asian.

Yllättäen kuningas nousi seisomaan, ja käveli Airin, ja hänen ystäviensä tuolien taakse. Kuningas poimi oikealla kädellään yhdellä lautasella olevan kanankoiven, ja piti sitä Airin edessä:

"Omashun väki on juhlinut viime aikoina tosi paljon, mutta ruoka on tosi hyvää. Shimoni-neiti, näytit pitävän Omashun vihannes-ruuista, ja jäkiruooaksi tarjoillusta hedelmä-salaatista, mutta haluaisitko maistaa kanaa?"

"Ei kiitos, teidän korkeutenne. Olen kasvissyöjä", Airi yritti kuulostaa kohteliaalta.

"Ymmärrän", Kuningas hymyili, ja antoi kanankoiven Sokkalle. Sitten hän istui takaisin tuolilleen. "Siitä on tosi kauan, kun täällä kävi vieraita, jotka asuvat tosi kaukana. Missä te asutte?"

"Asumme Kangaroo-saarella", Airi sanoi.

"Vai Kangaroo-saarella? Olette tulleet pitkän matkan, joten teidän, ja minunkin on jo aika mennä nukkumaan. Huoh!" Kuningas haukotteli.

"Hyvä ajatus, majesteetti", Airi sanoi.

"Olenko ainoa, jonka mielestä kuninkaan kruunu on hieman kallellaan?" Katara kysyi Airilta mahdollisimman hiljaa.

_"Kuningas vaikuttaa ystävälliseltä. Ja Sokka pitää selvästi palatsin keittiöväen tekemistä ruuista",_ Airi ajatteli.

Yllättäen Airi näki, että kuningas heitti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kanankoiven kohti Airia. Airi toimi nopeasti, ja nosti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, minkä seurauksena hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi omenan kokoinen tuulipallo, joka sulki Airia kohti heitetyn kanankoiven sisälleen.

Kaikki katsoivat Airia uskomatta näkemäänsä todeksi.

"Yksi vieraistamme on Tuulenkulkija, eikä kuka tahansa, vaan Avatar", Kuningas ei kuulostanut lainkaan yllättyneeltä Airin oikean henkilöllisyyden paljastumisesta. "No niin, Shimoni-neiti, alahan selittää".

Kanankoipi putosi Airin edessä olevan lautasen päälle, ja Airi katsoi ystäviään hermostuneena.

"En tiedä, miten tiedätte minun olevan Avatar, teidän korkeutenne, mutta olette oikeassa. Päätimme salata oikeat henkilöllisyytemme, jotta Tulikansa ei hyökkäisi tänne, jos he saisivat selville sen, että olen täällä. Tulimme tänne, sillä halusin nähdä, onko Omashu muuttunut sen jälkeen, kun kävin täällä viimeksi. Ja eräs ystäväni asui täällä kauan sitten. Hänen nimensä oli Bumi. Pyydän anteeksi sitä, että valehtelin, teidän korkeutenne", Airi sanoi ja kumarsi anteeksipyynnön eleeksi.

_"Miten kuningas sai selville sen, että olen Avatar?"_ Airi mietti hermostuneena.

"Sinulla on hyvät käytöstavat, Avatar, mutta niiden avulla et pääse vähällä. Avatar, jos sinä ja ystäväsi haluatte jatkaa matkaanne, sinun on suoritettava kolme haasteellista koetta", Kuningas sanoi. Kuningas poimi vasemmalla kädellään lautasellaan olevan salaatin lehden, jota hän alkoi syödä.

"Kolme haasteellista koetta?" Airi kysyi uskomatta korviaan samalla, kun tuolin selkänojalla istuva Momo kiipesi hänen oikealle olkapäälleen syöden samalla keksejä.

"Aivan, mutta sinun ja ystäviesi on ensin nukuttava yön yli. Vartijat, johdattakaa vieraamme parhaaseen vankilahuoneeseemme", Kuningas sanoi.

"Siihen kunnostettuunko?" Eräs vartija kysyi.

"Kyllä", Kuningas sanoi.

Vartijat kävelivät Airin, ja hänen ystäviensä kanssa palatsin käytävällä, kunnes he pysähtyivät erään seinän eteen.

Eräs vartija käytti Maantaitamis-voimiaan, ja liikutti käsiään oikealle, minkä seurauksena seinään ilmestyi iso oviaukko.

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät huoneeseen samalla, kun vartija sulki heidän takanaan olevan oviaukon Maantaitamis-voimillaan.

Huoneen katto, lattia ja seinät olivat harmaat ja huoneessa oli kolme vuodetta, joiden päällä oli valkoiset lakanat, vihreät peitot ja vaaleanvihreät tyynyt. Huoneen seinille oli kiinnitetty vihreinä hohtavia kristalleja. Huoneen kattoon oli ripustettu vihreitä verhoja, jotka olivat vuoteiden päällä. Huoneessa oli muutama, ruskea pöytä, ja pari, ruskeaa tuolia. Huoneen keskellä oli keltainen pöytä, jonka päällä oli ruskea kulho, jossa oli hedelmiä. Lattiaan oli maalattu punaisia, ja mustia kuvioita.

"Tämäkö on paras vankilahuone?" Katara sanoi. "Tämä huone on viihtyisä".

"Viihtyisä tai ei, olemme vankeja", Sokka sanoi.

"Tuolla on tuuletusaukko!" Airi juoksi kohti huoneen seinässä olevaa tuulletusaukkoa. "Momo, etsi Appa!"

Airi yritti työntää Momoa pieneen tuuletusaukkoon, mutta Momo ei mahtunut sinne, sillä se oli aiemmin syönyt tosi paljon ruokaa.

"Momo, sinäkin taisit pitää kuninkaan tajoamista ruuista tosi paljon", Airi sanoi. Hän käveli kohti yhtä sänkyä ja istui sille. Hän laittoi olkalaukkunsa lattaille ja vilkaisi ystäviään nolona. "Anteeksi, jouduitte tähän ongelmaan minun takiani. Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?"

"Ehkä kuningas antaa meidän lähteä vain, jos onnistut suorittamaan hänen keksimänsä tehtävät", Katara ehdotti.

"En keksi muutakaan vaihtoehtoa", Sokka sanoi.

"Selvä", Airi otti kengät jaloistaan, asettui makaamaan sänkyyn ja veti peiton päälleen.

Momo asettui nukkumaan Airin sängyn jalkopäätyyn.

Katara ja Sokkakin menivät nukkumaan.

_"Ainakin sänky on mukava",_ Airi mietti, ennen kuin hän nukahti.

(Aamulla)

Kraks! Vartija käytti Maantaitamis-voimiaan, ja avasi Airin, ja hänen ystäviensä vankilahuoneen oven, mikä herätti Airin.

"Sokka?! Katara?!" Airi huusi hermostuneena nähtyään, että hänen ystävänsä olivat kadonneet. "Missä ystäväni ovat?!"

"Kuningas lähetti muut vartijat hakemaan heidät varmistaakseen, että osallistut hänen järjestämiinsä testeihin", Vartija sanoi. "Kuningas takavarikoi jopa laukkusi testien ajaksi".

_"Jos kuningas katsoo laukkuuni, hän löytää valeasuni ja ymmärtää, että minä olen uusi Purple Lady! Mutta ystäväni saattavat silloin joutua entistäkin pahempiin vaikeuksiin. Minun on suoritettava kuninkaan järjestämät testit, jotta voin pelastaa ystäväni ja estää ketään saamasta selville sitä, että minä olen nyt uusi Purple Lady. Minua pelottaa nyt on se, että kuningas on voinut suunnitella minua varten ties millaisia testejä!"_ Airi hermostui.

"Ovatko ystäväni kunnossa? Miksi kuningas takavarikoi laukkuni? Miksi liidokkini on tuossa?" Airi kysyi.

"Ystäväsi ovat kunnossa niin kauan, kuin tottelet kuningasta, ja osallistut hänen suunnittelemiinsa testeihin. Kuningas takavarikoi laukkusi siltä varalta, että et yritä huijata tulevien testien aikana jonkin, laukussasi olevan esineen avulla. Löysimme lentobiisonisi, ja kerroimme kuninkaalle, että liidokkisi oli biisonisi satulassa. Kuningas sanoi, että voit tarvita liidokkiasi haasteellisimmassa testissä", Vartija sanoi. "Kun kuningas lähetti eräät vartijat sieppaamaan ystäväsi, hän käski minun tuoda sinulle nuo vaatteet, jotka ovat huoneen vasemmalla puoella olevan lipaston päällä. Kuningas käski minun tuoda sinulle nuo lipaston päällä olevat vaatteet, jotta voisit pukeutua noihin vaatteisiin testien ajaksi. Kuningas arveli, että sinun olisi vaikea suorittaa testit, jos olet pukeutunut kimonoon".

"Tosi huomaavaista", Airi sanoi sarkastisella äänensävyllä.

"Sinulla on tunti aikaa vaihtaa vaatteet, ennen kuin palaan ja vien sinut valtaistuinsaliin tapaamaan kuningasta", Vartija käytti Maantaitamis-voimiaan, ja sulki huoneen oviaukon.

"Hyvä on sitten", Airi laittoi kengät jalkoihinsa, ja käveli huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevan lipaston eteen. Hän katsoi kuninkaan lainaamia vaatteita, ja alkoi pukea niitä ylleen heti sen jälkeen, kun hän oli laittanut kimononsa lipaston päälle. Hänellä oli tällä hetkellä yllään valkoinen toppi, ja hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut. Pari minuuttia myöhemmin hänellä oli yllään vihreä toppi. Hänellä oli käsissään oli ruskeat hansikkaat. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat kenkänsä.

_"Olen valmis",_ Airi ajatteli, ja poimi lattialla olevan liidokkinsa oikealla kädellään. Hän piti kimonoaan vasemmassa kädessään.

Momo heräsi, ja kiipesi Airin oikealle olkapäälle.

Kraks! Vartija avasi vankilahuoneen oven Maantaitamis-voimillaan.

"Oletko valmis?" Vartija kysyi.

Airi nyökkäsi.

Vartija käveli Airin edellä ulos huoneesta samalla, kun toinen vartija sulki vankilahuoneen oven Maantaitamis-voimillaan.

Kun Airi, ja vartija saapuivat valtaistuinsaliin, he näkivät kuninkaan, joka seisoi valtaistuimen edessä.

Kuningas piti Airin laukkua oikeassa kädessään.

Kuninkaalla oli yllään violetti kaapu. Hänellä oli päässään violetti kruunu.

"Huomenta, Avatar. Näyttää siltä, että arvioin kokosi oikein, kun pyysin erästä ompelijaa ompelemaan sinulle nuo vaatteet, jotka puit yllesi. Oletko valmis suorittamaan antamani testit?" Kuningas kysyi.

"Huomenta. Olen valmis suorittamaan antamasi testit, ja jos onnistun suorittamaan antamasi testit, annat ystäväni takaisin", Airi sanoi.

"Tietysti. Tämä on ensimmäinen testisi. Sano, mitä mieltä olet minun asustani?" Kuningas kysyi.

"Se on hieno", Airi sanoi rehellisesti.

"Onnea. Läpäisit ensimmäisen testin, mutta se ei ollut yksi vaarallisimmista testeistä", Kuningas sanoi.

"Millainen seuraava testi on?!" Airi huusi vihaisena.

"Haluatko tietää sen jo nyt? Hyvä on. Mutta ennen kuin kerron seuraavan testin, annan ystävillesi pienet lahjat", Kuningas sanoi.

Kraks! Valtaistuinsalin oikealla puolella olevaan seinään ilmestyi iso oviaukko, ja kaksi vartijaa toi Kataran ja Sokkan huoneeseen. Toinen vartija laittoi Kataran oikeaan etusormeen vaaleanvihreän kristalli-sormuksen. Toinen vartija laittoi Sokkan oikeaan etusormeen sinisen kristalli-sormuksen.

"Nuo sormukset on tehty Jennamite-kristallista, joka leviää nopealla nopeudella, kun se joutuu kosketuksiin orgaanisen aineen kanssa. Se jatkaa leviämistä, kunnes se peittää _isäntänsä_ kokonaan sisälleen", Kuningas sanoi.

Airi hermostui nähtyään, että kristalli-sormukset alkoivat levitä pitkin Kataran, ja Sokkan kehoja.

"Se leiviää jo!" Sokka huusi huomattuaan saman kuin Airi.

Sokka, ja Katara yrittivät vetää sormuksia pois sormistaan, mutta he eivät onnistuneet vetämään sormuksia pois sormistaan.

"Kuuntele tarkasti, Avatar. Jos onnistut läpäisemään sinulle antamani testit, lopetan kristallien leviämisen, mutta annan kristallien levitä pitkin ystäviesi kehoja, jos epäonnistut. Mikä on päätöksesi?" Kuningas kysyi.

"Kerro seuraava testi", Airi sanoi.

"Hyvä on, mutta laita kimonosi laukkuusi, ennen kuin kerron sinulle seuraavan testin", Kuningas avasi Airin olkalaukun läpän vasemmalla kädellään.

Airi totteli kuningasta, ja laittoi kimononsa laukkuunsa.

"Toisessa testissä sinun on löydettävä hukkaamani avain, jolla voi avata lounasrasiani lukon", Kuningas sanoi ja sulki laukun. "Tässä tehtävässä et saa käyttää liidokkiasi".

Airi pudotti liidokin lattialle, ja vartija poimi sen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Taas harjoittelemassa", Iroh totesi nähtyään, että Zuko harjoitteli Tulentaitamis-taitojaan kapteenin kanssa.

"Minun on oltava valmis taistelemaan Avataria vastaan sitten, kun löydän hänet.

"Oletko harjoitellut koko yön?" Iroh sanoi. "Sinun pitäisi nukkua".

"Hyvä on. Menen nukkumaan, mutta herätä minut heti, jos miehistön jäsenet palaavat laivaan ja kertovat löytäneensä tietoja Avatarin olinpaikasta!" Zuko käveli kohti laivan kannella olevaa ovea. Hänen laivansa oli pari tuntia sitten saapunut satamaan, minkä jälkeen Zuko oli lähettänyt miehistön jäsenet etsimään tietoja Avatarin nykyisestä olinpaikasta.

"Hyvä on", Iroh sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi seisoi tippukiviluolassa olevalla jyrkänteella. Luolan katossa oli reikä, josta roikkuvat tikapuut olivat voimakkaasti virtaavan veiputouksen alla. Luolan toiselle puolelle oli rakennettu parveke, jolla kuningas seisoi vartijan, ja Airin ystävien kanssa.

"Heh heh!" Kuningas nauroi, ja vilkaisi Airin ystävien käsissä olevia kristalleja, jotka levisivät taas. Sitten hän katsoi kiellekkeellä seisovaa Airia:

"Näytää siltä, että lounasrasiani avain on sidottu vesiputouksen alla oleviin tikapuihin".

Airi katsoi kyseisiä tikapuita huomatakseen, että tikapuihin oli sidottu ketjussa roikkuva, kultainen avain.

Airi alkoi hyppiä luolan lattiassa olevia tippukiviä pitkin, ennen kuin hänen molempiin käsiinsä ilmestyi tuulta, jonka hän heitti kohti vesiputousta. Splash! Tuuli osui vesiputouksen veteen siirtäen vettä sivuun. Airi hyppäsi kohti vettä ja tarttui tikapuihin.

"Kokeiletko tikapuita?" Kuningas kysyi.

Vesiputouksen virta oli kuitenkin liian voimakas, joten Airin oli pakko hypätä pois vesiputouksen alta, ja hypätä erään luolan lattiassa olevan tippukiven päälle.

_"Hyvä on. Avaimen hakeminen vesiputouksen alapuolelta on liian vaikeaa. Entä yläpuolelta?!"_ Airi hyppäsi kohti luolan katossa olevaa tippukiveä, ja tarttui siihen. Hän hyppäsi kohti vesiputousta, mutta tilanne oli samanlainen, kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla, joten Airi hyppäsi pois vesiputouksesta. Hän tarttui luolan lattiassa olevaan tippukiveen molemmilla käsillään.

_"Minun täytyy saada tuo avain, mutta miten?!"_ Airi mietti.

"Käytät tavanomaisia menetelmiä saavuttaaksesi päämääräsi!" Kuningas huusi.

_"Tavanomaisia menetelmiä?! Siinä se! Minun pitää kokeilla jotain erilaista!"_ Airi repi tippukivestä irti sen terävän pään. Hän hyppäsi luolan lattiassa olevan, tippukiven tasaisen osan päälle, ja heitti sen kohti vesiputousta. Hän siirsi molempiin käsiinsä tuulta, jonka avulla hän tähtäsi tippukiven terävän pään kohti ketjussa roikkuvaa avainta.

Kraks! Ketju hajosi ja sen osa, johon avain oli sidottu, lensi kohti kuninkaan yläpuolella olevaa seinää.

"Hienoa!" Kuningas katsoi yläpuolellaan roikkuvaa avainta uskomatta silmiään.

Airin ystävät, ja vartijakin näyttivät yllättyneiltä.

"Noin! Sait avaimen, joten kerro seuraava tehtävä!" Airi huusi.

"Hyvä on! Sinun on etsittävä lemmikkini Pörrö. Hukkasin sen!" Kuningas sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Miten setä voi ehdottaa nukkumista, vaikka meidän pitäisi keskittyä Avatarin etsimiseen?"_ Zuko makasi sängyllään, ennen kuin nukahti. Hän ei ollut nukkunut viime yönä yhtään tuntia, sillä hän oli yrittänyt miettiä, missä Avatar oli. Koska hän oli valvonut koko yön, ei ollut mitenkään epätavallista, että hän nukahti helposti.

_"Hyvää yötä, Prinssi Zuko",_ Iroh työnsi Zukon huoneen oven auki, ja meni Zukon huoneeseen. Hän laittoi sängyn vasemmalla puolella olevan peiton Zukon päälle, ja käveli ulos huoneesta sulkien oven perässään.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Löysin Pörrön!" Airi huusi nähtyään kiven päällä istuvan, valkoisen kanin. Kanilla oli tosi pitkät korvat, ja sen silmien ympärillä oli ruskeat ympyrät. Kanin silmät olivat mustat.

Airi seisoi palatsin sisään rakennetulla areenalla, jossa oli isoja ja pieniä kiviä. Kuningas oli äsken johdattanut Airin kysyiselle areenalle.

"Tuo se tänne! Papa haluaa halata lemmikkiään!" Kuningas huusi. Hän, ja Airin ystävät seisoivat areenan lähellä ja katsoivat, miten Airi aikoi napata kuninkaan lemmikin. Momo istui areenan kaiteella.

"Tule tänne, Pörrö!" Airi sanoi.

Kraks! Airin taakse hyppäsi tosi iso gorillavuohi. Se oli valkoinen. Sillä oli keltaiset sarvet ja pitkät korvat. Sen silmät olivat vihreät, ja sillä oli terävät hampaat. Gorillavuohella oli pitkä, valkoinen häntä.

Airi hyppäsi kanin tavoin sivuun paetakseen gorillavuohta.

Kraks! Gorillavuohen oikea etujalka murskasi kiven, jonka päällä kani oli äsken seisonut.

"Pörrö, tule heti tänne!" Airi huusi ja seurasi jänisti. Lopulta hän onnistui tarttumaan jäniksen korviin oikealla kädellään.

_"Miksi tuo gorillavuohi seuraa minua, vaikka käskin Pörrön seurata minua?! Hetkinen! Onko tuo gorillavuohi Pörrö?! Kuninkaalla on erikoinen maku lemmikkien suhteen!" _Airi pysähtyi ja katsoi gorillavuohta. "Pörrö, seis!"

Gorillavuohi pysähtyi, ja nuoli Airin vasenta poskea.

"Hyvä poika, Pörrö", Airi hymyili ja silitti Pörrön nenää vasemmalla kädellään.

"Pörrö, tänne!" Kuningas huusi, ja Pörrö juoksi sinne, missä kuningas seisoi. Se hyppäsi kuninkaan eteen ja asettui makaamaan selälleen. Kuningas alkoi hieroa Pörrön vatsaa.

Airi hyppäsi kuninkaan taakse:

"Löysin Pörrön. Entä tämä kani?"

Airi antoi kanin kuninkaalle.

"Siitä tulee Pörrön ystävä. Sen nimi on Pyry", Kuningas antoi kanin vartijalle.

Airi kääntyi ystäviensä puoleen:

"Oletteko kunnossa?"

"Tätä kristallia lukuunottamatta olen kunnossa", Katara sanoi.

Sokkan ympärillä oleva kristalli kasvoi taas, minkä seurauksena Sokka kaatui. Nyt hän ja Katara eivät voineet liikuttaa käsiään kunnolla.

"Jospa kertoisit seuraavan tehtävän?" Airi ehdotti katsoen kuningasta.

Kuningas hymyili.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Veljenpoikani ei ole aina ollut sellainen, kuin nyt",_ Iroh ajatteli samalla, kun hän ja kapteeni pelasivat Pai Shota laivan ohjaamossa.

"Kenraali Iroh, onko kaikki hyvin?" Kapteeni kysyi.

"Kyllä. Olen vain huolissani veljenpojastani ja siitä, miten hän käyttäytyy teitä kohtaan. Pyydän anteeksi hänen röykeää käytöstään", Iroh sanoi.

"Teidän pitäisi opettaa hänelle käytöstapoja, Kenraali Iroh. Avatarin löytämisestä on tullut Prinssi Zukolle todellinen pakkomielle", Kapteeni sanoi.

"Veljenpoikani ei ole aina ollut sellainen, kuin nyt", Iroh sanoi. "Nyt ei kuitenkaan ole oikea hetki puhua Zukon menneisyydestä".

Kapteeni katsoi Irohia uteliaana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi, ja kuningas seisoivat parvekkeella, joka oli palatsin sisäpuolelle rakenneteun taisteluareenan edessä.

Katara, Sokka ja vartija seisoivat toisella parvekkeella. Momo seisoi Kataran vieressä.

Areenan katto oli ruskea, ja seinät olivat punaisen ja ruskean väliltä. Areenan lattialla oli ruskeaa hiekkaa, ja kiviä. Areenan seinille oli kiinnitetty punaisina hohtavia kristalleja.

"Sinun viimeinen testisi on kaksintaistelu. Saat itse valita vastustajasi, Avatar", Kuningas sanoi ja heitti Airin laukun toisella parvekkeella seisovalle vartijalle.

Vartija nappasi laukun oikealla kädellän, ja piti vasemmassa kädessään keihästä.

Parvekkeelle käveli pitkä, urheilullinen mies, jolla oli vaalea iho ja mustat silmät. Hän oli sitonut ruskeat hiuksensa poninhännälle, ja hänen kasvoillaan oli kaksi arpea. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään keihästä. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään tummat vaatteet. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat saappaat. Hänellä oli lantiollaan musta vyö, jossa hän piti kotelossa olevaa puukkoa.

Parvekkeelle hyppäsi pitkä, urheilullinen mies. Hänellä oli lantiollaan tummanvihreä lannevaate. Hän piti molemmissa käsissään isoa, terävää kirvestä. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli kalju, ja hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hän näytti 33-vuotiaalta. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat saappaat. Hänellä oli kasvojensa edessä tummanvihreä liina. Hänen käsissään oli ruskeat käsineet, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti.

"No, ketä vastaan taistelet?" Kuningas kysyi.

Airi katsoi vastustaja-ehdokkaita hermostuneena:

"Sanoit, että saan itse valita vastustajani, vai mitä?"

"Olet oikeassa", Kuningas sanoi.

"Minä taistelen sinua vastaan", Airi sanoi kuninkaalle. Kuningas oli vanha, joten Airi arveli voittavansa hänet helposti.

"Väärä vastaus!" Kuningas riisui kaapunsa, ja Airi näki, että kuningas oli urheilullinen. Hänen jaloissaan ei ollut kenkiä, ja hänen lantiollaan oli tummanvihreä lannevaate. Hänen käsissään oli ruskeat rannekkeet, ja hän pudotti kruununsa parvekkeen lattialle. Hänen jaloissaan oli vihreät housut.

Kuningas iski oikean jalkansa parvekkeen lattiaan, johon ilmestyi halkeama ja iso kivi, joka heitti Airin areenan lattialle.

"Iiiiiiiiiik!" Airi huusi, kun hän putosi areenan lattialle.

Airi nousi seisomaan samalla, kun kuningas hyppäsi areenan lattialle.

_"Minun ei pitäisi aliarvioida vastustajiani!"_ Airi ajatteli hermostuneena. Hänen selässään_ juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Pidit minua heikkona vanhuksena, mutta olen vahva Maantaitaja!" Kuningas huusi.

"En saa vaihtaa vastustajaa, vai mitä?" Airi kysyi.

"Aivan!" Kuningas huusi. "Mutta saat käyttää liidokkiasi!"

Airin ystävien vieressä seisova vartija heitti Airille Airin liidokin.

Airi nappasi liidokin oikealla kädellään.

Kuningas nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja maasta nousi esiin iso kivi, joka lensi kohti Airia.

Airi väisti hyppäämällä oikealle.

"Toimit, kuten Tuulenkulkijat toimivat. Mutta koska olet Avatar, sinun pitää oli rohkea taistelussa, sillä vihollisesi ei anna sinulle armoa. En aio antaa sinulle armoa siksi, että olet tyttö", Kuningas hyökkäsi Airin kimppuun samalla tavalla, kuin aiemmin.

Airi jatkoi väistelyä, mutta sitten hän loi vasempaan käteensä tuulipyörteen, jonka hän heitti kohti vastustajaansa.

Kuningas ojensi molemmat kätensä kohti maata, jonka seurauksena häne eteensä nousi iso, maasta muodostunut kilpi:

"Avasiko joku ikkunan?! Täällä vetää! Yritätkö saada minut vilustumaan?!"

"Ei!" Airi kohotti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja hänen ympärilleen ilmestyi iso pyörremyrsky, joka nosti ilmaan hiekkaa.

Kuningas ojensi nopeasti molemmat kätensä kohti maata, jonka seurauksena kaksi, isoa kiveä lensi nopeasti kohti Airia.

Airin tekemä pörre liikkui entistäkin nopeammin, ja osui molempiin kiviin.

Kraks! Kivet putosivat maahan.

Kuningas nosti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja irrotti paikaltaan sen parvekkeen, jolla hän ja Airi olivat aiemmin seisseet.

_"Minulla ei taida olla vaihtoehtoja!"_ Airi liikutti molempia käsiään tosi nopeasti, ja hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi kaksi pyörremyrskyä, jotka yhdistyivät nopeasti yhdeksi, isoksi pyörremyrskyksi. Ilmaan nousi kamala määrä hiekkaa, jonka läpi näki vain juuri ja juuri eteensä. Airin pyörremyrsky osui parvekkeeseen, jonka kuningas oli aikonut heittää kohti Airia.

Kraks! Parveke halkesi palasiksi, ja Airi juoksi kohti kuningasta pitäen liidokkinsa toista pääti kuninkaan leuan lähellä.

Kuningas kuitenkin hymyili, ja Airi näki, että heidän yläpuolellaan leijui iso kivi.

_"Irrottiko hän sen parvekeesta silloin, kun murskasin parvekkeen?!"_ Airi mietti ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

"Hyvin tehty, Avatar. Osaat olla rohkea", Kuningas heitti kiven areenan oikealle puolelle.

Krak! Kivi putosi maahan nostaen ilmaan hiekkaa.

Maahan ilmestyi iso aukko, johon kuningas hyppäsi.

"Mitä?!" Airi huusi samalla, kun sille parvekkeelle, jolla Katara ja Sokka seisoivat, ilmestyi iso aukko. Kuningas hyppäsi kyseisestä aukosta esiin ja laskeutui Kataran ja Sokkan oikealle puolelle. Sitten aukko katosi.

Airi hyppäsi kuninkaan eteen:

"Sanoit, että vapautat ystäväni, jos onnistun antamissasi testeissä!"

"Kyllä, mutta minulla on sinulle vielä yksi tehtävä. Jos onnistut siinä, vapautan ystäväsi", Kuningas sanoi. "Kerron sinulle nyt viimeisen testisi. Mikä minun nimeni on? Jos saat nimeni selville, niin vapautan ystäväsi".

Airi yllättyi kuulemastaan. Hän ei tiennyt, miten hän voisi selvittää Omashun kuninkaan nimen, mutta hänen oli selvitettävä kuninkaan nimi ystäviensä takia.

"Saat muutaman minuutin miettimis-aikaa, jona aikana voit yrittää arvata nimeni", Kuningas käveli kohti takanaan olevaa oviaukkoa.

"Miten voisin selvittää hänen nimensä?" Airi kysyi ystäviltään.

"Mieti hänen antamiaan tehtäviä. Ehkä kyseiset tehtävät auttavat sinua selvittämään hänen nimensä", Katara ehdotti.

Vartija antoi Airille Airin laukun, ennen kuin seurasi kuningasta.

"Tiedän!" Sokka sanoi mietittyään mahdollisia nimiä, jotka sopivat Omashun nykyiselle kuninkaalle. "Hän on Maantaitaja. Hänen nimensä voisi olla Rokcy! Se tarkoittaa kiveä!"

"En usko, että se on hänen nimensä", Katara sanoi.

"Hyvä on. Kuningas laittoi minut suorittamaan testejä. Jokainen testi oli suunniteltu sellaiseksi, että minun piti ajatella asioita eri tavalla, kuin ennen. Kun suoritin testit ajattelemalla asioita eri tavalla, kuin ennen, se muistutti minua vanhasta ystävästäni, Bumista. Bumi oli aina kehottanut minua ratkaisemaan arvoituksia ajattelemalla asioita eri tavalla, kuin ennen", Airi ajatteli ääneen. "Nyt tiedän kuninkaan nimen".

"Todellako?" Katara kysyi samalla, kun häntä ympäröivä kristalli jatkoi leviämistä.

"Kyllä. Mennään valtaistuinsaliin", Airi ja hänen ystävänsä, ja Momo menivät valtaistuinsaliin.

Kuningas seisoi valtaistuimen edessä, ja hänellä oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet, kuin eilen.

"Uskon tietäväni nimesi. Suunnittelit jokaisen, minulle antamasi testin sellaiseksi, että minun piti ajatella asioita eri tavalla, kuin ennen. Minulla kesti jonkin aikaa ymmärtää, että annoit minulle testejä, jotka pakottivat minut ajattelemaan asioita eri tavalla, kuin ennen. Kauan sitten sinä neuvoit minua ratkaisemaan arvoituksia ajattelemalla asioita eri tavalla, kuin ennen. Kun muistin, että neuvoit minua kauan sitten ratkaisemaan arvoituksia ajattelemalla asioita eri tavalla, kuin ennen, tajusin henkilöllisyytesi. Bumi, olet hullu nero", Airi sanoi.

"Heh heh. Siitä kauan, Airi", Bumi halasi Airia.

"Sääli pilata herkkä hetki, mutta olemme yhä jennamiitin ympäröiminä!" Katara huusi.

"Apua!" Sokka huusi.

Bumi puristi oikean kätensä nyrkkiin, ja Kataran ja Sokkan ympärillä oleva jennamiiti hajosi palasiksi, jotka putosivat lattialle. Kraks! Bumi nappasi yhden jennamiitin palan oikealla kädellään. "Jennamiiti on valmistettu karkista, joten se toimii myös herkullisena välipalana".

Airi hymyili, kun Bumi söi jennamiitiä.

"Airi, onko tämä kuningas vanha ystäväsi Bumi?" Katara kysyi uskomatta silmiään.

"Ketä sanot vanhaksi? Hyvä on. Olen vanha", Bumi sanoi.

"Miksi laitoit Airin suorittamaan ne testit, jos kerran tiesit hänen oikean henkilöllisyytensä?" Sokka kysyi.

"Koska halusin pitää hauskaa ystäväni kanssa. Airi, maailma on muuttunut kovasti sinä aikana, kun olit kadoksissa. Airi, tiesin kuitenkin, että tulet takaisin", Bumi sanoi.

"Miten?" Airi kysyi.

"Noin viikko sitten eräs mies oli Maan valtakunnan temppelissä, ja hän näki, että siellä olevien Avatarien seinämaalauksia esittävien kuvien silmät hohtivat", Bumi sanoi. "Kun mainitsemani mies näki kyseisten seinämaalausten silmien hohtavan, hän ymmärsi, että Avatar oli palannut. Hän tuli tapaamaan minua mainitsemani tapauksen jälkeen, ja kertoi siitä minulle. Hän lähetti muutkin, kyseisessä temppelissä työskentelevät ihmiset kertomaan Maan valtakunnan väelle sen, että Avatar on palannut. Arvelin, että Airi haluaisi nähdä Omashun pitkästä aikaa paluunsa jälkeen. Siksi osasin odottaa sitä, että hän saapuisi Omashuun".

"Olimme viiko sitten Eteläisessä Tuulitemppelissä, ja Airi siirtyi silloin Avatar-tilaan, minkä seurauksena Airia edeltäneiden Avatarien patsaiden silmät hohtivat", Katara sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Mutta miksi Airi siirtyi Avatar-tilaan?" Bumi kysyi.

"Hän löysi Tulisoturien tappaman Gyatson", Sokka sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Airi, ehkä voimakkaat tunteet saivat sinut siirtymään Avatar-tilaan", Bumi sanoi. Hän oli aina tiennyt, että Gyatso oli ollut Airille erään lainen isähahmo, joten ei ollut mikään ihme, että Airi oli suuttunut saatuaan tietää Gyatson kohtalosta.

"Airi, voima ja taitaminen eivät yksinään riittä auttamaan sinua kukistamaan Tulen valtias Ozaita, kun sinun on aika kohdata hänet päättääksesi tämän sodan. Airi, kun sinun on aika kohdata Tulen valtiast Ozai, toivon että ajattelet kuin hullu nero", Bumi sanoi. "Sinun on opittava hallitsemaan kaikkia alkuvoimia. Tarvitset jopa ystäviäsi ja Momoa!"

"Kiitos, Bumi Nyt on minun vuoroni testata sinua", Airi sanoi. "Muistatko, miten käytimme Omashun postinkuljetus-järjestelmää maailman suurimpana liukumäkenä?"

"Miten voisin unohtaa sen? Se oli niin hauskaa", Bumi sanoi. "Haluatko kokeilla sitä uudelleen?"

"Kyllä", Airi sanoi. "Katara, Sokka, voisitteko odottaa täällä sillä välin, kun testaan Bumia?"

Katara ja Sokka nyökkäsivät.

Airi ja Bumi lähtivät ulos valtaistuinsalista.

"Bumi, kun laukkuni oli sinulla, katsoitko sen sisälle?" Airi kysyi. Hän esitti kysymyksensä, kun hän oli varma, että Katara Sokka olivat kuuloetäisyyden ulkopuolella. "Eräs vartija sanoi minulle aiemmin, että takavarikoit laukkuni, jotta en käyttäisi laukussani olevia esineitä huijatakseni suunnittelemissasi testeissä".

"Vilkaisin laukkusi sisälle. Löysin laukustasi violetin kimonon ja violetin naamion, jossa oli valkoisia kuvioita. Näin jopa laukussasi olevat viuhkat. Ne saivat minut ajattelemaan vanhaa tarinaa Purple Ladystä. Olen kuullut, että pari päivää sitten nainen, jota sanottiin Purple Ladyksi, opetti tapoja eräille Tulikansan sotureille. Oletko sinä ryhtynyt uudeksi Purple Ladyksi?" Bumi kysyi.

Airi nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi äidiltään saamaansa rannerengasta:

"Kun näin mainitsemasi naamion, ajattelin äitini kertomaa tarinaa Purple Ladystä. Kun olin opettanut niitä Tulikansan sotureita tavoille, näin oikean Purple Ladyn hengen, ja hän sanoi, että hän haluaisi minun toimivan uutena Purple Ladynä".

"Mitä mieltä ystäväsi ovat siitä, että toimit Purple Ladynä?" Bumi kysyi.

"En ole vielä kertonut siitä heille. He saattaisivat estää minua esittämästä Purple Ladyä, sillä Tulikansa etsii minua. Kerron salaisuuteni Kataralle ja Sokkalle sitten, kun aika on oikea", Airi sanoi. Kun hän puhui Tulikansasta, hän alkoi ajatella Zukoa, ja punastui.

"Onko jotain muutakin tapahtunut?" Bumi kysyi, kun hän näki, että Airi punastui.

"Kyllä. Olen tavannut Tulen Valtiaan pojan, Prinssi Zukon. Tiedän, että Zuko on viholliseni, mutta punastun aina, kun ajattelen häntä. En ole varma, mitä minun pitäisi ajatella hänestä. Ethän kerro sitä Kataralle ja Sokkalle? He eivät erityisemmin pidä Tulikansasta, sillä Tulikansa murhasi heidän äitinsä kauan sitten", Airi sanoi.

"Salaisuutesi on turvassa. Airi, muistatko, mitä äitisi sanoi sinulle aina, kun olit surullinen tai epävarma?" Bumi kysyi.

"Hän neuvoi minua kuuntelemaan sydäntäni", Airi sanoi.

"Aivan, Airi", Bumi sanoi. "Sinä olet vahva. Ja ehkä Zuko kiinnostuu sinusta jonain päivänä. Olen kuullut hänestä kaikenlaisia huhuja. Esimerkiksi sellaisia, että hänen oma isänsä aiheutti hänelle hänen arpensa, ja karkoitti hänet".

Bumi arveli, että Airi oli hieman ihastunut Zukoon, mutta ei tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä kyseisen asian suhteen. Bumi ajatteli, että Airin epävarmuus johtui siitä, että Zuko ja Airi olivat tällä hetkellä vihollisia.

_"Jos nuo huhut ovat totta, niin Zukollakaan ei ole ollut helppoa",_ Airi mietti.

"Kiitos, Bumi", Airi sanoi, kun hän ja Bumi saapuivat palatsin parvekkeelle. Airi nousi vaunuun, ja Bumi työnsi vaunut liikkeelle, ennen kuin hyppäsi vaunun kyytiin.

"Airi, pidä nuo vaatteet pienenä matkamuistona Omashusta", Bumi sanoi.

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi. "Tämä on yhtä hauskaa, kuin ennenkin!"

Vaunu putosi kourusta, ja sitten se putosi maahan, suoraan kaalinpääkauppiaan kärryjen päälle.

"Kaalinpääni!" Kaalinpääkauppias huusi hermostuneena.


	10. Imprisoned

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi ja Katara istuivat maassa ja katsoivat nuotiota, joka oli sammumassa. Momo istui Airin oikealla olkapäällä. Airin olkalaukku roikkui Airin oikealla olkapäällä.

Sokka oli lähtenyt etsimään ruokaa, ja hän oli ollut muualla jo jonkin aikaa.

Appa nukkui nuotion vasemmalla puolella.

Kaikkialla oli puita ja lähellä oli joki.

"Mikähän Sokalla kestää?" Airi kysyi samalla, kun hän heitti viittansa nuotioon. Airi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat pari päivää sitten kohdanneet Tulikansan sotureita, jotka olivat hyökänneet heidän kimppuunsa. Airin viitta oli palanut joistain kohdista, sillä eräät Tulikansan soturit olivat heittäneet käsistään tulta, joka oli osunut Airin viittaan. Vaikka Katara ei vielä osannut hallita voimiaan, hän oli käyttänyt läheisessä joessa ollutta vettä sammuttaakseen liekit Airin viitasta. Airi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat onnistuneet pakenemaan Tulikansan sotureilta.

"Viittani paloi joistain kohdista niin pahasti, että en voi enää käyttää sitä", Airi ajatteli.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.

Lopulta Sokka palasi leiriin kantaen toisessa kädessään ruskeaa pussia.

"Löysitkö ruokaa?" Katara kysyi veljeltään samalla, kun Airi vilkaisi Sokkaa uteliaana.

"Anteeksi, että minulla kesti jonkin aikaa", Sokka kaivoi pussista pähkinöitä, joita hän antoi tytöille.

"Sokka, tällaisellä pähkinämäärällä voisi ruokkia Momon, mutta tarvitsemme enemmän ruokaa", Airi sanoi lopulta.

Dhak! Metsästä kuuluva tömähdys sai teinit hermostumaan. Tömähdyst oli ollut niin kova, että Appa oli herännyt.

"Kuka siellä?!" Sokka esitti rohkeaa, vaikka häntä pelotti.

"Asia selviää, kun tutkimme sitä", Airi sanoi ja lähti juoksemaan oikealle, josta tömähdys oli kuulunut.

Katara seurasi Airia.

"Odottakaa!" Sokka seurasi tyttöjä.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä pysähtyivät kaatuneen puunrungon eteen nähdäkseen parin metrin päässä seisovan pojan. Poika oli pitkä ja urheilullinen, ja suunnilleen 16-vuotias. Hänellä oli ruskettunut iho ja pitkät, ruskeat hiukset. Hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät. Hänellä oli otsallaan vihreä liina. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanruskea pusero, jonka hihat olivat harmaat. Hänen lantiollaan oli vihreä vyö. Hänen jaloissaan oli harmaat housut ja mustat kengät. Hän liikutteli käsiään samalla, kun hänen edessään oleva lohkare siirtyi oikealta vasemmalle, ja laskeutui maahan aiheuttaen äänen, jonka Airi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat kuulleet.

"Hän on Maantaitaja!" Katara sanoi katsoen poikaa.

"Hän näyttää vahvalta", Airi sanoi.

"Ehkä meidän on parempi pysyä kaukana hänestä", Sokka totesi, sillä hän näki, että hänen siskonsa näytti pitävän nuoresta Maantaitajasta.

"Hei! Onko täällä päin kylää?!" Katara kysyi käveltyään esiin piilostaan.

Poika katsoi Kataraa hermostuneena, ennen kuin juoksi pois paikalta liikuttaen molempia käsiään siten, että lähellä olevat kivet siirtyivät hänen ja Kataran väliin.

"Kysyin vain yksinkertaisen kysymyksen", Katara sanoi turhautuneena.

"Hän näytti hermostuneelta. Ehkä meidän pitäisi etsiä hänet siltä varalta, että hän voisi opettaa minulle Maantaitamista", Airi ehdotti.

"Hyvä idea. Jos löydämme hänen kylänsä, voimme ostaa sieltä ruokaa!" Katara ehdotti.

Airi ja Katara lähtivät juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, johon poika oli juossut.

"Hei. Näin kovasti vaivaa löytääkseni ne pähkinät! Hyvä on sitten", Sokka lähti seuraamaan tyttöjä ymmärrettyään, että tytöt olivat oikeassa.

Lopulta teinit saapuivat pieneen kylään, jonka talot oli rakennettu puista. Kylässä olevien talojen katot olivat vihreät ja kylän ympärille oli rakennettu puinen aita.  
Kylän lähellä oli vuoria.

Kun Airi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat ostaneet ruokaa, Katara näki pojan, jolle hän oli yrittänyt puhua aiemmin. Poika avasi erään talon oven ja meni sisälle sulkien oven  
perässään.

Katara työnsi kyseisen talon oven auko nähdäkseen, että talo oli kauppa. Talon seinissä oli ikkunoita, ja talossa oli hyllyjä, joiden päälle ole laitettu useita tavaroita. Kaupan perälle oli laitettu puinen pöytä, jonka edessä Kataran näkemä poika seisoi. Pöydän päällä oli vaaka ja muitakin tavaroita. Talon seinisssä oli ikkunoita. Talon seinät olivat sisäpuolelta ruskeat. Kaupan lattia ja katto olivat ruskeat, ja kaupan ulko-oven edessä oli matto. Kyseisessä matossa oli oransseja ja sinisiä neliöitä. Kaupan myyntipöydän edessä oli matto, joka oli samanlainen, kuin oven edessä oleva matto. Myytipöydän takana seisoi nainen, joka taisi olla pojan äiti.

Naisella oli pitkät, harmaat hiukset. Hän oli pitkä ja laiha. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät. Hänellä oli yllään vihreä mekko. Hänellä oli vihreät silmät. Hän näytti 48-vuotiaalta. Hänen jaloissaan oli rukeat kengät.

"Hei", Katara sanoi pojalle. "Miksi pakenit, kun tapasimme aiemmin?"

"Taidat sekoittaa minut johonkin toiseen", poika sanoi. Hän kuulosti hermostuneelta ja oli päivänselvää, että hän valehteli.

"Ei, sillä minäkin näin sinut", Airi sanoi, kun hän ja Sokka tulivat kauppaan. Hän ja Sokka olivat seuranneet Kataraa, kun hän oli mennyt kauppaan, joten he olivat kuulleet koko keskustelun. "Olet Maantaitaja, sillä näimme sinun harjoittelevan.

Poika ja äiti hermostuivat, ja nainen sulki nopeasti kaupan oven ja ikkunaluukut:

"Olitko harjoittelemassa Maantaitamista?"

"Ei äiti", poika sanoi. "Katso heidän vaatteitaan. He eivät ole paikallisia, sillä heillä on erilaiset vaatteet, kuin meillä. He todennäköisesti luulevat minua joksikin toiseksi".

"Haru, tiedät varsin hyvin, että Maantaitaminen on kiellettyä tässä kylässä", nainen sanoi pojalleen.

"Miksi se on kiellettyä?" Airi kysyi.

Kop kop! Joku koputti kaupan ovelle, ja Sokka vilkaisi ulos ikkunaluukkujen raosta nähdäkseen miehiä, joilla oli yllään Tulikansan vaatteet:

"Tulisotureita! Piiloudutaan!"

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä piioutuivat nopeasti pöydän alle, ja Harun äiti avasi kaupan oven.

"Mitä haluatte? Maksoin jo teille haluamanne rahasumman tällä viikolla", nainen sanoi.

"Rahamäärä on noussut. Jos olisin sinä, maksaisin sen heti. Jos tulta ei hallitse, se aiheuttaa tuhoa", mies sanoi ja hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi tulta. Lopulta tuli katosi.

Nainen näytti hermostuneelta ja käveli kohti pöytää. Hän otti pöydän päältä mustan rasian, jonka hän avasi. Rasiassa oli pari kolikkoa. Hän otti rahat ja antoi ne  
miehelle.

"Emme tee mitään tällaisillä kolikoilla", mies pudotti rahat maahan ja käveli ulso kaupasta sulkien oven perässään.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä tulivat esiin piilostaan ja nainen poimi lattialle pudotetut kolikot.

"Voisitteko kertoa, miksi Maantaitaminen on kiellettyä tässä kylässä?" Airi kysyi.

"Viisi vuotta sitten, Tulen Valtias Ozai lähetti sotilaansa tänne, jotta Tulisoturit voisivat käyttää täällä olevien hiilikaivosten hiiliä laivojensa polttoaineena",  
nainen sanoi.

"Hänen joukkonsa valtasivat kylämme", Haru sanoi.

"Lopeta, Haru", nainen sanoi.

"Mutta Haru on Maantaitaja. Hän voisi auttaa kyläläisiä", Katara sanoi.

"Maantaitaminen on kiellettyä tässä kylässä, sillä Tulikansa vangitsee Maantaitajat, jotka vastustavat heitä", Harun äiti sanoi.

"Haru voisi suojella kyläänsä käyttämällä voimiaan", Katara sanoi.

"Et ymmärrä", Harun äiti sanoi.

"Ymmärrän varsin hyvin, sillä olen Eteläisen Vesiheimon ainoa Vedentaitaja. Isoäitini kertoi minulle, että Tulikansa vei kaikki Eteläisen Vesiheimon Vedentaitajat yli 60 vuotta sitten. Siksi minä olen koko Eteläisen Vesiheimon ainoa Vedentaitaja", Katara sanoi

"Jos Haru käyttäisi voimiaan uhmatakseen Tulikansan sotureita, Tulikansan soturit vangitsisivat Harun samalla tavalla, kuin he vangitsivat Harun isän", Harun äiti sanoi.

Haru näytti vihaiselta, kun hän kuuli, mitä hänen äitinsä sanoi.

"Olen pahoillani. Tulikansa tuhosi kansani kauan sitten, minkä takia olen nyt viimeinen Tuulenkulkija. Olen Airi, mutta Tulikansa etsii minua siksi, että olen Avatar",  
Airi sanoi.

Haru ja hänen äitinsä yllättyivät kuulemastaan.

"En voinut suojella kansaani, mutta yritän suojella muita kansoja ja lopettaa tämän sodan. Kun näin Harun ensimmäisen kerran, halusin kysyä häneltä, voisiko hän opettaa minulle Maantaitamista", Airi sanoi. "Anteeksi, että jouduitte kärsimään siksi, että katosin 100 vuodeksi, mutta kaikki muuttui sen jälkeen, kun sain tietää olevani Avatar. En ollut valmis ottamaan vastaan Avatarin velvollisuuttani, mutta nyt aion korjata tekemäni virheet".

"Olen pahoillani, mutta en voi opettaa sinulle Maantaitamista", Haru sanoi. Toki hän oli hieman imarreltu siitä, että Avatar olisi halunnut olla hänen oppilaansa, mutta hän tiesi, että hän ei saanut käyttää voimiaan millään tavalla.

"Ymmärrän", Airi sanoi.

"Haluatko kostaa Tulikansalle sen, mitä he tekivät kansallesi?" Harun äiti kysyi Airilta.

"Tiedän vain sen, että minun on taisteltava Tulen Valtiasta vastaan", Airi sanoi. Hän oli yllättynyt siitä, että Haru ja Harun äiti eivät olleet Airille vihaisia.

"Pitäisikö minun suojella tätä kylää Purple Ladynä ja pelastaa vangitut Maantaitajat?" Airi mietti.

"Setä, meidän on löydettävä Avatar ennen Zhaota", Zuko istui sängyllään.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tiedän Prinssi Zuko. On erittäin todennäköistä, että Avatar ja hänen ystävänsä eivät pysy samoissa paikoissa pitkiä aikoja, sillä he yrittävät vältellä kohtaamista Tulikansan kanssa. Miten kovasti olet ihastunut nykyiseen Avatariin?" Iroh kiusasi Zukoa istuen Zukon vieressä

"Lopeta!" Zuko punastui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Äiti sanoi, että voitte yöpyä täällä tämän yön, mutta että teidän on lähdettävä aamulla, jotta Tulikansa ei löydä teitä", Haru sanoi. Hän oli johdattanut Airin ja tämän ystävät kylän lähellä olevaan latoon. Lato oli niin iso, että jopa Appa mahtui sinne. Kaikkialla oli kuivista heinistä tehtyjä heinäkasoja.

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi.

"Appa tuntee olonsa kotoisaksi", Airi ajatteli nähtyään, että Appa söi heinää.

Sokka asettui makaamaan yhden heinäkansa päälle.

Katara ja Haru kävelivät ulos ladon isoista pariovista.

"Airi, luulenko vain, vai käyttäytyykö siskoni eri tavalla, kuin ennen?" Sokka kysyi.

"Tarkoitatko sitä, että Katara ja Haru tulevat juttuun?" Airi kysyi ja katsoi ulos vajan ovesta nähdäkseen, että Katara katsoi Harua punastuneena.

"Kyllä", Sokka sanoi.

"Ehkä siskosi on ihastunut Haruun", Airi ehdotti. "Sokka, sinua taitaa harmittaa se, että Katara on löytänyt mahdollisen poikaystävä-ehdokkaan, mutta sinulla itselläsi ei ole tyttöystävää".

"Olen ryhmän taktikko, joten en ehdi miettiä tyttöystäviä", Sokka sanoi.

"Todellako?" Airi kysyi.

Sokka ei sanonut mitään, joten Airi vilkaisi häntä nähdäkseen, että Sokka oli nukahtanut.

"Täydellistä. Nyt voin naamioitua Purple Ladyksi ilman pelkoa siitä, että Katara ja Sokka saavat salaisuuteni selville", Airi puki ylleen Purple Ladyn vaatteet. Sitten hän kaivoi olkalaukustaan sinisen viltin, jonka hän laittoi heinäkasan päälle.

"Momo, mene nukkumaan tämän viltin alle!" Airi sanoi.

Momo juoksi viltin alle, ja alkoi nukkua.

Airi laittoi viltin kokonaan Momon päälle, minkä jälkeen hän laittoi olkalukkunsa heinäkasan eteen. Sitten hän juoksi ulos ladosta tutkiakseen kylän lähellä olevaa metsää siltä varalta, että Tulikansa olisi kyseisessä metsässä.

(Katara ja Haru)

"Anteeksi se, mitä sanoin aiemmin. En tiennyt, että Tulikansa oli vanginnut isäsi", Katara sanoi Harulle.

"Ei se mitään. Isäni uhmasi Tulikansaa muiden Maantaitajien tavoin, minkä takia Tulikansa vangitsi hänet ja muut Maantaitajat. Kun sanoit, miten voisin taistella Tulikansaa vastaan, sait minut ajattelemaan sitä, miten isäni ja muut Maantaitajat uhmasivat Tulikansaa. He tekivät parhaansa taistellessaan Tulikansaa vastaan, ennen kuin heidät vangittiin", Haru sanoi.

"Kiitos", Katara sanoi.

"En ole nähnyt isääni sen jälkeen, kun hänet vangittiin. Kun isäni ja muut Maantaitajat vangittiin, heidät vietiin vankilaan, joka on kaukana merellä", Haru sanoi. "Tiedän, että Maantaitaminen on kiellettyä tässä kylässä, mutta haluaisin olla yhtä vahva Maantaitaja, kuin isäni".

"Siksi harjoittelevat Maantaitamista salaa?" Katara kysyi, kun hän ja Haru istuivat eräälle kalliolle ja katsoivat auringonlaskua.

"Kyllä", Haru liikutti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja käytti voimiaan nostaakseen ilmaan kaksi, pientä kiveä. Lopulta hän murskasi kyseiset kivet voimillaan siten, että ne muuttuivat soraksi. "Kun harjoittelen Maantaitamista, tunnen olevani lähellä isääni".

"Ymmärrän. Näetkö tämän kaulakorun? Sain sen äidiltäni", Katara sanoi ja osoitti kaulassaan olevaa kaulakorua.

"Se on kaunis", Haru sanoi.

"Äitini kuoli, kun tulikansa hyökkäsi kylääni. Minulle jäi vain koru muistoksi", Katara sanoi.

"Se ei riitä", Haru sanoi.

"Totta", Katara sanoi.

(Airi)

Airi juoksi metsässä ja piiloutui erään puun taakse nähdäkseen, että aurinko laski, ja taivaalle nousi kalpeana hohtava puolikuu. Pian taivaalle oli ilmestynyt useita tähtiä.

"Kaikki on toistaiseksi hyvin. Hetkinen, tuolla on Tulisotureita", Airi ajatteli nähtyään kolme Tulisoturia, jotka seisoivat hiilikaivoksen edestä.

Kaivoksesta käveli esiin nuori mies, joka työnsi edessään isoa metallikärryä, joka oli täynnä hiiltä.

"Älä laiskoettele, vaan hae lisää hiiltä!" eräs soturi huusi ja hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi tulta.

Airi poimi molemmilla käsillään kimononsa vyöhön kiinnitetyt viuhkat, ja heilautti niitä kohti Tulentaitajaa, jonka seurauksena viuhkoista ilmestyi tuulta, joka kaatoi Tulisoturin maahan.

"Kuka siellä?!" Tulisoturi huusi nousten seisomaan.

Airi heilautti viuhkojaan uudelleen, ja viuhkoista ilmestyi iso pyörremyrsky, joka osui Tulisotureihin ja kaatoi heidät maahan. Airi astui esiin piilostaan, ja katsoi Tulisotureita vikaisena.

"Purple Lady!" kärryjä työntänyt mies huusi uskomatta silmiään.

"Mitä?!" yksi Tulisoturi huusi kuulostaen vihaiselta.

"Jättäkää tämän kylän asukkaat rauhaa, ja vapauttakaa vangitsemanne Maantaitajat!" Airi huusi.

"Ei käy!" eräs Tulisoturi huusi nousten jaloilleen.

Airi heilautti molemmat viuhkansa kohti Tulisotureita, minkä seurauksena viuhkoista ilmestyi tuulta, joka osui Tulisotureihin ja kaatoi heidät taas maahan.

Tulisoturit pakaenivat kaivoksilta.

"Kiitos, Purple Lady", kärryjä työntänyt mies sanoi.

"Ole hyvä", Airi sanoi ja juoksi metsään.

Lopulta hän saapui ladolle huomatakseen, että Sokka nukkui yhä. Airi laittoi valeasunsa laukkuunsa, ja nosti Momon päällä olevaa vilttiä sen verran, että se oli hänenkin päällään.


	11. Imprisoned part 2

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi ja Sokka olivat pakkaamassa tavaroitaan Appan satulaan seuraavana aamuna, kun Katara ryntäsi vajaan poissa tolaltaan.

"Mikä hätänä, Katara?" Airi kysyi.

"Tulikansa vei Harun pois täältä viime yönä!" Katara sanoi.

"Miksi?" Airi kysyi hermostuneena.

"Kun minä ja Haru menimme eilen hiilikaivoksille näimme, että eräs vanha mies oli jäänyt ansaan kaatuneiden lohkareiden alle. Yritimme auttaa häntä, mutta emme onnistuneet. Suostuttelin Harun käyttämään Maantaitamis-voimiaan auttaakseen kyseistä miestä. Haru suostui lopulta käyttämään voimiaan, ja onnistuimme pelastamaan kyseisen miehen. Mutta viime yönä se mies, jonka Haru ja minä pelastimme, toi Tulikansan soturit Harun kotiin ja kertoi Tulikansan sotureille, että Haru on Maantaitaja. Tulikansan soturit vangitsivat Harun, ja antoivat sille vanhalle miehelle rahaa palkkioksi siitä, että hän oli ilmiantanut Harun. Harun äiti kertoi minulle äsken, mitä viime yönä tapahtui. Harun äiti mainitsi minulle jopa sen, että Purple Lady oli ajanut pois pari Tulikansan soturia viime yönä. Purple Lady ajoi kyseiset soturit pois pari tuntia, ennen kuin Haru vangittiin. Harun äiti ei syyttänyt Purple Ladyä tai minua Harun vangitsemisesta. Harun äiti syytti Tulikansaa poikansa vangitsemisesta", Katara sanoi.

"Sitten meidän on pelastettava Haru", Airi sanoi. _"Minun on autettava Kataraa pelastamaan Haru ja muut Maantaitajat, jotka Tulikansa on vanginnut. Jos en olisi palannut tänne heti sen jälkeen, kun olin ajanut ne Tulentaitajat pois, olisin voinut pelastaa sen vanhan miehen ja salata Tulikansalta sen, että Haru on Maantaitaja"._

"Tytöt, miten voimme pelastaa Harun?" Sokka kysyi.

"Haru kertoi minulle eilen, minne Tulikansa vei vangitsemansa Maantaitajat. Esitän Maantaitajaa Tulentaitajien nähden, jotta he vievät minutkin kyseiseen vankilaan. Kun minut on viety kyseiseen vankilaan, etsin Harun ja yritän keksiä pakosuunnitelman, jonka avulla autan Harua pakenemaan kyseisestä vankilasta. Yritän auttaa muitakin Maantaitajia pakenemaan kyseisestä vankilasta", Katara sanoi.

"Oletko varma?" Airi kysyi.

"Kyllä, mutta tarvitsen teidän apuanne suunnitelmani toteuttamisessa", Katara sanoi.

"Hyvä on, Katara. Mutta ole tosi varovainen", Airi neuvoi.

"Hyvä on", Katara sanoi.

"Katara, teemme parhaamme pelastaaksemme poikaystäväsi", Sokka kiusasi siskoaan.

"Sokka!" Katara huusi punastuneena. Häntä nolotti se, että Airi ja Sokka ymmärsivät hänen ihastuneen Haruun.

"Millainen suunnitelmasi on?" Airi kysyi.

"Kerron sen sittä, kun aloitamme suunnitelman toteuttamisen", Katara sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tulikansan soturit näkivät taas Purple Ladyn?!" Zuko kysyi uskomatta sitä, mitä hänen setänsä sanoi.

"Kyllä, Prinssi Zuko. Olin äsken satamassa, ja tapasin kolme Tulikansan soturia, jotka kertoivat nähneensä Purple Ladyn eräiden hiilikaivosten lähellä. Purple Lady ajoi kyseiset soturit pois kyseisten kaivosten läheltä", Iroh sanoi.

"Missä kylässä he näkivät Purple Ladyn? Jos menemme kyseiseen kylään, saatamme löytää Purple Ladyn ja kuulustella häntä siltä varalta, jos hän on nähnyt Avatarin", Zuko sanoi.

"Eli nyt jahtaamme sekä Avataria, että Purple Ladyä. Henki-olentoa ei kannattaisi suututtaa, tai siitä voi koitua ongelmia. Oletko ihastunut nykyiseen Avatariin noin syvästi, Prinssi Zuko? Jospa joisimme teetä, ennen kuin lähdemme kyseiseen kylään", Iroh ehdotti.

"Lopeta jo!" Zuko punastui taas. Hän oli viime aikoina joutunut sietämään setänsä hyväntahtoista kiusantekoa siitä, että hän olisi muka ihastunut nykyiseen Avatariin. Ongelmana oli se, että Zuko ei tiennyt, pitikö hän nykyisestä Avatarista, vai ei. Zuko tiesi, että jos hän onnistuisi vangitsemaan Avatarin, hän voisi palata kotiinsa ja saada kunniansa takaisin. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut varma siitä, että halusiko hän todella vangita nykyisen Avatarin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airi, oletko valmis?" Katara kysyi ison kiven takana seisovalta Airilta. Katara ja Sokka olivat äsken vierittäneet ison kiven yhden ilmanvaihtoventtiilin päälle. Kyseinen ilmanvaihtoventtiili oli hiilikaivosten edessä olevassa maassa. Katara oli nähnyt kyseisen ilmanvaihtoventtiilin eilen, kun hän ja Haru olivat käyneet hiilikaivoksilla. Kun Katara oli muistanut kyseisen ilmanvaihtoventtiilin, hän oli keksinyt suunnitelmansa.

"Olen valmis. Entä te?" Airi kysyi ystäviltään.

"Kyllä", Katara ja Sokka sanoivat.

Airin piilopaikan takana oli ilmanvaihtoventtiili, joka oli yhdistetty siihen ilmanvaihtoventtiiliin, jota Katara aikoi käyttää suunnitelmansa toteuttamisessa.

"Nyt he tulevat!" Katara varoitti mahdollisimman hiljaa nähtyään kolme Tulikansan soturia, jotka kävelivät kohti hiilikaivosta, jonka edessä Airin ystävät olivat.

Katara ja Sokka kävelivät kauemmas toisistaan, ja esittivät törmäävänsä toisiinsa, kun Tulikansan soturit näkivät heidät.

"Varo vähän, hiirulainen!" Sokka huusi Kataralle.

"Soimaat minua varomattomuudesta, vaikka itse törmäsit minuun! Sinulla on isot korvat, mutta et tainnut kuulla minun tulevan tänne! Ehkä sinun on aika tuntea Maantaitajan voima nahoissasi!" Katara huusi. Hän nosti oikean kätensä korkealle ilmaan esittäen ohjailevansa ilmanvaihtoventtiilin päällä olevaa lohkaretta.

Airi siirsi käsistään tuulta kohti edessään olevaa ilmanvaihtoventtiiliä, jonka seurauksena Kataran lähellä olevasta ilmanvaihtoventtiilistä esiin noussut tuuli nosti ilmanvaihtoventtiilin päällä olevan lohkareen ilmaan.

"Tuo apina on Maantaitaja?!" Yksi Tulikansan soturi katsoi Momoa, joka seisoi Kataran lähellä olevan ilmanvaihtoventtiilin toisella puolella.

_"Momo?!"_ Airi ajatteli hermostuneena. Momo oli rynnännyt Kataran lähellä olevan ilmanvaihtoventtiilin lähelle jahdatessaan perhosta.

"Ei. Tämä tyttö on selvästi Maantaitaja, ja nosti tuon lohkareen ilmaan käyttämällä äsken voimiaan", Sokka sanoi. "Tuo apina sattui vain tulemaan tänne juuri silloin, kun tämä tyttö käytti voimiaan".

"Tietysti", Yksi Tulikansan soturi sanoi.

"Estän häntä karkaamasta, jotta voitte vangita hänet", Sokka sanoi. "Katara, voit toteuttaa suunnitelmasi 24 tunnin aikana".

Tulikansan soturit tarttuivat Kataran käsiin, ja veivät Kataran pois hiilikaivoksilta.

Kun Tulikansan soturit olivat kuuloetäisyyden ulkopuolella, Sokka vilkaisi Momoa:

"Momo, sinulla on isot korvat".

Airi juoksi esiin piilostaan, ja hän, Sokka ja Momo seurasivat sotilaita nähdäkseen, että kaivosten takana oli satama.

Satamassa oli useita varastorakennuksia, joiden seinät olivat ruskeat. Varastojen katot olivat vihreät. Satamassa oli useita veneitä. Satamassa oli pitkiä, puusta tehtyjä laitureita. Yhden laiturin päällä oli metallista tehty vaunu, jossa Katara istui. Kataralla oli yllään ruskea, hihaton pusero. Kaksi Tulikansan soturia istui samassa vaunussa, kuin Katara, ja vaunujen etupuolelle oli kiinnitetty polkupyörä. Kolmas Tulikansan soturi istui polkupyörän satulassa, ja ohjasi pyörän kohti laiturin päässä olevaa laivaa.

Airi, Sokka ja Momo olivat piiloutuneet erään satamassa olevan varaston taakse tarkkaillakseen Kataran suunnitelman edistymistä.

"Kaikki on sujunut suunnitelman mukaan", Airi sanoi.

"Haetaan Appa", Sokka sanoi.

Airi ja Sokka lähtivät Momon kanssa juoksemaan kohti kylää, jossa Appa oli. He hakivat Appan ladosta ja nousivat Appan satulaan, minkä jälkeen Airi tarttui Appan suitsiin, ja ohjasi Appan siihen suuntaan, jossa satama oli.

"Tuolla se laiva on!" Sokka ilmoitti Airille nähtyään laivan, jossa Katara oli.

Airi katsoi kyseistä laivaa samalla, kun aurinko laski. Lopulta hän näki, että laiva lähestyi meren keskellä olevaa metallista tehtyä vankilaa, jonka savupiipuista nousi esiin mustaa savua.

"Tuollako vangitut Maantaitajat ovat? Aluksella saattaa olla vartijoita, joten on parempi, että odotamme jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin laskeudumme", Airi ehdotti.

Sokka nyökkäsi.

"Katso, Sokka! Tulikansa pakottaa vangitsemansa Maantaitajat korjaamaan Tulikansan laivoja!" Airi huusi nähtyään, mitä vangitut Maantaitajat tekivät vankilan oikealla puolella olevalla laiturilla.

"Evätkö Tulikansan soturit voi itse korjata laivojaan?" Sokka sanoi närkästyneenä.

Airi ohjasi Appan lentämään vankilan yläpuolelle nähdäkseen vankilan paremmin.

Vankilan ympärillä oli korkeat muurit. Yhdellä, vankilan sivulla oli korkea aita, joka oli tehty tosi korkeista metallikeihäistä. Vankilan alueella istui useita Maantaitajia, joilla oli yllään samanlaiset, ruskeat vaatteet kuin Kataralla.

"Kamalaa", Airin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Kun Airi ja Sokka olivat odottaneet jonkin aikaa, he näkivät, että aluksen korkeimmassa tornissa olevan majakan valo sammui.

"Appa, laskeudu", Airi sanoi ja Appa laskeutui mestallista tehdyn vankilan keskelle.

Momo kiipesi Airin oikealle olkapäälle, minkä jälkeen Airi ja Sokka hyppäsivät alas Appan selästä, ja alkoivat etsiä Kataraa nukkuvien vankien joukosta. Lopulta he löysivät Kataran.

Katara nukkui vankila-alueen oikealla puolella olevassa nurkassa. Hänellä oli yllään ruskea peitto ja hänen päänsä alla oli vaaleanruskea liina, joka oli taiteltu tyynyksi. Katara nukkui valkoisen futonin päällä.

Muillakin vangeilla oli samanlaiset vuoteet, kuin Kataralla.

"Katara, herää", Airi ravisteli Kataran vasenta olkapäätä oikealla kädellään.

Katara heräsi ja katsoi ystäviään.

"Katara, meidän on lähdettävä", Sokka sanoi.

"Maantaitajat ovat menettäneet kaiken taistelutahtonsa", Katara sanoi. "En voi jättää heitä".

Airi vilkaisi Appaa:

"Appa, suunnitelmiin tuli pieni muutos. Lennä piiloon!"

Kun Appa oli lentänyt piiloon, Airi ja hänen ystävänsä piiloutuivat puisten laatikoitten taakse, jotta vankilaa vartioivat Tulikansan vartijat eivät näkisi heitä.

"Mitä tarkoitit sanomalla, että Maantaitajat ovat menettäneet kaiken taistelutahtonsa?" Sokka kysyi.

"Kysyin Maantaitajilta, onko heillä pakosuunnitelma, mutta he sanoivat, että heillä ei ole pakosuunnitelmaa", Katara sanoi.

"Eivätkö he voi käyttää voimiaan paetakseen?" Airi kysyi.

"Tämä alus on tehty metallista, joten Maantaitajat eivät voi käyttää voimiaan paetakseen", Katara sanoi.

"Mutta tämän vankilan savupiipuista nousee savua. Ja Tulikansa on kaivanut hiiltä Harun kotikylän hiilikaivoksista. Ehkä Tulikansan soturit ovat tuoneet hiilikaivoksista kaivamansa hiilet tänne, ja käyttävät sitä vankilan polttoaineena. Jos voisimme antaa Maantaitajille hiiltä, he voisivat käyttää sitä taistellakseen, sillä hiili on on kaivettu hiilikaivoksesta ja on osa maata", Airi sanoi.

"Kuinka aiot toteuttaa suunnitelmasi?" Sokka kysyi.

"Meidän on suljettava kaikki ilmanvaihtoventtiili-aukot, jotka ovat lähellä sitä paikkaa, jossa hiili poltetaan. Emme kuitenkaan sulje sitä ilmanvaihtoventtiili-aukkoa, joka johtaa uloimpaan venttiiliin, jossa sinä Sokka olette, Katara. Minä hoidan sen osan", Airi otti Sokkan bumerangin. Hän juoksi kohti vankila-aluksen kannella olevaa ilmanvaihtoventtiilin ritilää, jonka hän arveli olevan vankila-aluksen kannella.

Lopulta Airi ja hänen ystävänsä löysivät etsimänsä. Kyseinen ilmanvaihtoventtiili oli aluksen toisella puolella, vasemmassa nurkassa. Se oli juuri Airin kokoinen. Airi alkoi irrottaa kyseisen ilmanvaihtoventtiilin ruuveja Sokkan bumerangin toisella päällä.

"Oletko kohta valmis?" Sokka kysyi, kun hän ja Katara juoksivat sinne, missä Airi oli.

"Kyllä. Kun olen ryöminyt ilmanvaihtokanavaan, laittakaa luukku takaisin paikalleen, mutta älkää ruuvatko sitä kiinni", Airi antoi ruuvit Sokkalle ja laski ilmanvaihtoventtiilin luukun aluksen kannelle, ennen kuin hän ryömi ilmavaihtokanavaan.

"Ole varovainen", Sokka varoitti samalla, kun hän totteli Airia ja laittoi ilmanvaihtoventtiilin ritilän takaisin paikalleen. Hän laittoi ruuvit housujensa oikeaan taskuun siltä varalta, että niille olisi vielä käyttöä."

(Airi)

Airi ryömi eteenpäin ilmanvaihtokanavassa. Hänelle tuli koko ajan lämpimämpi olo, joten hän arveli olevansa lähellä konehuonetta, jossa hiili poltettiin. Lopulta hän näki edessään ilmanvaihtoventtiilin ritilän. Hän katsoi kyseisestä ritilästä sisälle ja näki, että konehuoneen alapuolella olevassa putkessa oli tosi paljon hiiltä.

"Täydellistä", Airi heilautti oikeasta kädestään tuulta, joka osui konehuoneen toisella puolella olevaan ilmanvaihtoventtiilin ritilään. Kyseinen ritilä sulkeutui tuulen osuttua siihen. Airi vilkaisi huoneen toiselle puolelle nähdäkseen siellä olevan ritilän, jonka hän sulki samalla tavalla, kuin ensimmäisen ritilän. Airi käytti Sokkan bumerangia irrottaakseen edessään olevan ritilän paikaltaan.

Airin molempiin käsiin ilmestyi tuulta, josta hän muodosti ympärilleen ison tuulipallon, joka suojaisi häntä hiililtä, jotka syöksyivät ylöspäin. Hiilet syöksyivät siihen ilmanvaihtokanavaan, jossa Airi oli, sillä konehuoneessa oleva paine kasvoi liian isoksi ja työnsi hiilet ja Airin ulos ilmanvaihtokanavasta suunnilleen siihen kohtaan vankila-aluksen kannessa olevasta ilmanvaihtoventtiilistä, jonka vieressä Katara ja Sokka seisoivat. Momo laskeutui Airin oikealle olkapäälle.

Kaikki katsoivat yllättyneinä kannelle ilmestynyttä hiilimäärää.

Airi laskeutui hiilikasan päälle. Hänen vaatteensa olivat hieman likaiset ilmanvaihtokanavassa ryömimisen takia, mutta hän oli tyytyväinen siihen, että hän oli onnistunut tehtävässään.

Airi puhdisti vaatteensa noesta.

"Nyt on tilaisuutenne paeta!" Katara huusi Maantaitajille.

"Heh heh! Huvittavaa, että yrität herättää heidän taistelutahtonsa, mutta se on turhaa. Heidän taistelutahtonsa katosi kauan sitten", Eräs Tulikansan soturi pilkkasi Kataraa. Hän lähti kävelemään pois, mutta yllättäen joku heitti hiilen palan hänen takaraivoonsa. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja näki Harun leijuttavan hiilenpaloja vasemman kätensä yläpuolella.

Mies, joka oli pilkannut Kataraa, heitti molemmista käsistään tulta kohti Harua, mutta yllättäen Harun edessä olevat hiilet nousivat seinäksi Harun eteen suojaten Harua.

Kaikki näkivät, että pitkä, vaaleaihoinen mies oli nostanut molemmat kätensä ylemmäs. Hänellä oli valkoinen parta ja valkoiset hiukset, sekä vihreät silmät. Hän oli suunnilleen 47-vuotias. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet, kuin muillakin vangeilla.

"Hyökätkää!" Tulisoturien johtaja huusi ja hän, ja Tulisoturit heittivät käsistään tulta kohti Maantaitajia.

_"Haluan pelastaa Maantaitajat!"_ Airi ajatteli ja nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja hänen oikeasta kädestään ilmestyi tulta, joka lähestyi Tulikansan sotureita pakottaen heidät väistämään.

_"Käytin tulta?!"_ Airi ajatteli uskomatta silmiään.

Katara ja Sokka näyttivät yllättyneiltä.

Tulikansa ja Maantaitajatkin näyttivät yllättyneiltä.

Maantaitajat nostivat molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja ohjasivat hiiltä kohti Tulikansa sotureita.

Airi palautti Sokkalle Sokkan bumerangin ja nosti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, jonka seurauksena hänen ympärilleen ilmestyi tosi iso tuuli-pyörre, jonka hän heitti kohti Tulikansan sotureita pakottaen heidät perääntymään.

Haru ja eräs toinen Maantaitaja yhdistivät hiilestä tosi ison pallon, jonka he heittivät kohti rautavankilan seinää pudottaen eräitä Tulentaitajia alas vartiointi-paikoiltaan.

"Aaaa!" Tulentaitajat huusivat, kun he putosivat vankila-aluksen kannelle.

Kun iso hiilipallo osui vankila-aluksen seinään, siihen ilmestyi iso aukko.

"Ottakaa laivat! Pakenemme!" Harua auttanut Maantaitaja huusi muille Maantaitajille.

"Älkää päästäkö heitä pakoon!" Tulentaitajien johtaja huusi.

Airi nosti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja Tulentaitajia kohti lensi tosi iso pyörremyrsky, joka kaatoi Tulentaitajat vankila-aluksen kannelle.

Maantaitajat käyttivät hiilenpalasia nostaakseen Tulentaitajat pois aluksen kannelta suoraan meren ylle.

"En osaa uida!" Tulentaitajien johtaja huusi peloissaan.

"Ei hätää. Hiilet kelluvat!" Harua auttanut Maantaitaja huusi, kun hän ja muut Maantaitajat pudottivat Tulisoturit mereen.

Hieman myöhemmin Airi lensi Appan selässä kohti satamaa samalla, kun Maantaitajat ohjasivat aluksia kohti satamia.

"Katara, kiitos, että annoin meille toivoa", Eräs Maantaitaja sanoi.

"On hienoa olla avuksi. Aiotteko nyt palata kotiin?" Katara kysyi.

"Kyllä", Eräs Maantaitaja sanoi.

"Kiitos, Katara. Mitä aiot tehdä?" Haru kysyi.

"Minä ja ystäväni menemme pohjoisnavalle. Etsimme minulle ja Airille Vedentaitaja-opettajan", Katara sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Toivon, että tapaamme vielä", Haru sanoi.

"Toivon sitä itsekin. Äitini kaulakoru? Se on poissa?!" Katara hermostui huomattuaan kyseisen asian. Hän ei tiennyt, miten hän oli kadottanut äitinsä kaulakorun, mutta hän aikoi löytää sen.

Haru näytti hermostuvan kuulemastaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prinssi Zuko seisoi tuhoutuneen rautavankila-aluksen kannella, ja poimi oikealla kädellään aluksen kannella olevan, sinisessä nauhassa roikkuvan kaulakorun. Hän muisti nähneensä kyseisen kaulakorun Avatarin Vedentaitaja-ystävän kaulassa.

_"Ehkä löydän Avatarin tämän kaulakorun avulla",_ Zuko ajatteli ja katsoi laskevaa aurinkoa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haru, oletko nähnyt Airia?" Katara kysyi, kun hän puhui Harulle Harun kodin edessä.

"Ehkä hän on ladossa", Haru ehdotti, mutta kun hän näki kylään saapuvat, Tulikansansan soturit. Haru oli heti valmis taistelemaan, ja hänen isänsä käveli hänen viereensä valmiina taistelemaan.

"Missä Purple Lady on?" Eräs Tulisoturi kysyi.

"Minuako etsitte?" Purple Lady käveli esiin ja otti viuhkansa molempiin käsiinsä.

Tulikansan soturit heittivät käsistään tulta kohti Purple Ladyä, mutta Purple Ladyn viuhkoihin ilmestyi Tuulipyörre, joka sulki tulen sisälleen. Purple Lady heitti tulen kohti Tulisotureita siten, että se muodostui heidän ympärilleen tulirenkaaksi.

Tulisoturit hermostuivat näkemästään.

Purple Lady heilautti taas viuhkojaan, ja Tulisotuerien ympärille ilmestyi iso pyörremyrsky, joka pudotti heidät maahan.

"Lähtekää kylästä, älkääkä koskaan palatko!" Purple Lady huusi Tulisotureille, jotka tärisivät hermostuneina, ennen kuin pakenivat.

Purple Lady kohotti oikeaa viuhkaansa ylemmäs, jonka seurauksena hänen viuhkastaan ilmestyi tuulta, joka nosti kylän oikealla puolella olevan tynnyrin ilmaan. Hän kallisti viuhkaa ja tynnyriä, jonka seurauksena tynnyrissä oleva vesi osui maassa palaviin liekkeihin sammuttaen ne. Purple Lady laski viuhkansa alas laskien samalla tynnyrin takasin paikalleen.

"Kiitos, Purple Lady", Harun isä sanoi.

"Olkaa hyvä", Purple Lady sanoi. "Anteeksi, että en voinut tehdä enempää teidän ja kylänne hyväksi".

"Se ei ole sinun vikasi. Teit mitä voit, ja Tulikansan aiheuttamat tuhot on helppo korjata", Haru sanoi.

Purple Lady nyökkäsi ja juoksi vasemmalle johtavalle sivukujalle.

Katara yritti seurata Purple Ladyä, mutta kun hän katsoi sivukujalle, hän ei nähnyt siellä ketään.

"Onkohan Purple Lady oikeasti Tuulen henki?" Katara ajatteli ääneen.

"En tiedä, mutta hän on sankari, kuten sinä ja ystäväsikin, Katara. Katara, ystäväsi ovat onnekkaita siitä, että heillä on sinut", Haru sanoi.

Katara punastui.

Airi seisoi erään talon takana ja vakoili Kataraa ja Harua.

_"Asiat ovat nyt paremmin, mutta olenko nyt Tulentaitaja? Jos olen, niin minun pitää olla varovainen siihen asti, kunnes löydän Tulentaitaja-opettajan",_ Airi ajatteli hermostuneena.


	12. Winter Solstice

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Sain tämän luvun jälkeen geekycutecupcakelta apua parin, tätä fanfictionia koskevan asian suunnittelemisessa, ja olen geekycutecupcakelle tosi kiitollinen hänen antamastaan avusta. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Appa laskeutui poltetun metsän keskelle. Kaikkialla näkyi vain tuhkaa, ja palaneita puita.

Taivaalla oli pilviä.

"Tämä taitaa olla Tulikansan tekosia", Sokka sanoi.

_"Tulikansa on aiheuttanut monille ihmisille, ja eläimille kärsimystä. Monet eläimet taisivat asua tässä metsässä, kunnes Tulikansa tuhosi tämän metsän",_ Airi ajatteli samalla, kun hän laskeutui alas Appan satulasta. Hän otti käsiinsä tukaa, jonka hän valutti maahan hänen sormiensa välistä.

_"Jos en olisi paennut kodistani 100 vuotta sitten, vaan olisin ottanut vastaan Avatarin-tehtäväni, näin ei olisi käynyt",_ Airi ajatteli.

"Airi, onko kaikki hyvin?" Katara kysyi.

"Jos en olisi paennut kodistani 100 vuotta sitten, vaan olisin ottanut vastaan Avatarin-tehtäväni, näin ei olisi käynyt", Airi sanoi. Hän näki tuhkan seassa ihmisten, ja sarvikuonojen jalanjälkiä. Jäljet näyttivät siltä, että ne olivat _syntyneet_ vasta pari päivää sitten.

"Airi, et voi syyttää itseäsi tästä kaikesta", Katara sanoi.

"Mutta karkasin kotoani 100 vuotta sitten, koska en halunnut olla Avatar. Sen takia monet ihmiset, ja eläimet ovat joutuneet kärsimään Tulikansan tekojen takia. Tiedän, että voin hyvittää tekemäni virheen päättämällä tämän sodan", Airi sanoi. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut varma, pystyisikö hän voittamaan Tulen Valtias Ozain, ja se pelotti häntä.

"Siksi menemmekin pohjoisnvalle etsimään meille Vedentaitaja-opettajaa", Katara sanoi.

"Niin Vedentaitaja-opettajaa. Mutta minun on opittava hallitsemaan kaikkia alkuvoimia, kuten minua edeltäneet Avatarit tekivät kauan sitten", Airi sanoi.

"Kun viimeksi taistelimme Tulikansaa vastaan, käytit tulta", Sokka sanoi.

"Pelkään, että jos käytän tulta, voin aiheuttaa samanlaista tuhoa, kuin Tulikansa teki tälle metsälle", Airi sanoi.

"Jospa käyttäisit Tulentaitajan voimiasi nuotioiden sytyttämiseen siihen asti, kunnes löydät Tulentaitaja-opettajan? Se säästäisi tulitikkujen käyttämistä", Sokka ehdotti.

Katara löi veljeään oikeaan olkapäähän, sillä Sokkan äskeinen vitsi ei ollut Kataran mielestä kovin hauska.

"Hyvä on. Minun on kuitenkin opittava hallitsemaan kaikkia alkuvoimia. Emme kuitenkaan voi siepata ketään Tulikansan jäsentä, ja pakottaa häntä opettamaan minulle Tulentaitamista, sillä Tulikansa etsii meitä", Airi sanoi.

"Totta", Sokka sanoi.

"Munkki Gyatso sanoi, että kun olen sopivan ikäinen, voin mennä Eteläisen tuulitemppelin patsashuoneeseen, ja että patsashuoneessa tapaamani henkilö voi auttaa minua tulemaan paremmaksi Avatariksi. Kun olimme Eteläisen tuulitemppelin patsashuoneessa, näin Avatar Rokun patsaan silmien hohtavan. Ehkä Munkki Gyatso tarkoitti, että Avatar Roku voisi auttaa minua tulemaan paremmaksi Avatariksi", Airi sanoi.

"Edellinen Avatar? Hän kuoli jo 100 vuotta sitten. Kuinka hän voisi auttaa sinua tulemaan paremmaksi Avatariksi?" Sokka kysyi.

"En tiedä. Munkki Gyatso sanoi minulle jopa, että eräs Tulikansan Avatar oli kauan sitten saapunut Eteläiseen tuulitemppeliin harjoittelemaan Tuulentaitamista, ja että kyseinen Avatar tunsi samanlaista epävarmuutta, kuin minä. Gyatso ei kertonut minulle kyseisen Avatarin henkilöllisyyttä", Airi sanoi.

Momo asettui istumaan Airin syliin, ja Airi alkoi silittää Momon päätä oikealla kädellään.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Setä! On aika lähteä! Missä sinä olet? Iroh-setä! ?!" Zuko huusi kävellen metsässä.

Etsittyään Irohia jonkin aikaa Zuko näki, että hänen setänsä istui läheisessä kuumassa lähteessä. Zuko näki jopa sen, että Iroh oli ripustanut vaatteensa erään puun oksan päälle.

"Täällä!" Iroh sanoi.

"Setä? Meidän on jatkettava matkaa! Olemme löytämässä Avatarin reitin, enkä halua kadottaa häntä", Zuko sanoi

"Näytät väsyneeltä, Prinssi Zuko. Miksi et liittyisi seuraani rentoutumaan näissä kuumissa lähteissä, ja liota ongelmasi pois?" Iroh kysyi.

"Minun ongelmani eivät voi liota pois. On aika lähteä!" Zuko sanoi.

"Sinun tulisi kuunnella opettajasi neuvoja ja rentoutua hiukan. Kuumien lähteiden veden lämpötila on juuri oikea. Lämmitin sen itse", Iroh sanoi. Hän hengitti höyryä ulos nenänsä kautta.

"Tarpeeksi! Meidän on lähdettävä nyt. Poistu vedestä!" Zuko huusi.

"Hyvä on!" Iroh nousi seisomaan.

"Tai, pysy sittenkin siellä! Mutta tule laivalle puolen tunnin päästä, tai jäät tänne!" Zuko peitti silmänsä oikealla kädellään ja lähti kohti satamaan, jossa hänen laivansa oli tällä hetkellä.

Iroh jatkoi rentoutumista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airi, oletko valmis jatkamaan matkaa?" Katara kysyi.

Airi pudisti päätään.

Katara poimi maasta tammenterhon, jonka hän heitti Airin selkään.

"Miksi teit noin?" Airi nousi seisomaan.

"Airi, puut kasvavat siemenistä. Jos joku käyttää tammenterhoja ja muita siemeniä, hän voi palauttaa tuhoutuneen metsän entiseen loistoonsa", Katara sanoi.

"Olet oikeassa", Airi poimi maahan pudonneen tammenterhon oikealla kädellään ja laittoi sen hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun.

"Ehkä meidän olisi aika jatkaa matkaa", Sokka ehdotti.

Yllättäen Sokka näki miehen, jolla oli yllään ruskeat vaatteet. Miehellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat kengät. Mies piti oikeassa kädessään ruskeaa kävelykeppiä, ja käveli kohti Sokkaa, ja hänen ystäviään. Kyseinen mies oli pitkä, ja kalju. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät. Hän näytti 70-vuotiaalta:

"Anteeksi, mutta kuka olet?"

"Kun näin lentävän biisonin, en ollut uskoa silmiäni. Oletko Avatar?" Mies kysyi Airilta.

"Kyllä", Airi sanoi.

"Kyläni tarvitsee apua. Asun Senlin kylässä. Tulikansa tuhosi tätä metsää pari päivää sitten, ja he tuhosivat samalla kylääni. Tulikansan lähdettyä kylääni alkoi tuhota eräs henki yö toisensa jälkeen. Se on jopa siepannut joitain kyläni asukkaita. En tiedä, miksi se henki hyökkää kylääni joka yö, mutta kyläni väki tarvitsee apuasi", Mies sanoi.

"Minulla ei ole kokemusta vihaisten henkien rauhoittamisesta, mutta teen, mitä voin", Airi sanoi.

"Kiitos", Mies sanoi. "Seuratkaa minua".

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä lähtivät seuraamaan miestä.

Mies johdatti heidät kylään, jonka ympärille oli tehty iso, puinen aita. Kylän talot oli tehty puusta, ja talojen katot olivat vihreät. Eräät rakennukset oli tuhottu.

Mies johdatti Airin, ja hänen ystävänsä kylän isoimpaan taloon, joka oli todennäköisesti kylän johtajan talo. Kyseisen talon ulkoseinät olivat punaiset. Talon seinissä oli monia ikkunoita, ja talon katto oli vihreä. Talo ulko-ovi oli ruskea.

"Tämä nuori neiti on Avatar. Hän suostui auttamaan meitä ratkaisemaan kyläämme kohdanneen ongelman", Kävelykeppiä käyttävä mies sanoi kylän johtajalle.

"Kiitos", Sanoi pitkä mies, jolla oli ruskeat hiukset ja ruskeat silmät. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään ruskeat vaatteet ja hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat kengät. "Joten, huhut paluustasi ovat totta! Elämäsi suurin kunnia on olla läsnäolossasi".

Rakennuksen sisäseinät olivat ruskeat lattian, ja katon tavoin. Rakennuksen ikkunoiden edessä oli vihreät ikkunaluukut. Kylän asukkaat olivat kerääntyneet taloon ilmeisesti paetakseen kylää tuhonnutta henkeä.

"Hauska tavata. Tässä ovat ystäväni Katara ja Sokka. Ja tämä lemuri on lemmikkini Momo", Airi sanoi.

"Viime päivinä auringonlaskun aikaan henki hirviö tulee ja hyökkää kylämme. Se on Hei Bai, mustavalkoinen henki", Airin aiemmin tapaama mies sanoi.

"Milloin se on hyökännyt tänne? Miksi se hyökkää tänne?" Sokka kysyi.

"Se on hyökännyt tänne auringon laskettua", Kylän johtaja sanoi. "Se saapui tähän maailmaan sen jälkeen, kun Tulikansa hyökkäsi tänne. Emme tiedä, miksi se hyökkää tänne, mutta jokaisen kolmen edellisen yön aikana se on kaapannut yhden kylämme asukkaan. Olemme erityisen peloissaan, koska talvipäivänseisaus lähestyy".

"Mitä sitten tapahtuu?" Katara kysyi.

"Päivänseisauksen lähestyessä luonnollinen maailma ja henkimaailma kasvaa yhä lähemmäksi, kunnes niiden välinen linja hämärtyy kokonaan", Airin, ja hänen ystävänsä Senlin kylään johdattanut mies sanoi katsoi laskevaa aurinkoa.

"Hei Bai aiheuttaa jo tuhoa ja tuhoa. Kun päivänseisaus on täällä, ei ole mitään mahdollisuuksia kertoa mitä tapahtuu", Kylän johtaja sanoi.

"Miten voin auttaa teitä?" Airi kysyi.

"Kuka voisi paremmin ratkaista ihmisten maailman ja henkimaailman välisen kriisin kuin itse Avatar? Olet suuri _silta_ ihmisten ja henkien välillä", Airin ja hänen ystävänsä aiemmin tavannut mies sanoi.

"Minä teen, mitä voin", Airi sanoi lopulta.

"Tee parhaasi", Katara sanoi.

Sokka nyökkäsi.

Airi käveli ulos talosta, ja haki liidokkinsa Appan satulasta.

Kun kylän johtaja sulki talonsa ovet, Airi käänsi katseensa metsään.

_"Minua pelottaa, mutta voin ehkä auttaa tämän kylän asukkaita, jos saan selville syyn, jonka takia Hei Bai hyökkäsi tänne",_ Airi mietti.

Yllättäen hänestä alkoi tuntua siltä, että joku tuijotti häntä. Hän katsoi metsään nähdäkseen tosi ison, mustavalkoisen hengen kävelevän kohti kylää. Sillä oli mustat silmät. Sillä oli neljä jalkaa, ja tosi terävät hampaat.

"Sinäkö olet Hei Bai?" Airi kysyi.

Gruoooo! Hei Bai karjui, ja alkoi tuhota kylän rakennuksia.

"Lopeta! Olen Avatar Airi!" Airi huusi.

Hei Bai löi Airin kohti erään rakennuksen seinää, ja Airi valui maahan.

_"Se ei kuuntele minua!"_ Airi ajatteli, ja nousi seisomaan.

Yllättäen Sokka juoksi ulos kylän johtajan talosta, ja heitti bumeranginsa kohti Hei Baita. Bumerangi putosi maahan osuttuaan henkeen.

"Sokka, mene takaisin taloon!" Airi huusi.

"Ajatteletko todella, että jättäisin sinut vaaraan?" Sokka juoksi kohti Airia.

Yllättäen Bei Bai nappasi Sokkan oikealla etujalallaan, ja juoksi metsään.

"Apuaaa!" Sokka huusi.

Airi poimi maahan pudonneen liidokkinsa ja levitti sen auki, ennen kuin hän lensi Hei Bain perään pelastaakseen Sokkan.

Hei Bai juoksi kohti metsän tuhottua aluetta.

"Sokka, tartu käteeni!" Airi ojensi oikeaa kättään Sokkalle.

Sokka tarttui Airin käteen, mutta yllättäen Sokka, ja Hei Bai katosivat ja Airi putosi maahan karhuja esittävien patsaiden keskelle. Yksi patsas oli isompi, kuin muut patsaat. Muut patsaat näyttivät kumartavan suurimmalle patsaalle.

Kun Airi avasi silmänsä, hän näki, että taivaalla oli kalpea kuunsirppi, ja useita tähtiä.

"Sokka?!" Airi huusi._ "En onnistunut pelastamaan häntä"._

_"Mitä nuo patsaat esittävät?"_ Airi mietti nähtyään karhuja esittävät patsaat.

Airi poimi liidokkinsa, ja yritti lentää takaisin Senlin kylään kertomaan Kataralle, mitä Sokkalle oli tapahtunut, mutta Airi ei pystynyt lentämään.

_"Mitä ihmettä on tekeillä?"_ Airi mietti, ja laski liidokkinsa maahan. Hän liikutti käsiään käyttääkseen tuulta, mutta hänen käsistään ei ilmestynyt tuulta. Airi vilkaisi käsiään ja näki, että hänen kätensä näyttivät läpikuultavilta, kun kuun valo kulki hänen käsiensä yli._ "En voi käyttää voimiani? Olenko henkimaailmassa?!"_

Gruooooo!

Airi kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen ison lohikäärmeen, joka lensi häntä kohti. Lohikäärme oli vaaleansininen. Sillä oli valkoiset kynnet, ja valkoiset viikset. Sen päässä oli valkoiset sarvet. Airi ei tiennyt miksi, mutta lohikäärme näytti tutulta jostain syystä.

"Lohikäärme?" Airi sanoi, kun lohikäärme laskeutui hänen eteensä.

Yllättäen lohikäärmeen oikea viiksi kosketti Airin otsassa olevaa tatuointia, ja Airi näki näyn edessään olevasta lohikäärmeestä.

(Näky)

_Lohikäärme oli punainen, ja sen silmät olivat keltaiset. Sen sarvet ja viikset olivat valkoiset. Se lensi eteenpäin pilvien yläpuolella. Lohikäärmeen selässä istui mies, jonka patsaan Airi oli nähnyt Eteläisen tuulitemppelin patsashuoneessa._

_Kyseinen mies oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään punaiset vaatteet. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hän näytti 70-vuotiaalta. Hänen hiuksensa olivat valkoiset, ja hänellä oli valkoinen parta. Hänen päässään oli punainen hiuskoriste, joka näytti liekeiltä. Hänen silmänsä olivat kullan väriset._

(Näky loppuu)

"Olet Fang, Avatar Rokun eläinopas, kuten Appa on minun eläinoppaani", Airi sanoi, kun lohikäärme otti viiksensä pois Airin otsan tatuoinnista. "Haluaako Avatar Roku kertoa minulle jotain?"

Lohikäärme laskeutui alemmas, ja Airi nousi sen selkään.

"Luotan sinuun, Fang", Airi sanoi, ja lohikäärme lähti lentämään.

Pian maisema muuttui mereksi, ja lohikäärme lensi nopeammin.

Vähän ajan kuluttua Airi näki kuunsirpin muotoisen saaren, jolla oli tulivuori. Saarella oli temppeli, jonka ulkoseinät olivat punaiset, ja katto oli musta. Temppelissä oli kaksi kerrosta.

Lohikäärme lensi temppeliin temppelin oviaukosta, ja lensi sitten kohti kattoa.

"Varo!" Airi huusi, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen hän, ja lohikäärme lensivät katon läpi huoneeseen. Huoneessa oli kultainen patsas, joka esitti Avatar Rokua. Patsaan silmät olivat punaiset. Huoneen lattiassa oli mustia kanji-merkkejä. Huoneen toisella puolella oli isot, mustat pariovet. Huoneen seinillä roikkui pitkät, punaiset verhot.

Airi laskeutui alas lohikäärmeen selästä, ja käveli kohti patsasta.

"Fang, miksi toit minut tänne?" Airi kysyi.

Fang kosketti viiksellään Airin otsan tatuointia, ja Airi näki uuden näyn.

(Näky)

_ Iso komeetta, joka kulki ilman halki tosi nopeasti laskeutui maahan, ja kaikki muuttui palaneeksi, tuhkan peittämäksi maisemaksi._

(Näky loppuu)

Lohikäärme otti viiksensä pois Airin otsasta.

"Haluaako Roku kertoa minulle jotain tuosta äsken _näkemästäni_ komeetasta?" Airi kysyi. "Miten voin puhua Rokulle?"

Fang laski päätään alemmas, ja pariovien yläpuolelle kiinnitetty, punainen jalokivi hohti kirkkaasti, ja siitä ilmestyi punaista valoa. Punainen valo oli lähellä Avatar Rokun patsaan silmiä.

Fang kosketti viiksellään Airin otsaa, ja Airi näki uuden näyn.

(Näky)

_ Aurinko laski kolmesti tämänhetkisen temppelin taakse. Sitten näkyi yksi, temppelin tämänhetkisen huoneen lattiassa oleva, musta kanji-merkki. Sitten punaisen jalokiven valo liikkui temppelissä, kunnes se osui Avatar Rokun patsaan silmiin._

(Näky ohi)

Fang otti viiksensä pois, ja Airi katsoi alapuolellaan olevassa lattiassa olevia, musia kanji-merkkejä.

"Nuo kuviot ovat siis kalenteri. Voin puhua Rokulle päivänseisauksen aikaan. Minun on palattava tähän temppeliin päivänseisauksen aikaan, mutta minun on ensin pelastettava Sokka", Airi sanoi.

Fang kumartui alemmas, ja Airi nousi taas Fangin selkään.

Fang lensi seinän läpi siihen suuntaan, jossa Airi oli tavannut Fangin ensimmäisen kerran.

Vähän ajan kuluttua Airi näki, että hänen kehonsa istui isointa karhua esittävän patsaan edessä. Airi suojasi päänsä käsillään, sillä hän arveli törmäävänsä kehoonsa, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen häneen ei sattunut, kun hän palasi kehoonsa.

Airi avasi silmänsä, ja nousi seisomaan.

_"Voisiko tuo isoin patsas esittää jotain henkeä?"_ Airi mietti. Yllättäen hän tiesi, mitä henkeä patsas esitti.

_"Hei Bai juoksi kohti tätä patsasta sen jälkeen, kun se oli siepannut Sokkan. Onko tuo Hei Bain patsas? Onko Hei Bai suojellut tätä metsää? Sittenhän tämä metsä on Hei Bain koti. Syyttääkö Hei Bai Senlin kylän asukkaita kotinsa tuhoamisesta, ja siksi se hyökkäsi heidän kyläänsä? Hei Bai ei taida tietää, että oikeasti Tulikansa tuhosi sen kodin. Minun on kerrottava totuus Hei Baille",_ Airi poimi liidokkinsa, ja lensi takaisin kylään.

Airi saapui kylään, kun aurinko oli laskemassa, ja laskeutui kylän johtajan talon eteen.

"Palasit!" Katara halasi Airia. "Missä Sokka on?"

"En onnistunut pelastamaan häntä, mutta tiedän, miten voin pelastaa hänet", Airi sanoi. Hän käveli kohti kylän porttia, ja alkoi odottaa Hei Bain paluuta.

Katara meni kylän johtajan taloon.

Yllättäen Hei Bai juoksi kylään, ja murskasi kylää ympäröivän aidan toisella etujalallaan. Sen suuhun ilmestyi sinistä energiaa.

Airi käytti voimiaan tehdäkseen ympärilleen tuulipallon, jolla hän suojasi itsensä puun palasilta.

"Airi, mitä teet?! Juokse!" Katara katsoi tilannetta kylän johtajan talon ikkunasta.

Hei Bai lähti juoksemaan kohti kylän johtajan taloa.

"Lopeta!" Airi juoksi kohti Hei Baita. Hän hyppäsi Hei Bain, yli ja kosketti sen otsaa oikealla kädellään, jonka seurauksena hän näki näyn pandakarhun näköisestä hengestä.

_"Olin oikeassa",_ Airi ajatteli laskeutuen maahan.

_"Olet sen tuhotun metsän henki, eikö vain? Ajattelet, että tämän kylän asukkaat tuhosivat kotisi, ja siksi aloit hyökätä heidän kimppuunsa. Olet kuitenkin väärässä. Oikeasti Tulikansa tuhosi kotisi. Tulikansa tuhosi samalla tätä kylääkin, ja monet tämän kylän asukkaat saivat kärsiä. Ymmärrän, miltä sinusta tuntuu, sillä Tulikansa tuhosi minunkin kotini, ja kansani. Siksi minä olen nyt viimeinen Tuulenkulkija. Mutta puut kasvavat siemenistä. Voit käyttää tällaisia tammenterhoja kasvattaaksesi uusia puita palauttaaksesi kotisi ennalleen",_ Airi kaivoi oikeasta taskustaan tammenterhon ja ojensi sen Hei Baille.

Hei Bai otti tammenterhon oikealla etujalallaan. Se laski oikean etujalkansa maahan, ja kosketti Airin otsassa olevaa tatuointia vasemmalla etujalallaan, jonka seurauksena Airin silmät ja tatuoinnit alkoivat hohtaa. Hei Bain silmät, ja vasen etujalkakin alkoivat hohtaa.

_"Ymmärrän, mitä tarkoitat, nuori Avatar. Taisit tuntea itsesi yksinäiseksi huomattuasi, että Tulikansa tuhosi kotisi ja kansasi. Autoit minua ymmärtämään, miten voin korjata kotini. Haluan auttaa sinua, jotta et tuntisi itseäsi enää yksinäiseksi",_ Hei Bai puhui Airille telepatialla. Koska Hei Bai puhui Airille telepatialla, vain Airi kuuli, mitä Hei Bai sanoi.

_"Mitä tarkoitat?"_ Airi kysyi.

_"Ymmärrät sen jossain vaiheessa. Jotta voin toteuttaa suunnitelmani auttaa sinua, tarvitsen pinen osan sinun voimistasi, jotta voin toteuttaa suunnitelmani. Voin toteuttaa suunnitelmani vain, jos olet valmis siihen, että käytän pientä osaa voimistasi toteuttaakseni suunnitelmani",_ Hei Bai sanoi.

_"Olen valmis. Hei Bai, en tiedä, millainen suunnitelmasi on, mutta teen parhaani lopettaakseni tämän sodan. En anna muiden kansakuntien kokea samaa kohtaloa, kuin oman kansani", _Airi sanoi.

_"Kiitos, Avatar Airi. Suunnitelmani toteuttaminen onnistuu talvipäivänseisauksen ansiosta, koska talvipäivänseisauksen aikana henkimaailma ja psyykkinen maailma ovat lähempänä toisiaan. Pysy paikallasi",_ Hei Bai sanoi, ja Airin otsan tatuointi alkoi hohtaa kultaisena. Airin otsasta ilmestyi kultainen energia-aalto, joka levisi kylään.

"Avatar Airi?!" Huusi pieni tyttö. Hän juoksi ulos kylän johtajan talosta nähdäkseen tarkemmin, mitä tapahtui. Tytöllä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänen pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa oli letitetty, ja hänellä oli vihreät silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli suunnilleen 10-vuotias. Hänen oikean kätensä ympärille oli sidottu valkoinen sideharso, sillä eräs Tulikansan soturi oli haavoittanut häntä silloin, kun Tulikansa oli hyökännyt kylään.

Kultainen energia-aalto, joka oli ilmestynyt Airin otsasta, osui tyttöön, ja osa kultaisesta energia-aallosta siirtyi tytön sisälle, minkä seurauksena tyttö kaatui polvilleen. Hänellä oli yllättävän vahva olo.

Hei Bai otti etutassunsa pois Airin otsasta, minkä seurauksena Airin silmät ja tatuoinnit lakkasivat hohtamasta.

_"Millainen suunnitelmasi on?"_ Airi kysyi Hei Bailta, kun Hei Bain silmät ja toinen etujalka lakkasivat hohtamasta.

_"Tiedän, että sinulla on ystäviä, mutta suunnitelmani avulla et enää tunne itseäsi yksinäiseksi",_ Hei Bai sanoi. Hei Bai muuttui isoksi Bandakarhuksi, joka käveli kohti kylän porttia. Se jätti tammenterhon kylän portille, jolle kasvoi tosi nopeasti isoja bambunversoja. Hei Bai käveli bambunversojen sekaan, ja myöhemmin Hei Bain sieppaamat kyläläiset ja Sokka kävelivät esiin bambunversojen seasta.

_"Mitä Hei Bai mahtoi tarkoittaa?"_ Airi mietti samalla, kun Katara halasi veljeään.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Sokka näytti väsyneeltä.

"Hei Bai sieppasi sinut henkimaailmaan. Olit loukussa henkimaailmassa 24 tuntia! Miten voit?" Katara kysyi veljeltään.

"Minun on päästävä vessaan!" Sokka huusi ja juoksi kohti metsää.

_"Millainen Hei Bain suunnitelma mahtaa olla?"_ Airi mietti uteliaana. Sitten hän muisti Avatar Rokun eläinoppaan, jonka hän oli nähnyt ollessaan henkimaailmassa.

_"Avatar Rokulla on minulle jotain asiaa. Minun on siis käytävä siinä temppelissä, jonka Rokun eläinopas näytti minulle. Kyseinen temppeli on puolikuun muotoisella saarella, joka on Tulimaassa. Avatar Rokun temppeliin pääseminen ei ole helppoa. Avatar Rokun eläinopas näytti minulle jopa komeettaa koskevan näyn",_ Airi mietti.

"Airi, onko kaikki hyvin?" Katara kysyi, kun hän ja Sokka kävelivät kohti Airia.

"Kun olin henkimaailmassa, tapasin Avatar Rokun eläinoppaan. Se näytti minulle näyn Avatar Rokusta, ja vei minut puolikuun muotoiselle saarelle, jolla Avatar Rokun temppeli on. Siellä on Avatar Rokun patsas. Avatar Rokun eläinopas näytti minulle näyn siitä, että minun on mentävä kyseiseen temppeliin päivänseisauksen aikaan, sillä Avatar Roku haluaa kertoa minulle jotain. Avatar Rokun eläinopas näytti minulle jopa komeettaa koskevan näyn", Airi sanoi.

"Mutta päivänseisaus on huomenna", Katara sanoi.

"On eräs toinenkin asia. Äsken mainitsemani saari on Tulimaassa", Airi sanoi.

Katara ja Sokka hermostuivat kuulemastaan.


	13. Winter Solstice, Part 2: Avatar Roku

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Avatar Airi, kiitos, että autoit meitä", Senlin kylän johtaja sanoi.

"Olkaa hyvä", Airi sanoi.

"Avatar Airi", Sanoi pieni tyttö. Tytöllä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänen pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa oli letitetty, ja hänellä oli vihreät silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli suunnilleen 10-vuotias. Hänen oikean kätensä ympärille oli sidottu valkoinen sideharso.

"Mitä nyt, pikkuinen?" Airi kysyi.

"Olen Kasumi. Voinko näyttää sinulle jotain?" Kasumi kysyi hermostuneena.

Airi nyökkäsi uteliaana.

Pieni tyttö heilautti vasenta kättään kohti erästä tynnyriä, joka oli kaatunut maahan. Tytön kädestä ilmestyi tuulta, joka nosti tynnyrin pystyyn.

_"Hän on Tuulenkulkija?!"_ Airi ajatteli uskomatta silmiään.

"Kuinka kauan olet ollut Tuulenkulkija?" Airi kysyi tytöltä.

"Eilisestä lähtien, kun otsasi tatuoinnista ilmestynyt, kullan värinen energia-aalto osui minun kehooni. Osa kyseisestä energia-aallosta siirtyi sisälleni. Se taisi antaa minulle uudet voimani. Voinko tulla mukaasi, jotta voit opettaa minua hallitsemaan uudet voimani?" Kasumi kysyi ujona.

"Mitä vanhempasi sanovat siihen?" Airi kysyi uskomatta korviaan.

"Tulikansa murhasi Kasumin vanhemmat silloin, kun he hyökkäsivät tänne. Eräs Tulentaitaja haavoitti Kasumin oikeaa kättä, sillä Kasumi käski heitä lopettamaan viattomien satuttamisen", Senlin kylän johtaja sanoi.

_"Käyttikö Hei Bai voimiani tehdäkseen joistain ihmisistä Tuulenkulkijoita? Minun pitää kiittää Hei Baita jossain vaiheessa",_ Airi hymyili, sillä hän ei enää ollut kansansa viimeinen, eikä hän enää tuntenut itseään yksinäiseksi. _"Minun pitää löytää kaikki uudet Tuulenkulkijat, ja opettaa heitä hallitsemaan uudet voimansa"._

"Kasumi, haluatko varmasti tulla mukaani?" Airi kysyi.

"Kyllä", Kasumi sanoi.

"Sopiiko se teille?" Airi kysyi Senlin kylän johtajalta, ja muiltakin kylän asukkailta.

Kylän asukkaat nyökkäsivät.

"Hyvä on, Kasumi. Saat tulla mukaani", Airi sanoi.

"Kiitos", Kasumi halasi Airia iloisena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Setä, meidän on löydettävä Avatar ennen Zhaota. Jos Zhao löytää Avatarin ennen meitä, hän voi parantaa asemaansa isäni silmissä, enkä voi koskaan palata kotiin", Zuko sanoi vihaisena.

"Tiedän, Prinssi Zuko. Meidän pitäisi kuitenkin olla varovaisia, sillä Maantaitajat sieppasivat minut eilen. He olisivat vieneet minut Ba Sing Seihin, jos et olisi onnistunut pelastamaan minua ajoissa", Iroh sanoi.

Iroh, ja Zuko seisoivat satamassa, sillä miehistön jäsenet veivät satamakaupungista ostamiaan tavaroita Zukon laivaan.

Aurinko oli noussut vähän aikaa sitten.

"Maantaitajat onnistuivat sieppaamaan sinut eilen siksi, että olit tosi varomaton. Jos olisit totellut minua, sinua ei olisi edes siepattu! Jatkamme Avatarin etsimistä kuulustelemalla eräiden kylien asukkaita heti sen jälkeen, kun miehistön jäsenet ovat vieneet kaikki ostamansa tavarat laivaan!" Zuko huusi.

"Oletko sinä ihastunut nykyiseen Avatariin noin kovasti?" Iroh kiusasi veljenpoikaansa.

"Lopeta!" Zuko huusi, ja punastui hieman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airi, mitä me teemme sitten, kun löydämme uudet Tuulenkulkijat?" Sokka kysyi. Hän ja muut istuivat Appan satulassa, kun Appa lensi kohti Tulimaata.

"Opetan heidät hallitsemaan voimansa", Airi piti kiinni Appan suitsista.

"Eivätkö he voisi auttaa meitä taistelemaan Tulikansaa vastaan?" Sokka kysyi.

"Kysymme heiltä, haluavatko he taistella Tulikansaa vastaan", Airi sanoi.

"Toki. Miten aiomme päästä Tulimaahan?" Sokka kysyi.

"Eikö meidän kannattaisi olla varovaisia?" Kasumi kysyi.

"Kyllä. Meidän on toistaiseksi salattava Tulikansalta se, että jotkut ihmiset ovat nyt uusia Tuulenkulkijoita", Airi sanoi.

"Muistatko, miten Kuningas Bumi kertoi sinulle saaneensa tietää Avatarin paluusta?" Katara kysyi.

"Kyllä", Airi sanoi.

"Entä jos mainitsemassasi temppelissä olleen Avatar Rokun patsaan silmät hohtivat sinä päivänä, kun Eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä olevien Avatarien patsaiden silmät hohtivat? Jos se tapaus tapahtui jopa etsimässämme temppelissä ja kyseisessä temppelisssä oli silloin Tulentaitajia, jotka näkivät Avatar Rokun patsaan silmien hohtavan, he saattoivat kertoa siitä Tulen valtiaalle", Katara sanoi.

"Meidän on oltava tosi varovaisia. Kasumi, sopiiko, että taistelet vasta, kun olet oppinut hallitsemaan uudet voimasi?" Airi kysyi.

"Hyvä on. Milloin aloitamme harjoittelun?" Kasumi kysyi.

"Vaikka heti sen jälkeen, kun olemme lähteneet Avatar Rokun temppelistä. Etsimme ensin jonkin leiripaikan, jossa voimme aloittaa harjoittelun", Airi sanoi.

Kasumi nyökkäsi innostuneena.

"Järkevä suunnitelma, mutta minä haluaisin olla ryhmän taktikko!" Sokka huusi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Senlin kylän johtaja avasi erään talon oven, ja meni ulos sulkien oven perässään nähdäkseen Tulikansan soturin, jolla oli arpi vasemman silmänsä päällä.

"Herätinkö?" Tulikansan soturi kysyi nähtyään, että kylän johtaja näytti väsyneeltä. Tulikansan soturi löi miestä ylävartaloon, minkä seurauksena mies osui takanaan olevaan oveen. Ovi aukesi samalla, kun kylän johtaja lensi taloon. "Missä Avatar on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airi, miksi yritit lähteä yksin Avatar Rokun temppeliin?" Katara kysyi. Kun Katara ja Sokka olivat tänä aamuna tulleet ulos Senlin kylän johtajan talosta, he olivat nähneet, että Airi oli yrittänyt lähteä kylästä Appan kanssa.

"Koska en halunnut, että joutuisitte vaaraan", Airi sanoi.

"Älä yritä niin kovasti ratkaista asioita yksin", Katara sanoi.

"Selvä", Airi sanoi.

Airi vilkaisi Appaa samalla, kun Kasumi silitti Momon päätä oikealla kädellään.

"Nopeasti, Appa!" Airi sanoi ja Appa alkoi lentää nopeammin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zukon laivan ruorimies ohjasi merellä liikkuvaa laivaa kohti Tulimaata.

"Lähestymme Tulimaata. Kaikista ajatuksistasi näiden 16 vuoden aikana, tämä on todennäköisesti kaikkein typerin!" Iroh sanoi. Hän ja Zuko seisoivat Zukon laivan kannella.

Zuko katsoi taivaalle kaukoputkella, joka oli kiinnitetty metallitelineeseen, joka oli kiinnitetty laivan kannella olevaan lattiaan.

"Se ei ole typerä suunnitelma, setä", Zuko sanoi.

"Oletko unohtanut, että Tulen Valtias karkoitti sinut? Meidät pidätetään, jos menemme Tulimaahan nyt" Iroh kysyi. Hän oli turhautunut siitä, miten pitkälle Zuko oli valmis menemään vangitakseen Avatarin. Toinen syy, jonka takia Iroh oli turhautunut Zukon käytökseen johtui siitä, mitä Zuko oli ollut vähällä tehdä tänä aamuna.

Zuko oli uhannut tuhota Senslin kylän ja sen asukkaat, jos kylän johtaja ei kertoisi hänelle tietoja Avatarista. Lopulta Senlin kylän johtaja oli kertonut Zukolle hyvin vastentahtoisesti sen, että Avatar ja hänen ystävänsä olivat menossa Tulimaassa olevaan Avatar Rokun temppeliin. Kylän johtaja oli kertonut Zukolle Avatarin suunnitelmista suojellakseen kyläänsä ja kylänsä asukkaita.

"Isäni ymmärtää kyllä, miksi palaan kotiin, kun luovutan Avatarin hänelle", Zuko sanoi. Hän yritti kuulostaa vakuuttavalta, mutta hän ei ollut varma siitä, halusiko hän viedä nykyisen Avatarin isälleen.

"Älä ole niin varma", Iroh sanoi. "Veljeni ei ole ymmärtäväistä tyyppiä!"

Zuko jatkoi kaukoputkella katsomista, kunnes hän näki Avatarin biisomin:

"Tuolla! Valmistelkaa katapultti!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airi, tuo on Zukon alus!" Sokka huusi nähtyään, että Zukon laiva seurasi heitä.

Airi punastui kuultuaan Zukon nimen.

"Kuka Zuko on?" Kasumi kysyi.

"Tulikansan prinssi, joka jahtaa Airia", Katara sanoi.

"Miksi?" Kasumi kysyi uteliaana.

"En tiedä", Airi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zukon laivan kannella oleva luukku aukesi, ja kannen alta nousi esiin metalli-alusta, jonka päällä oli iso katapultti, jonka kahvassa oli iso kivi. Eräs tulisoturi kaatoi kyseisen kiven päälle kauhassa olevaa, pahan hajuista sytytysnestettä.

"Öh...Prinssi Zuko, eikö heitä voisi ampua jollain hyvän hajuisella?" Iroh kysyi. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään punaista viuhkaa, jota hän heilutteli nenänsä edessä, jotta kiven päälle kaadettu sytytysneste ei haisisi niin pahalle.

Zukon oikeaan käteen ilmestyi tulta, jonka hän heitti kiveen.

Ghoh! Kiven päällä oleva sytytysaine syttyi liekkeihin, kun tuli osui sytytysnesteeseen.

"Tulta!" Zuko huusi.

Eräs soturi piti käsissään miekkaa, ja leikkasi katapultin kahvassa olvan köyden, joka oli sidottu katapultin alla olevaan metalli-laattaan. Katapultin kahva heilui nopeasti ylöspäin, ja katapultin kahvassa oleva kivi lensi kohti lentobiisonia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pitäkää kiinni!" Airi huusi nähtyään, että heitä kohti lensi iso, liekehtivä pallo, joka lensi heitä kohti Zukon laivan suunnasta.

Airin ystävät tarttuivat Appan satulaan kaikin voimin.

Airi ohjasi Appaa oikealle väistäen ammuksen.

"Mennään pois Zukon tieltä, ennen kuin hän ampuu toisen hajupallon!" Katara nyrpisti nenäänsä, sillä ammus oli haissut tosi pahalle.

"Meillä taitaa olla uusi ongelma!" Kasumi huusi nähtyään edessäpäin tosi paljon laivoja, joiden mastoissa oli Tulimaan liput. Laivat kulkivat edes takaisin.

"Näyttää siltä, että Tulimaan vesiä vartioidaan tarkasti", Airi sanoi. "Olkaa varovaisia mahdollisten hyökkäysten varalta!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zukokin oli nähnyt saman, kuin Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä.

"Virallisesti olemme vielä Maan valtakunnan merialueella", Iroh sanoi. "Meillä on vielä mahdollisuus pysähtyä".

"Emme pysähdy!" Zuko huusi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kasumi, oletko valmis ensimmäiseen Tuulentaitamis-oppituntiisi?" Airi kysyi.

"Kyllä!" Kasumi sanoi.

"Hyvä. Jos noissa laivoissa olevat Tulisoturit hyökkäävät, tee samoin, kuin minä", Airi sanoi.

Kasumi nyökkäsi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seuratkaa Avataria!" Zuko huusi laivansa miehistölle.

"Prinssi Zuko, jos menemme nyt Tulimaahan, sinut pidätetään siksi, että palasit Tulimaahan ilman Tulen Valtiaan lupaa! Käännytään takaisin ja jatketaan Avatarin etsimistä myöhemmin!" Iroh huusi.

"Anteeksi, setä", Zuko sanoi. Hän tiesi, että Iroh oli oikeassa, mutta hän ei halunnut keskeyttää Avatarin etsimistä. "Jatkakaa Avatarin seuraamista!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Avatar ja karkoitettu prinssi", Zhao katsoi kaukoputkellaan taivaalla lentävää biisonia ja sitten merelle ajavaa laivaa. Hän piti kaukoputkea molemmissa käsissään. Hän seisoi erään Tulimaan rajalla kulkevan laivan kannella. "Näyttää siltä, että onni on puolellani. Valmistelkaa katapultit hyökkäämään Avatarin kimppuun!"

"Mutta Komentaja Zhao, Avataria jahtaava laiva kuuluu Tulikansalle", eräs Tulisoturi sanoi.

"Tuo alus kuuluu karkoitetulle prinssille. Jos hän saapuu Tulimaahan ilman Avataria, hän on petturi", Zhao sanoi. "Valmistautukaa hyökkäämään!"

"Hyvä on", Tulisoturi sanoi.

Muut Tulisoturit ryhtyivät välittömästi toimiin hyökätäkseen Avatarin kimppuun.

"Tulta!" Zhao huusi, ja Tulisoturit käynnistivät katapultit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kasumi, katso tarkasti, mitä teen ja toista tekemäni liikkeet!" Airi nousi seisomaan.

"Kyllä!" Kasumi huusi.

Airi ja Kasumi liikuttivat käsiään tosi nopeasti, ja heidän käsistään ilmestyi tuulta, joka muodosti tosi ison tuulipallon Appan ympärille torjuen hyökkäykset.

Tulikansan käyttämät ammukset putosivat mereen.

"Pommittavatko Tulikansan soturit jopa Zukon alusta?!" Sokka kysyi nähtyään, että yksi ammus oli osunut Zukon laivaan.

_"Zuko?!"_ Airi huolestui Zukosta._ "Tiedän, että Zuko on viholliseni, mutta pidän hänestä!"_

Hän katsoi Zukon laivaa nähdäkseen, että siitä nousi mustaa savua.

"Airi, onko jokin vialla?" Kasumi kysyi nähtyään, että Airi näytti huolestuneelta.

"Ei, Kasumi. Meidän on siirryttävä pois tulilinjalta!" Airi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko oli tarttunut laivansa kannella olevaan katapulttiin. Iroh ja miehistön jäsenet olivat tarttuneet laivan kaiteeseen.

"Prinssi Zuko! Laivan moottorit ovat vaurioituneet! Meidän on pysähdyttävä moottorien korjaamisen ajaksi!" eräs miehistön jäsen huusi työnnettyään konehuoneen oven auki.

"Älkää pysäyttäkö alusta! Jatkakaa Avatarin seuraamista!" Zuko huusi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kasumi, mitä sanoisit, jos antaisimme Tulikansalle pientä tekemistä joksikin aikaa?!" Airi huusi.

"Hyvä ajatus, mutta miten teemme sen?" Kasumi kysyi.

"Teemme yhdelle Tulikansan alukselle sen, mitä he tekivät Zukon laivalle!" Airi huusi samalla, kun Appa väisteli ammuksia. "Kasumi, oletko valmis?"

Kasumi nyökkäsi näyttäen uteliaalta.

Airi ja Kasumi siirsivät käsistään tuulta kohti katapultin ammusta, joka lähestyi Appaa. Ammus lensi kohti edessä olevaa, Tulikansan alusta ja osui laivan takana olevaan potkuriin, joka oli veden alla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drak! Laivan potkurista nousi esiin mustaa savua, minkä seurauksena laiva pysähtyi.

"Korjatkaa potkuri!" Zhao huusi, kun hän näki, mitä hänen laivansa potkurille oli tapahtunut.

"Kyllä! Käytättekö toista laivaa jatkaaksenne Avatarin jahtaamista?" Aluksen kapteeni kysyi Zhaolta.

Zhao nyökkäsi samalla, kun hän näki Avatarin biisonin lentävän laivansa yli.

"Minulla on suunnitelma, jonka avulla vangitsemme Avatarin ja prinssin", Zhao sanoi. "En kuitenkaan tiedä, mihin Avatar on menossa, mutta meidän on seurattava Avataria".

"Millainen suunnitelmanne on?" Kapteeni kysyi.

"Antakaa Prinssi Zukon seurata Avataria. Prinssi Zuko etsii Avataria, joten jos annamme prinssin seurata Avataria, prinssi johdattaa meidät sinne, minne Avatar menee. Aloittakaa suunnitelman toteuttaminen!" Zhao huusi.

"Kyllä", Kapteeni sanoi.

Kaksi, Tulimaan rajaa vartioivaa laivaa pysähtyi, ja Zukon laiva kulki kyseisten laivojen välistä.

Zuko tuijotti Zhaota, ennen kuin käänsi katseensa taivaalle, jossa Avatarin biisoni lensi.

_"Jokin on vialla",_ Iroh ajatteli ja katsoi Zhaon laivaa. Hän mietti sitä, miksi Zhao ei estänyt heitä menemästä Tulimaahan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hyvin tehty, Kasumi", Airi sanoi, kun hän ja Kasumi istuivat Appan pään päälle.

"Kiitos", Kasumi sanoi ja hymyili tyytyväisenä.

"Olemme nyt Tulimaassa, joten meidän on löydettävä Avatar Rokun temppeli", Airi sanoi.

"Olemme Tulimaassa. Kiva", Sokka sanoi hermostuneena.

Appa lensi eteenpäin monta tuntia, kunnes Airi näki saaren, jolle Fang oli vienyt hänet silloin, kun hän oli ollut henkimaailmassa.

"Tuo on se saari, jolla Avatar Rokun temppeli on!" Airi sanoi.

Appa laskeutui erään ison kallion taakse.

"Hyvin tehty, Appa. Pysy täällä", Airi silitti Appan päätä oikealla kädellään. Hän poimi Appan satulassa olevan liidokkinsa oikealla kädellään, ja laskeutui ystäviensä tavoin alas Appan selästä.

"Suosittelen, että olemme varovaisia, sillä olemme Tulimaassa", Sokka varoitti.

"Toki", Airi sanoi ja Momo kiipesi hänen oikealle olkapäälleen.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä lähtivät kävelemään läheisiä portaita pitkin kohti temppelin oviaukkoa.

Airi vilkaisi laskevaa aurinkoa samalla, kun he menivät temppeliin.

"Täällä ei näy vartijoita", Sokka sanoi.

"Tulikansa todennäköisesti hylkäsi temppelin, kun Avatar Roku kuoli", Katara ehdotti.

Temppelin sisäseinät olivat punaiset, ja lattia oli tehty ruskeasta marmorista. Temppeli seinille oli kiinnitetty punaisina hohtavia kristalleja.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät temppelissä, kunnes Sokka pysähtyi.

"Kuulin jotain", Sokka sanoi.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä kääntyivät ympäri nähdäkseen viisi miestä, joilla oli yllään punaiset vaatteet.

"Olemme Tulipyhimykset. Vartioimme Avatarin temppeliä", Yksi mies sanoi.

"Olen Avatar", Airi sanoi. Hän paljasti henkilöllisyytensä, sillä hän ajatteli, että Tulipyhimykset olivat hänen puolellaan.

"Tiedämme!" Yksi Tulipyhimys sanoi, ja hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi tulta, jonka hän heitti kohti Airia ja hänen ystäviään.

_"Vai Avatarin temppelin vartijoita!"_ Airi ajatteli vihaisena. Hän juoksi ystäviensä eteen, ja hänen vasemmasta kädestään ilmestyi tulta, jonka hän heitti kohti Tulipyhimyksen käsistä ilmestynyttä tulta.

Ghah! Kaksi tulihyökkäystä osui toisiinsa, minkä seurauksena ilmaan nousi savua.

"Juoskaa!" Airi huusi ja hänen ystävänsä seurasivat häntä.

"Emme saa antaa hänen päästä huoneeseen, jossa Avatar Rokun patsas on!" Yksi Tulipyhimys huusi. Hän ja muut Tulipyhimykset juoksivat eri puolilla oleville käytäville löytääkseen Avatarin ja hänen ystävänsä.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä juoksivat eteenpäin, kunnes he näkivät edessään seinän, jossa oli ikkuna.

"Voi ei!" Airi ajatteli.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä kääntyivät ympäri nähdäkseen yhden Tulipyhimyksen. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli ruskeat silmät ja ruskeat hiukset. Hänellä oli ruskea leukaparta. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän näytti 60-vuotiaalta.

"Olen teidän puolellanne", Mies sanoi hieman syvällä äänellä.

"Todellako?" Sokka kysyi epäluuloisesti.

Tulipyhimys käveli kohti Airia, ja kumarsi hänelle.

Airi yllättyi näkemästään.

Mies nousi nopeasti seisomaan, ja tarttui vasemmalla kädellään lyhtyyn, joka oli kiinnitetty hänen vasemmalla puolellaan olevaan seinään. Hän siirsi lyhtyä sivuun, ja kaikki näkivät seinässä olevan aukon. Tulipyhimyksen vasemmasta kädestä ilmestyi tulta, joka siirtyi aukkoon, minkä seurauksena seinä liukui vasemmalle paljastaen takanaan olevan salakäytävän, jossa oli jyrkät portaat.

"Tätä tietä!" Tulipyhimys sanoi ja meni käytävään.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä seurasivat miestä.

Mies sulki salakäytävän samalla tavalla, kuin oli avannut sen. Hän lähti johdattamaan Airia ja hänen ystäviään portaita pitkin ylöspäin.

"Kiitos. Olen Airi. Kertoisitko nimesi?" Airi kysyi Tulipyhimykseltä.

"Olen Shyu", mies sanoi. "Johdatan teidät huoneeseen, jossa Avatar Rokun patsas on. Avatar Roku sanoi tätä temppeliä kodikseen. Hän teki nämä käytävät laavasta".

"Tunsitko Rokun?" Airi kysyi. Hän yllättyi siitä, että Shyu puhui Rokusta niin tuttavallisesti.

"En, mutta isoisäni, Kaja tunsi Avatar Rokun. Isoisäni oli Avatar Rokun opettaja Rokun Avatar-koulutuksen aikana", Shyu sanoi.

Airi katseli ympärilleen vaikuttuneena. Kaikkialla oli luolan näköisiä käytäviä, ja huoneen oikealla puolella oli railo, jossa oli laavaa.

"Oikeasti Tulipyhimysten tehtävänä on palvella ja tukea Avataria", Shyu sanoi.

"Miksi Tulipyhimykset hyökkäsivät kimppuumme, jos heidän tehtävänsä on tukea Avataria?" Kasumi kysyi.

"Ajat ovat muuttuneet. Ennen Tulipyhimykset olivat uskollisia Avatarille. Kun Roku kuoli, Tulipyhimykset odottivat kovasti uuden Avatarin saapumista, mutta hän ei koskaan saapunut", Shyu sanoi.

"Odottivatko he minua?" Airi kysyi.

"Ei hätää. Saavuit tänne 100 vuotta odotettua myöhemmin", Sokka yritti keventää tunnelmaa pienellä vitsillä.

"Miten osasitte odottaa, että tulemme tähän temppeliin?" Airi kysyi Shyultä.

"Viikko sitten Avatar Rokun patsaan silmät hohtivat", Shyu sanoi.

"Olimme tuolloin Eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä, ja silloin Airia edeltäneiden Avatarien patsaiden silmät hohtivat", Katara sanoi.

"Kun näimme, että Avatar Rokun patsaan silmät hohtivat, ymmärsimme, että Avatar on palannut. Eräät Tulipyhimykset kertoivat kyseisen asian Tulen Valtiaalle", Shyu sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Airi sanoi.

"Kun Tulen Valtias Sozin aloitti sodan 100 vuotta sitten, hän pakotti Tulipyhimykset palvelemaan häntä. Vain minun perheeni pysyi uskollisena Avatarille. Kun minä ja muut Tulipyhimykset saimme selville, että Avatar on elossa tiesin, että minun on petettävä toiset Tulipyhimykset auttaakseni Avataria. En koskaan halunnut palvella Tulen Valtiasta Ozaita", Shyu sanoi.

"Kiitos, Shyu", Airi sanoi kiitollisena. "Voisitko kertoa, mitä tiedät Prinssi Zukosta?"

"Tulen Valtias Ozain pojasta?" Shyu kysyi.

"Kyllä. Hän jahtaa minua ja ystäviäni", Airi sanoi.

"Tiedän. Prinssi Zuko ei ole aina ollut sellainen, kuin hän on nyt. Ennen hän oli erilainen. Asiat kuitenkin muuttuivat, kun Kenraali Iroh antoi 13-vuotiaan Prinssi Zukon liittyä sotakokoukseen, jossa oli Tulen Valtias Ozai ja muutamia kenraaleja. Prinssi Zuko ei välittänyt Kenraali Irohin neuvosta olla puhumatta sotakokouksen aikana, kun kenraali nimeltä Bujing esitti suunnitelmansa uhrata kokonainen alokkaiden divisioona harhautukseksi taistelussa Maa-armeijaa vastaa kokeneiden tulisoturien hyökätessä Maantaitajien kimppuun selustasta taistelun aikana. Prinssi Zuko ei pitänyt kyseisestä suunnitelmasta, nähden sen alokkaiden isänmaallisuuden pettämisenä. Hän oli tietyssä mielessä oikeassa, mutta hänen vastahakoisuutensa nähtiin loukkauksena ja Tulen Valtias Ozai käski hänen valmistautua Agni Kaihin. Prinssi Zuko myöntyi tietämättä joutuvansa taistelemaan isäänsä vastaan, eikä Bujingiä, jonka suunnitelmaa hän oli vastustanut. Kun Prinssi Zuko näki vastustajansa, hän katui ja polvistui välittömästi vastustaen taistelemista ja kyyneleissään aneli isänsä anteeksiantoa. Ozai sanoi hänen vastustamisensa olevan merkki pelkuruudesta ja toinen merkki epäkunnioituksesta, vahvistaen hänen oppivan kunnioittamaan kärsimyksen ollessa _opettajanaan_. Ozai poltti Zukon kasvoja, eväsi hänen esikoisoikeutensa ja karkotti hänet kotimaastaan sanoen, että hän voisi palata vasta löydettyään ja vangittuaan 100 vuotta sitten kadonneen Avatarin. Juuri kukaan Tulimaan asukas ei usko, että Zuko onnistuisi kyseisessä tehtävässä, sillä hänen isänsä, isoisänsä ja isoisoisänsäkään eivät onnistuneet löytämään kadonnutta Avataria. Mutta Prinssi Zuko pitää sitä ainoana toivonaan palauttaa kunniansa ja kaiken, mitä on menettänyt", Shyu sanoi.

"Ajattelin aina, että Zukon arpi oli peräisin jostain onnettomuudesta", Sokka sanoi. Hänen oli vaikea uskoa kuulemaansa todeksi.

"Ymmärrän nyt, miksi Zuko etsii minua. Se, mitä hänen isänsä teki hänelle, taisi muuttaa häntä tosi paljon", Airi sanoi.

Shyu nyökkäsi.

"Shyu, kysyin sinulta Zukosta, sillä en tiennyt, miksi hän etsii minua. Entä Zukon äiti?" Airi kysyi.

"Prinssi Zukon äidin nimi oli Ursa. Hän oli kiltti, huolehtiva ja rakastava äiti molemmille lapsilleen, Zukolle ja Azulalle. Prinssi Zuko tuli paremmin toimeensa äitinsä, kuin isänsä kanssa. Ursa oli Avatar Rokun tyttärentytär", Shyu sanoi.

"Avatar Rokun tyttärentytär?" Airi kysyi uskomatta kuulemaansa todeksi.

Katara, Sokka ja Kasumikin yllättyivät kuulemastaan.

"Tietääkö Zuko, että hänen äitinsä on Avatar Rokun tyttärentytär?" Airi kysyi.

"Ei. Ursa kasvoi Tulikansan Hira'a-nimisessä kaupungissa, kunnes Tulen Valtias Azulon määräsi hänet menemään naimisiin Ozain kanssa. Ursa oli silloin 21-vuotias. Tulen Valtias Azulon määräsi Ursan menemään naimisiin Ozain kanssa, sillä hän halusi täyttää Tulipyhimysten ennustuksen siitä, että hänen sukunsa saisi voimakkaita Tulentaitajia, jos hänen poikansa naisi Avatar Rokun jälkeläisen. Kun Zuko oli 11-vuotias, Ursa lähti eräänä yönä Tulimaasta. Samana yönä Zukon isoisä, Tulen Valtias Azulon kuoli, ja  
Ozaista tuli uusi Tulen Valtias, vaikka oikeasti Zukon setä, Kenraali Iroh oli silloinen kruununprinssi. Seuraavana päivänä Azulonin ruumis polttohaudattiin, minkä aikana Tulipyhimykset kertoivat kaikista hänen saavutuksistaan. Samalla ylin Tulipyhimys kruunasi Azulonin kuolintoiveen mukaisesti Ozain uudeksi Tulen valtiaaksi", Shyu kertoi.

"Ymmärrän", Airi sanoi. "Zukolla ei ole ollut helpoa".

"Kiitos, että autat meitä, Shyu", Airi sanoi.

Shyu hymyili, kun he jatkoivat kävelyä. He kävelivät ylöspäin pitkin jyrkkiä kierreportaita. Lopulta portaat loppuivat ja Shyu työnsi yläpuolellaan olevan ison, marmorista tehdyn neliön oikealle, ja johdatti Arin ja hänen ystävänsä huoneeseen, jossa oli isoja pylväitä. Pylväiden ympärille oli veistetty isoja, mustia lohikäärme-veistoksia. Huone oli samanlainen, kuin muutkin temppelin huoneet. Huoneen perällä oli isot, mustat pariovet, joihin oli kaiverrettu mustia lohikäärme-veistoksia. Veistoksia oli viisi. Ovessa oli kullan väriset kahvat. Ovien veistoksissa oli punaisia jalokiviä.

"Ei", Shyu sanoi.

"Mitä nyt?" Airi kysyi.

"Muiden Tulipyhimysten on täytynyt hiljattain sulkea nämä ovat. Vain täysin oppinut Avatar tai viisi Tulipyhimys-tulentaitajaa voivat avata nämä ovet", Shyu sanoi kuulostaen hermostuneelta.

"Eikö noita ovia voi avata millään muilla konsteilla, kuten esimerkiksi räjähde-pommeilla?" Sokka kysyi. Hänellä oli taskuissaan räjähdepommeja.

"Ei", Shyu sanoi.

"Sain ajatuksen", Katara sanoi nähtyään oven alla olevan raon, joka oli niin iso, että Momo voisi mennä huoneeseen oven alla olevasta raosta. "Huijaamme muut Tulipyhimykset avaamaan nuo ovet, jotta Airi voi mennä sinne. Uskottelemme muille Tulipyhimyksille, että Airi on huoneessa. Momo voisi mennä huoneeseen ja liikkua siellä niin, että muut Tulipyhimykset näkevät Momon varjon huoneen oven alla olevasta raosta. Airi on käyttänyt tulta pari kertaa, joten hän voisi käyttää tulta ja Sokka voisi käyttää räjähdepommeja aiheuttaen noihin oviin palamisjälkiä. Jos noissa ovissa olisi palamisjälkiä, muut Tulipyhimykset arvelisivat, että Airi on jo tuossa huoneessa. Kun he avaavat ovet, Airi voi mennä tuohon huoneeseen. Shyu, voitko hakea muut Tulipyhimykset tänne?"

"Hyvä on. Teidän on parempi piiloutua heti sen jälkeen, kun olette tehneet oviin palojäljet. Kun minä ja muut Tulipyhimykset olemme avanneet ovet, annan Airille merkin, jotta hän voi mennä huoneeseen", Shyu lähti huoneesta.

"Momo, mene tuohon huoneeseen, ja kävele edestakaisin ovien edessä", Airi sanoi.

Momo juoksi huoneeseen huoneen oven ali, ja alkoi kävellä edestakaisin niin, että sen varjo näkyi.

"Sokka, oletko valmis?" Airi kysyi ja hänen vasemmasta kädestään ilmestyi tulta, jonka hän heitti kohti ovia. Ghah! Oviin ilmestyi palojälkiä sen jälkeen, kun niihin osunut tuli oli kadonnut.

"Kyllä", Sokka kaivoi taskustaan räjähde-pommeja, jotka hän kiinnitti ovien veistoksiin. Sitten hän otti puseronsa taskusta tulitikkuja, joilla hän sytytti räjähde-pommien sytytytslangan palamaan. Kabam! Huoneeseen nousi iso savupilvi, ja sen kadottua oviin oli ilmestynyt isoja palojälkiä.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä piiloutuivat pylväiden taakse odottamaan paikalle saapuvia Tulipyhimyksiä.

"Äkkiä!" Shyu johdatti muut Tulipyhimykset.

"Miten hän pääsi huoneeseen?" Eräs vanhempi Tulipyhimys kysyi.

"En tiedä, mutta hän on siellä!" Shyu osoitti huoneen ovien palojälkiä, ja katsoi varjoa, joka liikkui ovien toisella puolella.

Airi avasi liidokkinsa mahdollisimman hiljaa. Yllättäen hän tunsi kaksi, vahvaa käsivartta kietoutuvan vyötärönsä ympärille. Hän katsoi taakseen nähdäkseen Zukon.

"Zuko?" Airi sanoi mahdollisimman hiljaa.

"Löysin sinut taas, Avatar", Zuko sanoi. Hän yritti saada Airin kävelemään huoneen toisella puolella olevalle oviaukolle, joka oli tehty lattiaan. Kyseisen oviaukon takana oli jyrkät, alas johtavat portaat.

"Pelkäätkö korkeita paikkoja?" Airi kysyi Zukolta.

"Miksi kysyt tuollaisen kysymyksen, vaikka vangitsin sinut?" Zuko kysyi.

Airi vilkaisi huoneen toiselle puolelle nähdäkseen, että Tulipyhimysten käsistä ilmestyi tulta, joka osui huoneen pariovissa oleviin veistoksiin, minkä seurauksena huoneen ovet aukesivat:

"Zuko, pidä kiinni".

"Nyt, Airi!" Shyu huusi. Airi lähti juoksemaan kohti ovia, ja nousi liidokillaan ilmaan lentäen kohti avattuja ovia.

Zukolla ei ollut aikaa reagoida tilanteen saamaan käänteeseen, vaan hän saattoi vain pitää kiinni Airista.

Kun Airi ja Zuko olivat päässeet huoneeseen, jossa Avatar Rokun patsas oli, he kaatuivat huoneen lattialle ja ovet sulkeutuivat heidän takanaan. Huoneen ovet hohtivat valkoisina, ennen kuin kyseinen valo katosi.

"Miksi Tulen valtiaan poika on täällä?!" Joku Tulipyhimys huusi, ennen kuin vilkaisi Shyutä vihaisena. "Miksi autoit Avataria?!"

"Avatarin auttaminen on aina ollut meidän Tulipyhimysten tehtävä, ja on edelleen", Shyu sanoi.

Yllättäen huoneen toiselta puolelta kuului käsien taputuksen ääntä.

"Liikuttava puhe. Tulen valtias ymmärtää varmasti, kun kerron hänelle, miksi petit hänet", Zhao sanoi tapuattaen käsiään. Hän oli nähnyt kaiken, sillä hän oli tullut huoneeseen juuri, ennen kuin Tulipyhimykset avasivat huoneen ovet.

"Komentaja Zhao?" Yksi Tulipyhimys sanoi.

"Olet myöhässä, Zhao. Avatar Airi pääsi huoneeseen", Shyu sanoi.

"Kyllä hän sieltä jossain vaiheessa tulee", Zhao sanoi.

"Nyt meillä on iso ongelma", Sokka sanoi ystävilleen, kun he piileskelivät erään pylvään takana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mitä aiot, Avatar?" Zuko nousi seisomaan samalla, kun Airi laittoi liidokkinsa lattialle ja käveli kohti huoneen perällä olevaa patsasta.

"Uskoisitko, jos sanoisin sinulle, että minulla oli hyvä syy tulla tänne?" Airi vilkaisi Avatar Rokun patsasta.

Huoneen ovien yläpuolella olevasta, punaisesta jalokivestä tuleva auringon valo oli nyt patsaan ylävartalon kohdalla.

"Mitä tuo oli tarkoittavinaan?" Zuko kysyi.

_"Jos onnistun puhumaan Rokun kanssa, näkeekö Zukokin Rokun?"_ Airi mietti uteliaana. Hän olisi halunnut kertoa Zukolle, että Zuko oli äitinsä kautta sukua Avatar Rokulle, mutta hän ei ollut varma, oliko hän oikea ihminen kertomaan Zukolle totuuden Zukon äidin isoisästä.

Airi näki, miten jalokiven punainen valo siirtyi Avatar Rokun patsaan silmien kohdalle, jonka seurauksena Avatar Rokun patsaan silmät hohtivat punaisina. Airin selässä alkoi_ juosta_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän näki, miten Avatar Rokun patsaan silmät hohtivat.

Zukokin näki kyseisen asian, ja hänen selässään alkoi _juosta_ kylmiä väreitä.

_Yllättäen Airin ja Zukon ympärille ilmestyi valkoista savua. Kun savu haihtui, he näkivät seisovansa erään vuoren hupulla ja katsovansa laskevaa aurikoa. Kauempana näkyi lisää vuoria. _

_Airin ja Zukon edessä seisoi mies, jolka oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään punaiset vaatteet. Hän oli 70-vuotias, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli kullanruskeat silmät. Hänen päässään oli liekkien näköinen hiuspäähine._

_"Avatar Roku", Airi sanoi ja kumarsi._

_"Vihdoinkin tapaan sinut, Airi. Mikä sinulla kesti niin kauan, ennen kuin saavuit tähän temppeliin?" Rokun ääni oli syvä, mutta rauhoittava._

_Zuko nosti molemmat kätensä kohti Airia hyökätäkseen Airin kimppuun, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen, hänen käsistään ei ilmestynyt tulta._

_"Mitä on tekeillä?" Zuko kysyi, kun hän huomasi, että hän ei voinut käyttää voimiaan._

_"Prinssi Zuko, olet nyt henkimaailmassa, joten sinä ja Airi ette voi käyttää voimianne", Roku sanoi Zukolle._

_"Mistä tiedät nimeni?" Zuko kysyi. Häntä hermostutti se, että Avatar Rokun silmät näyttivät tutuilta. Ihan kuin hän olisi joskus aiemminkin nähnyt Avatar Rokun silmät._

_"Prinssi Zuko, sinulla on samanlaiset silmät, kuin äidilläsi", Avatar Roku sanoi. "Jos olisin estänyt tämän sodan alkamisen, sinä ja äitisi, tai kukaan muukaan ei olisi joutunut kärsimään, Prinssi Zuko. Prinssi Zuko, vaikka tilanne olisi kuinka epätoivoinen, älä koskaan unohda, kuka olet"._

_Zukon selässä juoksi kylmiä väreitä, sillä Avatar Roku puhui hänelle samalla tavalla, kuin hänen äitinsä oli puhunut hänelle ennen katoamistaan._

_"Airi, minulla on sinulle tärkeää asiaa. Siksi lähetin lohikäärmeeni, Fangin etsimään sinua, kun päädyit ensimmäisen kerran henkimaailmaan", Roku sanoi._

_"Koskeeko asiasi komeettaa, josta näin näyn silloin, kun Fang oli tuonut minut tähän temppeliin?" Airi kysyi._

_"Kyllä. 100 vuotta sitten, Tulen valtias Sozin käytti näyssäsi olevan komeetan voimia vahvistaakseen omia, ja Tulentaitaja-sotilaidensa Tulentaitamis-voimia. Ja kyseisen komeetan voimien vahvistamina, he hyökkäsivät muiden kansakuntien kimppuun. Kyseinen komeetta tunnettiin aiemmin nimellä Suuri komeetta, mutta se sai myöhemmin nimen Sozinin komeetta, sillä Tulen valtias Sozin ja hänen Tuli-soturinsa käyttivät sen voimia aloittaakseen 100 vuotisen sodan tuhoamalla sinua lukuunottamatta kaikki Tuulenkulkijat", Roku sanoi._

_"Vahvistiko komeetta Tulentaitaja-sotilaiden voimia?" Airi kysyi._

_"Kyllä. Enemmän kuin voit kuvitella", Roku sanoi._

_"Mutta se tapahtui 100 vuotta sitten. Miksi näin näyn mainitsemastasi komeetasta?" Airi kysyi._

_"Koska Sozinin komeetta palaa tänä vuonna. Tulen valtias Sozinin pojanpoika, Tulen valtias Ozai aikoo käyttää Sozinin komeetan voimia samalla tavalla, kuin isoisänsä voitaakseen tämän sodan. Jos Tulen valtias Ozai onnistuu käyttämään Sozinin komeetan voimia voittaakseen tämän sodan, edes Avatar ei voi voittaa Tulen valtias Ozaita. Airi, sinun on kohdattava Tulen valtias Ozai, ennen komeetan saapumista", Roku sanoi._

_"Mutta en vielä hallitse muita alkuvoimia", Airi sanoi._

_"Airi, sinun on opittava hallitsemaan kaikki alkuvoimat, ennen kesän loppumista", Roku sanoi. "Jos onnistut hallitsemaan kaikkia alkuvoimia, voit estää Tulen valtias Ozaita valloittamasta maailmaa"._

_"Mutta entä jos epäonnistun?" Airi kysyi._

_"Uskon sinuun, Airi, sillä olet onnistunut siinä aiemminkin. Päivänseisaus on kohta ohi, ja emme voi keskustella enää", Roku sanoi._

_"Entä jos haluan kysyä sinulta jotain? En kuitenkaan voi palata tähän temppeliin, sillä Tulikansa osaa taatusti odottaa sitä, että tulen tähän temppeliin kysymään sinulta neuvoa", Airi sanoi._

_"Olen osa sinua, Airi. Kun haluat puhua minulle, keksit kyllä keinon, jonka avulla voit kysyä minulta neuvoa", Roku sulki silmänsä. "Suuri vaara kohtaa sinua tämän temppelin ulkopuolella. Voin auttaa sinua kohtaamaan sen vaaran, mutta vain, jos olet valmis, Airi"._

_"Olen valmis!" Airi sanoi. Hänen tatuointinsa ja silmänsä alkoivat hohtaa. Hänen äänensä kuulosti samalta, kuin Rokun ääni._

Huoneessa oleva savu alkoi pyöriä Airin ympärillä, ja kun savu katosi, Airi oli muuttunut Avatar Rokuksi. Avatar Rokun silmät hohtivat.

_"Mitä tapahtuu?!"_ Zuko mietti uskomatta silmiään.

Temppelin ovet hohtivat valkoisina samalla, kun ne aukesivat.

"Airi!" Katara huusi huolissaan.

"Tulta!" Zhao huusi, ja hänen ja Tulisotureiden käsiin ilmestyi tulta, jonka he heittivät kohti Avataria ja Zukoa.

Roku siirtyi nopeasti Zukon eteen, ojensi molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja tuli pyöri hänen ja Zukon ympärillä, kunnes kaikki näkivät Rokun.

Kaikki katsoivat Rokua uskomatta silmiään.

"Avatar Roku?!" Shyu huusi uskomatta silmiään. Hänet oli sidottu ketjuilla yhteen pylvääseen.

_"Miksi Avatar Roku pelasti minut?!"_ Zuko mietti.

Tuli siirtyi Avatar Rokun käsiin, ja hän heitti sen kohti Tulikansan sotureita kaataen heidät huoneen lattialle. Tuli osui jopa Shyun ympärillä oleviin ketjuihin, jonka seurauksena kyseiset ketjut katosivat.

Kraks! Tuli osui temppelin vasemmalla puolella olevaan seinään aiheuttaen siihen tosi ison reiän.

Avatar Roku katsoi Tulipyhimyksiä vihaisena, jonka seurauksena Tulipyhimykset pakenivat temppelistä.

"Avatar Roku tuhoaa temppelin! Meidän on paettava!" Shyu huusi Airin ystäville.

"Ei ilman Airia!" Katara ja Kasumi huusivat.

Roku löi vasemman kätensä lattiaan, johon ilmestyi iso halkeama, josta ilmestyi nopeasti laavaa sen jälkeen, kun Roki nosti oikean kätensä ylemmäs.

Kraks! Laava osui temppelin kattoon, ja syöksyi sen läpi korkealle ilmaan.

Sitten auringon valo siirtyi pois Avatar Rokun patsaan silmistä, ja valkoinen savu ympäröi Avatar Rokun. Kun savu katosi, Roku muuttui Airiksi. Airi olisi pyörtynyt, jos Zuko ei olisi ottanut häntä syliinsä.

"Vietkö minut nyt isällesi?" Airi kysyi.

"Ei. Pelastit minut, joten tällä kertaa annan sinun mennä", Zuko sanoi.

"Kiitos, Zuko", Airi otti oikealla kädellään tukea oikealla puolellaan olevasta seinästä.

Zuko hymyili Airille, ennen kuin lähti juoksemaan kohti temppelin uloskäyntiä.

Airi punastui nähtyään Zukon hymyn.

Momo tarttui oikealla kädellään Airin liidokkiin ja käveli Airin vasemmalle puolelle.

"Airi, meidän on paettava!" Kasumi auttoi Airia kävelemään, sillä Airi näytti väsyneeltä.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät kohti temppelin seinään ilmetynyttä reikää nähtyään Appan lentävän sen eteen.

Kasumi ja Shyu auttoivat Airin Appan satulaan ja Sokka tarttui Appan suitsiin.

Yllättäen temppeliin juoksi pari Tulisoturia, jotka yrittivät hyökätä Airin kimppuun.

Shyun molemmista käsistä ilmestyi tulta, jota hän heitti vihollisia kohti kaataen nämä lattialle:

"Pidättelen heitä niin kauan kuin voin! Paetkaa sillä välin!"

"Ole varovainen!" Katara huusi.

Shyu hymyili rohkaisevasti samalla, kun Sokka ohjasi Appan kauemmas temppelistä.

Airi avasi silmänsä ja nousi istumaan katsoen uteliaana ympärilleen:

"Missä Shyu on?!"

"Hän jäi taistelemaan Tulisotureita vastaan antaakseen meille mahdollisuuden paeta", Kasumi sanoi.

"Minun olisi pitänyt pelastaa hänet", Airi sanoi.

"Voimme pelastaa hänet jossain vaiheessa. Airi, ei se ollut sinun syytäsi", Kasumi sanoi.

Katara ja Sokka nyökkäsivät.

"Olette oikeassa. Pelastamme hänet jossain vaiheessa", Airi sanoi. Hän vilkaisi alas Appan satulasta nähdäkseen Zukon laivan, joka ajoi kohti Maan valtakunnan aluetta.

_"Zuko",_ Airi ajatteli ja punastui. Hänen sydämensä takoi normaalia enemmän.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko katsoi lentobiisonia, joka lensi kauemmas temppelistä. Hän mietti Airia ja sitä, mitä Avatar Roku oli sanonut.

_"Kiitos, Zuko",_ Zuko ajatteli Airin sanoja, ja punastui hieman. Hänen sydämensä takoi normaalia nopeammin.

"Prinssi Zuko, mitä Avatar Rokun temppelissä tapahtui?" Iroh käveli Zukon oikealle puolelle.

"Puhutaan siitä myöhemmin", Zuko käänsi katseensa purkautuvaan tulivuoreen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"En onnistunut vangitsemaan Avataria, tai prinssiä! Minulle näyttää jääneen vain viisi petturia!" Zhao seisoi laivansa kannella. Hän katsoi Shyuta ja muita Tulipyhimyksiä, jotka seisoivat hänen edessään.

Tulisoturit olivat sitoneet Tulipyhimysten kädet ketjuilla heidän selkiensä taakse.

"Mutta komentaja, vain Shyu auttoi Avataria", Eräs Tulipyhimys sanoi.

"Säästä selityksesi Tulen valtiaalle! Minun mielestäni olette kaikki pettureita! Viekää heidät kannen alle!" Zhao huusi sotilailleen.


	14. Waterbending Scroll

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi, ja Kasumi harjoittelivat Tuulentaitamista joen rannalla, joka oli lähellä vesiputousta.

Appa nukkui vasemmalla puolella olevien puiden varjoissa. Momo istui Appan satulassa.

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä olivat saapuneet vesiputoukselle pari tuntia sitten, ja kun he olivat pystyttäneet leirinsä joen rannalle Katara, ja Sokka olivat menneet ostoksille.

Auronko oli laskemassa, ja taivaalla oli pilviä.

"Opit nopeasti, Kasumi", Airi sanoi. "Pidetään pieni tauko".

"Kiitos, Airi. Olet hyvä opettaja", Kasumi sanoi.

"Olen imarreltu", Airi sanoi. Sitten hän muisti sen, että Katara oli aiemmin suuttunut hänelle.

"Mikä hätänä?" Kasumi kysyi.

"Muistatko, kuinka Katara suuttui minulle siitä, että opin Vedentaitamista tosi nopeasti, kun minä ja Katara harjoittelimme aiemmin Vedentaitamista? Miksihän Katara oikein suuttui minulle?" Airi kysyi.

"Ehkä hän on sinulle kateellinen, koska opit Kataran sinulle näyttämät Vedentaitamis-tekniikat tosi nopeasti, kun taas Kataralla itsellään kesti kauan oppia ne Vedentaitamis-tekniikat, jotka hän näytti sinulle aiemmin", Kasumi ehdotti.

"Ehkä minun pitäisi puhua asiasta Kataran kanssa sitten, kun hän ja Sokka palaavat ostoksilta. Kiitos, että kuuntelit minua, Kasumi", Airi sanoi.

"Ole hyvä", Kasumi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Prinssi Zuko, oletko nyt valmis puhumaan minulle siitä, mitä Avatar Rokun temppelissä tapahtui?" Iroh kysyi Zukolta. Hän, ja Zuko istuivat Zukon huoneen sängyllä.

"Onnistuin vangitsemaan Avatarin, mutta Avatar vei minut siihen huoneeseen, jossa Avatar Rokun patsas oli silloin, kun Avatar meni sinne. Kun auringon valo osui Avatar Rokun patsaan silmiin, Avatar Rokun patsaan silmät alkoivat hohtaa punaisina. Minä, ja nykyinen Avatar näimme Avatar Rokun. Avatar Roku tiesi nimeni ja sanoi, että minulla on samanlaiset silmät, kuin äidilläni. Avatar Roku sanoi minulle jopa sen, että vaikka tilanne olisi kuinka epätoivoinen, en saisi koskaan unohtaa sitä, kuka olen. Kun kuulin Avatar Rokun sanat muistin, että äitini oli sanonut minulle samalla tavalla, ennen kuin äitini katosi. Avatar Roku kertoi nykyiselle Avatarille jopa sen, miten isoisoisäni käytti Sozinin komeetan voimia 100 vuotta sitten hävittääkseen Tuulenkulkijat. Avatar Roku sanoi, että Sozinin komeetta palaa tänä vuonna, ja että isäni aikoo voittaa tämän sodan käytämällä Sozinin komeetan voimia samalla tavalla, kuin isoisoisäni käytti kyseisen komeetan voimia 100 vuotta sitten. Avatar Roku sanoi, että nykyisen Avatarin on opittava hallitsemaan kaikki  
alkuvoimat ennen Sozinin komeetan saapumista, tai isäni voittaa tämän sodan", Zuko sanoi.

"Ihan Ozain tapaista", Iroh sanoi. "Tapahtuiko jotain muutakin?"

"Avatar Roku sanoi nykyiselle Avatarille, että Avatar Roku on osa nykyistä Avataria, ja että kun nykyinen Avatar haluaa puhua Avatar Rokulle, nykyinen Avatar keksii kyllä keinon puhua Avatar Rokulle. Avatar Roku  
varoitti nykyistä Avataria temppelissä olevista Tulisotureista, ja sanoi voivansa auttaa nykyistä Avataria, jos nykyinen Avatar on valmis. Nykyinen Avatar sanoi olevansa valmis. Nykyinen Avatar muuttui Avatar Rokuksi, vaikka en ymmärrä, miten se tapahtui. Sitä on vaikea selittää. Kun huoneen ovet avattiin, Zhao ja hänen Tulisoturinsa yrittivät hyökätä minun, ja Avatarin kimppuun Tulentaitamis-voimillaan. Avatar Roku suojeli minua siirtymällä nopeasti eteeni, ja käyttämällä omia Tulentaitamis-voimiaan hallitakseen  
Zhaon, ja hänen Tulisoturiensa Tulentaitamis-voimia ajaen Zhaon, ja hänen soturinsa pois temppelistä. Avatar Roku vapautti jopa nykyistä Avataria auttaneen Tulipyhimyksen, joka oli sidottu ketjuilla erääseen pylvääseen. Kun Avatar Rokun Tulentaitamis-voimat osuivat kyseisen Tulipyhimyksen ympärille sidottuihin ketjuihin, kyseiset ketjut katosivat. Seuraavaksi Avatar Roku muuttui nykyiseksi Avatariksi. Otin nykyisen Avatarin syliini, ennen kuin hän pyörtyi. Nykyinen Avatar heräsi ja kysyi, aionko viedä hänet isälleni, mutta  
annoin hänen mennä, koska hän pelasti minut. Seuraavaksi hän kiitti minua, ja katsoin häntä, ennen kuin pakenin temppelistä", Zuko sanoi.

"Seuraavaksi näimme, miten Avatar ja hänen ystävänsä pakenivat Avatarin biisonilla, eikö?" Iroh ennemminkin totesi, kuin kysyi.

Zuko nyökkäsi.

"Avatar, ja hänen ystävänsä todennökäisesti etsivät henkilöitä, jotka voisivat opettaa Avataria hallitsemaan alkuvoimia", Iroh sanoi.

"Meidän on löydettävä Avatar, ennen kuin Zhao löytää hänet", Zuko sanoi.

"Ikävöitkö nykyistä Avataria noin kovasti?" Iroh kiusasi Zukoa.

"Lopeta!" Zuko huusi samalla, kun hän punastui hieman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airi, meidän pitäisi jatkaa muiden Tuulenkulkijoiden etsintää mahdollisimman pian!" Sokka huusi, kun hän, ja Katara juoksivat leiriin hermostuneen näköisinä.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Airi kysyi.

"Kun minä, ja Katara olimme ostoksilla merirosvolaivassa, Katara löysi sieltä alkuperäisen Vedentaitaja-käärön. Merirosvot olivat varanneet kyseisen käärön Maan valtakunnassa asuvalle, varakkaalle asiakkaalle. Katara halusi kyseisen käärön itselleen, mutta hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut tarpeeksi rahaa ostaa kyseistä kääröä, mutta hän otti sen silti", Sokka sanoi.

"Varastitko kyseisen käärön?" Airi kysyi Kataralta uskomatta korviaan.

"Houkutus oli liian suuri", Katara sanoi nolona. "Kun merirosvot huomasivat, että varastin heillä olevan käärön, he lähtivät peräämme, mutta onnistuimme eksyttämään heidät".

"Se oli kuitenkin liian vaarallista", Sokka sanoi. "Jatketaan uusien Tuulenkulkijoiden etsimistä, ennen kuin Kataran suututtamat merirosvot löytävät meidät!"

"Sokka on oikeassa", Kasumi sanoi.

"Hyvä on. Menemme erääseen toiseen, lähellä olevaan kylään ja selvitämme, onko siellä uusia Tuulenkulkijoita", Airi hymyili.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko, ja Luutnantti Jeen harjoittelivat Tulentaitamista Zukon laivan kannella, mutta yllättäen alus kääntyi oikealle.

Zuko otti oikealla kädellään tukea laivan kaiteesta, jotta hän ei kaatuisi.

Luutnanttikin otti tukea laivan kaiteesta.

_"Miksi Ruorimies vaihtoi laivan suuntaa?"_ Zuko mietti, ja lähti kävelemään kohti laivan ohjaamoa. Hän työnsi ohjaamon oven auki nähdäkseen, että Iroh, ja eräs miehistön jäsen olivat laivan ohjaamossa pelaamassa Pai Shota.

"Ruorimies, miksi vaihdoit aluksen kurssia?!" Zuko kysyi.

"Minä pyysin häntä menemään satamaan", Iroh siirsi yhden, pelilaudan päällä olevan nappulan toiseen ruutuun.

"Pyysitkö vaihtamaan kurssia mennäksemme satamaa? Oletko saanut selville jotain Avataria koskevia tietoja?" Zuko kysyi.

"Ei. Näyttää siltä, että olen hukannut Pai Sho-pelini valkoisen lotuslaatan. Haluaisin ostaa uuden valkoisen lootus-laatan, tai en voi jatkaa pelaamista", Iroh sanoi.

"Menemmekö satmaan pelilaatan takia?!" Zuko huusi raivoissaan. Hän katsoi aluksen kattoa, ja hänen suustaan ilmestyi tulta.

"Olen onnekas, koska minulla on noin ymmärtävä veljenpoika", Iroh sanoi rennosti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Kaikki näyttää normaalilta",_ Airi mietti, kun hän, ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät eräässä kylässä.

Katara, ja Sokka etsivät ruokaa samalla, kun Airi, ja Kasumi yrittivät etsiä uusia Tuulenkulkijoita.

"Jättäkää tämä kylä rauhaan!" Joku huusi vasemmalta, ja Airi katsoi kyseiseen suuntaan nähdäkseen kaksi lasta. Ulkonäön perusteella he taisivat olla sisaruksia. Tyttö oli suunnilleen 8-vuotias, ja poika näytti 6-vuotiaalta.

Tytöllä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli vihreät silmät, ja mustat hiukset, jotka ylettivät hänen niskaansa asti. Hän oli laiha.

Pojalla oli yllään ruskea pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänellä oli mustat hiukset. Hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät.

Lapset puhuivat Tulikansan sotureille, ja näyttivät vihaisilta.

"Eikö äiti ole kieltänyt haastamasta riitaa?" Eräs Tulisoturi kysyi, ja hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi tulta.

"Sinuna en leikkisi tulella!" Airin molemmista käsistä ilmestyi tuulta, joka kaatoi Tulisoturit maahan.

"Paetaan!" Airi tarttui lasten käsiin, ja juoksi heidän, ja Kasumin kanssa kauas Tulisotureista.

"Avatar!" Eräs Tulisoturi huusi nousten seisomaan.

"Oletko Avatar?!" Tyttö kysyi Airilta. Tyttö kuulosti uteliaalta.

Airi nyökkäsi samalla, kun Katara, ja Sokka lähtivät seuraamaan Airia.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Sanoit, että haluat ostaa vain yhden pelilaatan, mutta tämä on jo liikaa!" Zuko huusi vasemmalla puolellaan seisovalle Irohille.

He olivat äsken saapuneet satamaan ostamaan Irohin mainitseman pelinappulan. He seisoivat satamakaupungissa ja katsoivat, kun miehistön jäsenet veivät monia tavaroita laivaan.

Iroh oli ostanut kyseiset tavarat, kun he olivat käyneet satamassa olevissa kaupoissa. Suurin osa tavaroista oli musiikki-instrumentteja.

"Voimme tarvita näitä tavaroita", Iroh sanoi. "En löytänyt mainitsemaani pelilaattaa".

"Ostitko tsungi-torven?" Zuko kysyi nähtyään erään miehistön jäsenen kantavan kyseistä torvea.

"Musiiki yöitä varten. Laiva tarvitsee pieniä koriste-esineitä, jotta se ei näyttäisi niin ankealta", Iroh sanoi. Sitten hän lähti kävelemään kohti satamassa olevaa laivaa, jonka mastoissa oli punaiset purjeet. Hän meni laivaan, ja Zuko seurasi häntä.

Iroh meni sisälle laivan kannella olevasta oviaukosta, ja katsoi laivan sisällä olevia pöytiä, joiden päällä oli  
kaikenlaisia tavaroita.

"Tuohan on komea", Iroh totesi nähtyään marmorisen patsaan, jossa oli rubiini-koristeita. Kyseinen patsas oli lentolemurin kokoinen, ja näytti hieman apinalta. Iroh otti patsaan molempiin käsiinsä.

"Kaksi Vesiheimon lasta varasti Vedentaitaja-käärön. Toisella mainitsemistani lapsista bumerangi. Toinen lapsi oli tyttö, jolla oli ruskeat hiukset. Kun kyseiset lapset pakenivat, kuulin tytön sanovan, että hän tarvitsee kyseistä kääröä voidakseen kilpailla jonkun Airin kanssa Vendentaitamisen opettelemisessa", Eräs merirosvo sanoi laivan kapteenille.

Kapteenin vasemmalla olkapäällä seisoi vihreä papukaija, joka näytti hieman liskolta.

_"Airi? Sama nimi, kuin nykyisellä Avatarilla",_ Zuko ajatteli kuultuaan merirosvon sanat:

"Mihin mainitsemanne lapset menivät?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Kiitos, että autoitte meitä", Tyttö puhui Airille.

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä olivat äsken saapuneet leiriin.

"Olkaa hyvä. Kertoisitteko nimenne?" Airi kysyi.

"Olen Midori, ja tämä on pikkuveljeni Kai", Mirdori sanoi. "Avatar Airi, voisimmeko tulla mukaasi?"

"Suostuvatko vanhempanne siihen?" Airi kysyi uskomatta korviaan.

"Tulikansa murhasi vanhempamme kuukausi sitten. Äiti, ja isä käsivät meidän paeta kotimme takaoven kautta. Pakenimme juuri, ennen kuin Tulikansa murhasi vanhempamme ja poltti kotimme. Sen jälkeen olemme vaeltaneet kylästä toiseen etsien ruokaa ja uutta kotia", Midori sanoi.

"Olen pahoillani", Airi sanoi. "Haluatteko todella tulla mukaamme?"

Midori, ja Kaito nyökkäsivät.

"Sopiiko se teille?" Airi kysyi ystäviltään

Airin ystävät nyökkäsivät.

"Hyvä on", Airi sanoi.

"Jee!" Kai, ja Midori sanoivat innoissaan, ja heidän käsistään ilmestyi tuulta.

_"He ovat Tuulenkulkijoita",_ Airi ajatteli:

"Kuinka kauan olette olleet Tuulenkulkijoita?"

"Saimme uudet voimamme pari päivää sitten, kun meihin osui jokin kultainen energia-aalto. Osa kyseisestä energia-aallosta siirtyi sisällemme", Midori sanoi.

_"Sama tilanne, kuin Kasumin kohdalla",_ Airi mietti.

"Sopiiko teille se, että opetan teitä hallitsemaan uudet voimanne?" Airi kysyi.

Lapset nyökkäsivät.

"Jos kohtaamme Tulisotureita, älkää taistelko heitä vastaan, ennen kuin osaatte hallita voimanne. Teidän on toistaiseksi salattava Tulikansalta se, että olette nyt Tuulenkulkijoita, jotta he eivät vangitse teitä. Sopiiko?" Airi kysyi.

Lapset nyökkäsivät.

"Hyvä on. Tämä on ystäväni Kasumi. Kasumi on Tuulenkulkija, kuten te ja minä. Kasumi sai uudet voimansa samalla tavalla, kuin te. Arvelemme, että eräistä muistakin ihmisistä on tullut Tuulenkulkijoita samalla tavalla, kuin teistä ja Kasumista. Etsimme parhaillaan uusia Tuulenkulkijoita, jotta voimme opettaa heitä hallitsemaan voimansa, ja suojellaksemme heitä Tulikansalta", Airi sanoi.

"Miten meistä tuli Tuulenkulkijoita?" Midori kysyi.

"Eräs Hei Bai-niminen henki käytti pientä osaa voimistani tehdäkseen joistain ihmisistä uusia Tuulenkulkijoita. Se tapahtui talvipäivänseisauksen aikana. Minäkin yllätyin nähtyäni kyseisen tilanteen. Aloittaisimmeko harjoittelut vaikka heti?" Airi kysyi.

"Kyllä!" Lapset huusivat innoissaan.

_"Nyt kun Airi kouluttaa uusia Tuulenkulkijoita, voin keskittyä Vedentaitamisen harjoitteluun",_ Katara ajatteli tyytyväisenä.


	15. Waterbending Scroll Part 2

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Missähän Katara on?"_ Airi katseli ympärilleen leirissä. Hän oli herännyt vähän aikaa sitten nähdäkseen, että Katara oli kadonnut.

Taivaalla oli kalpea kuunsirppi, ja useita tähtiä.

_"Kun minä ja uudet ystävämme olimme harjoitelleet Tuulentaitamista, yritin auttaa Kataraa Vedentaitamis-harjoituksissa, mutta hän suuttui minulle taas sen takia, että opin Vedentaitamista häntä nopeammin. Ehkä Kasumi oli oikeassa sanoessaan, että Katara oli kateellinen minulle siitä, että pärjäsin harjoituksissa Kataraa paremmin. Kyseisten harjoitusten jälkeen Katara antoi Vedentaitaja-käärön minulle, mutta nyt se on kadonnut. Olisikohan Katara ottanut sen ja mennyt harjoittelemaan Vedentaitamista?"_ Airi mietti. Hän oli laittanut kyseisen käärön Appan satulaan harjoittelun jälkeen, mutta kun hän oli äsken vilkaissut Appan satulassa nukkuvia lapsia ja Momoa varmistaakseen lasten turvallisuuden, hän oli huomannut, että satulassa ollut Vedentaitaja-käärö oli kadonnut.

"Sokka, herää. Katara on tainnut lähteä omille teilleen", Airi sanoi.

"Mitä?!" Sokka kysyi herättyään. "Etsitään hänet".

Airi ja Sokka lähtivät kävelemään metsään, kunnes he näkivät, että Tulisoturit ja merirosvot olivat vanginneet Kataran ja sitoneet hänet puuhun.

Airi ja Sokka piiloutuivat eräiden puiden taakse, jotta viholliset eivät näkisi heitä.

_"Zuko",_ Airi punastui nähtyään Zukon. Airin sydän alkoi hakata normaalia nopeammin.

"Miksi punastut aina, kun katsot Zukoa?" Sokka kysyi nähtyään, että Airi oli punastunut.

"Miksi kysyt tuollaista, kun meidän on pelastettava Katara?" Airi kysyi.

"Olet oikeassa. Puhumme Zukosta sen jälkeen, kun olemme pelastaneet siskoni", Sokka sanoi.

Airi punastui entistä enemmän.

Yllättäen Airi näki, että Zuko laittoi vasemman kätensä housujensa vasempaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä Kataran äidin kaulakorun. Zuko näytti kyseisen kaulakorun Kataralle.

"Äitini kaulakoru? Kuinka se on sinulla?!" Katara kysyi.

"En varastanut sitä. Taisit hukata sen eräälle, rautaiselle vankilalle, joka oli rakennettu meren yläpuolelle", Zuko sanoi. "Jos kerrot, missä Avatar on, annan kaulakorusi sinulle".

"Ei!" Katara huusi.

"Tämä on ajan hukkaa!" Merirosvokapteeni huusi närkästyneenä. "Lupasit, että auttaisit meitä saamaan Vedentaitaja-käärön takaisin".

"Jos ette tee kanssani yhteistyötä, poltan tämän käärön", Zuko laittoi kaulakorun taskuunsa ja otti vyöhönsä kiinnittämän käärön vasemmalla kädellään, ennen kuin hän siirsi oikeaan käteensä tulta. Hän piti oikeaa kättään käärön alla. "Jos haluatte tämän käärön takaisin, etsitte tämän tytön ystävät!"

"Ei tarvitse!" Airi huusi ja hänen molemmista käsistään ilmestyi tuulta, jota hän heitti kohti merirosvokapteenia.

"Aaa!" Merirosvokapteeni kaatui maahan samalla, kun Airi ja Sokka juoksivat esiin piilostaan.

"Prinssi Zuko, kohtaamme jälleen!" Airi sanoi. Hän liikutti nopeasti oikeaa kättään kohti Zukoa, jonka seurauksena läheisestä joesta ilmestyi nopeasti vettä, joka osui Zukoon sammuttaen Zukon oikeassa kädessä olevan tulen.

Sitten Airi heilutti oikeaa kättään kohti Kataraa siten, että Airin kädestä ilmestyi tuulta, jonka leikkasi Kataran ympärillä olevat köydet.

"Anteeksi, että aiheutin ongelmia!" Katara juoksi veljensä taakse.

"Me puhumme siitä myöhemmin!" Airi juoksi kohti Zukoa ja tönäisi Zukoa oikeaan kylkeen, minkä seurauksena Zuko kaatui maahan ja pudotti kädessään pitämänsä käärön.

Airi poimi kyseisen käärön oikealla kädellään ja juoksi ystäviensä eteen.

"Päätit näemmä itse tulla esiin", Zuko sanoi Airille.

"Miksi etsit tuota tyttöä?" Merirosvokapteeni kysyi Zukolta samalla, kun hän nousi seisomaan.

"Sillä ei ole väliä", Zuko sanoi.

"Onpas, sillä Airi on Avatar! Miettikää, millaisen palkkion Tulen valtias antaisi teille, jos viette Airin hänelle", Sokka huusi merirosvoille. Hän oli keksinyt erinomaisen pakosuunnitelman. Jos Zukon soturit ja merirosvot alkaisivat taistella toisiaan vastaan vangitakseen Airin, Sokka ja hänen ystävänsä saisivat mahdollisuuden paeta.

"Avatar?!" Merirosvokapteeni huusi uskomatta korviaan. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin, että Tulen valtias oli luvannut Avatarin löytäjälle tosi ison palkkion. "Miehistö, unohtakaa Vedentaitaja-käärö, ja vangitkaa Avatar!"

"Ei käy!" Zuko huusi.

Merirosvot ja Tulikansan soturit alkoivat taistella keskenään.

"Inhottavaa tehdä tämä sinulle!" Airi huusi Zukolle ja liikutti molempia käsiään tosi nopeasti kohti Zukoa, jonka seurauksena hänen käsistään ilmestyi tulta, jonka hän heitti kohti Zukoa.

Zuko väisti hyppäämällä oikealle.

Yllättäen merirosvokapteeni alkoi taistella Zukoa vastaan.

_"En voi uskoa, että Sokkan suunnitelma toimi!"_ Airi ajatteli samalla, kun hän ja Sokka juoksivat kohti Kataraa, joka työnsi merirosvojen laivaa veteen.

"Paetaan tällä laivalla! Etsitään uudet ystävämme sitten, kun olemme päässeet kauas noista taistelijoista!" Katara vilkaisi Tulikansaa ja merirosvoja.

"Miten saamme sen liikkumaan, varsinkin kun ottaa huomioon, että tuo laiva on aika iso?" Sokka kysyi.

"Kaksi Vedentaitajaa voisi onnistua saamaan tuon aluksen veteen", Airi katsoi Kataraa.

Katara nyökkäsi.

Tytöt alkoivat liikutella käsiään saadakseen laivan liikkumaan. Lopulta laiva alkoi liikkua.

"Onnistui!" Katara huusi tyytyväisenä.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä kiipesivät laivan kannelle laivan oikealla puolella roikkuvia köysitikkaita pitkin.

Airi vilkaisi laivan vasemmalle puolelle nähdäkseen pienemmän laivan, jonka mastossa oli Tulikansan lippu.

_"Onko Zukolla tuollainenkin laiva?"_ Airi mietti.

Iroh tarttui nopeasti oikealla kädellään merirosvokapteenin vasempaan käteen, ja vasemmalla kädellään hän tarttui Zukon poninhäntään keskeyttäen Zukon ja merirosvokapteenin välisen taistelun:

"Taistelun tiimellyksessä ei näe, miten oma laiva varastetaan!"

"Nyt ei ole aikaa sanonnoille, setä!" Zuko huusi.

"Ei se ollut sanonta!" Iroh osoitti oikealla etusormellaan merirosvolaivaa, joka ajelehti kauemmas rannasta.

"Laivani!" Merirosvokapteeni hermostui ja lähti juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, johon hänen laivansa ajelehti.

"Heh heh!" Zuko nauroi merirosvokapteenille. Yllättäen hän näki, että toiset merirosvot olivat ottaneet Zukon pienemmän laivan seuratakseen Avatarin ystävien ottamaa laivaa. "Hei, tuo on minun laivani!"

"Tai ehkä sen pitäisi olla sanonta", Iroh mietti sitä, mitä hän oli sanonut aiemmin.

"Kiirehdi, setä!" Zuko huusi.

"Näyttää siltä, että merirosvot haluavat laivansa takaisin!" Airi totesi nähtyään, että merirosvot seurasivat heitä Zukon laivalla.

"Paha tilanne!" Sokka huusi.

"Airi!" joku huusi laivan oikealta puolelta, ja Airi näki Kasumin joka istui Appan pään päällä pitäen kiinni Appan suitsista. Midori ja Kai istuivat Momon kanssa Appan satulassa. "Kelpaako kyyti?"

"Hyvä ajoitus!" Airi liikutti molempia käsiään kohti merirosvoja, jotka seurasivat Airin ja hänen ystäviensä ottamaa venettä. Vedestä nousi nopeasti esiin iso aalto, joka osui joihinkin, Zukon laivassa oleviin merirosvoihin.

Spah! Kyseiset merirosvot putosivat veteen samalla, kun Kasumi ohjasi Appan aivan laivan lähelle.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä hyppäsivät Appan selkään ja katsoivat merirosvoja, jotka kiipesivät omaan laivaansa.

Katara nosti nopeasti molemmat kätensä korkealle ilmaan, ja joesta nousi nopeasti esiin vettä, joka osui yhteen merirosvoon pudottaen hänet jokeen.

"Hienoa, Katara!" Airi sanoi, mutta hänen hymynsä hyytyi, kun hän näki joessa olevan vesiputouksen.

"Zuko ei varmasti katsoisi laivansa menetystä hyvällä!" Airi mietti ja alkoi liikuttaa käsiään muodostaen veteen vesipyörteen, joka pysäytti merirosvojen laivan, ennen kuin se ajelehti liian lähelle vesiputousta.

"Miksi autat merirosvoja?!" Sokka kysyi uskomatta silmiään.

"Zuko päästi minut menemään, kun näimme hänet viimeksi, joten teen hänelle pienen vastapalveluksen! Zuko ei ilahtuisi laivansa menettämisestä! Katara, auttaisitko hieman?"  
Airi kysyi.

"Hyvä on!" Katara pyöritti käsiään ilmassa, ja joessa oleva vesipyörre kasvoi isommaksi.

Airi ojensi oikean kätensä kohti isoa puunrukoa, joka näytti laholta. Kyseinen puu oli lähellä jokea, ja siinä ei ollut lehtiä. Kyseinen puu oli joen oikealla puolella. Airin oikeasta kädestä kädestä ilmestyi tuulta, joka osui puuhun.

Molsk! Puu kaatui jokeen pysäyttäen Zukon ja merirosvojen laivan.

"Kasumi, miten arvasitte sen, että olemme vaikeuksissa?" Airi istui Kasumin oikealle puolelle.

"Heräsimme, emmekä nähneet teitä missään, joten otimme Appan ja lähdimme etsimään teitä", Kasumi sanoi.

"Kekseliästä", Airi sanoi. "Kiitos".

"Ole hyvä", Kasumi sanoi.

"Airi, olit varsin huomaavainen Zukoa kohtaan, kun estit hänen laivaansa ajelehtimasta vesiputoukseen", Sokka sanoi.

"Hän antoi meidän paeta, kun olimme Avatar Rokun temppelissä, joten tein hänelle vain pienen vastapalveluksen!" Airi huusi punastuneena.

Airi punastui, sillä hän ajatteli sitä, että Zuko oli hymyillyt hänelle Avatar Rokun temppelissä. Airin sydän alkoi hakata normaalia nopeammin, kun hän ajatteli Zukon hymyä.

_"Zuko oli varsin huomaavainen, kun hän antoi minun paeta silloin, kun olimme Avatar Rokun temppelissä. Silloin hän jopa hymyili minulle. Zukon pitäisi hymyillä useammin. Miksi ajattelen tuollaista?!"_ Airi punastui entistä enemmän, kun hän tajusi, mitä hän ajatteli.

"Joku on rakastunut!" Sokka kiusasi nähtyään, että Airi punastui, kun he puhuivat Zukosta.

"Sokka, lopeta!" Airi punastui entistä enemmän.

"Avatar esti laivaani putoamasta vesiputousta pitkin alas?" Zukon oli vaikea uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi. Hän oli nähnyt, miten Avatar oli käyttänyt voimiaan kaataakseen  
joen oikealla puolella olevan puun. Kun kyseinen puu oli kaatunut jokeen, se oli estänyt Zukon laivaa ja merirosvolaivaa putoamasta vesiputousta pitkin alas.

"Ehkä Avatar pitää sinusta, Prinssi Zuko", Iroh juoksi Zukon oikealle puolelle.

"Mitä?!" Zuko punastui ja hänen sydämensä takoi normaalia nopeammin, kun hän kuuli, mitä hänen setänsä sanoi.

Iroh oli hengästynyt juoksemisesta, mutta hän hymyili:

"Prinssi Zuko, löysin hukkaamani lootus laatan. Se oli koko ajan toisen hihani sisäpuolella!"

Iroh laittoi oikean kätensä vasemman hihansa sisäpuolelle, ja otti kyseisen peli laatan sieltä. Kyseinen peli laatta oli osunut hänen vasempaan kyynärpäähänsä, kun hän oli juossut Zukon perässä. Hän oli miettinyt, millainen esine oli ollut hänen hihansa sisällä, joten hän oli pysähtynyt ja katsonut vasemman hihansa sisälle nähdäkseen hukkaamansa peli laatan. Hän oli tyytyväinen siitä, että hän oli löytänyt hukkaamansa peli laatan, joten hän oli jatkanut Zukon seuraamista.

Zuko ei kuunnellut, mitä hänen setänsä sanoi, sillä hän tuijotti taivaalla lentävää biisonia.

_"Voisiko Avatar todella pitää minusta, vaikka yritän vangita hänet? Miksi ajattelen tuollaista?!"_ Zuko ajatteli punastuen entistä enemmän.

Iroh hymyili nähtyään, että Zuko punastui.

XXXXXXXXX

"Airi, anteeksi, että suutuin sinulle aiemmin", Katara sanoi.

"Miksi sinä edes suutuit minulle aiemmin?" Airi kysyi uteliaana.

"Olin sinulle kateellinen, koska opit minua nopeammin ne Vedentaitamis-tekniikat, jotka näytin sinulle aiemmin", Katara sanoi.

"Arvelin jotain sellaista, joten mainitsin sen Airille", Kasumi sanoi.

"Niinkö? Huomasitteko noin helposti sen, että oli kateellinen Airille, koska hän on Vedentaitamisessa luonnonlahjakkuus?" Katara kysyi hermostuneena. Häntä hermostutti  
se, että muut olivat huomanneet hänen kadehtivan Airia.

"Kyllä, Katara. Kun olin kertonut Airille arvelevani, että kadehdit hänen Vedentaitamis-lahjakkuuttaan ehdotin, että Airi puhuisi sinulle myöhemmin", Kasumi sanoi.

"Anteeksi Katara. En halunnut pahoittaa mieltäsi", Airi sanoi.

"Ei hätää. Jatkan harjoittelua, kunnes olen parempi Vedentaitaja", Katara sanoi.

"Hienoa", Airi sanoi ja hymyili samalla, kun hän katsoi nousevaa aurinkoa.

"Katara, oletko oppinut jotain?" Sokka kysyi.

"Opin sen, että en enää koskaan varasta. Ellemme kohtaa merirosvoja!" Katara sanoi katsoen veljeään ilkikurisesti.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä nauroivat Kataran vitsille.


	16. Jet

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Missä Momo on?" Airi mietti, kun hän ja hänen ystävänsä olivat pysähtyneet metsään pystyttääkseen sinne leirin. He aikoivat jatkaa matkaansa huomenna.

"Se taisi mennä tuonne", Kai osoitti oikealle.

Midori silitti Appan oikeaa kylkeä.

"Käydään katsomassa", Kasumi ehdotti.

"Hyvä on, mutta ollaan varovaisia siltä varalta, että täällä on Tulisotureita", Airi ehdotti hermostuneena.

Airi vilkaisi laskevaa aurikoa.

Kruooo! Metsästä kuului hieman karhea ääni. Se kuulosti tulevan oikealta.

"Tuo kuulostaa Momolta", Katara sanoi.

Käveltyään jonkin aikaa, Airi ja hänen ystävänsä näkivät, että puissa roikkui pieniä ja pyöreitä hakkejä, jotka oli tehty puista. Momo oli jäänyt yhteen häkkiin, ja kahdessä muussa häkissä oli apinoita.

"Rauhoitu, Momo!" Airi hyppäsi vasemmalla puolellaan olevan puun oksalle. Hän näki, että häkkien vaijerit oli kiinnitettyy kyseiseen oksaan, joten hän tatttui vaijeriin molemmilla käsillään ja alkoi laskea häkkejä maahan. Hän piti itsensä kiinni puun oksassa pitämällä jalkojaan oksan ympärillä. Lopulta hän hyppäsi alas. Hän siirsi molemmista käsistään ympärilleen tuulta, jotta hän laskeutuisi maahan pehmeästi.

Kun Katara ja Sokka avasivat häkit, Momo ja muut vangitut eläimet pääsivät vapaiksi.

"Onkohan tämä Tulikansan tekosia?" Airi kysyi katsoen häkkejä.

"Tulikansa taisi käyttää näiden häkkien sisällä olevia luumuja syttinä, jotta eläimet astuisivat ansoihin. He taisivat piilottaa kyseiset häkit näiden lehtien alla. Ilmeisesti ansa laukesi silloin, kun eläimet astuivat näiden lehtien päälle", Sokka katsoi maassa olevia puiden lehtiä. "Näyttää siltä, että emme voi leiriytyä tänne siltä varalta, että Tulikansan soturit ovat jossain lähellä. Kävelemme lenteämisen sijaan, sillä Zuko on hyvä esimerkki siitä, että Tulikansa voi nähdä lentobiisonin tosi helposti".

"Airi on Avatar, joten eikö hänen pitäisi olla johtajamme?" Katara kysyi.

"Airi voi olla Avatar, mutta ryhmä tarvitsee taktikon", Sokka sanoi. "Suosittelen itseäni tämän ryhmän taktikoksi".

"Hyvä on, Sokka. Mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä?" Airi kysyi.

"Kävelemme. Jos kävelemme metsässä, olemme käytännössä piilossa Tulikansalta", Sokka käveli vasemmalle muiden noudattaessa hänen esimerkkiään.

"Aika tylsää", Airi mietti, kun hän ja hänen ystävänsä olivat kävelleen jonkin aikaa.

Kun he olivat kävelleet jonkin aikaa, he huomasivat saapuneensa suoraan Tulikansan leiriin.

"Sokka, ensimmäinen yrityksesi johtajana ei tainnut sujua hyvin", Airi sanoi hermostuneena.

Tulisoturit tuijottivat Avataria ja hänen ystäviään, ennen kuin hyökkäsivät heidän kimppuunsa.

"Katara, huolehdi lapsista!" Airi huusi, kun eräs Tulisoturi heitti tulta häntä kohti. Airi nosti käsiään ylöspäin, ja siirsi Tulen kohti yhtä tynnyriä. Kabam! Tynnyri räjähti palasiksi.

"Tuossa tynnyrissä oli siis räjähteitä!" Sokka huusi ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

"Ajattelin ihan samaa!" Airi totesi.

"Vangitkaa Avatar!" Tulisoturien johtaja huusi ymmärrettyään Airin oikean henkilöllisyyden. Yllättäen hän pyörtyi.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Kasumi kysyi.

Yllättäen erään puun oksalta hyppäsi alas 16-vuotias poika. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli lyhyet, ruskeat hiukset. Hänen ihonsa oli ruskettunut ja hänen silmänsä olivat mustat. Hän piti suussaan ruohonkortta. Hän piti molemmissa käsissään koukkumiekkoja. Hänellä oli yllään ruskeasiniset vaatteet ja mustat kengät. Hän alkoi taistella Tulisotureita vastaan.

_"Hän on taitava miekkailija!"_ Airi ajatteli uskomatta silmiään.

Yllättäen 8-vuotias poika, jolla oli päässään kypärä, hyppäsi erään Tulisoturin päälle. Hänellä oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet, kuin miekkoja käyttävällä pojalla. Hän työnsi Tulisoturin kypärän hänen silmiensä päälle, minkä takia mies ei nähnyt eteensä.

Yllättäen erään puun oksalle hyppäsi poika, joka ampui jousipyssyllä. Nuolet osuivat Tulisoturien miekkoihin pudottaen ne maahan. Aseettomat Tulisoturit pakenivat.

Yllättäen eräs iso mies juoksi paikalle, ja heitti erään Tulisoturin maahan.

Seuraavaksi eräs tyttö juoksi paikalle. Hän taisteli Tulisotureita vastaan veitsen avulla.

Eräs Tulisoturi juoksi kohti Airia, mutta Airi heilautti käsiään sivulle tehden ympärilleen pyörremyrskyn, joka heitti Tulisoturin erään puun oksalle.

Sokka yritti taistella Tulisoturia vastaan bumeranginsa avulla, mutta miekkoja käyttävä poika potkaisi kysyisen soturin sivuun.

"Olisin voinut taistella häntä vastaan!" Sokka huusi.

"Sinun pitäisi olla nopeampi, jos haluat taistella Tulisotureita vastaan!" Miekkoja käyttävä poika sanoi.

Kun Tulisoturit olivat paenneet, Jet juoksi Kataran eteen:

"Hei!"

"Hei", Katara sanoi.

_"Mitähän mieltä Haru olisi tuosta?"_ Airi mietti, ja käveli Kataran oikealle puolelle.

"Kiitos avusta. Kuka olet?" Airi kysyi Kataran edessä seisovalta pojalta.

"Olen Jet. Tässä ovat vapaustaistelijani. Sneers. Pitkula. Haisu. Vikinä ja Herttua. Miten jouduitte tähän tilanteeseen?" Jet kysyi.

"Uskoisitko jos sanoisin, että pakenemme Tulikansalta, ja tulimme sattumalta heidän leiriinsä?" Airi kysyi.

"Pakenette Tulikansalta? Miksi?" Jet kysyi.

"Koska Tulikansa etsii minua, sillä olen Avatar", Airi sanoi. "Nimeni on Airi".

"En osannut kuvitella, että tapaisin Avatarin", Jet sanoi.

"Mitä teit Tulisoturien johtajalle?" Kai kysyi. Hän, Midori ja Kasumi seisoivat Airin takana.

"Tainnutin hänet heittämällä tammenterhon hänen niskassaan olevaan herkkään pisteeseen, minkä seurauksena hän pyörtyi. Näin Sinun käyttävän Tulta ja Tuulta varsin hyvin", Jet sanoi Airille.

"Opettelen vielä Tulen käyttöä", Airi sanoi nopeasti. Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta jostain syystä Jetin katsominen sai kylmät väreet _juoksemaan_ Airin selässä.

_"Äiti sanoi, että ihmiset eivät aina ole sitä, miltä näyttävät. Zukon setäkin sanoi, että ihmisiä ei pidä arvioida ulkonäön perusteella. Yritän olla varovainen Jetin lähellä. Ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi",_ Airi mietti.

"Oletko miekkaillut kauankin?" Airi vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

"Pari vuotta", Jet sanoi.

Jetin ystävät alkoivat tutkia Tulisotureiden leiriä.

"Hei Jet, tämä tynnyri on täynnä räjähdemassaa!" Herttua huusi katsottuaan yhteen tynnyriin, ja nuuhkittuaan sen sisällä olevaa, vaaleanruskeaa massaa.

"Hienoa!" Jet sanoi.

"Ja tämä laatikko on täynnä karkkimassaa!" Vikinä nosti tynnyrin takana olevan, puisen laatikon syliinsä.

"Ottakaa molemmat mukaan. Niille voi olla käyttöä", Jet sanoi.

Vapaustaistelijat laittoivat laatikoita ja tynnyreitä lähellä oleviin, isoihin kärryihin.

"Meidän pitäisi mennä piilopaikkaamme, ennen kuin Tulisoturit palaavat", Jet sanoi.

"Meidänkin pitäisi mennä etsimään turvallinen leiripaikka", Airi sanoi.

"Piilopaikkamme on turvallinen. Haluaisitteko yöpyöä siellä?" Jet kysyi.

"Kyllä!" Katara sanoi innoissaan.

_"Pitäisikö minun muistuttaa Kataraa Harusta?"_ Airi mietti.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä seurasivat Jetin ryhmää, kunnes he pysähtyivät erään puun eteen. Puussa roikkui köysi, johon oli sidottu ranteen ympärille mahtuva silmukka.

"Sokka", Jet ojensi köyden Sokkalle.

Yllättäen Sokka nousi köyden vetämänä puissa olevien lehtien sekaan:

"Aaaaaa!"

Pian puusta laskeutui uusi köysi, jonka Jet ojensi Airille:

"Airi".

"Ei kiitos", Airi hyppäsi puun oksalle käyttäen käsiinsä siirtynyttä tuulta. Sitten hän hyppäsi toiselle oksalle ja siltä toiselle, kunnes hän laskeutui tosi ison, laudoista tehdyn puumajan lattialle. Kyseiseen puumajaan oli rakennettu silta läheisiin puihin, joissa oli lisää puumajoja.

_"Tämäkö on Jetin piilopaikka? Pakko myöntää, että täältä näkee kauas",_ Airi ajatteli katsellen ympärilleen. Kun hän kääntyi ympäri, hän näki Jetin ja Kataran seisovan takanaan. Katara katsoi Jetiä punastuneena. _"Haru ei ilahtuisi, jos hän kuulisi siitä, että Katara on kiinnostunut Jetistä"._

Sitten Appa lensi puumajan vasemmalle puolelle kantaen Kasumia, Midoria ja Kaita selässään. Appan selässä olevat lapset hyppäsivät Airin eteen ja Airi näki, että Momo oli Kasumin oikealla olkapäällä.

"Tulet toimeen lasten kanssa", Jet sanoi Airille.

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi lyhyesti.

"Et ole juttutuulella, vain?" Katara kysyi Airilta.

"Vaelsimme koko päivän, joten minua väsyttää", Airi sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. On jo varsin myöhä", Katara sanoi.

Jet nyökkäsi.

Jet ja Katara kävelivät eteenpäin samalla, kun Sokka käveli Airin eteen.

"Sokka, onko tuossa Jetissä sinun mielestäsi jotain epäilyttävää?" Airi kysyi mahdollisimman hiljaa, jotta Jet ei kuulisi hänen ääntään.

Sokka nyökkäsi.

"Onko jokin vialla?" Katara kysyi nähtyään, että hänen ystävänsä vaikuttivat hermostuneilta.

"Jet, tällaisen puumajan rakentaminen kestää kauan. Oletko taistellut Tulikansaa vastaan useita vuosia?" Airi kysyi ja esitti ihailevansa puumajaa.

"Kyllä. Useita vuosia sitten Tulikansa valloitti lähellä olevan, Maan valtakunnan kylän, Gaipanin. Vapaustaistelijat ovat sittemmin taistelleet Tulikansan joukkoja vastaan", Jet sanoi.

"Olemme tehneet kaikkemme katkaistaksemme kaupungin toimituslinjat, ja lopullinen tavoiteemme on pakottaa Tulikansa lähtemään kaupungista pysyvästi", Vikinä sanoi.

"Kaikki, täällä asuvat Vapaustaistelijat ovat kärsineet Tulikansan takia. Tulikansa poltti Pitkulan kotikylän. Minä ja muut Vapaustaistelijat tapasimme Herttuan, kun hän yritti varastaa ruokaa leiristämme. Herttualla ei koskaan ollut kotia, oletettavasti hän jäi orvoksi nuorena Tulikansan takia", Jet sanoi.

"Onko Tulikansa tehnyt sinullekin jotain?" Katara kysyi Jetiltä.

"Tulikansa poltti kotikyläni ja tappoi perheeni, kun olin 8-vuotias", Jet sanoi.

"Minä ja veljeni Sokka menetimme äitimme, kun Tulikansa hyökkäsi kyläämme", Katara sanoi.

"Olen pahoilleni, Katara", Jet sanoi.

_"Pyrkiikö Jet kostamaan Tulikansalle sen, mitä he tekivät hänen perheelleen?"_ Airi mietti.


	17. Jet part 2

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jet, oletko nähnyt Sokkaa?" Airi kysyi käveltyään Jetin huoneen ovelle.

"En ole nähnyt häntä pariin tuntiin", Jet sanoi, ja nojasi takanaan olevaan puun runkoon.

"Hän taisi suuttua siitä, mistä riitelitte aiemmin", Airi totesi.

Sokka oli aiemmin ollut Jetin, ja tämän ystävien kanssa metsässä tarkkailemassa kylää, josta Jet oli aiemmin puhunut. Jet, ja hänen ystävänsä olivat hyökänneet vanhan miehen kimppuun, koska kyseinen mies oli kuulunut Tulikansaan. Kun Jetin ystävät, ja Sokka olivat palanneet Jetin puumajaan, Jet oli näyttänyt vanhalta mieheltä nappaamansa veitsen, jonka sisällä oli ollut lasista tehty myrkkykapseli. Kyseinen kapseli oli täytetty punaisella myrkyllä.

Sokka oli myöhemmin mennyt metsään Haisun ja Vikinän kanssa, mutta he eivät olleet vielä palanneet.

"Ehkä. Puhun hänelle myöhemmin", Jet sanoi. "Haluaisitko auttaa minua vapauttamaan mainitsemani kylän Tulikansan hallinnasta?"

"Sanoin äsken, että korjaan Midorin puseron. Kyseisen puseron hiha repesi vähän aikaa sitten, kun se tarttui oksaan pari tuntia sitten", Airi sanoi.

"Toki. Puhutaan myöhemmin lisää", Jet sanoi, ja meni puumajan huoneeseen.

"Airi, onko kaikki hyvin?" Midori kysyi.

"Kyllä. Aloitammeko puserosi korjaamisen?" Airi ehdotti.

Midori nyökkäsi. Hän antoi Airille neulan ja vihreää lankaa, jotka hän otti esiin housujensa oikealla puolella olevasta taskusta.

"Voitko pysyä paikallasi sillä välin, kun ompelen tämän reiän kiinni?" Airi kysyi.

Midori nyökkäsi.

Vähän ajan kuluttua Airi oli ommellut puseron reiän kiinni.

"Kiitos", Midori laittoi neulan ja langan takaisin housujensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun. "Vien nämä ompelutarvikkeet takaisin Appan satulassa olevaan koriin".

"Selvä" Airi sanoi.

_"Pitisikö minun etsiä Sokka ja varmistaa, että hän on kunnossa, vai puhua Jetin kanssa?"_ Airi mietti.

"Airi!" Katara käveli Airia kohti hymyillen innostuneen näköisenä. "Puhuin äsken Jetin kanssa ja lupasin hänelle, että autamme häntä vapauttamaan läheisen kylän Tulikansan hallinnasta!"

"Mitä?! Sanoitko hänelle, että minäkin autan häntä siinä?" Airi kysyi.

Katara nyökkäsi.

"Oletko jo unohtanut Harun? Ja kertoiko Jet sinulle, miten hän aikoo vapauttaa kyseisen kylän Tulikansan hallinnasta?" Airi kysyi. Häntä harmitti se, että Katara oli sanonut Jetille, että Airikin auttaisi pelastamaan läheisen kylän Tulikansan hallinnasta, vaikka Airi ei ollut vielä kertonut Jetille omaa vastaustaan Jetin kysyessä häneltä apua kylän pelastamiseen.

"En ole unohtanut Harua", Katara punastui hieman. "Jet ei kertonut minulle, miten hän aikoo vapauttaa läheisen kylän Tulikansan hallinnasta. Mennään kysymään, millainen Jetin suunnitelma on".

Katara tarttui Airin oikeaan käteen ja käveli siihen suuntaan, jossa Jetin huone oli.

"Katara, eikö meidän pitäisi etsiä Sokka ja kysyä hänen mielipidettään, ennen kuin puhumme Jetille?" Airi kysyi.

"Sokka ei selvästikään luota Jetiin, mutta Jet haluaa pelastaa läheisen kylän Tulikansalta. Jos puhuisimme Sokkalle, hän sanoisi, että hän luottaa mieluummin vaistoonsa, kuin Jetiin. Voimme puhua Sokkalle sitten, kun hän, Vikinä ja Haisu palaavat", Katara sanoi.

"Katara, haluatko todella auttaa Jettiä hänen suunnitelmansa toteuttamisessa?" Airi kysyi.

"Kyllä. Airi, jos et luota Jetiin, niin olet tainnut olla liikaa Sokkan seurassa", Katara sanoi. Hän koputti Jetin huoneen ovelle oikealla kädellään.

"Sisään", Jetin ääni sanoi huoneesta, ja Katara työnsi oven auki.

"Millaisen päätöksen teitte?" Jet kysyi tytöiltä.

"Katara haluaisi auttaa sinua toteuttamaan suunnitelmasi, vaikka et ole edes kertonut meille sitä, millainen suunnitelmasi on. Sopiiko, että kerrot suunnitelmasi, ennen kuin sanon oman mielipiteeni?" Airi kysyi.

"Toki. Suunnitelmani on aika yksinkertainen", Jet sanoi. "Tulikansa etsii minua ja vapaustaistelijoitani. He aikovat vangita meidät, jotta emme enää aiheuttaisi heille ongelmia. Jotta Tulikansa löytäisi meidät, he aikovat polttaa metsän. Airi ja Katara, tarvitsen apuanne, jotta voisimme täyttää lähellä olevan, padon takana olevan joen vedellä. Kun Tulikansan soturit sytyttävät mainitsemani tulipalon, vapaustaistelijani voivat sammuttaa tulipalon padon takana olevan veden avulla".

"Missä mainitsemasi pato on?" Katara kysyi.

"Näytän tietä", Jet näytti tyytyväiseltä.

_"Jostain syystä en pidä tuosta ilmeestä",_ Airi mietti.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka juoksi metsässä kohti sitä kylää, josta Jet oli aiemmin puhunut. Hänen oli varoitettava kylän asukkaita siitä, mitä Jet aikoi tehdä.

Sokka oli pitänyt Jetiä jo jonkun aikaa epäilyttävänä, joten hän oli seurannut Jetiä ja Jetin vapaustaistelijoita viime yönä nähtyään, että he lähtivät puumajasta keskellä yötä.

Kun Sokka oli seurannut Jetiä, ja Jetin vapaustaistelijoita kylän lähellä olevan padon eteen, Sokka oli kuullut Jetin puhuvan vapaustaistelijoilleen siitä, että Jet aikoi räjäyttää kyseisen padon ja aiheuttaa tulvan siihen kylään, josta Jet oli aiemmin puhunut. Jet oli jopa sanonut, että kyseisen tulvan ansiosta kylässä ei olisi sen jälkeen enää yhtäkään Tulisoturia.

Herttua oli sanonut Jetille, että kyseisessä kylässä asui viattomia ihmisiä.

Jet oli sanonut Herttualle, että kyläläisten uhraaminen oli välttämätön toimenpide, jotta Jetin suunnitelma toteutuisi.

Haisu ja Vikinä olivat vanginneet Sokkan, ja vieneet hänet Jetin eteen.

Sokkalla ja Jetillä oli ollut erimielisyyksiä, minkä jälkeen Jet oli käskenyt Haisua ja Vikinää viemään Sokkan pois, jotta Sokka ei paljastaisi Jetin suunnitelmaa Airille ja Kataralle. Jet oli sanonut Sokkalle tarvitsevansa Airin ja Kataran apua toteuttaakseen suunnitelmansa.

Sokka oli onnistunut pakenemaan Jetin ystäviltä johdattamalla nämä Tulikansan ansoihin, johin Momo, ja pari muutakin apinaa olivat jääneet edellisenä päivänä.

XXXXXXXXXX

Airi katsoi edessään olevaa höyrygeyseriä, josta nousi höyry korkealle ilmaan.

"Nämä höyrygeyserit ovat osa suunnitelmani toteuttamista", Jet totesi katsoen maassa olevia reikiä, joista nousi esiin lisää höyryä. "Tytöt, teidän tehtävänne on hallita noiden reikien alla olevaa vettä siten, että noista rei'istä tulee vain vettä. Sen jälkeen, kun olette tehneet kyseisen asian geysirien alla oleva, sisäänrakennettu paine pitää höyryn poissa ja huolen siitä, että noista rei'istä tuleva vesi täyttää padon takana olevan joen".

"En ole vielä kovin hyvä Vedentaitaja, joten en ehkä pysty tähän", Katara sanoi. Hänen äänensävynsä kuulosti epäröivältä.

"Pystyt siihen, jos yrität tarpeeksi. Ja Airikin pystyy siihen, jos hän yrittää tarpeeksi", Jet sanoi ja laittoi molemmat kätensä Kataran olkapäille rohkaistakseen Kataraa.

_"Katsoisin mieluummin Zukon hymyä, kuin kuuntelisin Jetin rohkaisevia puheita",_ Airi ajatteli nähtyään, miten Katara punastui Jetin rohkaisun takia.

Airi ja Katara alkoivat liikuttaa käsiään ylhäältä alas yhden reiän yläpuolella tehdäkseen sen, mitä Jet oli sanonut. Pian kyseisistä reiästä nousi esiin vettä tosi tehokkaasti. Kyseinen vesi siirtyi nopeasti Airin vasemmalla puolella olevaan jokeen, jossa oli tosi vähän vettä.

"Hienoa, tytöt", Jet sanoi. "Jatkakaa tuota. Käyn tarkistamassa padon lähellä olevan veden korkeuden. Tapaan teidät piilopaikkassa".

"Selvä", Katara sanoi.

Kun Jet oli lähtenyt metsään, Katara ja Airi tekivät muista kuopista nouseville höytyille saman asian, kuin ensimmäisestä kuopasta nousseelle höyrylle.

Vähän ajan kuluttua veden pinta nousi korkeammalle.

"Tuo näyttää jo hyvältä. Etsitään Jet", Katara sanoi ja hän, ja Airi juoksivat siihen suuntaan, johon Jet oli mennyt vähän aikaa sitten.

Tytöt saapuivat kallion jyrkänteelle, josta he näkivät padolle asti. He näkivät, miten Jetin neljä vapaustaistelijaa otti kärryistä tynnyreitä, joita he laittoivat padon eteen.

"Mitä he tekevät?" Katara kysyi.

"Nuo näyttävät niiltä tynnyreiltä, jotka vapaustaistelijat ottivat Tulikansan leiristä pari päivää sitten", Airi sanoi.

"Mutta miksi Jetin vapaustaistelijat veivät kyseiset tynnyrit tuonne padolle?" Katara kysyi.

"Jet aikoo räjäyttää tuon padon", Airi sanoi ymmärrettyään, mitä Jet aikoi tehdä.

"Ei voi olla totta! Jos Jet räjäyttäisi tuon padon, hän tuhoaisi sen kylän, josta hän kertoi meille!" Katara sanoi.

"Katara, ihmiset eivät aina ole sitä, miltä näyttävät. Pysäytän Jetin", Airi sanoi.

_"Miksi Jet aikoo tuhota tuon padon?"_ Katara mietti.

Yllättäen Airista tuntui siltä, että joku seisoi hänen takanaan. Hän kääntyi nopeasti ympäri nähdäkseen Jetin seisovan hänen ja Kataran takana.

"Sanoin tapaavani teidät piilopaikassani", Jet sanoi tytöille.

"Jet, sinulla on vähän selitettävää", Airi sanoi.

"Totta", Jet sanoi.

"Jet, miksi haluat räjäyttää tuon padon?" Katara kysyi.

"Tuon padon räjäyttäminen on ainoa keino vapauttaa läheinen kylä Tulikansan hallinnasta", Jet sanoi.

"Valehtelit meille saadaksesi meidät auttamaan sinua suunnitelmasi toteuttamisessa! Entä mainitsemasi kylän asukkaat?!" Airi kysyi.

"Heidän uhraamisensa on välttämätöntä, jotta voin pysäyttää Tulikansan", Jet sanoi. "Katara, sinun pitäisi ymmärtää minua, kun ottaa huomioon sen, mitä Tulikansa teki äidillesi. Katara, sinä ja minä olemme kokeneet kipua menettäessämme rakkaamme Tulikansan tekojen takia. Siksi en voi sallia sitä, että Tulikansa vahingoittaa ketään koskaan. He ovat armottomia".

"Viattomien vaarantaminen on väärin", Katara sanoi.

"Katara, tiesin kyllä sen, että sinä ja veljesi ymmärtäisitte syyni tehdä tällaista", Jet sanoi.

"Missä Sokka on?!" Katara kysyi. Hän alkoi itkeä.

"Katara", Jet laittoi vasemman kätensä Kataran oikealle poskelle.

Katara liikutti nopeasti molempia käsiään, ja hänen vyörärölleen sidotusta, ruskeasta kenttäpullosta ilmestyi vettä, jota hän heitti Jetiä kohti.

Splash! "Aaaaa!" Jet huusi kaatuen maahan.

Katara liikutti käsiään siirtäen veden takaisin kenttäpulloon.

"Katara, minähän sanoin sinulle aiemmin sen, että ihmiset eivät aina ole sitä, miltä näyttävät!" Airi huusi. Hän oli tyytyväinen siihen, että Katara kuunteli häntä, mutta hän oli huolissaan Sokkasta ja arveli, että Katarakin oli huolissaan veljestään. "Menen etsimään Sokkaa!"

Airi oli juoksemassa metsään, mutta Jet hyppäsi hänen eteensä, hän siirsi molemmat kätensä taaksepäin ja otti molemmat miekkansa puseronsa selkäpuolelle kiinnitetystä huotrasta.

Airi liikutti nopeasti molempia käsiään ylemmäs, ja hänen käsistään ilmestyi tuulta, joka osui Jetiin heittäen Jetin kohti läheisen puun runkoa. Jet kaatui maahan, ja Airi lähti juoksemaan metsään löytääkseen Sokkan. Hänen olisi jopa löydettävä Kasumi, Midori ja Kai ja varoitettava heitä Jetin suunnitelmista.

Yllättäen Jet hyppäsi Airin eteen. Hän yritti hyökätä Airin kimppuun miekkojensa avulla.

Airi väisti hyppäämmällä vasemmalle. Airi laskeutui maahan ja hänen käsistään ilmestyi tuulta, jonka hän heitti kohti Jetiä.

Jet kaatui maahan ja Airi jatkoi juoksemista. Lopulta hän saapui läheisen joen rannalle. Airi oli haluton taistelemaan Jetin kanssa, sillä hän tiesi, että Katara oli hieman ihastunut Jetiin.

Jet juoksi paikalle ja yritti taas hyökätä Airin kimppuun miekkojensa avulla.

Airi liikutti nopeasti käsiään ylemmäs, ja hänen käsistään ilmestyi pyörremyrsky, jonka hän heitti kohti Jetiä.

"Aaaa!" Jet huusi, kun hän osui takanaan olevan puun runkoon.

Airi laski kätensä alemmas, ja Jet alkoi valua puun runkoa pitkin alas.

Yllättäen Airin vasemmalta puolelta ilmestyi nopeasti vettä, joka osui Jetiin. Splash!

Airi vilkaisi vasemmalle nähdäkseen Kataran, joka liikutti molempia käsiään kohti Jetiä, minkä seurauksena joessa oleva vesi nousi korkeammalle, ja osui taas Jetiin.

"Phuu!" Katara puhalsi, ja Jetiin osunut vesi jäätyi jäädyttäen Jetin kiinni Jetin takana olevaan puun runkoon pakottaen Jetin pudottamaan molemmat miekkansa maahan.

"Miksi teet tällaista, Jet?" Katara kysyi. "Ajatella, että luotin sinuun. Valehtelit minulle!"

"Viii!" Padolta päin kuului vihellystä.

"Viiii!" Jet vihelsi.

"Mitä teet?!" Katara kysyi.

"Myöhästyitte estämään suunnitelmani toteuttamisen", Jet sanoi.

"Ei!" Katara huusi hermostuneena.

Erään puun oksalla seisova Pitkula ampui jousipyssyllään nuolen, jonka kärki oli sytytetty tuleen. Nuoli lensi kohti padon edessä olevia räjähdetynnyreitä. Kabam! Tynnyrit räjähtivät, kun nuolen tulinen kärki osui niihin. Patokin tuhoutui samassa räjähdyksessä, ja padon takana oleva vesi vyöryi nopeasti kohti kylää tuhoten kaiken edestään.

"Jet, senkin hirviö!" Katara huusi. Hän oli menettänyt kaiken luottamuksensa Jetiin. Nyt hän tunsi vain pohjatonta raivoa.

"Tämä teko on voitto Tulikansaa vastaan. Nyt Tulikansa on ikuisesti poissa tältä alueelta", Jet sanoi.

"Et pelastanut tätä aluetta, Jet. Halusit vain kostaa!" Joku sanoi ja kaikki katsoivat vasemmalle nähdäkseen Sokkan, joka istui Appan pään päällä ja piti kiinni Appan suitsista.

Kasumi, Midori ja Kai istuivat Appan satulassa. Momo istui kasumin oikealla olkapäällä.

"Sokka!" Airi ja Katara sanoivat uskomatta silmiään.

"Sen jälkeen, kun olin paennut Vikinältä ja Haisulta, menin kylään varoittamaan kylän asukkaita Jetin suunnitelmista. Sen takia kylä evakuoitiin ennen sen tuhoutumista. Vaikka kylään sijoitetut, Tulikansan sotilaat uskoivat aluksi minun olevan vakooja, varoitukseni vahvisti se vanha mies, jonka minä ja Jet olimme kohdanneet eilen. Kun mies kehotti Tulisotureita ja kylän asukkaita kuuntelemaan minua, kaikki kylän asukkaat onnistuttiin evakuoimaan kylästä ennen Jetin suunnitelman toteuttamista", Sokka sanoi.

"Sokka, senkin typerys!" Jet huusi. "Tuhosit ihmisten mahdollisuuden voittaa Tulikansa!"

"Jos olisit onnistunut toteuttamaan suunnitelmasi, kukaan ei olisi jäänyt eloon arvostamaan vapautta", Sokka sanoi.

Sokka, olet petturi!" Jet huusi.

"Ei, Jet. Sinusta tuli petturi, kun lopetit viattomien suojelun!" Sokka huusi.

"Katara, pyydän. Auta minua", Jet sanoi.

"Hyvästi, Jet", Katara sanoi samalla, kun hän ja Airi kiipesivät Appan satulaan.

"Hop hop!" Sokka sanoi Appalle.

Appa lähti lentämään kauas Jetistä.

"Sokka, näyttää siltä, että olimme oikeassa, kun emme luottaneet Jetiin", Airi sanoi.

"Antakaa kun arvaan, luotitte vaistoihinne", Katara sanoi.

"Noudatan vaistojani, koska ne ovat yleensä oikeassa", Sokka sanoi.

"Tuota, Sokka. Lennämme väärään suuntaan, sillä pohjoisnapa on tuolla päin", Airi osoitti vasemmalle.

"Joskus vaistot voivat olla väärässäkin", Sokka käänsi ohjia vasemmalle, ja Appa lensi kyseiseen suuntaan.

"No Katara, haluaisitko sanoa jotain?" Airi kysyi.

"Airi, anteeksi, että en kuunnellut sinua ja Sokkaa, kun varoititte minua Jetistä. Minun olisi pitänyt kuunnella teitä", Katara sanoi nolona.

"Sanoo tyttö, joka varasti Vedentaitaja-käärön merirosvoilta", Airi sanoi.

Katara katsoi Airia hermostuneena.

"Se oli vitsi!" Airi sanoi. Hän ja hänen ystävänsä nauroivat.


	18. Knife thrower

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät metsässä etsimässä sopivaa leiripaikkaa.

Aurinko oli laskenut vähän aikaa sitten, ja taivaalla oli kalpeana hohtava puolikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

"Senkin ruokavaras!" Joku huusi vasemmalta.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä katsoivat vasemmalle nähdäkseen nuoren, 12-vuotiaan tytön, joka pakeni Tulisotureilta. Tytöllä oli lyhyet, ruskeat hiukset ja vihreät silmät. Hän oli laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät. Hänellä oli lantiollaan ruskea vyö, jossa oli ruskea pussi. Hän piti vasemmassa kädessään ruskeaa pussia.

Tulisotureita oli neljä.

Tyttö kääntyi nopeasti ympäri, ja laittoi oikean kätensä vyöhönsä kiinnitettyyn pussiin. Hän otti pussista esiin kolme veistä, jotka hän heitti kohti Tulisotureita. Veitset tarttuivat erään Tulisoturin paidan hihoihin, ja hän lensi päin takanaan olevaa puun runkoa, johon hän jäi kiinni hihoihinsa juuttuneiden veitisien takia, sillä kyseisten veitsien terät juuttuivat puun runkoon.

"Tyttö on aika taitava veitsenheittäjä", Sokka totesi vaikuttuneena.

"Kyllä, mutta hän näyttää olevan pulassa", Airi totesi nähtyään, että tyttö näytti pelokkaalta.

"Jospa puuttuisimme tilanteeseen", Sokka ehdotti.

Airi nyökkäsi ja hänen molemmista käsistään ilmestyi tuulta, jota hän heitti kohti Tulisotureita kaataen heidät maahan.

Tulisotureita paennut tyttö katsoi Airia uteliaana näyttäen samalla kiitolliselta.

"Vangitsen Avatarin!" Eräs Tulisoturi huusi tunnistettuaan Airin, vaikka muut Tulisoturit olivat pyörtyneet.

Sokka heitti bumerangin kohti kyseistä Tulisoturia, kun tämän käsiin ilmestyi tulta. Tulisoturi väisti bumerangin hyppäämällä sivulle, mutta bumerangi lensi takaisin häntä kohti, ja osui hänen kypäräänsä, joka valui hänen silmiensä eteen.

Veitsiä heittänyt tyttö kaivoi vyöhönsä sidotusta pussista lisää veitsiä, jotka hän heitti Tylisoturia kohti. Tytön oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi tuulta, joka osui veitsiin saaden ne lentämään nopeammin. Veitset osuivat Tulisoturin paidan hihoihin ja läheisen puun juuriin estäen Tulisoturia liikkumasta.

"Tuo tyttö on Tuulenkulkija!" Airi ajatteli jännittyneenä.

Sokka otti bumeranginsa oikealla kädellään samalla, kun Airi juoksi kohti tyttöä.

"Oletko vaikeuksissa?" Airi kysyi tytöltä.

Tyttö nyökkäsi hermostuneena.

"Mekin pakenemme Tulikansaa, joten tiedän, miltä se tuntuu. Meidän on parempi paeta, ennen kuin pyörtyneet Tulisoturit heräävät", Airi tarttui tytön vasempaan käteen oikealla kädellään, ja juoksi tytön ja ystäviensä kanssa kauemmas Tulisotureista.

"Kiitos", Tyttö sanoi. "Olen Sayaka!"

"Olen Airi, ja tässä ovat ystäväni. Sopiiko, että puhumme lisää päästyämme kauemmas Tulisotureista?" Airi kysyi.

Tyttö nyökkäsi.

Klak!

Zuko heräsi kuultuaan askelten ääniä huoneensa ulkopuolelta. Hänellä ei ollut yllään puseroa, mutta hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut. Hän heitti peiton sivuun, ja juoksi kohti huoneensa ovea työntäen sen auki.

Laivan käytävällä ei näkynyt ketään, mutta kun Zuko katsoi vasemmalle, hän näki käärön, joka oli lattialla ja nojasi vasemmalla puolella olevaan seinään.

Zuko poimi käärön, avasi sen ryhtyen lukemaan kääröön kirjoitettuja kanji-merkkejä käytävän seinälle kiinnitetyn, koukussa roikkuvan lyhdyn valossa:

"Kun ymmärrät, kuinka isoisoisäsi luovutti vallan, niin ymmärrät oman kohtalosi".

Zuko ei nähnyt Irohia, joka seisoi vasemmalla puolella olevan nurkan takana.

"On tullut aika kertoa Zukolle lisää hänen perheestään", Iroh mietti.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat pystyttäneet leirinsä läheisen joen rannalle. Kun Airi oli esitellyt ystävänsä Sayakalle, hän oli kysynyt, miten kauan Sayaka oli ollut Tuulentaitaja.

Sayaka oli kertonut olleensa Tuulentaitaja pari viikkoa. Hän oli kertonut, että hän oli saanut uudet voimansa, kun kultainen energia-aalto oli osunut häneen, ja osa kyseisestä energia-aallosta oli siirtynyt hänen sisälleen.

Airi oli kertonut, että Kasumista, Kaista ja Midorista oli tullut Tuulentaitajia samalla tavalla, kuin Sayakasta. Hän oli jopa paljastanut, että miten Hei Bai oli talvipäivän seisauksen aikana käyttänyt Airin voimia tehdäkseen joistain ihmisistä uusia Tuulentaitajia, koska Airi oli kertonut Hei Baille, miten Hei Bai voisi käyttää tammenterhoja palauttaakseen suojelemansa metsän entiseen loistoonsa. Airi oli jpa paljastanut Sayakalle, että hän ja hänen ystävänsä etsivät parhaillaan uusia Tuulentaitajia opettaakseen heitä hallitsemaan uudet voimansa.

"Voisitko opettaa minut hallitsemaan uudet voimani?" Sayaka kysyi. "Airi, haluan tulla sinun ja ystäviesi mukaan, koska pelastitte minut".

"Voin opettaa sinut hallitsemaan uudet voimasi, mutta missä vanhempasi ovat?" Airi kysyi.

"Tulikansa poltti kyläni kuukausi sitten. Vain minä selvisin, sillä vanhempani ja isoveljeni käskivät minun paeta, kun Tulikansa hyökkäsi kylääni", Sayaka sanoi.

"Olen pahoillani. Miksi Tulisoturit jahtasivat sinua?" Airi kysyi.

"Varastin ruokaa heidän leiristään", Sayaka antoi Airille vasemmassa kädessään olevan pussin. "Tiedän, että varastaminen on väärin, mutta minulla ei ole ollut muita vaihtoehtoja selviytyäkseni".

Airi avasi Sayakan antaman pussin, jossa oli leipää:

"Ymmärrän. Muuten Sayaka, kuka opetti sinut noin taitavaksi veitsenheittäjäksi?" Airi kysyi.

"Isoveljeni opetti minut heittämään veitsiä, sillä työskenteli kylässämme olevassa sirkuksessa veitsenheittäjänä", Sayaka sanoi. "Isoveli opetti minua jopa avaamaan lukkoja veitsien avulla".

"Hyvä on. Voit tulla mukaamme. Sopiiko, että opetat minut heittämään veitsiä ja minä opetan sinua hallitsemaan uudet voimasi?" Airi ehdotti.

"Sopii!" Sayaka kuulosti innostuneelta.

"Miksi haluat oppia heittämään veitsiä?" Katara kysyi Airilta.

"Kyseiselle taidolle voi olla käyttöä, jos Tulikansa vangitsee meidät. Jos joudumme Tulikansan vangeiksi, minä ja Sayaka voimme avasi ovien lukkoja veitsien avulla", Airi sanoi.

"Hyvä ajatus", Katara sanoi.

"Sayaka, jos joudumme taistelemaan Tulikansaa vastaan, älä käytä uusia voimiasi, ennen kuin opit hallitsemaan ne. Meidän on salattava Tulikansalta se, että jotkut ihmiset ovat nyt Tuulenkulkijoita, jotta Tulikansa ei vangitse uusia Tuulenkulkijoita", Airi sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Sayaka sanoi. "Milloin aloitamme harjoittelun?"

"Mitä sanoisit, jos aloittaisimme harjoittelun huomenna?" Airi ehdotti.

"Sopii", Sayaka sanoi.


	19. Storm

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Airi istui Appan pään päällä, ja piti Appan suitsia molemmissa käsissään. Kasumi, Midori, Kai ja Sayaka istuivat Appan satulassa._

_Sokka lensi Airin liidokilla Appan vasemmalla puolella, ja Katara istui tosi ison Momon pään päällä, joka lensi Appan oikealla puolella._

_Taivaalla oli pilviä, ja niiden takana näkyi aurinko._

_"Tarvitsemme sinua, Airi", Katara sanoi._

_"Ja minä tarvitsen teitä", Airi sanoi ystävilleen._

_Kun Airi katsoi eteenpäin, hän näki tummia myrskypilviä, jotka lähestyivät häntä ja hänen ystäviään tosi nopeasti._

_"Varokaa!" Airi huusi ystävilleen, mutta hän huomasi nopeasti, että hänen ystävänsä olivat kadonneet._

_Yllättäen Airi näki Munkki Gyatson leijuvan hänen edessään. Gyatso istui meditointi-asennossa. Gyatson näkemisen takia hänen selässään alkoi juosta kylmiä väreitä._

_"Mestari Gyatso?" Airi kysyi uskomatta silmiään._

_"Airi, miksi katosit? Äitisi sydän särkyi, kun kerroin hänelle, että olit kadonnut", Gyatso sanoi._

_"En halunnut särkeä äitini sydäntä", Airi sanoi. Hän yritti koskettaa Gyatsoa, mutta Gyatso muuttui pölyksi ja katosi._

_Airi suojasi kasvonsa oikealla käsivarrellaan. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, hän näki, että taivas oli mustien pilvien peitossa._

_Airia alkoi pelottaa._

_"Me tarvitsemme sinua, Airi", Kataran ja Gyatson äänet kuuluivat kaikkialta._

_Seuraavaksi alkoi sataa._

_Airi tarttui Appan suitsiin molemmilla käsillään ja puristi niitä kaikin voimin, jotta hän ei putoaisi Appan päältä._

_Yllättäen alkoi tuulla kamalasti, minkä takia Airi ja Appa putosivat mereen._

_"Me tarvitsemme sinua, Airi", Kataran ja Gyatson äänet kuuluivat kaikkialta._

_Yllättäen Airi näki salaman, joka valaisi taivasta. Sekunnin murto-osan ajan Airi näki Tulen valtias Ozain tumman siluetin, joka oli liekkien ympäröimänä._

(End of the dream)

"Iiiiiik!" Airi huusi paniikissa ja avasi silmänsä samalla, kun hän nousi istumaan.

"Mitä nyt, Airi?" Kasumi kysyi huolissaan nähtyään, että Airi näytti pelästyneeltä. Hän oli herännyt kuultuaan Airin huutavan.

"Ei mitään. Näin painajaista. Anteeksi, että herätin teidät", Airi sanoi nähtyään, että he olivat joen rannalla, jolle he olivat leiriytyneet. Hän hermostui nähtyään, että hän oli herättänyt ystävänsä.

"Onko kaikki varmasti hyvin?" Katara kysyi.

"On. Yritetään nukkua", Airi sanoi ja asettui takaisin makuulleen. Hänen selässään juoksi kylmiä väreitä, kun hän ajatteli painajaista, jonka hän oli äsken nähnyt.

"Olet nähnyt paljon painajaisia viime aikoina", Katara sanoi.

"Kaikki on hyvin", Airi sanoi.

"Haluatteko kuulla, millaisia unia minä näen?" Sokka kysyi.

Katara mulkaisi veljeään, sillä hän ei halunnut kuulla, millaisia unia Sokka näki.

"Selvä. Hyvää yötä", Sokka sanoi nähtyään Kataran ilmeen.

(Aamulla)

Airi katsoi, miten aurinko nousi esiin meren takaa. Hän oli iloinen siitä, että hän oli pystynyt nukkumaan loppuyön ilman minkäänlaisia unia.

"Näin kauniina päivänä lentäminen sujuu tosi hyvin", Airi sanoi.

"Meillä ei ole ruokaa, joten meidän täytyy lentää lähimmässä kylässä pidettäville markkinoille ostamaan ruokaa", Katara sanoi huomattuaan, että heidän ruokapusseissaan ei ollut ruokaa.

Näin viime yönä unta, jossa "ruoka söi ihmisiä", Sokka kertoi dramaattisesti. "Uneni taitaa tarkoittaa sitä, että meidän pitäisi vältellä markkinoita".

"Sokka, sinulla on hassuja unia, heh heh!" Kai nauroi, kun hän ja muut pakkasivat tavaroita Appan satulaan.

Airi ja muut katsoivat Sokkaa uskomatta korviaan, minkä jälkeen Airi tarttui Appan suitsiin. "Hop hop!"

Appa nousi ilmaan, ja Airi ohjasi Appan vasemmalle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Mitä tämä viesti oikein tarkoittaa?"_ Zuko luki pari päivää sitten saamaansa kirjettä huoneessaan. Hän heitti turhautuneena kirjeen läheisen lyhdyn päälle, minkä seurauksena kirjeeseen ilmestyi lisää kanji-merkkejä. _"Mitä?"_ Zuko poimi kirjeen ja luki uuden tekstin:

_"Tulipyhimykset säilyttävät salaista historiaa, lohikäärmeiden hautaholvissa"._

_"Miten saan sen "salaisen historian" haltuuni, kun olen karkoitettu? En voi noin vain mennä Tulimaahan ja vaatia pääseväni lohikäärmeiden hautaholviin",_ Zuko mietti.

"Prinssi Zuko, onko jokin vialla?" Iroh kysyi tultuaan Zukon huoneeseen.

"Miksi et koputtanut?!" Zuko huusi sedälleen vihaisena siitä, että Iroh oli noin vain tullut Zukon huoneeseen.

"Anteeksi. Ovi oli auki", Iroh osoitti Zukon huoneen ovea, joka oli raollaan.

"Sinun olisi silti pitänyt koputtaa ovelle, ennen kuin tulit sisälle", Zuko sanoi. "Setä, Voitko kertoa, mitä tiedät isoisoisän historiasta?"

"Haluatko pienen historian oppitunnin, Prinssi Zuko? Tulen valtias Sozin aloitti tämän sodan. Ensin hän valmisteli sitä salaa. Hän oli kärsivällinen ja älykäs. Kuten tiedämme, hän odotti komeettaa, Sozinin komeettaa ja käytti sen voimia hyökätäkseen tuli-soturiensa kanssa muiden kansakuntien kimppuun. Hän sai poikansa, isäni, Tulen valtias Azulonin ollessaan 82-vuotias. Lopulta hän kuoli vanhana ja kuuluisana miehenä", Iroh sanoi.

"Miten hän kuoli?" Zuko kysyi.

"Nukkuessaan. Hän oli silloin 102-vuotias. Miksi kysyt?" Iroh kysyi.

"Kysyin vain", Zuko sanoi.

Iroh vilkaisi kirjettä, jota Zuko piti oikeassa kädessään, ja hymyili:

_"Tänä iltana on toisen kirjeen vuoro!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä istuivat Appan selässä, kun Appa lensi meren yläpuolella.

"Airi, olet ollut varsin hiljainen koko aamun", Sayaka sanoi nähtyään, että Airi oli hiljaa.

"Mietin näkemääni painajaista", Airi sanoi.

"Mistä näit painajaista?" Midori kysyi.

"Tulen valtiaasta", Airi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Myrsky nousee pohjoisesta", Iroh totesi tarkkaillessaan meri-ilmaa. Iroh oli varma, että oli tulossa myrsky, sillä tuuli muuttui koko ajan vahvemmaksi. "Prinssi Zuko, meidän on muutettava laivan kursia miehistön turvallisuuden vuoksi".

Prinssi Zuko piti käsissään kaukoputkea nähdäkseen Avatarin biisonin:

"Olet väärässä, setä! Sää on täydellinen, eikä näy mitään merkkejä myrskystä! Avatar on menossa pohjoisnavalle, joten emme muuta kurssia, vaan jatkamme hänen jäljittämistään! Miehistön turvallisuudella ei ole väliä!"

Luutnantti Jee kuuli, mitä Zuko sanoi ja katsoi Zukoa harmistuneena.

"Jatkamme Avatarin etsimistä ajattelematta kenenkään turvallisuutta!" Zuko huusi.

Zuko katsoi luutnanttia, ja käveli kohti kannella olevaa ovea avaten ja sulkien sen perässään.

"Veljenpoikani ei tarkoittanut sitä, mitä hän sanoi. Hän on vain ylirasittunut", Iroh kertoi Jeelle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat satamassa. Satamassa oli useita laivoja, jotka oli sidottu laituireihin. Rakennusten seinät olivat ruskeat ja katot olivat vihreät.

"Mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä nyt, kun meillä ei ole rahaa?" Katara kysyi.

"On liian vaarallista mennä merelle, koska myrsky on nousemassa!" joku huusi oikealta.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä katsoivat oikealle nähdäkseen että vanha nainen huusi miehelle, jolla oli päässään vaaleanruskea lierihattu. Miehellä oli yllään vihreät vaatteet ja hänellä oli parta.

"Olet väärässä! Nyt on täydellinen päivä kalastukselle!" mies huusi.

Naisen hiukset olivat harmaat, ja hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvioletit vaatteet.

"Meidän on etsittävä suoja myrskyn ajaksi", Airi sanoi.

"Sää on erinomainen, joten mitään myrskyä ei ole nousemassa", Sokka sanoi.

"Sano mitä sanot, mutta myrsky on nousemassa, enkä lähde merelle myrskyn takia!" nainen huusi.

"Hyvä on! Etsin jonkun toisen avustajan, ja maksan kyseiselle avustajalle kaksinkertaisen hinnan avusta!" mies huusi.

"Minä autan sinua kalastamaan!" Sokka sanoi miehelle.

"Hyvä on", mies sanoi. "Saat paikan".

"Maksatko todella kaksinkertaisen hinnan, jos autan sinua?" Sokka kysyi kalastajalta, mutta kalastaja toimi kuin ei olisi kuullut Sokkan sanoja.

XXXXXXXXX

Zukon laivan miehistö seisoi laivan kannella, ja katsoi kaukana näkyviä, tummia pilviä.

"Näyttää siltä, että setäsi oli oikeassa, kun hän sanoi, että myrsky on nousemassa!" Luutnantti huusi Zukolle, kun Zuko ja Iroh tulivat kannelle.

"Imartelevaa", Iroh sanoi.

"Osoita minulle kunnioitusta, ettei minun tarvitse opettaa sitä sinulle!" Zuko huusi.

"Sinä et tiedä mitään kunnioituksesta, varsinkin, kun ottaa huomioon tavan, jolla puhut miehistöstäsi tai kunnioitetusta sedästäsi! Mutta mitä voisikaan odottaa Tulikansan hemmotellulta prinssiltä?! Välität vain itsestäsi!" Luutnantti huusi Zukolle.

Zuko katsoi luutnanttia ja nosti käsiään eteensä haastaakseen luutnantin Agni Kai-taisteluun.

Luutnantti teki samoin, kuin prinssi.

"Rahoittukaa", Iroh sanoi.

Zukon toisesta kädestä ilmestyi savua, mutta Itoh tarttui Zukon ja luutnantin käsiin pakottaen nämä lopettamaan taistelun työntämällä nämä kauemmas toisistaan:

"Riittää! Kaikki ovat vain väsyneitä ja nälkäisiä!"

Miehistön jäsenet kävelivät kohti laivan kannella olevaa ovea avaten ja sulkien sen perässään.

"En tarvitse apuasi ylläpitääkseni aluksella järjestystä!" Zuko huusi sedälleen.

Iroh laittoi oikean kätensä Zukon oikealle olkapäälle lohduttaakseen Zukoa, mutta Zuko käveli pari metriä eteenpäin ja katsoi kaukana näkyviä tummia pilviä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sokka, tämä ei ole hyvä ajatus. Katso noita pilviä", Airi vilkaisi taivaalla näkyviä, mustia pilviä.

"Olet oikeassa sen suhteen, että nuo pilvet ovat tummia. Aion kuitenkin pitää kalastajalle antamani lupauksen, jopa myrskyn uhalla. Kun teen toitä, voimme saada rahaa ja ostaa meille ruokaa", Sokka sanoi ja vei tavaroita kalastajan laivan ruumaan.

"Tatuoitu tyttö on oikeassa, joten lähde merelle vasta myrskyn jälkeen!" nainen huusi kalastajalle kuultuaan, mitä Airi sanoi.

"Tatuoitu tyttö?" kalastaja katsoi Airia. "Tuulentaitajan tatuointeja. Taidat olla Avatar".

"Kyllä!" Katara sanoi.

"Palasit 100 vuotta myöhemmin, vaikka ensin katosit ja jätit maailman Tulikansan armoille!" kalastaja huusi Airille.

"Jätä Airi rauhaan! Hän on auttanut meitä!" Kasumi huusi kalastajalle.

"Mutta hän katosi, ellen ole vain kuvitellut 100 vuotista sotaa ja kärsimystä! Jos Avatar ei olisi jättänyt maailmaa Tulikansan armoille, kukaan ei olisi joutunut kärsimään!" kalastaja huusi.

"Airi ei jättänyt maailmaa Tulikansan armoille, vai mitä?" Katara kysyi Airilta.

Airi ei sanonut mitään, vaan haki Appan satulassa olevan liidokkinsa ja levitti sen auki lentäen kohti oikealla puolellaan olevia vuoria.

"Jatka pakenemista!" kalastaja huusi Airille.

"Sanoit hänelle ilkeästi!" Katara ja Kasumi kiipesivät Appan satulaan.

"Hop hop!" Sayaka tarttui Appan suitsiin ja Appa nousi ilmaan seuraten Airia.

Loisk! Vettä roiskui kalastajan päälle.

"Hei! Missä ystäväni ovat?" Sokka kysyi käveltyään ulos laivan ruumasta.

"Ei ole kohteliasta lähteä hyvästelemättä", kalastaja sanoi.

"On meillä ennenkin ollut pieniä erimielisyyksiä", Sokka sanoi.

"Jatka tavaroiden pakkaamista!" kalastaja huusi.

Sayaka ohjasi Appaa siihen suuntaan, johon Airi oli lentänyt. Hän, Katara ja uudet Tuulenkulkijat katselivat ympärilleen, kunnes he näkivät, että erään vuoren seinämässä oli luolan suuaukko. Kyseinen luola oli hänen oikealla puolellaan.

Sayaka ja hänen ystävänsä näkivät kyseisen luolan suuaukon selvästi, vaikka vettä satoi kaatamalla. Kun Sayaka katsoi tarkemmin, hän näki Airin istuvan kyseisessä luolassa. Tarkemmin sanoen, Airi istui luolan suuaukon lähellä ja itki.

"Mennään puhumaan Airille", Sayaka ehdotti. Hän ohjasi Appan kohti luolan suuaukkoa.

Appa laskeui luolan suuaukon eteen.

Sayaka ja hänen ystävänsä laskeutuivat alas Appan selästä, ja kävelivät kohti Airia.

"Airi, onko kaikki hyvin?" Kasumi kysyi.

"Anteeksi, että lähdin satamasta, mutta kalastajan puheet toivat mieleeni ikäviä muistoja", Airi sanoi.

"Ei haittaa. Kalastaja pahoitti mielesi, joten ei ole mikään ihme, että lähdit", Katara sanoi Airille.

"Kalastaja puhui totta", Airi sanoi.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Katara kysyi.

"En mielelläni puhu kyseisestä asiasta", Airi sanoi.

"Onko käytökselläsi jotain tekemistä näkemiesi painajaisten kanssa?" Katara kysyi. "Olemme ystäviäsi, joten voit kertoa meille, mitä on teikeillä".

"Hyvä on", Airi sanoi lopulta.

"Sytytän nuotian, jotta meillä ei ole kylmä sillä välin, kun puhumme", Kai sanoi. Hän kaivoi repustaan vanhan puseronsa, joka oli ruskea. Hän vei puseron luolan perimmäiseen nurkkaan, ja laittoi sen maahan. Sitten hän laittoi kiviä puseron ympärille, ja kaivoi oikeasta taskustaan tulitikkuaskin. Hän avasi askin ja otti sieltä yhden tulitikun, jota hän raapaisi askin toisella puolella olevaan sivuun sytyttäen tulitikun palamaan. Hän kosketti tulitikulla vanhaa puseroaan sytyttäen sen tuleen. Hän heitti tulitikun nuotioon samalla, kun hän ja hänen ystävänsä istuivat nuotion ympärille.

"En ole ennen kertonut tätä tarinaa kenellekkään", Airi sanoi. "Pari kuukautta sen jälkeen, kun täytin 15, olin muiden Tuulenkulkija-oppilaiden kanssa Eteläisen tuulitemppelin etupihalla. Näytin heille itse kehittämäni ilmaskootteri-tekniikan".

(Takauma)

_"Ensin teette tuulesta ison pallon", Airi kertoi muille Tuulenkulkija-oppilaille ja hän liikutti molempia käsiään. Hänen käsistään ilmestyi tuulta, joka muuttui isoksi palloksi. "Sitten laitatte ilmasta tekemänne pallon maahan ja, hyppäätte kyseisen pallon päälle, ja ajelette sillä mielenne mukaan! Heh heh!"_

_Airi hyppäsi maahan laittamansa, ilmasta tekemänsä pallon päälle, ja hyppäsi istumaan sen päälle ajellen kyseisen pallon päällä pitkin Eteläisen tuulitemppelin sisäpihaa._

_"Okei", eräs mies Tuulenkulkija-oppilas, joka oli Airin ikäinen, sanoi. Hän teki samalla tavalla, kuin Airi, mutta hänen tuulipallonsa pyöri liian nopeasti, kun hän hyppäsi sen päälle. Lopulta hän putosi maahan ja tuulipallo katosi._

_"Yritit sitä liian nopeasti", Airi sanoi hypäten ystävänsä eteen._

_"Se on vaikeaa", Airin ystävä sanoi harmistuneena samalla, kun hän nousi istumaan._

_"Näyttäisitkö uudelleen?" 10-vuotias Tuulenkulkija-oppilas sanoi Airille._

_"Kyllä", Airi sanoi._

_"Hienoa!" 10-vuotias Tuulenkulkija-oppilas huusi innoissaan._

_Taivaalla oli pilviä ja aurinko näkyi vain juuri ja juuri._

_"Airi", lempeä ääni sanoi Airin takaa, ja Airi kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen äitinsä, Gyatson ja Vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenet._

_"Äiti, onko jokin vialla?" Airi kysyi nähtyään, että hänen äitinsä näytti hieman hermostuneelta._

_"Kultaseni, meidän on hieman puhuttava", Airin äiti sanoi._

_"Airi, tämä asia on erittäin tärkeä", Gyatso sanoi._

_Airi seurasi äitiään ja Vanhimpien neuvoston jäseniä Eteläisen tuulitemppelin päärakennukseen._

_Kokoushuoneen molemmilla puolilla oli kaksi suihkulähdettä, joiden keskellä oli kukan näköisiä kortisteita. Huoneen kattoon oli sidottu kukkia. Huoneen seinät, katto ja lattia olivat valkoiset. Vanhimpien neuvoston johtaja istui jakkaralla, jonka päällä oli valkoinen lattiatyyny. Kyseisen_ _jakkaran yläpuolella oli valkoinen päivänvarjo, jonka varsi oli kiinnitetty lattiaan. Airin äiti, ja muut, vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenet istuivat samanlaisten lattiatyynyjen päällä, kuin neuvoston johtaja._

_Airi istui lattialla ja katsoi äitiään, ja neuvoston jäseniä._

_"Onko jokin vialla?" Airi kysyi lopulta._

_"On tullut aika kertoa seuraavan Avatarin nimi", Vanhimpien nouvoston johtaja, Pasang sanoi. "Sinun on tullut aika tietää totuus oikeasta henkilöllisyydestäsi, Avatar Airi"._

_Pasang oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hän oli samanpituinen, kuin Gyatso. Hän oli suunnilleen 58-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänellä oli Tuulenkulkijan tatuoinnit. Hänellä oli yllään oranssi kaapu. Hänellä oli harmaat silmät, vaalea iho ja hänellä oli harmaat viikset. Hänen kaulassaan oli Tuulentaitajan kaulakoru._

_Airin selässä alkoi __juosta__ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän kuuli, mitä neuvoston johtaja kertoi hänelle. Hän tiesi Avatarista sen, että Avatar hallitsi kaikkia, neljää alkuvoimaa. Hänelle oli kerrottu, että Avatarin tehtävä oli turvata maailman tasapaino, mutta hän ei ollut osannut odottaa, että hän olisi Avatar._

_"Miksi juuri minä?" Airi kysyi._

_"Olemme tienneet jo jonkun aikaa, että sinä olet Avatar", neuvoston johtaja katsoi Airin äitiä._

_"Kultaseni, muistatko nämä lelut?" Airin äiti kysyi ja otti kaapunsa oikealla puolella olevasta taskusta valkoisen kangas-käärön oikealla kädellään. Hän laittoi käärön vasempaan käteensä, ja hänen oikeasta kädestään ilmestyi tuulta, jolla hän siirsi käärön Airin eteen. Kun käärö laskeutui kevyesti maahan, se avautui ja sen sisällä oli neljä lelua, jotka Airi tunnisti heti. Yksi lelu oli helistin. Toinen oli kilpikonna. Kolmas oli apina-lelu ja neljäs oli tuulihyrrä._

_"Vanhat leluni", Airi hymyili, kun hän muisti, miten hän oli leikkinyt kyseisillä leluilla asuessaan Läntisessä tuulitemppelissä._

_"Kun valitsit nuo lelut, vahvistit tietämättäsi sen, että olet uusi Avatar. Ne eivät ole mitään tavallisia leluja, Airi. Valitsit nuo lelut tuhansien lelujen joukosta, kun olit nuorempi, paljastaen ne Avatarin-muistomerkeiksi. Nuo ovat leluja, jotka ovat kuuluneet aiemille Avatareille aiemmissa elämissäsi", eräs neuvoston jäsen sanoi Airille._

_"Valitsin ne, koska ne tuntuivat hauskoilta", Airi sanoi._

_"Ei, Airi. Sinä valitsit nuo lelut, koska ne tuntuivat sinusta tutuilta", Tashi-niminen neuvoston jäsen sanoi.Hänellä oli Tuulentaitajan tatuoinnit. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli hieman Gyatsoa lyhyempi. Hänellä oli yllään oranssi kaapu. Hänellä oli harmaat silmät ja lyhyt, valkoinen parta. Hänen kaulassaan oli Tuulentaitajan kaulakoru. Hän oli suunnileen 79-vuotias. "Airi, valitsit nämä lelut silloin, kun asuit Läntisessä tuulitemppelissä. Läntisen tuulitemppelin Vanhimpien neuvoston johtaja, Nunna Akane näki, että valitsit nämä lelut. Kun Nunna Akane näki, että valitsit nämä lelut, hän ymmärsi, että olet uusi Avatar. Nunna Akane kertoi äidillesi,_  
_että olet uusi Avatar, ja sitten hän lähetti Munkki Pasangille kirjeen, jossa hän kertoi Munkki_ _Pasangille sinun olevan uusi Avatar. Me, Eteläisen tuulitemppelin Vanhimpien neivoston jäsenet saavuimme Läntiseen tuulitemppeliin puhumaan Läntisen tuulitemppelin Vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenten kanssa. Nunna Akane ja Munkki Pasang tekivät sopimuksen, että sinun on muutettava Eteläiseen tuulitemppeliin, jossa oppisit tuulentaitamista lahjakkaalta Munkki Gyatsolta. Nunna Akane ja Munkki Pasang puhuivat äidillesi kyseisestä asiasta. Äitisi suostui_ _siihen sillä ehdolla, että saisit välillä käydä Läntisessä tuulitemppelissä tapaamassa siellä asuvia ystäviäsi, ja että äitisi saisi välillä käydä täällä tapaamassa sinua, Airi. Munkki Pasang suostui kyseiseen asiaan"._

_"Airi, normaalisti olisimme kertoneet sinulle, että olet Avatar sitten, kun olisit täyttänyt 16. Päätimme kertoa sinulle, että olet Avatar, sillä "myrskypilvet kerääntyvät", Gyatso sanoi._

_"Mitä tarkoitatte, Mestari Gyatso?" Airi kysyi. Kun Airi oli muuttanut Läntisestä tuulitemppelistä Eteläiseen tuulitemppeliin, hänestä oli tuntunut, ettei hänelle oltu kerrottu koko totuutta siitä, miksi hänen piti muuttaa Läntisestä tuulitemppelistä Eteläiseen tuulitemppeliin._

_Airi ei aina ymmärtänyt Gyatson käyttämiä vertauskuvia, mutta Airi tiesi, että kun Gyatso käytti äskeisen kaltaista vertausta, jotain vakavaa oli tapahtumassa. Gyatso käytti tuollaisia vertauksia vain, jos jotain vakavaa oli tapahtumassa._

_"Pelkäämme, että Tulikansa on aloittamassa sotaa, jolla he aikovat hyökätä muiden kansakuntien kimppuun. Eräs Maan valtakunnassa asuva ystäväni kävi eilen tapaamassa_  
_minua. Hän kertoi minulle, että Tulen valtias Sozin on hyökännyt Maaheimon alueelle, ja perustanut siirtokuntia Maan valtakuntaan. Tulen valtias Sozin on laajentanut valtakuntaansa perustamalla siirtokuntia Maan valtakuntaan. Kun kuulin, mitä Maan valtakunnassa asuva ystäväni kertoi minulle, puhuin asiasta Eteläisen tuulitemppelin Vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenten kanssa. Sitten päätimme kertoa sinulle, että olet Avatar, sillä Avatarin tehtävä on tuoda maailmaan tasapainoa. Airi, kun olin puhunut Eteläisen tuulitemppelin neuvoston jäsenten kanssa, kirjoitin äidillesi kirjeen, jossa kerroin mitä oli tekeillä. Kirjoitin kyseiseen kirjeeseen, että äitisi pitäisi tulla tänne ja osallistua kokoukseen, jossa paljastamme sinulle sen, että olet Avatar. Luotamme sinuun, Airi. Tarvitsemme Avataria pysäyttääksemme lähestyvän sodan", Gyatso sanoi._

_"Tulen valtias Sozin aloitti Gyatson mainitseman suunnitelman toteuttamisen jo sinua edeltäneen Avatarin aikana. Hän jatkoi suunnitelmansa toteuttamista sen jälkeen, kun sinua edeltänyt Avatar kuoli", Munkki Pasang sanoi._

_"Kuka oli minua edeltänyt Avatar?" Airi kysyi._

_"Kultaseni, vielä ei ole oikea aika kertoa sinulle edeltäjäsi nimeä", Airin äiti sanoi. "Airi, sinua taitaa pelottaa. Muista kuitenkin se, että tuen sinua aina, kun sinulla on vaikeaa"._

_"Kyllä, äiti", Airi sanoi._

(Takauma ohi)

"Et siis innostunut, kun sait tietää, että olit Avatar?" Katara kysyi Airilta.

"En tiennyt, miten minun pitäisi tuntea sen jälkeen, kun he kertoivat minulle, että olen Avatar. Tiesin kuitenkin sen, että kun sain tietää totuuden siitä, että olen Avatar, kaikki alkoi muuttua. Minua pelotti sen jälkeen, kun sain tietää olevani Avatar. Arvelin, että Vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenet halusivat, että opettelisin hallitsemaan muita alkuvoimia. En ollut valmis ottamaan Avatarin vastuuta, mutta se ei ole syy, jonka takia karkasin kotoa", Airi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Avatarin löytämisestä on tullut Prinssi Zukolle pakkomielle", Luutnantti Jee istui laivan ruuman lattialla olevan tynnyrin päällä. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään harmaata teekuppia. "Prinssi Zuko komentelee meitä koko ajan. Kuka hän luulee olevansa?"

Miehistön muutkin jäsenet istuivat ruuman lattialla olevien tynnyrien päällä. Heidän keskellään oli

Heidän keskellään oli iso metallialusta, jossa paloivat liekit.

"Haluatteko tietää?" Iroh käveli huoneeseen ruuman oviaukosta. Iroh ei ollut koputtanut, koska kyseisessä oviaukossa ei ollut ovea. Iroh oli äsken tullut ruuman oviaukon lähelle ja kuullut, mitä luutnantti oli sanonut Zukosta.

"Kenraali Iroh", Luutnantti sanoi hermostuneena. "En aikonut kuulostaa röyhkeältä".

"Kaikki hyvin. Voinko puhua kanssanne?" Iroh kysyi.

"Kyllä", luutnantti sanoi.

Iroh istui erään tynnyrin päälle, ja alkoi puhua:

"Toivon, että ymmärrätte. Veljenpoikani on nuori mies, jolla on vaikeuksia. Hänen vaikeutensa alkoivat kolme vuotta sitten, kun hän yritti mennä Tulen valtiaan palatsissa pidettävään sotakokoukseen".

(Takauma)

_13-vuotias Zuko käveli kohti Tulen valtiaan huonetta, jossa pidettiin tänään tärkeä sotakoukous. Kun hän lähestyi huoneen oviaukon edessä olevia, punaisia verhoja,_  
_huoneen oviaukon vasemmalla puolella seisova vartija siirtyi hänen eteensä. Huoneen oviaukon oikealla puolella seisova vartija pysyi paikallaan._

_Palatsin seinät ja katto olivat punaiset. Lattia oli ruskea, ja lattialla oli punainen matto. Seinillä oli ikkunoita, ja palatsissa oli useita pylväitä, joihin oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat liekit. Eräälle palatsin seinälle oli maalattu isoja muotokuvia edellisistä Tulen valtiaista. Verhot, joiden takana oli Tulen valtiaan valtaistuinsali, oli ommeltu punainen liekki-tunnus._

_"Päästäkää minut kokoukseen!" Zuko huusi vartijoille._

_"Prinssi Zuko, mitä nyt?" Iroh käveli veljenpoikansa taakse ja laittoi molemmat kätensä Zukon olkapäille._

_"Vartija ei päästä minua sotakokoukseen", Zuko sanoi sedälleen._

_"Et menetä mitään, jos et osallistu siihen kokoukseen. Luota minuun", Iroh sanoi veljenpojalleen._

_"Mutta olen jonain päivänä Tulen valtias. Minun pitäisi oppia politiikkaa", Zuko sanoi._

_"Hyvä on. Mutta lupaa minulle, että et sano mitään kokouksen aikana. Nämä vanhukset ovat sangen herkkänahkaisia", Iroh katsoi huoneeseen meneviä kenraaleja._

_"Kiitos, setä", Zuko kumarsi ja meni Irohin kanssa huoneeseen, jossa sotakokous pidettiin._

_Iroh ja Zuko istuivat eräille, lattialle laitetuille, punaisille lattiatyynyille eräiden kenraalien viereen._

_Huoneessa oli useita pylväitä, ja huoneen lattia oli ruskea. Huoneen seinät olivat punaiset. Huoneen lattialle oli levitetty iso kartta, jonka päälle oli laitettu sotilaita esittäviä, pieniä puuveistoksia._

_Tulen valtiaan valtaistuin oli huoneen perällä olevalla korokkeella, jonka päälle oli rakennettu iso katos. Kyseisen valtaistuimen edessä oli syvä railo, jossa paloivat liekit. Tulen valtias istui kyseisellä valtaistuimella kuuntelemassa sotakokoukseen osallistuvien kenraalien suunnitelmia. Valtaistuimen takana olevaan seinään oli kaiverrettu ison lohikäärmeen kuva._

_"Ehdotan, että lähetämme 41 divisioonan taistelemaan Maan valtakunnan armeijaa vastaan häiriötekijäksi, jolloin muu armeija voi hyökätä selustasta", Kenraali Bujing nousi seisomaan. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään pitkää karttakeppiä, jolla hän siirsi kyseistä divisioonaa esittävän puuveistoksen Maaheimon armeijaa esittävien puuveistosten eteen._

_"Mutta 41 koostuu sotureista, jotka ovat alokkaita. He ovat tuoreita, rektyroituja sotilaita ilman koulutusta tai kokemusta", eräs toinen kenraali sanoi._

_"Aivan, mutta he ovat erinomainen syötti, joka pitää Maaheimon soturit kiireisinä sillä välin, kun kokeneemmat soturit kiertävät selustasta. Mitä olisi parempi käyttää syötinä kuin tuoretta lihaa?" Kenraali Bujing sanoi tyytyväisenä._

_"Et voi uhrata kokonaista divisionaa!" Zuko huusi nousten seisomaan. "Uskollisten sotilaiden, ryhmän uhraaminen on heidän pettämisensä! Tulisoturit taistelevat kansansa puolesta, sillä he rakastavat kansaansa, mutta yrität käyttää heitä syötteinä! Se on sama, kuin pettäisit heidät!"_

_Kaikki katsoivat Zukoa._

(Takauma ohi)

"Zuko oli oikeassa", Iroh kertoi miehistön jäsenille. "Mutta kun oltiin Tulen valtiaan valtakunnassa, loukkaukset kohdistuivat Tulikansaan. Ja Zukon sanoille oli "törkeitä seurauksia", sillä Tulen valtias ei pitänyt siitä, miten Zuko oli vastustanut Kenraali Bujingin suunnitelmaa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airi, mitä tarkoitit sanomalla, että kaikki alkoi muuttua sen jälkeen, kun sait tietää olevasi Avatar?" Kasumi kysyi.

"Sen kokouksen jälkeen menin äitini kanssa huoneeseeni puhumaan siitä, että olen Avatar. Hän sanoi, että hän aikoi olla tukenani. Myöhemmin menin Eteläisen tuulitemppelin sisäpihalle nähdäkseni, että muut Tuulenkulkija-oppilaat olivat oppineet mainitsemani ilmaskootteri-tekniikan", Airi sanoi.

(Takauma)

_"Osaatte jo näyttämäni ilmaskootteri-tekniikan", Airi katosi ystäviään, jotka ajoivat tuulitemppelin sisäpihalla. Airin ystävät istuivat isojen, tuulesta tehtyjen pallojen päällä._

_"Kyllä. Kehitimme jopa ilmaskootteri-pelin", eräs 10-vuotias poika sanoi._

_"Kuulostaa hauskalta. Millaiset säännöt kyseisessä pelissä on? Voinko pelata kanssanne?" Airi kysyi._

_Muiden Tuulenkulkija-oppilaiden alla olevat, tuulesta tehdyt pallot katosivat ja he laskeutuivat maahan katsoen Airia hermostuneina._

_"Mitä nyt?" Airi kysyi._

_"Normaalisti antaisimme sinun pelata kanssamme, Airi. Mutta nyt kun olet Avatar, se antaisi epäoikeudenmukaisen edun mille tahansa joukkueelle, jossa pelaisit", eräs Airin ikäinen poika sanoi._

_"Mikään ei ole muuttunut, vaikka olen Avatar. Olen sama Airi, kuin ennenkin. Miten edes saitte selville sen, että olen Avatar?" Airi kysyi._

_"Vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenet kertoivat meille, että olet Avatar sillä välin, kun puhuit äitisi kanssa. He kertoivat meille, että olet Avatar. Airi, et ehkä pidä itseäsi Avatarina, mutta haluamme pelata reuluilla säännöillä", eräs Tuulekunkija-oppilas sanoi._

_"Ymmärrän", Airi sanoi harmistuneena, ja lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa hänen huoneensa oli. Hän tunsi itsensä ulkopuoliseksi, sillä hänen ystävänsä eivät enää halunneet pelata hänen kanssaan._

_"Anteeksi, Airi", 10-vuotias Tuulenkulkija-oppilas sanoi._

_Pari tuntia myöhemmin Airi istui sängyllään puhumassa äitinsä ja Gyatson kanssa siitä, mitä sisäpihalla oli tapahtunut._

_Gyatso ja Airin äiti olivat yrittäneet piristää Airia pelaamalla Airin kanssa Pai Shota, mutta Airi ei ollut pystynyt keskittymään kyseiseen peliin, sillä hän ajatteli sitä, mitä hänen ystävänsä olivat sanoneet hänelle._

_"Kulta, ystäväsi eivät olisi saaneet käyttäytyä sillä tavalla, mutta älä mieti sitä enää", Airin äiti sanoi tyttärelleen._

_Yllättäen joku työnsi Airin huoneen oven auki, ja Tashi käveli huoneeseen._

_"Olette näemmä pelanneet Pai Shota sen sijaan, että Airi harjoittelisi Avatar-taitojaan. Airi, seuraa minua. Opetan sinulle eräitä korkealuokkaisia tuulen hallinta-taitoja", Tashi sanoi._

_Airi nousi seisomaan seuratakseen Tashia, mutta Airin äiti asetti molemmat kätensä tyttärensä olkapäille:_

_"Munkki Tashi, tyttäreni ei ollut valmis kuulemaan sitä, että hän on Avatar"._

_"Aivan. Ja minä olen Airin opettaja, joten päätän, milloin Airi harjoittelee ja pelaa", Gyatso sanoi._

_Tashi näytti vihaiselta, ennen kuin kähti huoneesta._

(Takauma ohi)

Airi vilkaisi luolassa istuvia ystäviään.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Koukoukseen osallistuneet ihmiset suuttuivat Zukolle siitä, mitä hän oli sanonut. Vain minä olin Zukon kanssa samaa mieltä, vaikka olin neuvonut hän aiemmin olemaan hiljaa kokouksen ajan. En ehtinyt puuttua tilanteeseen, kun Tulen valtias julisti, että prinssin sanat kenraalin suunnitelman moittimisesta olivat "täydellisen epäkunnioituksen" teko. Tulen valtias sanoi jopa, että oli vain yksi tapa, jolla Zuko voisi todistaa olevansa oikeassa", Iroh sanoi.

"Agni Kai, Tulikansan taistelu", Luutnantti sanoi. Tulikansa oli vuosia käyttänyt kyseistä taistelu-lajia ratkaistakseen erimielisyyksiä, ja yleensä taistelun voittanut henkilö oli ollut oikeassa.

"Aivan. Zuko katsoi loukkaamaansa kenraalia, ja sanoi, että hyväksyi haasteen, sillä hän ajatteli, että hänen oli taisteltava loukkaamsaansa kenraalia vastaan. Mutta kun Zuko myöhemmin oli palatsissa olevalla taistelu-areenalla ja näki vastustajansa, hän jähmettyi. Zukon vastustaja oli hänen isänsä, Tulen valtias Ozai", Iroh sanoi.

(Takauma)

_Zuko seisoi taistelu areenalla polvillaan siten, että hänen selkänsä oli päin vastustajaa. Zukolla oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja hänellä ylävartalonsa päällä punainen hartiavaate._

_Zukon vastustaja seisoi areenan toisella puolella, ja hänellä oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet, kuin Zukolla._

_Areena oli tehty harmaasta marmorista, ja sen kummallakin puolella oli lattiaan kiinnitettyjä soihtuja, joissa paloivat liekit. Areenan molemmilla puolilla oli iso, punainen lippu, jossa oli punainen Tulikansan liekki-symboli. Huoneen seinät olivat punaiset katon tavoin. Huoneen oviaukot olivat taistelu-areenan molemmilla puolilla olevissa seinissä._

_Iroh oli areenan lähellä olevassa katsomossa monien ihmisten tavoin._

_Katsomon edessä oli punainen kaide ja useita, korkeita pylväitä._

_Kong! Eräs Tulisoturi soitti huoneen oikealla puolella olevaa kongia merkiksi siitä, että taistelu alkoi._

_Zuko ja hänen vastustajansa nousivat nopeasti seisomaan ja kääntyivät ympäri samalla, kun heidän hartiavaatteensa putosivat areenan lattialla._

_Zuko hermostui nähtyään, että hänen isänsä oli hänen vastustajansa._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Äitini ja Gyatson ansiosta minusta tuntui siltä, että kaikki järjestyisi. Mutta olin väärässä, sillä pari päivää sen jälkeen, kun äitini oli palannut Läntiseen tuulitemppeliin, asiat muuttuivat entistä pahemmiksi. Gyatso ja Tashi puhuivat Eteläisen tuulitemppelin Vanhimpien neuvoston johtajalle siitä, että Gyatso ei suostunut opettamaan minulle korkealuokkaisia tuulentaitamis-taitoja", Airi sanoi.

(Takauma)

_Gyatso ja Tashi olivat puhumassa Munkki Pasangille Airin kouluttamisesta._

_He olivat siinä kokoushuoneessa, jossa Vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenet olivat kertoneet Airille sen, että Airi oli Avatar._

_"Airi on vielä nuori tyttö", Gyatso sanoi. "Hänen pitäisi kasvaa normaalina lapsena"._

_"Humph! Gyatso, sinä ja Airin äiti ette voi suojella Airia hänen kohtaloltaan", Tashi sanoi kuulostaen vihaiselta._

_"Gyatso, ymmärrän mielipiteesi, mutta annat kiintymyksesi Airia kohtaan estää sinua näkemästä asioita vakavalta kannalta. Gyatso, sinä et ole Airin isä, mutta jos sinä_  
_jatkat Airin kouluttamista, Airi ei pysty saavuttamaan kaikkia Avatarin-voimiaan ajoissa pysäyttääkseen Tulikansan aloittamaa sotaa. Gyatso, maailman turvallisuuden _vuoksi, _Airi lähtee Itäiseen tuulitemppeliin jatkamaan opintojaan. Emme voi antaa Airin palata Läntiseen tuulitenppeliin, sillä hänen äitinsä suhtautuisi hänen kouluttamiseensa samalla tavalla, kuin sinä, Gyatso. Gyatso, tiedät varsin hyvin, että Avatarin tehtävä on suojella maailman tasapainoa", Munkki Pasang sanoi._

_"Airin äiti ja minä ajattelemme vain Airin parasta", Gyatso sanoi._

_"Mutta ette ajattele maailman parasta", Pasang sanoi._

_"Gyatso, sinut ja Airi pitää erottaa toisistanne, jotta Airi voi ottaa vastaan kohtalonsa Avatarina. Tilanne on samanlainen Airin ja hänen äitinsä kohdalla", Pasang sanoi._

_Gyatso, Tashi tai Pasang eivät kuitenkaan tienneet sitä, että Airi seisoi huoneen oviaukon takana. He eivät tienneet sitäkään, että Airi oli kuullut heidän keskustelunsa._

_Airi seisoi kokoushuoneen oviaukon oikealla puolella salakuuntelemassa keskustelua. Hänen selässään juoksia kylmiä väreitä, ja hän oli vähällä ryhtyä itkemäään. Airi ei halunnut, että Vanhimpien neuvoston johtaja voisi toteuttaa aikeensa, sillä jos neuvoston johtaja toteuttaisi aikeensa, Airi alkaisi ikävöimään äitiään ja Gyatsoa. Hän alkaisi jopa ikävöimään Eteläistä ja Läntistä tuulitemppeleitä, jotka olivat hänen kotejaan._

_Airi oli etsinyt Gyatsoa kysyäkseen, voisivatko hän ja Gyatso pelata Pai Shota. Kun hän oli nähnyt Gyatson menevän Eteläisen tuulitemppelin kokoushuoneeseen, hän oli seurannut Gyatsoa puhuakseen Gyatson kanssa, mutta kun hän oli nähnyt Gyatson puhuvan Tashille ja Pasangille. Airi oli piiloutunut huoneen oviaukon taakse kuultuaan, että Gyatso, Tashi ja Pasang puhuivat hänestä. Nyt hän kuitenkin toivoi, että hän ei olisi kuullut kyseistä keskustelua._

(Takauma ohi)

"Tosi kamalaa", Sayaka sanoi. Hän ei osannut edes kuvitella, miltä Airista oli mahtanut tuntua, kun hän oli kuullut, mitä neuvoston jäsenet olivat sanoneet Airista.

"Miten he saattoivat yrittää tehdä sen minulle?!" Airi huusi vihaisena. "He yrittivät viedä minulta kaiken, mitä rakastin!"

Airin tatuoinnit alkoivat hohtaa, ja luolassa alkoi tuulla hieman.

"Anteeksi", Airi sanoi, ja hänen tatuointinsa lakkasivat hohtamasta. Hän ei ollut halunnut säikäyttää ystäviään.

"Ei hätää. Sinulla on täysi oikeus olla heille vihainen siitä, mitä he aikoivat tehdä sinulle, Airi", Katara sanoi.

"Totta, mutta he eivät koskaan pystyneet toteuttamaan suunnitelmiaan. Olin peloissani ja hämmentynyt, joten en keksinyt muuta vaihtoehtoa, kuin karata, ennen kuin munkit lähettäisivät minut Itäiseen tuulitemppeliin", Airi sanoi.

(Takauma)

_"Anteeksi, äiti ja Gyatso", Airi istui huoneessaan olevalla lattiatyynyllä. Hän katsoi edessään olevaa paperia, mustepulloa ja sivellintä. Mustepullon korkki oli mustepullonedessä. Pöydällä oli harmaa sivellinkotelo, jonka kansi oli auki. Hän tarttui siveltimeen oikealla kädellään, kasteli siveltimen karvaosuuden mustapullossa, ja alkoikirjoittaa pöydällä olevalle paperille:_

_"Mestari Giyatso, minä kuulin, mitä muut Vanhimpien neuvoston jäsenet sanoivat sinulle eilen minusta. He haluavat, että menen Itäiseen tuulitemppeliin jatkamaan tuulen voimien harjoittelua. Munkki Pasang sanoi sinulle, että hän ja muut Vanhimpien-neuvoston jäsenet haluavat erottaa minut sinusta ja äidistäni, Mestari Giyatso. Kaikki on muuttunut sen myötä, kun Vanhimpien-neuvoston jäsenet kertoivat minulle sen, että olen Avatar. Halusin pari päivää sitten pelata Ilmaskootteri-peliä muiden Tuulenkulkija-oppilaiden kanssa, mutta muut Tuulenkulkija-oppilaat sanoivat minulle, että koska olen Avatar, se antaisi epäoikeudenmukaisen edun sille joukueelle, jossa pelaan. Sanoin, että se ei ole totta, mutta he eivät olleet samaa mieltä, ja he pyysivät, että en pelaisi heidän kanssaan Ilmaskootteri-peliä. En haluaisi olla Avatar, sillä muut Tuulenkulkija-oppilaat eivät enää halua pelata kanssasi, mutta se on pientä verrattuna siihen, että muut Vanhimpien-neuvoston jäsenet haluavat erottaa minut sinusta ja äidistäni, Mestari Giyatso. Mestari Giyatso, anteeksi, että kuulet tästä näin, mutta lähden pois. Mestari Giyatso, kun luet tätä kirjettä, olen jo kaukana Eteläisestä tuulitemppelistä. Kertoisitko äidilleni, että lähdin Eteläisestä tuulitemppelistä, ja syyn, jonka takia lähdin? Terveisin Airi"._

_Airi laittoi siveltimen pöydällä olevaan sivellinkoteloon. Sitten hän rullasi kirjeen ja jätti sen pöydälleen. Kun hän laittoi mustepullon korkin paikalleen, hän nousi seisomaan ja otti sängyn päällä ikevan matkaviittansa, jonka hän puki päälleen. Hän laittoi olkaluakkunsa roikkumaan oikealle olkapäälleen ja avasi huoneensa oven mennen ulos sulkien sen perässään. Hän laittoi viittansa hupun päähänsä ja meni Eteläisen tuulitemppelin sisäpihalle etsimään Appaa. Appa nukkui sisäpihan oikealla puolella._

_"Herätys, Appa", Airi rapsutti Appaa nenästä._

_Appa heräsi ja katsoi tyttöä uteliaana._

_"Meidän on aika lähteä täältä", Airi nousi Appan pään päälle ja tarttui Appan suitsiin molemmilla käsillään. "Hop hop!"_

_Appa nousi ilmaan ja lähti lentämään oikealle._

_Lennettyään pari tuntia Airi huomasi, että hän ja Appa olivat meren yläpuolella._

_Yllättäen taivaalla loistava, täysikuu ja tähdet peittyivät tummilla pilvillä ja alkoi sataa vettä tosi välähteli salamoita. Kaikkialla tuuli ja pian Airi ja Appa putosivat mereen._

_"Pelottaa!" Airi ajatteli. Yllättäen hänen silmänsä ja tatuointinsa alkoivat hohtaa, ja hänen kätensä koskettivat toisiaan. Airin ja Appan ympärillä alkoi pyöriä vettä ja tuulta tosi kovasti, kunnes kyseinen vesi ja tuuli jäätyivät Airin ja Appan ympärille isoksi jäävuoreksi._

(Takauma ohi)

"Kun heräsin seuraavan kerran, näin sinut, Katara", Airi sanoi.

"Karkasit kotoa, koska sinut aiottiin erottaa opettajastasi ja äidistäsi", Katara sanoi ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

"Kyllä. Jos en olisi paennut, olisin voinut suojella kansaani Tulikansalta, mutta minua pelotti. Kun sain selville, miten Tulisoturit olivat tuhonneet Eteläisen tuulitemppelin ja siellä asuvat Tuulentaitajat, ajattelin että onko äitinikin kokenut saman kohtalon, kuin Gyatso. Jos en olisi paennut, niin ei olisi käynyt", Airi sanoi.

"Ei se ole sinun vikasi", Kasumi halasi Airia.

"Aivan, sillä sinua pelotti. Minäkin olisin todennäköisesti tehnyt saman päätöksen, kuin sinä", Sayaka sanoi.

"Kiitos. Aion lopettaa tämän sodan. Valitettavasti en voinut pelastaa kansaani, mutta voin ehkä pelastaa muut kansat", Airi sanoi. "Tiedän, mitä minun pitää tehdä, mutta on vaikea kohdata menneisyyttään. Pakenin menneisyyttäni niin kauan", Airi sanoi.

"Kaikki tekevät joskus virheitä, mutta virheistä voi oppia", Katara sanoi.

"Olette oikeassa", Airi sanoi. Hänestä tuntui hyvältä avautua jollekulle.

"Airi, et ole yksin", Kai sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kun Zuko ymmärsi, että hänen oli taisteltava isäänsä vastaan, hän kieltäytyi taistelemasta", Iroh sanoi.

(Takauma)

_"Anteeksi, että puhuin kokouksessa, isä!" Zuko kaatui polvilleen. "Ajattelen vain Tulikansan parasta!"_

_"Nouse ylös, ja taistele kunniasi puolesta!" Ozai käveli kohti Zukoa. Hän oli vihainen pojalleen siitä, että Zuko ei suostunut taistelemaan kunniansa puolesta._

_"En taistele!" Zuko anoi armoa._

_"Opit kunnioitusta, ja kärsimys on opettajasi", Ozai pysähtyi Zukon eteen, ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi tulta._

_Zuko katsoi isäänsä itkien._

_Iroh sulki silmänsä ja käänsi katseensa oikealle. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, miten hänen veljensä puhui Zukolle._

_Zhao, joka seisoi Irohin takana, näytti tyytyväiseltä siitä, mitä Tulen valtias aikoi tehdä Zukolle._

_Irohin edessä seisoi laiha, 15-vuotias tyttö, jolla oli mustat hiukset. Hänellä oli kultaiset silmät ja hänen hiuksensa oli kammattu nutturalle. Hänen hiuksissaan oli punainen, tulen-muotoinen hiuskoriste. Hänellä oli yllään punaiset ja mustat vaatteet. Hän oli Zukon pikkusisko, Prinsessa Azula. Hän hymyili tyytyväisenä, kun hän ymmärsi, mitä hänen isänsä aikoi tehdä Zukolle._

_"Katsoin muualle", Iroh kertoi miehistölle._

_"Aaaaa!" Zuko huusi tuskissaan, kun hänen isänsä heitti kädessään olevan tulen kohti Zukon vasenta silmää._

(Takauma ohi)

"Luulin aina, että Prinssi Zukon arpi oli peräisin jostain onnettomuudesta", Jee sanoi. Hänen oli vaikea uskoa kuulemaansa todeksi.

"Ei se ollut onnettomuus", Iroh huomautti vihaisesti. "Tulen valtias Ozai karkoitti Zukon pian taistelun jälkeen, koska Zuko oli osoittanut "häpeällistä heikkoutta" kieltäytymällä taistelemasta. Tulen valtias sanoi, että Zuko voisi palata kotiin, ja saada kunniansa takaisin vain, jos hän onnistuisi vangitsemaan Avatarin".

"Siksi Zuko on niin pakkomielteinen vangitsemaan Avatarin", Jee ymmärsi vihdoin, miksi Zuko halusi vangita Avatarin.

"Avatar on Zukon toivon lähde", Iroh sanoi. _"Vai haluaako veljenpoikani löytää nykyisen Avatarin siksi, että hän on ihastunut Avatariin?"_

Iroh oli huomannut, miten Zuko ja nykyinen Avatar katsoivat toisiaan aina, kun he tapasivat. Iroh ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Zukon katsovan ketään tyttöä samalla tavalla, kuin Zuko katsoi nykyistä Avataria, vaikka Zuko ei ollut vielä myöntänyt itselleen sitä, että hän oli ihastunut nykyiseen Avatariin.

_"Toivottavasti voin auttaa Zukoa löytämään oman tiensä, kun kerron hänelle totuuden hänen äitinsä isoisästä",_ Iroh ajatteli.

(Zukon huone)

Zuko istui huoneensa pöydän edessä olevalla tuolilla. Huoneessa olevan pöydän päällä oli neljä kynttilää, jotka Zuko oli äsken sytyttänyt tuleen.

_"Avatarin löytäminen on ainoa tapa, jolla voin palauttaa kunniani, mutta haluanko todella viedä hänet isälleni?"_ Zuko mietti.

Prinssi Zuko alkoi ajatella nykyistä Avataria, minkä takia hän punastui hieman, ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi normaalia nopemmin.

_"Pidänkö nykyisestä Avatarista?"_ Zuko kysyi itseltään. Zuko ei tiennyt, miten hänen pitäisi käsitellä nykyistä ongelmaansa.

Zuko alkoi ajatella sitä, miten hän Zuko ja Azula olivat lapsina juosseet niityllä Ozain kävellessä heidän takanaan. Sitten Zuko ajatteli sitä, kuinka hän oli katsonut merta, ja hänen isänsä oli pitänyt oikeaa kättään hänen selkänsä takana. Sitten Zuko ajatteli, miltä hänen kasvonsa olivat näyttäneet, ennen kuin hänen isänsä oli polttanut hänen kasvojensa vasemman puolen.

Zhah! Ulkoa kuuluva meteli kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Zuko ei vielä tiennyt, että salama oli osunut hänen laivaansa, mutta hän arveli, että jokin oli vialla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Auttakaa!" joku huusi Airille ja hänen ystävilleen.

Airi ja hänen ystävänsä katsoivat luolan suuaukolle nähdäkseen naisen, joka oli aiemmin riidellyt kalastajan kanssa.

Katara juoksi naista kohti, ja johdatti tämän luolaan.

"Kaikki hyvin. Olet turvassa", Katara sanoi naiselle.

"Mutta mieheni ei ole turvassa, sillä hän ja ystävänne lähtivät merelle kalastamaan, ja myrsky on muuttumassa taifuuniksi", nainen sanoi. Hän kuulosti huolestuneelta.

"Menen etsimään heitä!" Airi nousi seisomaan.

"Tulen mukaasi", Katara sanoi, ennen kuin hän katsoi uusia Tuulentaitajia. "Voisitteko odottaa täällä siihen asti, kunnes palaamme? Jos odotattte täällä, ette joudu  
vaaraan".

"Selvä", lapset sanoivat.

"Odotan täällä lasten kanssa", kalastajan vaimo sanoi.

"Tule, Appa!" Katara tarttui Appan suitsiin vasemmalla kädellään.

"Palaamme pian!" Airi sanoi.

Airi ja Katara kävelivät Appan kanssa luolan suuaukolle, ja nousivat Appan selkään.

"Hop hop!" Katara sanoi.

Appa lähti lentämään kohti merta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko ja hänen miehistönsä olivat laivan kannella.

"Törmäsimmekö johonkin?!" Zuko kysyi huomattuaan, että laiva liikkui merellä ihan miten sattui.

"En tiedä!" Jee huusi.

"Katsokaa!" Iroh osoitti savupiippua, jossa ruorimies roikkui. Ruorimies piti kiinni savupiipusta vasemmalla kädellään.

Kun Zuko katsoi tarkemmin, hän näki, että savupiipun tasanteen ympärillä oleva kaide oli haljennut, ja että ruorimies oli tarttunut tuhoutuneeseen kaiteeseen.

Zuko ja Jee alkoivat kiivetä ylöspäin savupiipun seinässä olevia tikapuita pitkin pelastaakseen ruorimiehen, vaikka alus heilui edestakaisin tosi uhkaavalla tavalla.

Iroh katseli ympärilleen siltä varalta, jos ilmenisi lisää ongelmia.

Yllättäen oikeal ilmestyi salama, joka oli osumassa laivaan.

Iroh nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja salama osui hänen sormiinsa. Iroh siirsi vasemman kätensä nopeasti kohti merta, minkä seurauksena salama osui mereen. Loisk!

Iroh käänsi katseensa kohti laivan savupiippua nähdäkseen, että ruorimies putosi, mutta Zuko tarttui hänen oikeaan käteensä vasemmalla kädellään pelastaen hänet.

Zuko laski ruorimiestä alemmas, minkä seurauksena Jee kietoi vasemman kätensä ruorimiehen vyötärön ympärille.

Ruorimies piti oikeaa kättään Jeen hartioilla.

Jee katsoi Zukoa hymyillen hieman.

Zukokin hymyili hieman.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Katara ohjasi Appaa eteenpäin samalla, kun Airi katseli ympärilleen.

"Sokka ja kalastaja ovat tuolla!" Airi huusi nähtyään kalastajan laivan.

Katarakin näki kalastajan laivan, ja ohjasi Appan lentämään nopeammin kohti laivaa.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Avatar!" Zuko huusi nähtyään lentobiisonin.

"Mitä teemme?!" Jee kysyi.

"Annamme Avatarin mennä. Ohjatkaa alus turvallisemmille vesille", Zuko sanoi lopulta.

"Ohjatkaa alus myrskyn silmään", Iroh neuvoi miehistön jäseniä. Hän hymyili, sillä hän oli ylpeä veljenpojastaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi hyppäsi kalastajan aluksen kannelle.

Zhah! Salama osui aluksen mastoon, minkä seurauksena masto kaatui kohti Sokkaa ja kalastajaa.

Airi liikutti molempia käsiään tosi nopeasti, minkä seurauksena kalastajan aluksen kannelle roiskunut vesi nousi kohti mastoa halkaisten maston kahtia, minkä seurauksena maston puolikkaat putosivat aluksen kannelle osumatta Sokkaan tai kalastajaan. Dhak!

Sokka irrotti nopeasti maston toisesessa puolikkaassa olevan köyden, ja sitoi sen itsensä, ja kalastajan vyötäröiden ympärille.

Airi juoksi kohti Sokkaa samalla, kun Katara ohjasi Appan lähelle kalastajan laivaa.

"Pitäkää köydestä kiinni tosi kovasti!" Airi huusi ja otti Sokkan käsissä olevan köyden oikeaan käteensä. Airi hyppäsi Appan selkään vetäen Sokkan ja kalastajan Appan selkään.

"Iiiiik!" Airi huusi nähtyään ison aallon, joka vyöryi kohti Appaa. Molsk!

Appa, ja sen selässä olevat ihmiset putosivat veteen.

Airi piti tiukasti kiinni Appan satulasta, ja katsoi kalastajaa ja ystäviään, jotka olivat tarttuneet Appan satulaan.

"Pelastan teidät!" Airi ajatteli, ja hänen silmänsä ja tatuointinsa alkoivat hohtaa. Hän iski nyrkkinsä toisiinsa, ja hänen ja Appan, ja Appan satulassa olevien ihmisten ympärille ilmestyi tosi iso ilma-kupla. Ilmakupla hohti sinisenä, ja Appan nousi kohti veden pintaa. Loisk! Kun Appa nousi vedestä ilmaan, sen ympärillä oleva ilma-kupla katosi.

Airin silmät ja tatuoinnit lakkasivat hohtamasta, ja hän katsoi Appan selässä istuvia ihmisiä tyytyväisenä siitä, että hän oli onnistunut pelastamaan heidät.

"Onnistuin pelastamaan heidät", Airi ajatteli iloisena.

Airi katsoi merelle nähdäkseen, että myrsky oli loppunut. Kun hän katseli ympärilleen, hän näki Zukon laivan seilaavan merellä.

_"Zuko!"_ Airi punastui nähtyään laivan kannella seisovan prinssin. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi normaalia nopeammin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko katsoi Airia, ennen kuin vilkaisi oikealla puolellaan seisovaa Irohia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara ja muut eivät nähneet Zukon alusta, kun Katara ohjasi Appan kohti luolaa, jossa uudet Tuulentaitajat ja kalastajan vaimo olivat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Setä, anteeksi", Zuko sanoi.

"Teit oikein, kun ajattelit miehistön turvallisuutta", Iroh laittoi vasemman kätensä Zukon oikealle olkapäälle ja hymyili.

Zuko vilkaisi Avataria, ja punastui hieman.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Appa laskeutui luolan suuaukon eteen, ja sen selässä olevat ihmiset hyppäsivät maahan.

"Olimme huolissamme!" Kasumi ja toiset uudet Tuulentaitajat juoksivat kohti Airia ja halasivat häntä samalla, kun Katara ja Sokka menivät kalastajan kanssa luolaan.

"Kaikki on hyvin", Airi sanoi samalla, kun Momo kiipesi hänen oikealle olkapäälleen.

Katara ja Sokka tulivat ulos luolasta kalastajan, ja kalastajan vaimon kanssa.

"Pyydä Avatarilta anteeksi sitä, mitä sanoit hänelle aiemmin!" kalastajan vaimo huusi miehelleen.

"Ei tarvitse", Airi sanoi.

"Taidan antaa Avatarille ja hänen ystävilleen kalaa ilmaiseksi", kalastaja sanoi.

"Anteeksi, mutta en syö lihaa", Airi sanoi.

"Kala ei ole lihaa", kalastaja sanoi.

"Sanoit maksavasi minulle, jos autan sinua kalastamaan", Sokka käveli kohti kalastajaa ja nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs.

Kalastaja laittoi kalan Sokkan käteen. Hän oli löytänyt kyseisen kalan lantiolleen sitomastaan pussista.

"Kiitos, että kuuntelitte minua", Airi sanoi Kataralle ja uusille Tuulentaitajille. "Kadun sitä, että pakenin menneisyyttäni siksi, että en ollut valmis ottamaan vastaan Avatarin vastuuta, mutta yritän korjata tekemäni virheen".

"Toivottavasti et enää näe painajaisia", Katara sanoi.

"Kuule Avatar, jos et olisi kadonnut, et ehkä olisi onnistunut pelastamaan minua tänään. Kiitos", kalastaja sanoi.

"Ole hyvä", Airi sanoi.

"Myrsky on ohi", Sokka sanoi nähtyään, että taivaalla olevat, tummat pilvet olivat siirtymässä sivuun auringon edestä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko istui sängyllään ja ajatteli Avataria.

Klak! Huoneen ulkopuolelta kuuluvien askelten äänet saivat Zukon lopettamaan Avatarin ajattelemisen, ja hän ryntäsi kohti huoneensa ovea työntäen sen auki. Käytävällä ei näkynyt ketään, mutta oviaukon vasemmalle puolelle oli jätetty puusta tehty iso kotelo, joka oli suunnilleen yhden pergamenttikäärön pituinen. Se oli ruskea, ja siihen oli kirjoitettu mustilla kanji-merkeillä:

_"Sozinin viimeinen testamentti"._

Zuko poimi kotelon oikealla kädellään ja meni huoneeseensa sulkien oven vasemmalla kädellään.

_"Toivottavasti voin auttaa Zukoa löytämään oman tiensä",_ Iroh ajatteli. Hän seisoi käytävän vasemmalla puolella olevan nurkan takana. Hän oli äsken jättänyt puusta tehdyn kotelon Zukon huoneen oven lähelle. Hän oli päättänyt, että Zukon oli aika tietää eräitä asioita esi-isistään. Iroh toivoi, että kun Zuko kuulisi totuuden esi-isistään, hän voisi löytää oman tiensä.


	20. Blue Spirit

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punainen viestihaukka lensi nopeasti kohti Pohjanmeren linnoitusta. Kyseinen linnoitus oli Tulikansan omistama, ja se oli rakennettu rannikolle.

Viestihaukka kuljetti viestikääröä selkäänsä sidotussa, ruskeassa säiliöissä.

Linnoituksessa oli useita vartiotorneja, joissa oli Tulikansan sotilaita.

Linnoituksen sisäpihalla seisoi useita, ruskeisiin vaatteisiin puettuja miehiä, jotka olivat urheilullisia. He pitivät käsissään jousipyssyjä, ja heidän kasvoissaan oli punaisia kasvomaalauksia. Heidän puseroidensa selkäpuolille oli kiinnitetty ruskeat kotelot, joihin oli laitettu nuolia.

Kyseiset miehet harjoittelivat parhaillaan jousiammuntaa.

Zhao seisoi eräässä vartiotornissa Eversti Shinuin kanssa katsomassa ihmisiä, jotka harjoittelivat jousiammuntaa.

Eversti Shinui oli Zhaota lyhyempi, urheilullinen mies. Hän oli suunnilleen 40-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään samanlainen haarniska, kuin Zhaolla.

"En voi suostua pyyntöösi, Komenteja Zhao", eversti sanoi.

"Pyydän, harkitse edes. Legendan mukaan Yuyan Archersiksi kutsutut jousiampujat ovat maailman parhaimpia jousiampujia, jotka tekevät parhaansa onnituakseen saamissaan  
tehtävissään. Heidän ammunta-taitonsa ovat huippuluokkaa, joten heistä voisi olla apua Avatarin vangitsemisessa", Zhao sanoi. "Heidän tarkkuus on legendaarinen. Yuyan voi ampua jousensa lentämään sadalle metrin päässä olevalle puulle tappamatta sitä. "

"Avatarin etsiminen on vain turhuushanke! Me taistelemme täällä todellisessa sodassa, ja tarvitsen jokaisen Yuyan Archersin-jousiampujan, jotka minulla on, komentaja", eversti sanoi Zhaolle.

Zhao katsoi everstiä vihaisena.

Kraa! Zhao ja eversi katsoivat vasemmalle nähdäkseen punaisen viestihaukan, joka lensi kohti heitä.

Viestihaukka laskeutui eversin vasemmalle käsivarrelle, ja eversi avasi linun selkään kiinnitetyn säiliön oikealla kädellään. Hän otti sieltä viestin, jonka takapuolella oli Tulimaan tunnus. Kun eversi luki viestin hän näytti hermostuneelta samalla, kun viestihaukka lensi vartiotornin muurin päälle.

"Onko se Tulen valtias Ozailta?" Zhao otti viestin oikealla kädellään, ja luki viestin. "Hän on ylentänyt minut amiraaliksi. Pyyntöni on nyt määräys".

Shinu kumarsi Zhaolle, ja käveli tonin alakertaan torinin portaita pitkin.

Zhao katsoi jousiampujien harjoituksia, mutta hän ei tiennyt, että hänen yläpuolellaan olevalla katolla oli tuntematon mies. Mies oli katolla konttaus-asennossa, jotta kukaan ei näkisi häntä. Miehellä oli yllään tummat vaatteet ja sininen naamio, joka peitti hänen kasvonsa. Kyseinen mies oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hän oli kuulut koko keskustelun. Hän pysyi hiljaa samalla, kun hän ryömi kohti läheisellä katolla olevia varjoja, ja katosi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Köh köh!" Sokka yski. Hän oli makuupussissaan, joka oli laitettu lähelle Appan oikeaa kylkeä.

Airi katsoi Sokkaa huolissaan. Hän ja hänen ystävänsä olivat eilen illalla saapuneet tuhoutuneeseen kaupunkiin, jossa he olivat yöpyneet. Kun he olivat heränneet tänä aamuna, he olivat huomanneet sen, että Sokka oli vilustunut.

"Appalla on hyvä huumorintaju", Sokka sanoi, kun Katara pyyhki hänen otsaansa märällä kankaanpalalla.

"Milloin Sokka alkoi puhua noin?" Kai kysyi.

"Pian sen jälkeen, kun hän oli herännyt", Katara sanoi. "Sokka taisi vilustua siinä aiemmassa myrskyssä, kun hän yritti auttaa kalastajaa tienatakseen rahaa".

"Hän tarvitsee lääkettä", Airi sanoi. Hän otti Appan satulasta alueen kartan ja levitti sen heidän yösijansa lattialle ja alkoi tutkia sitä. He olivat ostaneet kartan Kataran mainitseman myrskyn jälkeen siitä kylästä, jossa he olivat olleet mysrkyn alkaessa. "Tämän kartan mukaan läheisellä vuorella on kasviperäinen laitos. Käyn kysymässä, onko siellä lääkkeitä".

"Sokka ei ole tarpeeksi hyvässä kunnossa menemäkseen sinne. Sokka toipuu kyllä, kunhan hän vain lepää. Köh köh!" Katara alkoi yskiä.

"Sinäkin taisit vilustua samassa myrskyssä kuin veljesi", Kasumi sanoi ymmärrettyään, miksi Katara yski.

"Olen ihan kunnossa. Köh köh!" Katara yski.

Airi, ja uudet Tuulentaitajat yrittivät pysyä kaukana Katarasta ja Sokkasta, jotta hekään eivät vilustuisi.

"Katara, en usko, että olet kunnossa. Olen samaa mieltä, kuin Kasumi. Katso Sokkaa. Hän luulee olevansa Maantaitaja!" Airi sanoi.

"Olen Maantaitaja", Sokka liikutteli käsiään, ja kuvitteli hallitsevansa maata, vaikka hän ei hallinnutkaan maata.

"Käyn tapaamassa mainitsemani, kasviperäisen laitoksen työntekijöitä. Tytöt ja Kai, voitteko huolehtia Katarasta ja Sokkasta sillä välin, kun haen lääkettä? Varokaa, ettette tekin vilustu", Airi sanoi.

"Selvä", Kai sanoi. "Sytytän nuotion, jotta Kataralla ja Sokkalla ei ole kylmä".

"Käyn hakemassa vettä", Kasumi sanoi.

Midori otti Appan satulasta sinisen huovan, jonka hän laittoi Kataran päälle, kun Katara asettui makaamaan Appan oikeaa kylkeä vasten.

Zhah! Salama välähti taivaalla.

_"Sää on aika huono, joten nyt en käytä liidokkia matkustamiseen",_ Airi ajatteli. Hän lähti juoksemaan tosi nopeasti siihen suuntaan, jossa kartalla näkynyt kasviperäinen laitos oli. Airi käytti tuulta juostakseen nopeammin, kuin yleensä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Samalla, kun oma elämäni hämärtyy, mieleeni palaavat ajat, jolloin kaikki oli valoisampaa. Muistan ystäväni. Ystäväni nimi oli Roku. Olimme molemmat Tulentaitajia, joten harjoittelimme taitojamme keskenämme. Roku oli vahva Tulentaitaja, mutta onnistuin voittamaan hänet. Kun olin Prinssi Sozin, minä ja Roku olimme niin läheiset ystävät, että huomasin välittömästi sen, että Roku oli rakastunut Ta Miniin. Neuvoin Rokua kertomaan tunteensa Ta Minille, mutta Rokulla ei ollut tarpeeksi rohkeutta tunnustaa tunteitaan Ta Minille. Minulla ja Rokulla oli paljon yhteistä, kuten sama syntympäivä. Asiat kuitenkin muuttuivat sinä päivänä, kun minä ja Roku juhlimme 16-vuotis-syntymäpäiväämme. Sinä päivänä Tulipyhimykset saapuivat juhliin. Kysyin heiltä, oliko isälleni tapahtunut jotain. Korkein Tulipyhimys sanoi näin:_

_"Ei, Prinssi Sozin. Emme tulleet sinun takiasi. Tulimme kertomaan seuraavan Avatarin nimen. On kunnia palvella teitä, Avatar Roku"._

_"Minä ja muut kumarsimme Rokulle, mutta huomasin, että hän oli hermostunut siitä, mitä Tulipyhimykset kertoivat hänelle",_ Zuko luki Sozinin viimeistä testamenttiä. Hän istui sängyllään.

_"Oliko isoisoisäni Avatar Rokun ystävä?!"_ Zuko mietti uskomatta lukemaansa tekstiä todeksi. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Kop kop! Zuko katsoi huoneensa ovea, ja laittoi nopeasti käsissään olevan käärön selkänsä taakse piiloon, sillä hän ei halunnut kenenkään näkevän kyseistä kääröä.

"Sisään!" Zuko huusi.

Iroh tuli huoneeseen erään tulisoturin kanssa. Kyseinen tulisoturi piti oikeassa kädessään valkoista kääröä, jonka hän avasi. Kääröön oli maalattu Kuva Avatar Airista. Kuvan vasemmalla puolella oli mustilla kanji-merkeillä kirjoitettua tekstiä.

"Kaikki tiedot, jotka koskevat Avataria, ilmoitetaan Amiraali Zhaolle", tulisoturi sanoi.

"Zhao on siis ylennetty", Iroh totesi. "Hän on edistynyt".

"En tiedä, missä Avatar on. Voitte kertoa sen Zhaolle heti sen jälkeen, kun näette hänet", Zuko kehotti sotilasta lähtemään aluksestaan. Häntä suututti se, että Zhao oli nyt vastuussa Avatarin etsimisestä.

"Minulla oli asiaa sinullekin, Prinssi Zuko", tulisotilas sanoi. "Amiraali Zhao ei salli laivojen kulkua alueella, tai ulos alueelta. Kyseinen asia koskee jopa sinua, Prinssi Zuko".

"Riittää! Lähde aluksestani!" Zuko vaati jälleen.

Iroh katsoi huoneesta lähtevää tulisotilasta näennäisen välinpitämätömästi, ennen kuin hän katsoi Zukoa.

"Prinssi Zuko, Zhao on nyt korkeammassa asemassa, koska hänet on ylennetty amiraaliksi. Miten aiot löytää tyttöystäväsi ennen Zhaota?" Iroh kiusasi veljenpoikaansa.

"Lopeta!" Zuko huusi vihaisena ymmärrettyään, että Iroh sanoi Avataria Zukon tyttöystäväksi. Zuko punastui sen takia, mitä hänen setänsä oli äsken sanonut.

"Mutta sinähän pidät nykyisestä Avatarista", Iroh jatkoi Zukon ärsyttämistä.

"Jätä minut rauhaan!" Zuko punastui enemmän.

"Hyvä on. Olen huoneessani, jos tahdot puhua minulle", Iroh lähti Zukon huoneesta sulkien oven perässään.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Metsään oli rakennettu Tulikansan näköalapaikka. Se oli rakennettu erään puun oksalle. Siihen oli piiloutunut kaksi Tulikansan sotilasta. Yksi vartija tarkkaili metsää kaukoputkella, ja toinen luki Avatarista kertovaa julistetta.

"Melko hämmästyttävää", julistetta lukeva sotilas sanoi. "Näiden tietojen mukaan Avatar voi luoda tornadoja, ja juosta nopeammin kuin tuuli".

"Se taitaa olla vain huhu!" tiuskaisi toinen sotilas, joka tarkkaili metsää kaukoputkella. Yllättäen hän näki jonkin juoksevan tosi nopeasti läheisellä tiellä. Kyseinen ihminen juoksi niin nopeasti, että ilmaan nousi hiekkaa. Kun hän katsoi tarkemmin, hän näki, että juokseva ihminen oli Avatar.

Avatar juoksi näköalapaikan ohi niin nopeasti, että hänen ympärillään oleva tuuli pudotti näköalapaikan seinät maahan.

"Se ei ollut huhu", julistetta lukenut sotilas sanoi.

Kaukoputkea käyttänyt sotilas otti viittansa oikealla puolella olevasta taskusta merkkitorven, ja puhalsi siihen ilmoittaakseen Zhaon värväämille jousiampujille sen, että he olivat nähneet Avatarin. Kyseiset jousimiehet olivat piiloutuneet tähän metsään vangitakseen Avatarin. Fuuuu! Torven ääni kaikui metsässä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Pian, ystäväni Rokun piti lähteä Tulimaasta, ja ottaa vastaan kohtalonsa Avatarina. Hänen piti matkustaa maailmalle, ja oppia hallitsemaan alkuvoimia. Menin tapaamaan häntä ennen, kuin hän aloitti matkansa. Kun menin hänen huoneeseensa, huomasin, että hän ei ollut pakannut. Hän istui sängyllään, ja näytti miettivän jotain. Kysyin häneltä:_

_"Hei, mikset jo pakkaa, oi kaikkivoipa Avatar? Hei, näytä kuinka hallitaan neljää voimaa!" "Näytin Rokulle muutamia liikkeitä, joiden avulla neljän kansakunnan jäsenet hallitsivat voimiaan"._

_"Roku sanoi näin:_

_"Aloin pakata, mutta pyhimykset sanoivat, etten enää tarvitse maallista omaisuutta"._

_"Minä sanoin:_

_"Ai?" "Istuin Rokun sängylle ja Roku sanoi:_

_"Tämä kävi niin äkkiä. Nyt kaikki muuttuu"._

_"Annoin Rokulle hiuspäähineeni ystävyytemme eleeksi, ja sanoin:_

_"Toivottavasti voit ottaa edes tämän"._

_"Roku sanoi:_

_"Mutta sehän on kuninkaallinen esine, joka kuuluu kruununprinssille"._

_"Minä sanoin Rokulle:_

_"Haluan antaa sen"._

_"Roku otti hänelle antamani päähineen, ja laittoi sen omaan päähänsä",_ Zuko luki Sozinin kirjoittamaa tekstiä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vettä", Sokka mutisi.

"Tässä", Kasumi antoi Sokkalle pienen kupin, jossa oli vettä.

"Onkohan Airi kunnossa?" Sayaka kysyi.

"Vuorille on pitkä matka, joten hänen paluunsa voi kestää jonkin aikaa. Hänen kannattaa jopa olla varovainen siltä varalta, että metsässä on Tulisotureita", Kai sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi meni puiseen rakennukseen, jossa oli paljon kasveja, jotka oli istutettu maahan, tai ruukkuihin.

Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä seisoi valkoinen kissa, joka söi ruskeassa kulhossa olevaa ruokaa. Kissan silmät olivat vihreät.

Huoneessa seisoi vanha nainen, jolla oli pitkät, harmaat hiukset. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä kimono. Hän näytti 78-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli vaalea iho. Naisen silmät olivat vihreät.

"Anteeksi, että tulen näin myöhään, mutta ystäväni ovat vilustuneet", Airi sanoi naiselle. "Tiedättekö jonkin lääkkeen, joka parantaisi heidät?"

"Tulit oikeaan paikkaan. On olemassa lääke, jolla voit autta ystäviäsi", nainen sanoi. Hänen äänensä oli pehmeä ja ymmärtäväinen.

"Millainen mainitsemanne lääke on?" Airi kysyi.

"Mainitsemani lääke on niin tehokas, että ystäväsi alkavat voida paremmin pari tuntia sen jälkeen, kun he saavat kyseistä lääkettä", nainen sanoi. "Olen asunut tämän vuoren huipulla neljäkymmentä vuotta. Instituuttissa oli aiemmin enemmän työntekijöitä, mutta nyt täällä asumme vain minä ja kissani Miyuki".

"Vai niin?" Airi kysyi.

"Monet, haavoittuneet Maan valtakunnan sotilaat käyvät usein instituutissa, ja sen ansiosta he kaikki kykenevät toipumaan nopeasti", parantaja sanoi.

"Hienoa, että täällä käy asiakkaita, mutta entä millainen on se lääke, jolla voin auttaa ystäviäni?" Airi kysyi.

"Nuori neiti, ystäväsi paranevat, jos he saavat imeskellä jäädytettyjä puun sammakoita", pajastaja sanoi. "Löydät jäädytettyjä puun sammakoita lähellä olevasta suosta. Jäädytettyjen puun sammakojen ihossa on lääkinnällisiä ominaisuuksia, mutta vain silloin, kun ne ovat jäätyneet".

"Toimiiko se varmasti?" Airi kysyi uskomatta korviaan.

"Kyllä. Miksi kysyt?" parantaja kysyi.

"Ystäväni saattavat suuttua minulle, jos laitan heidät imemään jäädytettyjä puun sammakoita", Airi sanoi.

"Ehkä, mutta kunhan selität heille, miksi laitoit heidät imemään jäädytettyjä puun sammakoita, he todennäköisesti ymmärtävät", nainen sanoi.

"Kiitos. Mitä olen velkaa?" Airi kysyi.

"Höpsis, sinun ei tarvitse maksaa mitään, sillä minä vain neuvoin sinua", parantaja sanoi.

"Selvä. Hyvää päivän jatkoa", Airi sanoi ja käveli ulos talon oviaukosta.

Hän lähti juoksemaan, mutta yllättäen häntä kohti lensi kaksi nuolta, joiden sulissa oli Tulimaan tunnus.

_"Ei hyvä!"_ Airi lähti juoksemaan vasemmalle, vaikka hänestä tuntui siltä, että joku seurasi häntä.

Hän vilkaisi nopeasti taakseen nähdäkseen, että hänen takanaan seisoi useita, ruskeisiin vaatteisiin puettuja miehiä, jotka olivat urheilullisia. He pitivät käsissään jousipyssyjä, ja heidän kasvoissaan oli punaisia kasvomaalauksia. Heidän puseroidensa selkäpuolille oli kiinnitetty ruskeat kotelot, joihin oli laitettu nuolia.

_"Minä taidan olla heidän maalitaulunsa!"_ Airi juoksi eteenpäin. Hänen käsistään ilmestyi tuulta, jonka hän heitti päin jousiampujia kaataen heidät maahan. Airi jatkoi juoksemista ja hyppäsi vuoren alapuolella olevan puun oksalle. Sitten hän hyppäsi maahan ja alkoi juosta niin nopeasti, kuin pystyi.

Jousiampujat jatkoivat Airin seuraamista, ja ampuivat nuolia häntä kohti.

_"Olisikohan tuossa suossa jäädytettyjä puun sammakoita?! Ensin minun on paettava noilta jousiampujilta!"_ Airi ajatteli nähtyään lähellä suolammikon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_"12 vuoden kuluttua tapasin taas ystäväni. Kun Roku palasi, hän omasi Avatarin taidot. Ja minäkin olin muuttunut, sillä minut oli kruunattu Tulen valtiaaksi",_ Zuko luki Sozinin kirjoittamaa tekstiä.

_"Kun tapasin Rokun pitkästä aikaa, hän tuli palatsin valtaistuinsaliin ja minä istuin valtaistuimella, kun Roku sanoi:_

_"Sozin, vai pitääkö sanoa, Tulen valtias?"_

_"Minä sanoi Rokulle:_

_"Alamaiset kumartavat, ennen kuin puhuttelevat"._

_"Roku näytti yllättyneeltä asenteestani, joten kävelin hänen eteensä ja sanoin:_

_"Sinä olet poikkeus"._

_"Roku näytti rauhoittuneelta ja halasin häntä. Olin iloinen siitä, että hän oli palannut kotiin. Monien vuosien jälkeen, hän oli edelleen paras ystäväni. Ja minä olin pari kuukautta myöhemmin airueena Rokun häissä silloin, kun Roku meni naimisiin Ta Minin kanssa. Roku ei lannistunut Ta Minin suhteen, vaan onnistui lopulta kertomaan Ta Minille tunteensa. Rokun sanojen mukaan todellinen rakkaus löytää keinot. Roku sanoi jopa, että Avatarina oleminen ei huononna mahdollisuuksia lainkaan. Hääpäivänä katsomme tulevaisuuteen onnellisen luottavaisina. Minäkin uskoin parempaan tulevaisuuteen. Menin puhumaan Rokulle ja Ta Minille. Kysyin Ta Miniltä Rokusta:_

_"Anteeksi, saanko lainata häntä hetkeksi?"_

_"Ta Min sanoi:_

_"Ei kuulu perinteisiin, mutta sopii"._

_"Menin Rokun kanssa eräälle parvekkeelle, ja Roku kysyi minulta:_

_"Mitä nyt?"_

_"Sanoin Rokulle:_

_"Olen ajatellut maailman tilannetta"._

_"Roku sanoi minulle:_

_"Nyt juhlitaan häitä. Ota kakkua ja tanssi vähän. Piristy"._

_"Minä sanoin:_

_"Tiedän kyllä, mutta kuuntele edes"._

_Roku nyökkäsi, joten jatkoin keskustelua:_

_"Alusta asti minusta piti tulla Tulen valtias. Ja vaikka emme tienneet sitä, sinusta piti tulla Avatar. Uskomatonta, että tunnemme toisemme niin hyvin, vai mitä? Yhdessä saavutamme kaiken"._

_"Roku sanoi:_

_"Niin. Totta"._

_"Minä sanoin:_

_"Kansakuntamme nauttii ennen näkemättömästä vauraudesta, ja rauhasta. Ihmiset voivat hyvin. Olemme onnekkaita monella tapaa"._

_"Roku kysyi:_

_"Mitä oikein tarkoitat?"_

_"Minä sanoin:_

_"Ajattelin, että meidän pitäisi jakaa tästä onnestamme muillekin. Käsissämme on historian menestyksekkäin valtakunta. On aika laajentua"._

_"Roku vastusti ajatustani sanomalla:_

_"Ei. Neljän kansakunnan pitää säilyä, neljänä!"_

_"Minä sanoin:_

_"Roku, et ole edes harkinnut vaihtoehtoja"._

_"Roku sanoi:_

_"Ei ole vaihtoehtoja. En halua kuulla tästä enää!"_

_"Roku palasi sen jälkeen juhlapaikalle. Hän sai vasta vuosia myöhemmin selville sen, että olin lähtenyt toteuttamaan suunnitelmaani, Rokun varoituksista huolimatta. Roku oli saanut selville sen, että olin perustanut siirtokuntia Maan valtakuntaan. Roku saapui palatsin valtaistuinsaliin puhumaan minulle:_

_"Kävin siirtomaissa! Kuinka voit tunketua Maaheimon alueelle?!"_

_"Minä sanoin:_

_"Kuinka sinä, Tulikansalainen, voit puhutella valtiastasi näin?! Uskollisuus kuuluu kansakunnalle, ellet ole maanpetturi!"_

_"Roku sanoi:_

_"Epäilet kunniaani. Haastatko minua? Siitä ei seuraa hyvää! Nyt riittää"._

_"Roku oli lähdössä palatsista, mutta yritin hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa. Roku kuitenkin voitti minut, ja tuhosi suuren osan palatsista. Hän sanoi minulle taistelun jälkeen:_

_"Tällä kertaa säästän sinut. Annan sinun mennä ystävyytemme muistoksi. Mutta muista, jos loukkaat rajoja vielä yhenkin kerran, sinun tiesi on kuljettu, loppuun!"_

_"Roku lähti taistelupaikalta. Lopetin suunnitelmani toteuttamisen, sillä tiesin, että Roku oli valmis pysäyttämään minut, jos veisin suunnitelmiani pidemmälle. Roku ja minä emme puhuneet, emmekä tavanneet 25 vuoteen taistelun jälkeen. Roku oli suurimman osan ajastaan kotisaarellaan. Eräänä yönä, kun olin palatsin parvekkeella näin, että Rokun kotisaarella oleva tulivuori purkautui. Rokun saari oli satojen kilometrien päässä, mutta tunsin sen sortuvan. Näin vain mustan savupatsaan. Sellaista tuhoa, en ollut nähnyt koskaan ennen. Juoksin palatsin sisäpihalle niin nopeasti kuin pystyin, sillä lohikäärmeeni oli palatsin sisäpihalla. Nousin lohikäärmeeni selkään, ja lähdin lentämään kohti Rokun saarta auttaakseni Rokua. Kun lensin lohikäärmeelläni meren yli näin, että monet, Rokun saaren asukkaista, Ta Min mukaanlukien olivat_ _paenneet saarelta veneillä. Kun pääsin Rokun saaren lähelle näin, että Roku käytti Avatar-voimiaan taistellessaan purkautuvaa tulivuorta vastaan, ja että Rokun lohikäärme Fang lensi purkautuvan tulivuoren lähellä auttaakseen Rokua. Ymmärsin, että Roku_ _oli päättänyt taistella purkautuvaa tulivuorta vastaan antaakseen Ta Minille ja muille mahdollisuuden paeta saarelta. Sitten toinen, Rokun saarella oleva tulivuori alkoi purkautua. Kysyin Rokulta:_

_"Voinko auttaa, Roku?"_

_"Sozin?" Roku kysyi minulta._

_"Aika on vähissä", sanoin Rokulle. Lohikäärmeeni laskeutui toisen tulivuoren lähelle, ja yritin johdattaa tulivuoresta tulevaa lämpöä taivaalle estääkseni tulivuorta purkautumasta. Yllättäen tulivuoren seinämä, jolla seisoin, oli vähällä sortua. Olisin kaatunut ja vierinyt alas pitkin tulivuoren ulkoseinää, ellei Roku olisi käyttänyt maantaitamista pelastaakseen minua. Emme mitenkään pystyneet kukistamaan purkautuvia tulivuoria, joten yritimme paeta saarelta. Roku varoitti minua huutamalla:_

_"Älä hengitä myrkkykaasua!"_

_"Roku käytti tuulentaitamistaitojaan suojellakseen minua myrkkykaasulta, mutta hän itse altistui hengittämään myrkkykaasua. Kun hänen näkönsä alkoi hämärtyä, hän pyysi minulta _  
_apua. Sanoin Rokulle:_

_"Ilman sinua voin toteuttaa kaikki suunnitelmani. Ajattelen tulevaisuutta, Roku"._

_"Lohikäärmeeni laskeutui eteeni, ja nousin sen selkään lentäen kohti palatsia. Juuri ennen kuin tuliperäinen purkaus ehti osua Rokuun, Fang kietoutui hänen ympärilleen suojellen häntä, ja he kuolivat molemmat. Rokun mentyä, oli tullut aika muuttaa maailman suuntaa komeetan voiman avulla. Tiesin, että seuraava Avatar syntyisi Tuulenkulkijoihin, joten tuhosin kaikki Tuulitemppelit. Uusi Avatar kuitenkin harhautti minua. Tuhlasin loppuikäni jäljittäen häntä turhaan. Tiedän, että hän piileskelee jossain. Tulikansan suurin uhka, viimeinen Tuulentaitaja"._

"Tämä päättyy? Missä loppu on?" Zuko katsoi käärön toiselle puolelle nähdäkseen, oliko siellä lisää kirjoitusta, mutta siellä ei ollut lisää kirjoitusta.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi juoksi metsässä, kunnes hän pysähtyi uupuneena.

Yllättäen kaksi nuolta osui hänen oikeaan hihaansa, ja hänen oikealla puolellaan olevan puun runkoon.

Airi katsoi hermostuneena ympärilleen, kun hänen aiemmin näkemänsä jousimiehet kävelivät häntä kohti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko työnsi Irohin huoneen oven auki vasemmalla kädellään. Hän piti Sozinin kirjoittamaa kääröä oikeassa kädessään.

"Mitä nyt, Prinssi Zuko?" Iroh istui sängyllään. Hänen huoneensa oli samanlainen, kuin Zukon huone.

"Sinä toit huoneeni lähelle tämän, Sozinin kirjoittaman käärön, etkö vain? Taisit tuoda minulle jopa sen kirjeen, jossa luki:

_"Kun tiedät, kuinka isoisoisäsi luovutti vallan, niin ymmärrät oman kohtalosi"._ Olit kirjoittanut kyseiseen kirjeeseen näkymättömällä musteella tekstin, jossa kerroit, että Tulipyhimykset säilyttävät salaista historiaa lohikäärmeiden hautaholvissa. Olen lukenut Sozinin kirjoittaman käärön, salaisen historia, joka pitäisi merkitä historiaksi, jonka kaikki ovat jo kuulleet. Ensimmäisenä lähettämäsi kirjeen tekstistä sain sellaisen käsityksen, että kun luen isoisoisän kirjoittaman käärön sisällön, saan tietää isoisoisän kuolemasta. Mutta tarinan lopussa hän oli elossa", Zuko sanoi.

"Ei. Ei ollut", Iroh sanoi.

"Mitä oikein tarkoitat?" Zuko kysyi.

"Sinulla on kaksi isoisoisää. Sozin oli isäsi isoisä. Äitisi isoisä oli Avatar Roku", Iroh sanoi.

"Miksi kerrot sen nyt minulle?!" Zuko kysyi uskomatta korviaan. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Hänellä oli ristiriitaisia tunteita. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi hänen äitinsä oli mennyt naimisiin hänen isänsä kanssa, varsinkin kun otti huomioon sen, että Sozin oli pettänyt Rokun.

_"Kaiken komeansa jälkeen, vaikka Roku oli antanut armoa, Sozin petti hänet niin",_ Zuko ajatteli. Hän pudotti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä käärön lattialle.

"Koska sinun isoisoisiesi välinen taistelu, auttaa sinua ymmärtämään omaa sisäistä taisteluasi paremmin. Hyvä ja paha _taistelevat_ aina sisälläsi. Se on kohtalosi, perintösi. Mutta siinä on hyväkin puolensa. Joku voi ratkaista sukupolvien ongelmat nyt, sinä. Sukuperintösi takia vain sinä yksin voit pelastaa perheemme, ja Tulikansan. Ristiriitojen lisäksi sinussa piilee kyky palauttaa tasapaino tähän maailmaan", Iroh otti avasi lähellä olevan pöydän pöytälaatikon oikealla kädellään ja otti sieltä Avatar Rokun päähineen:

"Tämä, kuninkaallinen esine, kuuluu tulevalle hallitsijalle".

Iroh sulki pöytälaatikon, ja antoi päähineen Zukolle.

Zuko otti päähineen oikealla kädellään.

_"Tiesikö Avatar Roku nimeni siksi, että hän oli äitini isoisä?"_ Zuko ajatteli sitä, mitä Avatar Roku oli sanonut hänelle, kun Zuko oli tavannut Avatar Rokun.

"Zuko, minun pitäisi kertoa sinulle eräs toinenkin asia. Isäni, Tulen valtias Azulon yritti järjestää kunnollisen avioliiton nuoremmalle pojalleen, Ozaille. Tulipyhimykset kertoivat isälleni, että jos Ozai naisi Avatar Rokun tyttärentyttären, tämä tekisi heidän jälkeläisistään voimakkaita tulentaitajia. Azulon uskoi vahvasti tähän ennustukseen, mutta Rokun jälkeläisten löytäminen osoittautui vaikeaksi. Lopulta Azulon ja Ozai löysivät heidät kylästä nimeltä Hira'a. Ursan palatessa kotiin teatteriharjoituksista, Azulon esitteli hänelle itsensä ja poikansa ja kertoi tälle aikeistaan. Kun Ozai pyysi Ursaa vaimokseen, Ursa ei nähnyt vaihtoehtoa kieltäytyä. Kun Ursa oli suostunut veljeni kosintaan, he päättivät matkustaa Tulimaan pääkaupunkiin. Mutta heidän lähtiessään Ursan entinen kihlattu, Ikem, vastusti Ursan ja Ozain liittoa. Azulon komensi henkivartijansa Ikemin kimppuun, mutta Ursa pysäytti heidät ja suostutteli Ikemin palaamaan kotiinsa. Pian pääkaupunkiin saapumisensa jälkeen Ozai ja Ursa menivät naimisiin. Ursa todennäköisesti suostui veljeni kosintaan varmistaakseen, että isäni ja veljeni eivät vahingoittaisi Ursan vanhempia tai Ikemiä. Zuko tiedät varsin hyvin, mitä pojalleni Lu Tenille tapahtui, ja että lopetin Ba Sing Sein valloituksen sen takia, mitä serkullesi tapahtui. Sen jälkeen isäsi ajatteli, että en enää ole valtaistuimen arvoinen, koska olin lopettanut Ba Sing Sein valloituksen serkkusi Lu Tenin kuoleman takia. Siksi veljeni pyysi isääni tekemään veljestäni seuraajansa Tulen valtiaana. Isäni ei pitänyt siitä mitä Ozai oli ehdottanut isälleni, joten isäni käski Ozain surmata sinut, jotta Ozai ymmärtäisi tuskan, jonka Lu Tenin kuolema oli aiheuttanut minulle. Ja isäsi aikoi tehdä sen. Äitisi kuuli siitä, ja vannoi suojelevansa sinua kaikin keinoin. Äitisi tiesi, että isäsi halusi Tulen valtiaaksi, joten äitisi ehdotti isällesi kauppaa. Äiti laatiman suunnitelman mukaan Ozaista tulisi Tulen valtias, ja sinun henkesi säästyisi:

"Vanhemmiltaan oppimillaan taidoillaan äitisi valmistaisi myrkyn, jonka alkuperää olisi mahdoton jäljittää, ja jolla Ozai voisi murhata Azulonin".

"Keitä äitini vanhemmat olivat?" Zuko kysyi.

"Hira'an tuomari Jinzuk, ja kasviparantaja Rina. isoäitisi Rina oli Avatar Rokun ja Ta Minin tytär. Isoäitisi oli opettanut äitiäsi valmistamaan myrkkyjä. Prinssi Zuko, veljeni pelkäsi joutuvansa itsekin jonain päivän Ursan valmistaman myrkyn uhriksi, joten Ozai määräsi Ursan karkoitettavaksi. Ozai uhkasi tappaa äitisi, jos äitisi veisi sinut ja Azulan mukanaan. Tehtyään myrkyn ja annettuaan sen Ozaille, Ursa hyvästeli sinut ja Azulan, ja lähti veneellä takaisin Hira'aata kohti", Iroh sanoi.

"Miten tiedät tuon?" Zuko kysyi hermostuneena. Tähän asti hän ei ollut tiennyt, mitä hänen äidilleen oli tapahtunut sinä yönä, kun hänen äitinsä oli kadonnut.

"Äitisi jätti huoneeseeni kirjeen, jossa hän kertoi, mitä tapahtui sinä yönä, kun hän katosi. Todennäköisesti hän kirjoitti kyseisen kirjeen, ennen kuin hän lähti palatsista", Iroh sanoi. "Prinssi Zuko, haluan kysyä sinulta jotain. Uskot ehkä seuraavasi omaa kohtaloasi, mutta onko se jonkun toisen sinulle antama kohtalo? Kuka olet, ja mitä todella haluat?"

"Kerrankin, en voi vastata kysymykseesi", Zuko sanoi. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti huonettaan.

_"Toivottavasti hän kuunteli minua edes jonkin verran",_ Iroh ajatteli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi katseli huonetta, johon jousiampujat olivat tuoneet hänet vähän aikaa sitten.

Huoneen lattia oli ruskea, ja seinät olivat punaiset. Huoneen seinissä ei ollut yhtään ikkunaa.  
Huoneen toisella puolella oli ruskea, metallista tehty ovi.

Airin kädet oli sidottu ketjuilla huoneessa oleviin, isoihin soihtuihin. Hänen jalkansa oli sidottu ketjuilla lattiaan.

_"Jos vain voisin irrottaa nämä kahleet, voisin paeta täältä!"_ Airi mietti.

Yllättäen huoneen ovi avattiin, ja huoneeseen käveli pitkä ja urheilullisen mies. Mies oli suunnilleen 35-vuotias. Hänellä oli harmaat hiukset, jotka hän oli kammannut poninhännälle. Hänellä oli kultaiset silmät ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään samanlainen haarniska, kuin Zukolla.

"Huomaan, että Yuyan Archersit onnistuivat vangitsemaan sinut, Avatarin, kaikkien neljän alkuvoiman mestarin. Tulikansa on yrittänyt löytää sinut 100 vuoden ajan epäonnistuen, mutta nyt olet vihdoin löytynyt. Tulen valtias on tyytyväinen, kun vien sinut hänelle", mies sanoi. "Sallit minun toki esittäytyä, olen Amiraali Zhao".

"Haastan sinut kaksintaisteluun!" Airi huusi.

"Olisi huvittavaa taistella kanssasi, mutta kieltäydyn siitä. Kerro, miltä tuntuu olla viimeinen Tuulentaitaja. Ikävöitkö ketään?" Zhao kysyi.

"Tuskin aavistatkaan", Airi sanoi. Hän ei aikonut kertoa Zhaolle uusista Tuulentaitajista. Hän aikoi paeta suojellakseen ystäviään, ja uusia Tuulentaitajia Tulikansalta.

"Emme kuitenkaan tapa sinua, sillä Tulikansa aloittaisi sinua seuraavan Avatarin etsimisen. Kyse on toki siitä, suostuuko Tulen valtias jättämään sinut henkiin", Zhao sanoi.

"Odotahan vain, kunhan pääsen vapaaksi!" Airi sanoi vihaisena.

"Olisi huvittavaa nähdä, miten yrität paeta täältä. Et pysty pakenemaan täältä, ellei joku päätä pelastaa sinua", Zhao käveli kohti ovea, ja sulki sen takanaan.

_"Minun on paettava täältä! Tulella voi sulattaa metallia!"_ Airi ajatteli. Hänen oikeaan etusormeensa ilmestyi tulta, jonka hän yritti ohjata kohti ketjua, jolla hänen oikea jalkansa oli sidottu lattiaan. Tuli osui Airin oikean jalan ympärille sidottuun ketjuun, ja alkoi sulattaa sitä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Onkohan Airi kunnossa?"_ Midori mietti huolissaan.

"Jos hän ei palaa aamuun mennessä, lähden etsimään häntä", Sayaka sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eräs mies oli pukeutunut tummiin vaatteisiin ja sinivalkoiseen naamioon seisoi metsässä, ja tarkkaili Tulikansan tukikohtaa. Hän aikoi taas salakuunnella Zhaota. Hän oli kiinnittänyt ylävartalonsa ympärille ruskean vyön, jossa oli huotra, jossa oli kaksi lyömämiekkaa.

Naamioitunut mies käveli tielle, jota pitkin kulki sarvikuonon vetämät vaunut, joiden kuljettajan paikalla istui Tulikansan sotilas.

Naamioitunut mies juoksi kohti vaunuja mahdollisimman hiljaa, ja tarttui käsillään vaunujen pohjaan. Vaunun pohjan ja maan välissä oli tyhjää tilaa puolen metrin verran, joten naamioitunut mies mahtui hyvin piiloonsa.

Lopulta kuljettaja pysäytti sarvikuonon, ja vaunut Tulikansan portin eteen.

"Tarkistamme vaunut", eräs sotilas sanoi.

Toinen sotilas tarkisti vaunun vasemman puolen ja tavaratilan, minkä jälkeen hän käveli kohti vaunun oikeaa puolta.

Naamioitunut mies kiipesi nopeasti vaunun tavaratilaan piiloutuakseen vaunuja tarkistavalta sotilaalta.

Vaunuja tarkistava sotilas katsoi vaunujen oikealle puolelle, ja sitten vaunujen alle näkemättä mitään normaalista poikkeavaa.

"Kaikki hyvin. Voit mennä sisälle", vaunut tarkistanut sotilas sanoi miehelle, joka ajoi vaunuja.

Tukikohdan portit avattiin, ja mies ohjasi sarvikuonon tukikohdan sisäpihalle.

Kun vaunut pysähtyivät, naamioitunut mies hyppäsi pois vaunujen kyydistä, ja juoksi kohti tukikohdan lähintä oviaukkoa ja kiipesi kyseisen oviaukon edessä olevia portaita pitkin ylös.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zhao käveli everstin ja erään toisen miehen kanssa tukikohdan parvekkeelle, ja katsoi sisäpihalla seisovia sotilaita:

"Tulikansan pojat ja tyttäret, olemme vihdoinkin vanginneet Avatarin. Tämä on lopullinen mahdollisuutemme voittaa tämä sota. Kun Sozinin komeetta palaa tämän vuoden aikana,  
käytämme sen voimaa polttaaksemme Maan valtakunnan pääkaupungin, Ba Sing Sein!"

"Kyllä!" sotilaat huusivat.

Zhao ei kuitenkaan nähnyt, että läheisessä vartiotornissa kulki siniseen naamioon pukeutunut mies. Mies hiipi muurin takana mahdollisimman hiljaa, jotta kukaan ei näkisi häntä. Naamioitunut mies löysi muurin yläpuolella olevalta lattialta köyden, jonka hän sitoi muuriin ja lähti kiipeämään alas köyttä pitikin. Hän juoksi kohti linnoituksen sisäpihaa ja hyppäsi maassa olevaan viemäriaukkoon. Viemärissä oli vettä hänen nilkkoihinsa asti. Hän jatkoi matkaa päätorniin maanalaisen viemärin kautta. Viemärin lattiaan oli kiinnitetty kaltereita, joiden toinen pää oli kiinnitetty viemäriaukon yläpuolella olevaan kattoon. Naamioitunut mies onnistui kuitenkin jatkamaan matkaansa kävelemällä eteenpäin kalterien välissä olevasta raosta. Hän jatkoi matkaa kohti päätornia, sillä hän arveli Avatarin olevan siellä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi jatkoi oikean jalkansa ympärillä olevien ketjujen sulattamista.

_"Olen melkein sulattanut nämä ketjut",_ Airi mietti.

Klak! Sulatettu ketju putosi lattialle.

_"Nyt on vasemman jalkani ympärillä olevan ketjun vuoro!"_ Airi suuntasi oikeassa etusormessaan olevan tulen vasemman jalkansa ketjun ympärille. Ketju alkoi sulaa hitaasti,  
mutta varmasti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neljä sotilasta vartioi huonetta, jossa Airia pidettiin.

Klak! Käytävän oikealla puolella olevan nurkan takaa kuulunut meteli kiinnitti sotilaiden huomion, ja pian sieltä lensi esiin Tulisoturin kypärä, joka putosi huonetta vartioivien sotilaiden edessä olevalle lattialle.

Yksi sotilas meni tarkistamaan tilanteen. Nurkan takaa ilmestyi tulta. Klak! Nurkan takaa kuului samanlainen ääni, kuin aiemmin. Kilg! Nurkan takaa kuului ketjujen kilinää.

Kaksi muuta sotilasta menivät tarkistamaan tilanteen nähdäkseen, että heidän toverinsa kädet oli sidottu ketjulla, joka oli kiinnitetty kattoon. Miehen suun eteen oli sidottu musta huivi.

Sotilaat yllättyivät näkemästään. He eivät nähneet huoneen kattoon piiloutunutta miestä, jolla oli kasvoillaan sininen naamio. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään ketjua, jonka hän heitti kohti toista sotilasta sitoen hänen kätensä ja ripustaen hänet roikkumaan kattoon.

Seuraavaksi siniseen naamioon pukeutunut mies hyppäsi alas katosta, ja sitoi kolmannenkin sotilaan kädet ketjulla ripustaen hänet roikkumaan kattoon. Hän oli sitonut kaikki sotilaat ketjuilla katossa olevaan putkeen.

Neljäs sotilas aikoi ottaa oikealla kädellään käytävän vasemmalle puolelle ripustetun varoitustorven varoittaakseen Zahota, mutta yllättäen häntä kohti heitettiin veitsi, joka osui torveen pudottaen sen maahan. Sitten hän näki häntä kohti juoksevan miehen, jonka kasvoilla oli sininen naamio.

Vartijan oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi tulta, mutta naamioitunut mies veti esiin selkänsä taakse piilottamansa ämpärin, jota hän piti oikeassa kädessään. Hän heitti ämpärissä olevan veden kohti Tulisotilasta sammuttaen tulen. Hän oli löytänyt ämpärin käytävällä olevasta varastosta ja täyttänyt sen viemärivedellä, minkä jälkeen hän oli piilottanut ämpärin käytävän oikealla puolella olevan nurkan taakse. Tarkemmin sanoen, hän oli piilottanut ämpärin nurkan takana olevaan varastoon, jonka ovi oli nurkan vasemmalla puolella. Hän oli ottanut ämpärin sen jälkeen, kun hän oli siepannut kohtaamansa Tulisotilaat.

Siniseen naamioon pukeutunut mies kamppasi huonetta vartioineen sotilaan kädessään pitämänsä ämpärin avulla iskemällä ämpärin sotilaan jalkoihin ja siirtäen sen nopeasti vasemmalle.

Klak! Vartija putosi lattialle ja menetti tajunsa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Mitä siellä oikein tapahtuu?!"_ Airi mietti samalla, kun hän jatkoi ketjun sulattamista.

Klak! Sulanut ketju putosi lattialle.

_"Minun on vielä irrotettava käsieni ympärillä olevat ketjut!"_ Airi mietti.

Yllättäen huoneen oven avasi siniseen naamioon pukeutunut mies, joka tuli huoneeseen ja sulki oven perässään.

Airi katsoi miestä hermostuneena.

Mies otti huotrassa olevat miekat molemmilla käsillään, ja käytti niitä leikatakseen ketjut, joilla Airin kädet oli sidottu.

Klak! Ketjut putosivat lattialle.

"Kuka olet?" Airi kysyi.

"Olen Blue Spirit", mies sanoi.

"Tulitko pelastamaan minut?" Airi kysyi.

Blue Spirit avasi oven ja osoitti sitä, ennen kuin käveli ulos.

"Tuo oli kai kyllä", Airi totesi, ja seurasi miestä nähdäkseen, että huonetta vartioinut sotilas makasi lattialla. Vartijan kädet ja jalat oli sidottu ketjuilla ja hänen suunsa oli sidottu mustalla liinalla.

Airi jatkoi Blue Spiritsin seuraamista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jotain on taatusti vialla, koska Airilla kestää näin kauan", Midori sanoi.

"Lähden etsimään häntä heti, kun aurinko on noussut", Sayaka heitteli veitsiä seinään ajan kuluksi.

Kasumi antoi Kataralle ja Sokkalle vettä.

Kai toi heidän yösijaansa lisää polttopuita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi ja Blue Spirit kävelivät viemärissä.

Blue Spirit kurkisti ylös viemäriaukosta nähdäkseen sotilaita, jotka kävelivät pihalla. Kun sotilaat olivat menneet pois näkyvistä, Blue Spirit osoitti viemäriaukkoa ja kiipesi ylös viemäristä Airin tehdessä samoin.

_"Kuka hän on?"_ Airi katsoi naamioitunutta miestä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kirjoita ylös äsken pitämäni puhe. Kirjoita todistus kaikista, korkean tason virkamiehistä, jotka olivat paikalla puheeni aikana. Seuraavaksi lähetät kirjoittamasi kirjeen Tulen valtiaalle", Zhao sanoi avustajalleen, kun he kävelivät eteenpäin linnakkeen käytävällä.

Hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät, kun hän katsoi vasemmalle nähdäkseen kattoon sidotut sotilaat, jotka näyttivät hermostuneilta. Hän katsoi huonetta, jossa Avatarin olisi pitänyt olla nähdäkseen, että yksi vartija oli sidottu oven eteen. Hän näki jopa sen, että käytävän päässä oleva ovi oli auki. Hän juoksi huonetta kohti nähdäkseen, että Avatar oli kadonnut.

"Lykkäänkö viestin lähettämistä Tulen valtiaalle?" Zhaon avustaja kysyi nähtyään saman, kuin Zhao.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi ja Blue Spirit juoksivat kohti muurin yläpuolella roikkuvaa köyttä.

Fuuuu! Varoitustorven ääni kaikui kaikkialla.

"Tuolla!" eräs sotilas huusi nähtyään Airin.

Airin käsistä ilmestyi tuulta, jota hän heitti kohti sotilaita kaataen heidät maahan.

"Onneksi emme ehtineet kiivetä muurin päälle, sillä jos olisimme kiivenneet, joku vartija olisi voinut leikata köyden pudottaakseen meidät maahan!" Airi varoitti Blue Spiritsiä.

Blue Spirit veti miekkansa huotrastaan molemmilla käsillään, ja alkoi taistella Tulisotilaita vastaan.

Airi ja Blue Spirit juoksivat kohti portteja.

"Avatar pakenee! Sulkekaa portit!" Zhao huusi juostuaan parvekkeelle.

Airin käsistä ilmestyi tuulta, joka muodostui isoksi pyörremyrskyksi hänen ja Blue Spiritsin ympärille. Airi tarttui Blue Spiritsin oikeaan käteen vasemmalla kädellään, ja ohjasi oikealla kädellään tuulta nostamaan hänet ja Blue Spiritsin lähimmän muurin yläpuolelle.

He laskeutuivat muurin päälle, ja sinne juoksi sotilaita.

Airi kaivoi taskustaan Sayakalta saamansa heittoveitset, jotka hän heitti kohti sotilaita siten, että ne juuttuivat sotilaiden hihoihin ja muurin päällä oleviin laatikoihin.

_"Onneksi Sayaka opetti minut heittämään veitsiä",_ Airi ajatteli tyytyväisenä.

Airi muodosti oikeaan käteensä pyörremyrskyn, joka kasvoi koko ajan isommaksi, kunnes se ympäröi hänet ja Blue Spiritsin. Airi liikutti oikeaa kättään siten, että pyörremyrsky lennätti hänet ja Blue Spiritsin perimmäisen muurin yläpuolelle.

Seuraavaksi Airi näki, että eräät Tulisoturit kantoivat bambunvarsista tehtyjä tikapuita kohti muuria. He pystyttivät tikapuut muuria vasten, ja alkoivat kiivetä ylös.

Airin käsistä ilmestyi tuulta, jonka avulla hän heitti Tulisotilaat maahan.

Blue Spirit töni eräitä muurin yläpuolella olevia sotilaita kaataen heidät muurin päälle.

Yllättäen eräs Tulisotilas juoksi kohti Airia ja Blue Spiritsiä. Hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi tulta.

"Käytä tuulta!" Blue Spirit nosti Airin syliinsä.

Airin käsistä ilmestyi tuulta, jonka hän muodosti pyörremyrskyksi itsensä ja Blue Spiritsin ympärille, ennen kuin hän nosti heidät ilmaan, ja laski heidät maahan muurin ulkopuolelle.

Blue Spirit laski Airin maahan, ja Airi katsoi häntä punastuneena.

Yllättäen portit avattiin, ja sieltä käveli esiin Zhao ja lisää Tulisotilaita.

"Näyttää siltä, että joudun käyttämään sinua _kilpenä_", Blue Spirit varoitti Airia, ja käveli Airin taakse laittaen miekkansa Airin eteen.

"Tarvitsemme Avatarin elävänä, joten päästäkää heidät pakoon!" Zhao huusi.

"Mitä teette?" Eversti kysyi.

"Minulla on suunnitelma", Zhao lähti kävelemään kohti korkeinta tornia. "Sulkekaa portit!"

Airi ja Blue Spirit kävelivät kohti metsää samalla, kun portit suljettiin.

Airi ja Blue Spirit katsoivat ympärilleen siltä varalta, että lähettyvillä olisi Tulisotilaita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zhao katsoi perääntyvää kaksikkoa parvekkeelta.

"Tähtää naamioituneeseen ihmiseen", Zhao sanoi vieressään seisovalle jousiampujalle.

Mies valmistautui ampumaan heti, kun Zhao antaisi hänelle merkin.

"Näyttää siltä, että viemme Tulen valtiaalle kaksi vankia", Zhao sanoi. "Nyt".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi ja Blue Spirit lähestyivät metsää koko ajan enemmän ja enemmän.

Lopulta Blue Spirit laski miekkansa alemmas siten, että ne osoittivat maahan.

Airi katsoi Blue Spiritsiä uteliaana.

Yllättäen Tulikansan tukikohdasta lensi nopeasti esiin nuoli, joka osui Blue Spiritsin naamioon. Naamio suojasi Blue Spiritsiä nuolen aiheuttamalta vauriolta, mutta nuolen kärki raapaisi haavan Blue Spiritsin vasempaan kylkeen repien samalla reiän puseron vasemmalle puolelle.

Blue Spirit kaatui maahan, ja hänen miekkansa putosivat hänen molemmille puolilleen.

Airi järkyttyi näkemästään.

Airin vasemmasta kädestä ilmestyi tuulta, joka nosti hiekkaa ilmaan. Hän aikoi paeta Blue Spiritsin kanssa ilmaan nousseen hiekan turvin, sillä kyseisen hiekan ansiosta Tulisotilaat eivät näkisi, minne Airi ja Blue Spirit pakenisivat.

"Blue Spirit?" Airi kumartui naamioituneen miehen vasemmalle puolelle tarkistaakseen tämän voinnin. Yllättäen hän huomasi, että Blue Spiritsin naamio oli siirtynyt hieman paikaltaan. Airi tarttui naamioon molemmilla käsillään, sillä hän halusi tietää Blue Spiritsin oikean henkilöllisyyden kiittääkseen Blue Spiritsiä. Hän otti naamion Blue Spiritsin kasvoilta  
nähdäkseen Zukon kasvot.

_"Zuko pelasti minut?!"_ Airi ajatteli järkyttyneenä. _"Pitäisikö minun paeta ja jättää Zuko tänne? En voi tehdä niin, sillä hän pelasti minut!"_

Airi kiinnitti naamion vyöhönsä, ja poimi maahan pudonneet miekat vasemmalla kädellään. Sitten hän kietoi oikean kätensä Zukon vyötärön ympärille, ja lähti juoksemaan metsään.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pian! Vangitkaa Avatar!" Zhao huusi sotilailleen.

Sotilaat lähtivät juoksemaan kohti porttia, mutta kun he pääsivät sinne, he näkivät, että Avatar ja naamioitunut mies olivat kadonneet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi juoksi metsässä, kunnes hän löysi tosi ison puun, jonka juurien päälle oli pudonnut lehtiä. Hän laski Zukon lehtikasan päälle lepäämään, ja alkoi tutkia Zukon haavaa.

_"Tämä on vain viiltohaava",_ Airi tarttui Zukon oikeaan käteen kokeillakseen pulssia._ "Hän on elossa. Hyvä"._

Airi laittoi Zukon miekat maahan ja naamion hän laittoi Zukon oikealla puolella olevan juuren päälle.

_"Ehkä hän pelasti minut vain saadakseen kunniansa takaisin, mutta se oli silti rohkea teko. Olisikohan Roku ylpeä Zukosta?"_ Airi mietti.

Yllättäen Zuko heräsi ja katsoi ympärilleen.

"Kiitos, että pelastit minut. Se oli varsin kunniakas teko. 100 vuotta sitten ystävystyin Tulimaassa asuvan, Kuzon-nimisen pojan kanssa. Hän oli Tulentaitaja, kuten sinäkin. Jos olisin tavannut sinut 100 vuotta sitten, olisimme ehkä voineet ystävystyä. Luuletko sinäkin jotain sellaista?" Airi kysyi.

"En tiedä", Zuko sanoi. "Olisit voinut paeta, ja jättää minut Tulisotilaiden tukikohdan lähelle".

"Se ajatus _kävi_ mielessäni, mutta sinä pelastit minut, joten en voinut tehdä sitä. Kiitos, Zuko", Airi suuteli Zukoa vasemmalle poskelle, minkä seurauksena Zuko punastui. "Muuten, kun palaat laivallesi suosittelen, että hoidat vasemmassa kyljessäsi olevan haavan".

Airi lähti nopeasti metsästä suolle kerätäkseen jäätyneitä puusammakoita, mutta Zuko ehti nähdä hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä olevan rannerenkaan.

_"Saiko hän tuon rannerenkaan mainitsemaltaan Kuzonilta?"_ Zuko ajatteli hieman kateellisena. Hän ei tosin tiennyt, miksi hän oli kateellinen Kuzonille. Eihän Airi ollut kertonut Zukolle sitä,  
keneltä Airi oli saanut rannerenkaansa. _"Pidänkö nykyisestä Avatarista?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi kaivoi oikeasta taskustaan pussin, johon hän laittoi löytämänsä jäiset puusammakot, ennen kuin hän lähti kävelemään sinne, missä hänen ystävänsä olivat.

Lopulta Airi saapui yösijaansa.

"Imekää näitä", Airi sanoi Kataralle ja Sokkalle, ja laittoi jäisiä puusammakoita Kataran ja Sokkan suihin.

"Missä olet ollut?" Kasumi kysyi. "Näytät tosi väsyneeltä!"

"Kerron nokosten jälkeen", Airi laittoi pussin maahan, ja kiipesi Appan satulaan. Hän nukahti heti, kun oli asettunut makuulleen.

"Airi", Katara sanoi samalla, kun hän ja Sokka imeskelivät jäisiä puusammakoita.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Missä olet ollut, Prinssi Zuko?" Iroh istui laivan kannella olevalla tuolilla. Hän piti käsissään tsungi-torveaan. Hän katsoi kannella kävelevää veljenpoikaansa, jolla oli yllään Tulikansan haarniska.

Zuko oli äsken palannut laivaansa pienemmällä aluksellaan. Zuko ei vastannut sedälleen, vaan käveli kohti kannella olevaa ovea.

"Missasit musiikki-illan", Iroh sanoi. "Luutnantti Jee lauloi koskettavan rakkauslaulun".

"Menen nukkumaan. Älkää häiritkö minua", Zuko sanoi avaten ja sulkien oven perässään.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Voin jo paremmin", Sokka sanoi, mutta hän hermostui nähtyään, että hänen suussaan oleva, jäinen puusammakko muuttui ruskeaksi ja alkoi liikkua. "Phyit!" Sokka katsoi maahan sylkäisemäänsä sammakkoa inhoten.

Katara huomasi saman kuin veljensä, ja työnsi kielensä ulos. Kataran kielen päällä oleva sammakko hyppäsi maahan.

"Iiiiik!" Katara huusi inhoten.

Momo jahtasi maassa hyppiviä sammakoita.

"Heh heh!" uudet Tuulentaitajat nauroivat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko makasi sängyssään ajatellen Airia. Hän katsoi seinällä olevaa Tulikansan lippua ja kosketti kädellään sitä poskea, jota Airi oli suudellut. Zuko oli äsken laittanut ison laastarin haavansa päälle puhdistettuaan haavansa. Hän punastui ajatellen sitä, miten Airi oli suudellut häntä, ja hänen sydämensä alkoi hakata normaalia nopeammin.

_"Hän on Avatar ja minä Tulikansan prinssi. Saanko rakastaa häntä?"_ Zuko kysyi itseltään. Hänellä oli ristiriitaisia tunteita siksi, että hänen esi-isänsä oli tuhonnut Airin kansan, mutta hän piti Airista. Hän ei voinut enää sivuuttaa tunteitaan.


	21. Airi's Feeling

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airi, oliko sinun pakko tuoda meille jäisiä puusammakoita? Kurkkuni perällä olevaan läppään tuli syylä!" Sokka huusi Airille, joka makasi Appan satulassa, ja katseli taivaalla olevia pilviä.

"Sokka, anna kun katson kurkunläppäsi tilanteen", Katara sanoi.

Sokka avasi suunsa, ja Katara katsoi veljensä suuhun.

"Te kuitenkin paranitte, koska imieskelitte niitä jäisiä puusammakoita, jotka Airi toi teille", Kai sanoi.

"Airi oli Zhaon vankina. Hän oli todella väsynyt, kun hän palasi yösijaamme. Annetaan hänen levätä", Kasumi sanoi.

"Sayaka, kiitos että opetit minua aiemmin heittämään veitsiä. Siitä taidosta oli apua silloin, kun pakenin Zhaon sotilailta", Airi sanoi. Hän ei ollut vielä kertonut muille sitä, että Zuko oli pelastanut hänet.

_"Zuko",_ Airi punastui ajatellessaan Zukoa. Hän punastui entistä enemmän ajatellessaan jopa sitä, miten hän oli suudellut Zukoa poskelle.

_"Taidan vihdoin ymmärtää, miksi punastun aina, kun näen Zukon. Minä olen rakastunut häneen",_ Airi ajatteli. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi normaalia nopeammin.

"Ole hyvä", Sayaka hymyili.

Kai ohjasi Appaa, ja Momo kiipesi Midorin oikealle olkapäälle.

"Sokka, kurkunläpässäsi ei ole syylää", Katara sanoi.

"Se on minun kurkuläppäni, joten se ei tunnu samalta, kuin ennen. Airi, neuvoiko se aiemmin mainitsemasi parantaja todella sinua laittamaan minut, ja Kataran imemään jäätyneitä puusammakoita?" Sokka kysyi Airilta.

"Kyllä. Minäkin olin aluksi epävarma sen parantajan antaman neuvon takia, mutta se toimi. Voinko nukkua vähän?" Airi sanoi.

"Kyllä", Katara sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zuko avasi huoneensa pöydässä olevan pöytälaatikon, ja otti sieltä esiin äitinsä kuvan. Kyseinen kuva oli mustavalkoinen, mutta se esitti kaunista naista, joka oli suunnilleen 28-vuotias. Hänellä oli pitkät, ruskeat hiukset, ja vaalea iho. Zuko muisti, että hänen äidillään oli kultaiset silmät. Hänen äitinsä oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänen äidillään oli yllään Tulikansan vaatteet, ja hänen päässään oli kultainen liekki-koriste. Valokuvassa oli mustat, puiset kehykset.

_"Äiti, voisitpa kertoa minulle, mitä minun pitäisi tehdä",_ Zuko istui vuoteelleen. Nyt kun hän tiesi, mitä hänen äidilleen oli tapahtunut, hän tunsi syvää vihaa isäänsä kohtaan.

_"Ajatella, että halusin miellyttää isääni. Isää, joka haastoi 13-vuotiaan poikansa kaksintaisteluun vain siksi, että olin vastustanut erään kenraalin suunnitelmaa käyttää 41 divisioonaa syöttinä taistelussa Maaheimon armeijaa vastaan",_ Zuko mietti.

Zuko alkoi ajatella Airia.

_"Rakastan nykyistä Avataria, mutta mitä hän mahtaa tuntea minua kohtaan? Pitäisikö minun jatkaa Avatarin etsimistä siihen asti, että onnistun kertomaan hänelle tunteeni?"_ Zuko mietti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi avasi silmänsä, ja katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen, että Appa laskeutui erään joen rannalle, joka oli lähellä vuoria. Vasemmalla näkyi mustaa savua, joka kiinnitti Airin huomion.

"Mitä tuo musta savu on?" Airi kysyi laskeutuen alas Appan satulasta. Hän yllättyi nähdessään, että aurinko oli laskemassa.

"En tiedä. Pitäisi ehkä selvittää, mistä tuo musta savu tulee", Kasumi sanoi. Hän auttoi Kataraa pystyttämään telttoja.

"Totta. Mutta kuinka kauan nukuin?" Airi kysyi.

"Näytit niin väsyneeltä, että ajattelimme antaa sinun nukkua vielä senkin jälkeen, kun olimme laskeutuneet tänne. Nukuit 10 tuntia. Miten voit?" Sayaka kysyi.

"Tosi hyvin, kiitos", Airi sanoi.

"Selvä. Voisimme nyt mennä selvittämään, mistä tuo musta savu tulee", Sokka sanoi. "Katara, jää sinä tänne Kain, Midorin ja Momon kanssa. Menen tutkimaan tuon savun alkuperää", Sokka sanoi.

_"Hän pomoilee taas!"_ Katara ajatteli vihaisena.

Airi, Sokka, Sayaka ja Kasumi lähtivät kävelemään kohti mustaa savua nähdäkseen kylän.

Kylän talot oli tehty puusta ja katot olivat tummanvihreät. Kylän ympärillä oli iso puu-aita. Kylän aidan ulkopuolella oli vuoria, ja yhdellä vuorella näkyi luolien suuaukkoja. Yksi mies työnsi luolasta ulos harmaata metallikärryä.

_"Tuo näyttää Tulikansan valtaamalta kaivokselta",_ Airi ajatteli nähtyään, että kaivoksen lähellä käveli Tulikansan sotilaita. Hän katsoi vasemmalle, josta musta savu tuli nähdäkseen, että vasemmalla puolella olevan meren päälle oli rakennettu iso, metallinen rakennus. Musta savu tuli rakennuksen isoista savupiipuista. Rakennukseen johti puinen silta, joka oli meren rannalla.

"Jospa kysyisimme, mitä tuolla metallisessa rakennuksessa tapahtuu?" Airi kysyi ystäviltään, ja käveli heidän kanssaan kohti kylää.

Kun teini-ikäiset lapset pääsivät kylään, he alkoivat puhua kylän asukkaille kysyäkseen, mitä oli tekeillä.

"Anteeksi, mitä tuolla meren päällä olevassa rakennuksessa tapahtuu?" Airi kysyi eräältä kauppiaalta.

Kauppiaan myyntikojun päällä oli leipäkoreja. Kauppias oli 30-vuotias nainen. Hänellä oli lyhyet, ruskeat hiukset, ja vihreät silmät. Hänellä oli ruskettunut iho. Hän oli laiha, ja hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero, ja hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja ruskeat kengät.

"Kaksi vuotta sitten, Tulen valtias Ozain joukot hyökkäsivät tähän kylään vallatakseen tämän kylän. He valtasivat tämän kylän käyttääkseen täällä olevien öljykaivosten öljyä laivojensa polttoaineina. He murhasivat eräitä, tässä kylässä asuvia ihmisiä, jotka yrittivät vastustaa heitä. Murhattujen ihmisten lapset yrittivät vastustaa Tulisotilaita, mutta heidät vangittiin yksi kerrallaan, ja vietiin tuolle meren päälle rakennetulle tehtaalle. Sen jälkeen, kun Tulikansa oli vanginnut mainitsemani lapset, he ilmoittivat laittaneensa kyseiset lapset työskentelemään tuolla tehtaalla. He ilmoittivat jopa sen, että tuolla tehtaalla valmistetaan polttoainetta Tulikansan laivoihin", nainen sanoi.

"Kamalaa", Airi sanoi. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Totta", nainen sanoi. "Mietimme usein, miten Tulikansan sieppaamat lapset voivat".

_"Voisinpa auttaa tämän kylän asukkaita",_ Airi mietti.

Yllättäen hän näki, että pari Tulisoturia käveli kojua kohti vasemmalla puolella olevaa tietä pitkin.

_"Jos Tulisoturit saavat tietää, että olen Avatar, tämän kylän asukkaat joutuvat vaikeuksiin. On parempi, että teeskentelen olevani asiakas, joka tuli ostamaan ruokaa",_ Airi mietti hermostuneena. Hän kaivoi hameensa oikealla puolella olevasta taskusta esiin Vesiheimon rahaa, ja antoi ne kauppiaalle:

"Voisinko ostaa tässä korissa olevat leivät?"

Airi katsoi pöydän päällä olevaa koria, joka oli käsin punottu. Siinä oli kahva, ja kori oli täynnä leipää".

"Kyllä", nainen sanoi nähtyään Tulisoturit. Hän antoi korin Airille.

Airi vilkaisi Tulisotilaita mahdollisimman varovasti ja odotti, kunnes he olivat kävelleet mahdollisimman kauas hänestä.

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi ja lähti etsimään ystäviään kantaen koria oikeassa kädessään pitämällä kiinni korin kahvasta.

Airi käveli kylän kadulla, kunnes hän näki ystävänsä, jotka tulivat ulos sepän pajasta.

"Airi, saimme selville jotain mielenkiintoista. Tuossa tehtaassa valmistetaan polttoainetta Tulikansan laivoihin", Sokka sanoi.

"Tiedän. Puhutaan lisää palattuamme leiriin", Airi sanoi.

_"Näyttää siltä, että minun on aika sabotoida Tulikansan tehdasta Purple Ladynä. Minun on autettava niitä lapsia, jotka Tulikansa on vanginnut tuohon tehtaaseen",_ Airi mietti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä Avatar Rokun päähinettä.

_"Haluanko todella vangita nykyisen Avatarin?"_ Zuko kysyi itseltään istuen sängyllään.

Sitten Zuko avasi pöytälaatikkonsa vasemmalla kädellään, ja kastoi pöytälaatikossa olevaa naamiotaan. Naamion alla oli hänen valeasunsa.

_"Ehkä minun pitäisi jatkaa Blue Spiritsin esittämistä siihen asti, kunnes olen tehnyt päätökseni",_ Zuko vilkaisi pöytänsä takana olevalle seinälle ripustamiaan lyömämiekkoja.

Prinssi tuskin huomasi sitä, että hänen laivansa pysähtyi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eli Tulisotilaat pakottavat vangitsemansa lapset valmistamaan polttoainetta laivoihinsa?" Sokka kysyi Airilta.

"Kyllä", Airi sanoi. Hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi tulta, jonka avulla hän sytytti Sokkan löytämät polttopuut tuleen.

"Ikävää", Katara sanoi.

"Totta, mutta onneksi Airi esitti olevansa kaupungissa ostamassa ruokaa. Mieti nyt, mitä Tulisotilaat olisivat tehneet, jos he olisivat saaneet selville sen, että Airi on Avatar. He olisivat vanginneet hänet saman tien, ja vieneet hänet Tulen valtiaalle mahdollisimman pian", Sokka sanoi.

Airi tuskin kuunteli ystäviään, sillä hän ajatteli tehtaaseen vangittuja lapsia.

_"Minun on autettava niitä lapsia, mutta ensin teen jotain kylässä oleville Tulisotilaille!"_ Airi mietti.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana hohtava puolikuu, ja useita tähtiä.


	22. Purple Lady and Blue Spirit

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Hain tähän lukuun hieman inspiraatiota ajattelemalla Romeo x Juliet-animea, jossa oli hieman samanlainen kohtaus, kuin tässä luvussa. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi vilkaisi Appan satulassa nukkuvia ystäviään, ennen kuin hän pukeutui Purple Ladyn valeasuunsa, ja lähti juoksemaan kohti rannan lähellä olevaa kylää. Lopulta hän pääsi kylän lähelle ja vilkaisi suuntaan, jossa kylän öljykaivokset olivat, ennen kuin hän lähti juoksemaan sinne päin.

Lopulta Airi piiloutui erään puun taakse tarkkaillakseen öljykaivosten tilannetta.

_"Tulisotilaat Ovat näemmä palanneet tänne hakemaan öljyä",_ Airi mietti nähtyään, että eräs mies työnsi metallikärryjä ulos kaivoksesta. Kärryissä oli mustaa öljyä.

Eräät Tulisotilaat seisoivat kyseisen kaivoksen suuaukon edessä, ja toinen Tulisotilas piti oikeassa kädessän lyhtyä.

Airi ei huomannut sitä, että siniseen naamioon pukeutunut mies juoksi paikalle, ja piiloutui erään puun taakse vakoilemaan häntä.

"Nytkö vasta tuot lisää öljyä?! Jos et olisi tuollainen laiskuri, olisit tuonut meille öljyä jo paljon aikaisemmin!" eräs Tulisotilas huusi kärryjä työntävälle miehelle.

Airi ei pitänyt kuulemastaan, joten hän otti vyössään olevat viuhkat molempiin käsiinsä, ja heilautti niitä kohti Tulisotilaita. Viuhkoista ilmestyi iso pörrepyrsky, joka osui Tulisotilaisiin, ja lennätti heidät ilmaan.

"Aaa!" Tulisotilaat huusivat, ja toinen tulisotilas pudotti kädessään pitämänsä lyhdyn maahan. Kraks! Lyhty hajosi palasiksi.

Airi ohjasi viuhkojaan siten, että hänen viuhkoistaan ilmestynyt pyörremyrsky laski Tulisotilaat erään läheisen puun oksien päälle.

"Purple Lady?!" kärryjä työntänyt mies huusi uskomatta silmiään nähtyään Airin.

"Pakene nopeasti!" Airi huusi kärryjä työntäneelle miehelle.

"Kyllä! Kiitos!" mies juoksi kohti kylää.

"Tule heti takaisin, senkin laiskuri!" toinen Tulisotilas huusi, kun hän ja hänen ystävänsä laskeutuivat alas puusta.

"Miten kehtaat puhua hänelle noin?!" Airi huusi ja hän heilautti taas viuhkojaan kohti Tulisotilaita kaataen heidät maahan.

"Hoidan sinut itse!" toinen Tulisotilas nousi nopeasti seisomaan, ja hänen käsistään ilmestyi tulta, jota hän heitti Airia kohti.

"Eikö äitisi ole kieltänyt sinua leikkimästä tulella?!" Airi liikutti oikeaa etusormeaan mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti, jonka seurauksena tulisotilaan käyttämä tuli-hyökkäys vaihtoi suuntaan lentäen nopeasti Tulisoturien oikealla puolella olevaan jokeen.

_"Miten hän teki tuon?"_ eräs Tulisotilas mietti.

Yllättäen siniseen naamioon pukeutunut mies juoksi esiin piilostaan, ja alkoi taistella Tulisotilaita vastaan miekkojensa avulla.

"Blue Spirit?!" Airi huusi yllättyneenä. _"Zuko?"_

Blue Spirit kaatoi Tulisotilaat maahan, ja otti huotrastaan esiin harmaan ketjun, jolla hän sitoi tulisoturien kädet ja jalat. Sitten hän laittoi miekkansa takaisin huotraan, ja vilkaisi Purple Ladya:

"Paetaan!"

Airi nyökkäsi. Hän heilautti viuhkoistaan tuulta, jonka seurauksena maasta nousi esiin hiekkaa, jolla Airi yritti estää sidottuja sotilaita näkemästä, mihin hän ja Zuko pakenivat. Hän kiinnitti viuhkansa vyöhönsä.

Airi ja Zuko juoksivat metsässä.

Yllättäen Airi kompastui erään puun juureen. Hän nousi nopeasti polvilleen, ja katsoi Blue Spiritsiä.

"Mitä täällä on tapahtunut?!" joku huusi kaivosten suunnasta.

"Purple Lady, ja joku naamioitunut mies hyökkäsivät kimppuumme!" joku huusi, ja Airi arveli, että huutaja oli toinen sidotuista sotilaista.

Blue Spirit nosti Purple Ladyn syliinsä, ja lähti jatkamaan juoksemista.

"Nyrjäytitkö nilkkasi, kun kompastuit?" Blue Spirit kysyi.

"En usko", Airi sanoi. Hän punastui. Hänen sydämensä alkoi hakata normaalia nopeammin.

"Hyvä", Blue Spirit sanoi.

_"Hän pelasti minut taas",_ Airi ajatteli, ja punastui entistä enemmän.

Yllättäen alkoi sataa.

"Tuolla voisi pitää sadetta!" Airi sanoi nähtyään vasemmalla olevan varastorakennuksen.

Blue Spirit juoksi kohti varastorakennusta, ja laski Airin maahan oven edessä. Hän avasi oven ja meni Airin kanssa sisälle.

"Emme kastuneet kovin pahasti", Airi sanoi.

Blue Spirit nyökkäsi. Kun hän katseli ympärilleen hän näki, että varastorakennuksen toisella puolella oli pieni takka. Hän avasi takan luukun ja vilkaisi savupiippuun nähdäkseen, että siellä ei ollut mitään, mikä estäisi savua kulkemasta kunnolla. Hän jatkoi varaston tutkimista nähdäkseen, että siellä oli isoja heinäkasoja, jotka olivat varaston oikealla puolella olevalla lattialla. Hän vilkaisi varaston vasemmalle puolelle nähdäkseen, että siellä oli polttopuista tehty pino, joka oli laitettu lattialle.

"Sytyttän takkaan tulen siltä varalta, ettei meille tule kylmä", Blue Spirit laittoi polttopuita takkaan. Sitten hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi tulta, jonka avulla hän sytytti takassa olevat puut tuleen.

Sitten Blue Spirit riisui puseronsa, jonka hän laittoi roikkumaan varaston oikealla seinällä olevaan naulakkoon.

Airi vilkaisi Blue Spiritsin urheilullista ylävartaloa ja punastui hieman. Hän oli iloinen siitä, että hänellä oli naamio. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi normaalia nopeammin.

"Tarkistan, onko lähellä Tulisotilaita", Blue Spirit meni ulos sulkien oven perässään.

Airi otti yllään olevan kimonon pois, ja laittoi sen roikkumaan varaston oikealla puolella olevaan seinään. Nyt hänellä oli yllään vain valkoinen toppi, jossa oli kaksi olkainta. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät.

_"Minun pitäisi katsoa minne juoksen, jotta en enää kompastu mihinkään",_ Airi ajatteli nolona, ja otti naamionsa pois kasvoiltaan. Häntä nolotti se, miten hän oli kompastunut. Mutta toisaalta, metsässä oli ollut pimeää silloin, kun hän oli paennut Tulisotureilta.

Yllättäen varaston ovi aukesi, ja Blue Spirit käveli sisään sulkien oven perässään.

"Reitti on selvä", Blue Spirit sanoi. Sitten hän näki Airin pitävän käsissään Purple Ladyn naamiota. "Avatar?"

"Zuko", Airi sanoi hieman hermostuneena.

Zuko otti naamionsa kasvoiltaan ja katsoi Airia uteliaana, ennen kuin laittoi naamionsa varaston oikealla seinällä olevaan naulakkoon.

Airi perääntyi hieman, mutta hän kompastui lattialla olevaan haravaan, ja pudotti naamionsa varaston lattialle.

Zuko juoksi kohti Airia kohti, ja tarttui oikealla kädellään Airin vasempaan käteen vetäen Airia varaston oikealle puolelle estäen Airia kaatumasta lattialle.

Airi ja Zuko kaatuivat varaston lattialla olevan ison heinäkasan päälle.

Airi katsoi Zukoa punastuneena, sillä Zuko oli kaatunut Airin päälle. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi normaalia nopeammin, ja hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Näyttää siltä, että löysin sinut taas, Avatar", Zuko totesi punastuneena. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi normaalia nopeammin, ja hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Niin. Kiitos avusta", Airi sanoi ja suuteli Zukoa oikealle poskelle, minkä seurauksena Zuko punastui entistä enemmän.

"Poikaystäväsi ei ehkä pitäisi siitä, että suutelit minua äsken poskelle", Zuko nousi istumaan. Hän vilkaisi taas Airin oikeassa kädessä olevaa rannerengasta.

"Ketä tarkoitat?" Airi kysyi yllättyneenä ja nousi istumaan.

"Kun viimeksi tapasimme sanoit, että sinulla oli Tulentaitaja ystävä nimeltä Kuzon. Kuzon on pojan nimi. Saitko tuon rannerenkaan häneltä?" Zuko katsoi Airin rannerengasta. Hän oli vähän aikaa sitten ymmärtänyt rakastavansa nykyistä Avataria, joten hän ei pitänyt siitä ajatuksesta, että Avatar olisi saanut rannerenkaansa Kuzonilta.

"Sain tämän rannerenkaan äidiltäni sinä päivänä, kun täytin 15", Airi sanoi.

"Äidiltäsi?" Zuko kysyi rauhoittuen hieman.

"Kyllä. Kuzon ei ollut poikaystäväni. Hän oli ystäväni. Keskinkertaisena tulentaitajana, Kuzon rakasti seikkailuja; jossain vaiheessa, hän jopa kiipesi neljälle vuorenhuipulle nähdäkseen lohikäärmeen. Kuzon otti minut mukaansa yhdelle varhaisimmista seikkailuistaan. Hän oli hankkinut kartan lohikäärmeen pesistä, innoissaan lopulta näkemään ja ratsastamaan yhdellä oikeasti. Etsittyämme kolmelta vuorenhuipulta, Kuzon ja minä löysimme lopulta etsimämme: kiivettyämme neljännelle kalliolle, vihreä lohikäärme lennähti meidän ylitsemme jahdatessaan erästä miestä. Kuitenkin, Kuzonille ja minulle selvisi pian, että lohikäärmettä pakeneva mies oli vain syötti. Kun äitilohikäärme oli kiireinen, muut salametsästäjistä ryöstivät sen peässä olevan munan. Kuzon ja minä tulimme välittömästi raivoisiksi, jolloin me keksimme suunnitelman pysäyttää salametsästäjät. Tajutessamme, ettemme he voineet saada metsästäjiä kiinni kerralla, käyttimme taitamisvoimiamme huijataksemme miehiä, että äitilohikäärme olisi palannut aikaisin. Kuzon käytti tulentaitamisvoimiaan luodakseen tulta, kun taas minä heilutin kangasta luodakseni lohikäärmeen siipiä muistuttavan äänen. Kuzon ajatteli, että hänen luomansa tulipallot olivat "liian laimean näköisiä", jolloin minä käytin tuulentaitamista; yhdessä me saimme aikaan tarpeeksi suuret liekit pelottaaksemme salametsästäjät tiehensä, mahdollistaen minua ottamaan munan hylänneen metsästäjän ratsusta. Äitilohikäärme palasi ja huomasi minun pitävän munaa. Kuzon tuli pelastamaan minut vetämällä lohikäärmeen huomion tulentaitamisella ja kutsumalla sitä "isoksi kanaliskoksi". Hänen harhautuksensa toimi, kun lohikäärme käänsi päätään ja ryntäsi hänen luokseen. Kiireessä se löi minua hännällään, minkä seurauksena muna lipesi otteestani. Sain juuri ja juuri munan kiinni, ennen kuin se ehti iskeytyä maahan, mutta onnistuttuani tässä, Kuzon ja minä ansaitsimme lohikäärmeen luottamuksen. Palkkioksi munan pelastamisesta metsästäjiltä, Kuzon kysyi, josko lohikäärme olisi halukas antamaan hänelle kyydin. Lohikäärme kuitenkin murisi ehdotukselle. Vähän sen jälkeen, kun olin kuullut tästä sodasta ensimmäisen kerran, minun oli vaikea uskoa sitä, että Tulikansa olisi hyökännyt muiden kansakuntien kimppuun. Minun oli vaikea uskoa sitä, että Tulikansa oli hyökännyt muiden kansakuntien kimppuun, koska olin ystävystynyt Tulimaassa asuvan Kuzonin kanssa", Airi sanoi.

_"Tein hätäisen johtopäätösen",_ Zuko ajatteli.

"Zuko, en tiedä, miksi pelastit minut Zhaolta, mutta olen siitä kiitollinen. Tämä ei varmaan ole mikään paras hetki kertoa tätä sinulle, mutta pidän sinusta tosi paljon", Airi sanoi ja punastui.

"Mitä?" Zuko kysyi yllättyneenä. Hän oli yllättynyt siitä, että Avatar väitti pitävänsä hänestä, vaikka hän oli jahdannut Avataria vangitakseen Avatarin. Hänestä tuntui kuitenkin hyvältä siksi, että hän oli kuullut mitä Avatar sanoi hänelle.

"Tiedän. Olen Avatar ja sinä olet Tulikansan prinssi. Tulikansa tuhosi minun kansani ja vei minulta äitini, mutta pidän sinusta, minkä takia tunteeni ovat tosi ristiriitaiset. Kun sain tietää, että Tulikansa tuhosi kansani, tunsin itseni tosi yksinäiseksi. Kun kävin ystävieni kanssa Eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä, löysin Tulisoturien tappaman opettajani, Munkki Gyatson. Kun löysin Tulisoturien tappaman Gyatson ajattelin, että onko äitinikin kokenut saman kohtalon, kuin Gyatso", Airi alkoi itkeä.

"Olen pahoillani. Sama on tapahtunut meille molemmille", Zuko sanoi. Nyt hän ei nähnyt Airia Avatarina, vaan tyttönä, joka tunsi itsensä yksinäiseksi siksi, että Tulikansa oli thonnut Airin kansan. Zukon tunteet olivat ristiriitaiset sen takia, että hänen oma esi-isänsä, Tulen valtias Sozin oli tuhonnut Airin kansan, koska Sozin oli tiennyt Rokun jälkeisen Avatarin syntyvän Tuulenkulkijoiden heimoon.

"Tarkoitatko Prinsessa Ursaa?" Airi kysyi. Hän hermostui ymmärrettyään, mitä hän oli sanonut.

"Miten tiedät äidistäni?" Zuko kysyi.

"Kun olin Avatar Rokun temppelissä, tapasin Shyu-nimisen Tulipyhimyksen. Shyu auttoi minua ja ystäviäni huijaamaan muita Tulipyhimyksiä avaamaan sen huoneen ovet, jossa Avatar Rokun patsas oli. Vähän sen jälkeen, kun Shyu näytti minulle ja ystävilleni salakäytävän, jota pitkin kuljimme temppelissä, hän kertoi minulle ja ystävilleni äidistäsi. Shyu kertoi, että isoisäsi, Tulen valtias Azulon yritti järjestää kunnollisen avioliiton nuoremmalle pojalleen, Ozaille. Tulipyhimykset kertoivat Azulonille, että jos hänen poikansa naisi Avatar Rokun tyttärentyttären, tämä tekisi heidän jälkeläisistään voimakkaita tulentaitajia. Azulon uskoi vahvasti tähän ennustukseen, mutta Rokun jälkeläisten löytäminen osoittautui vaikeaksi. Lopulta Azulon ja Ozai löysivät heidät kylästä nimeltä Hira'a. Ursan palatessa kotiin teatteriharjoituksista, Azulon esitteli hänelle itsensä ja poikansa ja kertoi tälle aikeistaan. Ursa suostui, ja he päättivät matkustaa Tulimaan pääkaupunkiin. Shyu mainitsi jopa sen, että äitisi katosi, ja mitä isoisällesi tapahtui. Shyu kertoi jopa sen, miten sait arpesi, ja miksi olet jahdannut minua ja ystäviäni. Shyu kertoi, että hänen isoisäsä, Kaja oli Tulipyhimys, ja Avatar Rokun opettaja Rokun Avatar-koulutuksen aikana. Shyu kertoi, että kun Tulen valtias Sozin aloitti sodan, Tulen valtias Sozin pakotti Tulipyhimykset tottelemaan häntä. Shyu kertoi, että Tulipyhimysten tehtävä on aina ollut auttaa Avataria. Hän sanoi jopa, että vain hänen perheensä pysyi uskollisena Avatarille sen jälkeen, kun Tulen valtias Sozin pakotti Tulipyhimykset tottelemaan häntä. Ystäväni kertoivat minulle myöhemmin sen, että Tulisotilaat vangitsivat Shyun", Airi sanoi. "Tiedän, etten ole vielä täysinoppinut Avatar, mutta aion jossain vaiheessa pelastaa Shyun vankilasta".

"Eli sinä tiedät, miksi olen yrittänyt vangita sinua jo jonkin aikaa?" Zuko kysyi.

"Kyllä, mutta kun pelastit minut Zhaolta mietin silloin, että olisiko Roku ylpeä sinusta", Airi sanoi. "Mietin sitä ehkä sen takia, että Roku oli äitisi isoisä".

"Sain tietää kyseiseisen asian vähän aikaa sitten. Setäni kertoi sen minulle", Zuko sanoi. "Tunteeni ovat ristiriitaiset nyt kun tiedän olevani äitini kautta sukua Avatar Rokulle. En ole enää varma, haluanko vangita sinut. Varsinkin nyt kun tiedän, mitä äidilleni tapahtui sinä yönä, kun hän katosi. Oikeasti setäni pitäisi olla nykyinen Tulen valtias. Kun Iroh-setä aloitti 600-päivää kestäneen piirityksen Ba Sing Seihin, Maan valtakunnan pääkaupunkiin, joka päättyi, kun Irohin ainoa poika, serkkuni Lu Ten, kuoli. Tämän takia isäni päätti puhua isoisälleni. Sisareni Azula vei minut salakuuntelemaan isäni ja isoisäni välistä keskustelua. Isäni pyysi isoisältäni, Tulen valtias Azulonilta, että Irohin syntymäoikeus kruunuun peruutettaisiin ja hän saisi seuraavana kruunun. Ozai selitti, ettei Irohilla enää ollut perillistä eikä hänen jälkeensä tulisi enää uutta Tulen valtiasta. Isälläni puolestaan olisi kaksi elossa olevaa lasta. Azulon suuttui, eikä halunnut pettää esikoistaan. Rangaistuksena Azulon käski isääni tekemään jotain merkillistä minulle, omalle pojalleen. Ja isäni aikoi tehdä sen. Äitini kuuli siitä, ja vannoi suojelevansa minua kaikin keinoin. Äitini tiesi, että isäni halusi Tulen valtiaaksi, joten hän ehdotti kauppaa. Äitini suunnitelman mukaan isästäni tulisi uusi Tulen valtias, ja minun henkeni säästyisi. Äitini oli oppinut vanhemmiltaan valmistamaan myrkkyjä, joten hän valmisti väritöntä ja hajutonta myrkkyä, jonka alkuperää oli mahdotonta selvittää, ja jonka avulla isäni voisi murhata isoisäni päästäkseen uudeksi Tulen valtiaaksi. Isäni pelkäsi itse joutuvansa jonain päivänä saman myrkyn uhriksi, joten hän karkoitti äitini palatsista. Hän uhkasi tappaa äitini, jos äitini ottaisi minut ja sisareni mukaansa. Hyvästeltyään sisareni ja minut, äitini lähti veneellä takaisin Hira'ata kohti. Ennen kuin hän lähti takaisin Hira'an, hän jätti setäni huoneeseen kirjeen, jossa hän kertoi sedälleni, mitä isoisälleni tapahtui. Setäni kertoi minulle totuuden äidistäni", Zuko sanoi.

"Olen pahoillani. Äitisi oli rohkea nainen ja setäsi välittää sinusta", Airi sanoi. Hän oli surullinen kuultuaan, mitä Zukon äidille oli tapahtunut. _"Pitäisikö minun kertoa Rokulle, mitä Ursalle tapahtui? Rokulla olisi oikeus tietää, mitä Ursalle tapahtui, sillä Roku oli Ursan isoisä"._

"Tiedän", Zuko sanoi. "Ennen kuin äitini lähti, hän sanoi minulle, etten koskaan unohtaisi, kuka olen".

"Olet taitava miekkailija", Airi sanoi vaihtaen puheenaihetta. "Miksi ryhdyit Blue Spiritsiksi?"

"Sain lyömämiekkani Hong Shen-nimiseltä Tulentaitajalta, jonka tapasin pian karkoitukseni jälkeen. Tarkemmin sanoen, tapasin Hong Shenin ensimmäisen kerran, kun Hong Shen oli naamioitunut Red Spiritsiksi ja varasti tavaroita laivani varastosta, ja pakeni. Jahtasin Hong Sheniä laivan kannelle, mutta Hong Shen vilkutti minulle ja pakeni sekoittumalla läheisessä kylässä pidettävän Fire Festivaliin osallistuneiden, naamioituneiden ihmisten joukkoon. Näin myöhemmin Hong Shenin eräässä näytelmässä. Tunnistin Hong Shenin, kun olin nähnyt tavan, jolla Hong Shen vilkutti eräälle toiselle näyttelijälle. Näin jopa sen, että Hong Shen oli lahjakas Tulentaitaja. Kun näytelmä oli loppunut, seurasin Hong Sheniä ja puhuin hänen kanssaan. Hong Shen myönsi varastaneensa, mutta hän puolusti itseään sanomalla, että Komentaja Kanku oli ollut epäoikeudenmukainen varastamalla kyläläisiltä. Minullakin oli aiemmin ollut erimielisyyksiä Komentaja Kankun kanssa, sillä Komentaja Kanku ei ollut suostunut antamaan minulle tarvikkeita ja ympäröivää aluetta koskevia karttoja, sillä hän oli pelännyt menettävänsä suosionsa Tulikansassa antamalla minulle tarvitsemani tavarat. Olin tarvinnut kyseisiä tavaroita löytääkseni Tuulitemppelit, ja johtolankoja sinun olinpaikoistasi. Ehdotin, että Hong Shen auttaisi minua hankkimaan mainitsemani tavarat. Hong Shen suostui auttamaan minua, jos minä auttaisin Hong Sheniä toisessa tehtävässä, vaikka Hong Shen ei kertonut minulle, millaisesta tehtävästä oli kyse. Hong Shen antoi minulle sinisen naamion, jossa oli valkoisia kuvioita, jotta minua ei tunnistettaisi silloin, kun murtautuisimme Komentaja Kankun tukikohtaan. Kun minä ja Hong Shen menimme Komentaja Kankun tukikohtaan, otimme tarvitsemani tavarat Komentaja Kankun tukikohdan varastosta. Samalla reissulla sain selville, että Komentaja Kanku oli pitänyt Hong Shenin poikaa panttivankina, jotta Komentaja Kanku voisi pakottaa Hong Shenin ryhtymään Tuliarmeijan sotilaaksi. Minä ja Hong Shen onnistuimme pelastamaan Hong Shenin pojan. Myöhemmin Hong Shen oli tuominnut Tulen Valtiaan, minkä seurauksena melkein hyökkäsin Hong Shenin ja hänen poikansa kimppuun. Olin kuitenkin hillinnyt itseni, ja juossut metsään. Kun olin myöhemmin laivassani huomasin, että Shen oli jättänyt huoneeseeni lyömämiekat jäähyväis-lahjaksi. Hong Shenin innoittamana otin lopulta oman, salaisen-henkilöllisyyteni Blue Spiritsinä", Zuko sanoi.

"Melkoinen tarina", Airi sanoi vaikuttuneena.

"Kyllä. En olisi koskaan uskonut, että sinä olet Purple Lady", Zuko katsoi Airia.

"Aluksi en ollut Purple Lady", Airi pomi lattialle pudonneen naamionsa oikealla kädellään. "Sitten näin tämän naamion eräässä kojussa, ja muistin äitini kertoman tarinan Purple Ladystä. Halusin auttaa ihmisiä, jotka ovat kärsineet Tulikansan takia, joten päätin ryhtyä uudeksi Purple Ladyksi. Sen jälkeen, kun olin ensimmäisen kerran toiminut uutena Purple Ladynä, näin oikean Purple Ladyn hengen. Hän kiitti minua siitä, miten olin suojellut Tulikansan satuttamia ihmisiä, ja antoi minulle luvan toimia uutena Purple Ladynä, ennen kuin hän katosi. En voinut suojella kansaani, koska en ollut valmis ottamaan vastaan Avatarin velvollisuuttani, mutta voin yrittää suojella muita kansakuntia. Zuko, en kerro kenellekkään sitä, että sinä olet Blue Spirit, jos sinä et kerro kenellekkään minun olevan Purple Lady. Miltä kuulostaa?" Airi kysyi.

"Reilulta sopimukselta", Zuko sanoi harkittuaan asiaa. "Mitä tarkoitit sanomalla, ettet ollut valmis ottamaan vastaan Avatarin velvollisuuttasi?"

"Se on monimutkaista, mutta voin kai kertoakin sen sinulle", Airi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXX

_"Missähän Zuko on?"_ Iroh mietti. Hän seisoi Zukon huoneessa ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän oli vähän aikaa sitten tullut Zukon huoneeseen nähdäkseen, että Zuko ei ollut siellä.

_"Veljenpoikani on näemmä ottanut lyömämiekkansa mukaansa",_ Iroh mietti nähtyään, että Zukon huoneen seinälle ripustetut lyömämiekat olivat kadonneet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi käänsi katseensa pois Zukosta. Hän oli äsken kertonut Zukolle, miksi hän oli karannut Eteläisestä tuulitemppelistä 100 vuotta sitten, ja miten hän oli jäädyttänyt itsensä ja Appan jäävuoren sisälle 100 vuoden ajaksi. Airi oli jopa kertonut Zukolle, että Katara oli vapauttanut hänet jäävuoren sisältä, ja että Airi aikoi tehdä parhaansa suojellakseen maailmaa Tulikansalta. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut kertonut Zukolle uusista Tuulenkulkijoista, sillä hän yritti suojella heitä, vaikka hän rakastikin Zukoa. Hän ei voinut ottaa mitään riskiä siitä, että Tulikansa yrittäisi vangita uudet Tuulenkulkijat, siksi hän salasi Zukolta sen, että joistain ihmisistä oli tullut uusia Tuulentaitajia.

"Ymmärrän nyt, miksi karkasit kotoa._ Herätän_ varmasti ristiriitaisia tunteita, koska olen sukua miehelle, joka tuhosi kansasi, Avatar", Zuko sanoi. Hän ei pystynyt mitenkään edes kuvittelemaan, miltä Airista oli tuntunut sen jälkeen, kun Airi oli saanut selville totuuden kansastaan.

"Ensinnäkin, se mitä isoisoisäsi Sozin teki kansalleni, ei ole sinun syytäsi, Zuko. Ja pyydän, sano minua Airiksi", Airi sanoi lopulta.

"Airi. Olen pahoillani siitä, mitä isoisoisäni Sozin teki kansallesi. Nyt kun tiedän totuuden äidistäni ja hänen katoamisestaan, tulin siihen tulokseen, että en halua viedä sinua isälleni. Isäni ei välitä siitä, mitä minä haluan, vaikka halusin häneltä rakkautta ja hyväksyntää. Halusin rakkautta ja hyväksyntää isältä, joka haastoi 13-vuotiaan poikansa kaksintaisteluun ja satutti poikaansa niin, että hänen poikansa sai arven vasemman silmänsä päälle", Zuko sanoi. Hänestä tuntui hyvältä avautua Airille. "Airi, olen ymmärtänyt jopa sen, että pidän sinusta tosi paljon".

Airi punastui kuultuaan Zukon sanat, ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi normaalia nopeammin.

Airi nojasi Zukoa kohti, ja ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, hän ja Zuko suutelivat.

_"Zuko",_ Airi ajatteli ja punastui entistä enemmän.

Zuko siirtyi kauemmas Airista, ja katsoi Airia uteliaana. Hänen oli vaikea uskoa sitä, että hän ja Airi olivat äsken suudelleet. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi nopeammin kuin ennen, ja hän punastui.

Airi vilkaisi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä naamiota ja muisti, millainen tehtävä hänellä oli, vaikka hän olisikin mielellään viettänyt aikaa Zukon seurassa.

"Zuko, minun pitää palata leiriin, ennen kuin ystäväni heräävät. Jos ystäväni saavat selville, että olen lähtenyt omille teilleni sillä välin, kun he nukkuivat, minä joudun vaikeuksiin. En ole vielä kertonut ystävilleni sitä, että olen Purple Lady, sillä he saattaisivat estää minua toimimasta Purple Ladynä, jotta Tulikansa ei löydä minua. Kerron salaisuuteni ystävilleni sitten, kun aika on oikea", Airi sanoi.

"Tiedän, mistä puhut. Setäni ei tiedä, että olen Blue Spirit", Zuko sanoi. Hän ja Airi nousivat seisomaan. Kun Zuko vilkaisi ulos varaston oikealla seinällä olevasta ikkunasta, hän näki, että sade oli lakannut.

"Sammutan tulen heti, kun olet lähtenyt", Zuko sanoi.

"Kiitos", Airi puki Purple Lady-kimononsa ylleen, ja suuteli Zukoa vasemmalle poskelle, ennen kuin hän laittoi naamionsa kasvojensa eteen.

Zuko punastui enemmän.

Airi käveli kohti varaston ovea, ja avasi sen vasemmalla kädellään sulkien oven perässään. Hän lähti juoksemaan sinne, missä hänen ystävänsä nukkuivat. Kun hän pääsi perille, hän laittoi valeasunsa olkalaukkuunsa, ja puki ylleen Tuulentaitajan-vaatteensa.

_"Zuko",_ Airi ajatteli Zukoa, ja asettui makaamaan Appan satulaan punastuen. Lopulta hän nukahti.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Prinssi Zuko, missä olet ollut?" Iroh kysyi Zukolta, joka käveli laivan käytävällä kohti huonettaan.

"Menin erääseen metsään harjoittelemaan miekkailua", Zuko sanoi. Hän oli äsken palannut laivalleen sammutettuaan varaston takassa palavat liekit. Hän oli jättänyt Blue Spirits-valeasunsa pienempään laivaansa, jolla hän oli mennyt metsään tunti sitten.

Zuko oli äsken palannut laivalleen pienemmällä laivallaan, minkä jälkeen hän oli pukeutunut Tulikansan vaatteisiinsa. Hän piti miekkojaan molemmissa käsissään.

"Tähän aikaan?" Iroh kysyi. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että Zuko ei kertonut kaikkea.

"Jos harjoittelen miekkailua tähän aikaan, voin harjoitella rauhassa", Zuko sanoi. "Menen nukkumaan".

"Hyvää yötä", Iroh sanoi.

_"Airi",_ Zuko ajatteli samalla, kun hän käveli laivan käytävällä. Hän punastui hieman, ja hänen sydämensä alkoi hakata normaalia nopeammin. Zukosta tuntui hyvältä se, että Airi oli sanonut pitävänsä hänestä.


	23. The charm of love

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi käveli kohti leiriä kantaen sylissään polttopuita. Hän oli herännyt pari tuntia sitten, ja mennyt metsään keräämään polttopuita saadakseen jotain tekemistä, sillä hän ajatteli koko ajan sitä, miten hän ja Zuko olivat eilen suudelleet ollessaan varastossa.

Kyseisen asian ajatteleminen sai Airin punastumaan.

_"Onneksi muut nukkuivat, kun menin keräämään polttopuita. Jos he näkisivät minun punastuvan näin kovasti, he saattaisivat kysyä minulta, että miksi punastun. Voin jo kuvitella, mitä Sokka sanoisi, jos hän saisi selville sen, että rakastan Zukoa:_

_"Airi, et saa rakastaa Tulikansan prinssiä, joka yrittää vangita sinut saadakseen kunniansa takaisin". Minun on saatava jotain tekemistä, jotta en ajattele Zukoa koko ajan",_ Airi mietti. _"Minun pitäisi keksiä suunnitelma, jonka avulla voin vapauttaa Tulikansan vangitsemat lapset järven päälle rakennetusta tehtaasta"._

"Airi, missä olet ollut? Olimme huolissamme", Katara sanoi Airille, kun Airi oli tullut leiriin.

"Anteeksi. Heräsin aikaisin, joten päätin mennä metsään keräämään polttopuita, sillä olen sitä mieltä, että meidän on yövyttävä täällä vielä toinen yö. Jos olemme tosi varovaisia,  
Tulikansan sotilaat eivät saa selville sitä, että olemme täällä", Airi sanoi.

"Airi, olisit voinut jättää viestin, jossa kerroit meneväsi keräämään polttopuita. Kun heräsimme, emme nähneet sinua missään. Kun emme nähneet sinua missään ajattelimme,  
että Tulikansa oli vanginnut sinut. Hetkinen, miksi haluat yöpyöä täällä vielä toisen yön?" Sokka kysyi.

"Haluaisin pelastaa Tulikansan vangitsemat lapset", Airi sanoi.

"Olen mukana" Katara sanoi.

Uudet Tuulentaitajat nyökkäsivät.

"Jos haluamme pelastaa mainitsemasi lapset, tarvitsemme suunnitelman", Sokka sanoi samalla, kun Momo kiipesi hänen oikealle olkapäälleen.

Appa nukkui leirin vasemmalla puolella olevan kallion varjossa.

"No, onko ajatuksia?" Airi kysyi samalla, kun hän laski sylissään pitämänsä puut maahan.

"Ei vielä", Sokka sanoi.

"Olin pari tuntia sitten kylässä ostamassa ruokaa, kun kuulin jonkun miehen mainitsevan Purple Ladyn. Hän sanoi, että hän oli viime yönä öljykaivoksilla viemässä öljyä Tulisotilaille, kun Purple Lady saapui paikalle ja alkoi taistella Tulisotilaita vastaan. Purple Lady käski mainitsemani miehen paeta ja alkoi taistella Tulisotilaita vastaan", Katara sanoi.

Airi punastui kuultuaan Kataran sanat, sillä kyseiset sanat saivat hänet ajattelemaan sitä, miten hän ja Zuko olivat viime yönä suudelleet ollessaan varastossa.

"Katara, yritän keksiä suunnitelman, jonka avulla voimme pelastaa vangitut lapset!" Sokka huusi siskolleen. Sitten hän vilkaisi Airia nähdäkseen, että Airi punastui. "Airi, onko kaikki hyvin?"

"Kyllä. Ajattelin Purple Ladyä", Airi sanoi nopeasti.

"Jospa jatkaisimme suunnitelman hiomista", Sokka ehdotti.

Taivaalla oli pilviä, mutta aurinko näkyi niiden takaa jonkin verran.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Prinssi Zuko, onko kaikki hyvin?" Iroh istui Zukon huoneessa olevalla tuolilla. Hän katsoi Zukoa, joka makasi sängyllään.

"Kyllä. Miksi kysyty tuollaista?" Zuko katsoi setäänsä. Hänellä oli yllään musta pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut.

"Olet ollut koko aamun tosi hiljainen", Iroh sanoi.

"Minua väsyttää, sillä nukuin huonosti viime yönä", Zuko sanoi nopeasti. Oikeasti hän ajatteli Airia ja sitä, miten hän ja Airi olivat eilen suudelleet ollessaan varastossa. Hän pystyi nyt ajattelemaan vain Airia, vaikka hän yritti olla näyttämättä sitä.

"Haluatko nukkua jonkin aikaa? Pyydän kokkia tuomaan aamiaisesi tänne, jotta voit syödä herättyäsi", Iroh ehdotti. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että Zuko yritti piilotella häneltä jotain.

"Kiiots, setä", Zuko sanoi.

"Ei kestä. Mitä aiot tehdä sen jälkeen, kun olet syönyt aamiaisen?" Iroh kysyi.

"Sano Luutnantille, että haluan harjoitella hänen kanssaan Tulentaitamista", Zuko sanoi.

Iroh nyökkäsi. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti huoneen ovea avaten, ja sulkien sen perässään.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"En keksinyt tämän parempaa suunnitelmaa, mutta tämä saattaa toimia", Sokka sanoi. "Toteutamme suunnitelman yöllä, jotta meitä ei nähdä. Lennämme Appalla tehtaan sisäänkäynnin eteen ja laskeudumme maahan. Airi ja uudet Tuulentaitajat laskeutuvat alas Appan kyydistä, ja ryhtyvät etsimään siepattuja lapsia. Minä ja Katara lennämme Appalla tehtaan lähellä toimien syöttinä, joka kiinnittää Tulikansan huomion muualle sillä välin, kun Airi ja uudet Tuulentaitajat etsivät siepattuja lapsia. Kasumi, Sayaka, Midori ja Kai, älkää käyttäkö uusia voimianne. Kiellän teitä käyttämästä uusia voimianne, jotta Tulikansa ei saa selville sitä, että olette Tuulentaitajia ja vangitse teitä. Airi, Tulikansa etsii sinua, joten suosittelen, että olet erityisen varovainen. Kun olette löytäneet siepatut lapset, tuokaa heidät tehtaan sisäänkäynnille, jotta he voivat nousta kanssanne Appan selkään. Sitten viemme siepatut lapset takaisin kylään".

"Entä jos Tulikansa näkee meidät?" Katara kysyi.

"Sitten taistelemme Tulikansaa vastaan", Sokka sanoi.

"Hyvä ajatus", Airi sanoi istuessaan Appan satulassa.

"Kiitos", Sokka sanoi. Hän kuulsti tyytyväiseltä keksimäänsä suunnitelmaan.


	24. Twilight

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oletteko valmiina?" Sokka kysyi Appan selässä istuvilta ystäviltään. Momo istui Sokkan oikealla olkapäällä.

Sokkan ystävät nyökkäsivät.

"Hienoa", Sokka tarttui Appan suitsiin molemmilla käsillään. "Hop hop!"

Appa lensi kohti tehdasta.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana hohtava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

_"Toimiikohan Sokkan suunnitelma?"_ Airi mietti.

"Tuolla se tehdas on. Tiedätte, mitä tehdä", Sokka sanoi samalla, kun Appa laskeutui tehtaan sisäänkäynnin eteen.

Airi, ja uudet Tuulentaitajat hyppäsivät tehtaan sisäänkäynnin eteen ja painautuivat seinää vasten, sillä eräs vartija käveli tehtaan laiturilla pitäen lyhtyä oikeassa kädessään.

Sokka lensi Appalla miehen ohi.

"Onko Avatar täällä?!" vartija huusi samalla, kun Sayaka kaivoi vyössään roikkuvasta pussista heittoveitsen, jonka avulla hän avasi sisäänkäynnin ovien lukon.

"Hienoa, Sayaka", Airi sanoi. Hän ja uudet Tuulentaitajat juoksivat tehtaan sisälle avonaisesta oviaukosta. Kun he olivat juosseet jonkin aikaa, he tulivat isoon huoneeseen, jossa oli erilaisia koneita. Huoneen keskellä olevalle lattialle oli rakennettu useita koneita.

Tehtaaseen vangitut lapset näyttivät olevan 8 tai 14-vuotiaita. Heillä oli yllään ruskeat, repaleiset vaatteet. Tehtaassa oli useita lapsia, jotka ohjasivat tehtaassa olevia koneita. Heidän kätensä oli sidotti käsiraudoilla koneisiin, joita he ohjasivat. Lapsia näytti olevan 20, ja he olivat poikia, ja tyttöjä. Heidän ihonsa olivat vaaleat, tai ruskettuneet. Heillä oli ruskeat, tai vihreät silmät. He olivat pitkiä, ja näyttivät laihoilta.

_"Tiesin kyllä, että Tulikansa on tehnyt ikävyyksiä, mutta tämä on jo liikaa",_ Airi katsoi lapsia uskomatta silmiään. Hän ei pitänyt näkemästään. Nyt hänellä oli uusi syy taistella Tulen valtiasta vastaan.

"Pelastumme!" joku siepatuista lapsista huusi kuulostaen iloiselta ja yllättyneeltä. Kyseinen lapsi oli 8-vuotias pikku tyttö. Hänellä oli vaalea iho ja ruskeat silmät. Hän oli laiha, ja hänellä oli ruskeat hiukset.

"Kuka olet, pikkuinen?" Airi kysyi tytöltä. Hän oikeaan etusormeensa ilmestyi tulta, jonka avulla hän alkoi sulattaa tytön käsien ympärillä olevia käsirautoja.

"Olen Yuki", tyttö sanoi. Hän katsoi Airia uteliaana.

Klak! Yukin käsien ympärillä olevat käsiraudat hajosivat palasiksi ja putosivat lattialle.

"Hauska tavata, Yuki. Olen Airi ja he ovat ystäviäni", Airi katsoi uusia Tuulentaitajia. "Tulimme pelastamaan teidät".

Airi ja muut jatkoivat lasten vapauttamista käsiraudoista. Pian kaikki käsiraudat olivat pudonneet lattialle.

"Tulkaa!" Airi sanoi lapsille, jotka lähtivät seuraamaan Airia ja hänen ystäviään tehtaan sisäänkäynnille.

Kun Airi ja muut olivat päässeet tehtaan ulko-oville, he näkivät, että Katara ja Sokka taistelivat Tulisotilaita vastaan.

_"Tämä ei kyllä kuulunut Sokkan suunnitelmiin!"_ Airi mietti. Hänestä alkoi tuntua siltä, että jokin oli mennyt pieleen.

Sokka heitti bumeranginsa kohti erästä Tulisoturia, ja se osui kyseisen Tulisoturin kypärään, joka valui Tulisotilaan silmien eteen. Sokka nappasi bumerangin oikealla kädellään.

Airi liikutti nopeasti käsiään, ja hänen käsistään ilmestyi tuulta, joka osui Tulisotilaaseen heittäen tämän veteen. Tulisotilas ui pintaan ja katsoi Airia hermostuneena:

"Avatar?!"

Muutkin Tulisotilaat näkivät Airin ja yrittivät hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa.

"Varo!" Katara huusi.

Airin molemmista käsistä ilmestyi lisää tuulta, joka osui Tulisotilaisiin.

Katara liikutti molempia käsiään, minkä seurauksena meren päälle ilmestyi sumua, joka oli niin tiheää, että tehtaalla olevat Tulisotilaat eivät nähneet Airia.

Airin pelastamat lapset nostivat kätensä ilmaan, ja heidän käsistään ilmestyi tuulta joka osui Tulisotilaisiin heittäen heidät mereen. Pian mereen pudonneet Tulisotilaat uivat pintaan.

_"Tulikansan vangitsemat lapset ovat Tuulentaitajia!"_ Airi ajatteli innostuneena. _"Toivottavasti Kataran tekemä sumu on niin tiheää, että Tulisotilaat eivät nähneet vangitsemiensa lasten käyttävän Tuulentaitamis-voimiaan"._

"Lähtekää kylästä, älkääkä koskaan palatko!" Airi huusi Tulisotilaille, jotka lähtivät uimaan kohti rantaa.

"Oletko Avatar?" Yuki kysyi Airilta.

"Kyllä", Airi sanoi. "Kuinka kauan olette olleet Tuulentaitajia?"

"Kuukauden. Eräänä iltana, kun työskentelimme tehtaassa, kultainen energia-aalto osui meihin, ja osa siitä energia-aallosta siirtyi sisällemme. Kun jatkoimme työn tekoa näimme, että käsistämme ilmestyi tuulta. Emme uskaltaneet käyttää uusia voimiamme, sillä pelkäsimme Tulisotilaiden kiduttavan meitä", Yuki sanoi.

"Fiksu ratkaisu. Tässä ovat ystäväni Katara ja Sokka. Ja tässä ovat Kasumi, Midori, Kai ja Sayaka. Kasumi, Midori, Kai ja Sayaka ovat teidän tavoin Tuulentaitajia, ja he saivat uudet voimansa samalla tavalla kuin te. Eräs Hei Bai-niminen henki käytti voimiani tehdäkseen joistain ihmisistä Tuulentaitajia sen jälkeen, kun olin kertonut Hei Baille, miten se voisi korjata Tulikansan tuhoaman kotinsa. Se tapahtui Talvipäivänseisauksen aikaan", Airi sanoi.

"Voitko opettaa meidät hallitsemaan voimamme? Saammeko matkustaa kanssasi?" Tulikansan vangitsemat lapset kysyivät Airilta.

"Kysytään kylänne johtajan mielipide, ennen kuin vastaan kysymyksiinne. Sopiiko?" Airi kysyi hämmästyneenä.

"Kyllä", lapset sanoivat.

"Voisimme kuitenkin tuhota tehtaan, koska Tulikansa lähti täältä. Sopiiko?" Airi kysyi.

"Kyllä!" lapset kuulostivat innostuneilta.

"Selvä. Nouskaa Appan selkään ja liikuttakaa käsiänne samalla tavalla, kuin minä", Airi sanoi.

Appa laskeutui tehtaan sisäänkäynnin eteen, ja Airi ja hänen ystävänsä kiipesivät Appan satulaan. Airi alkoi liikuttaa käsiään, ja uudet Tuulentaitajat liikuttivat käsiään samalla tavalla, kuin Airi, minkä seurauksena Airin ja uusien Tuulentaitajien käsistä ilmestyi tuulta. Tuuli muuttui isoksi pyörremyrskyksi, joka osui tehtaaseen. Kabam! Tehdas halkesi palasiksi ja sen tuhoutuneet osat putosivat mereen. Loisk!

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Prinssi Zuko, vaikutit normaalia tarmokkaammalta, kun harjoittelit äsken Luutnantti Jeen kanssa. Onko tapahtunut jotain, joka on antanut sinulle lisää tarmoa harjoitteluun?" Iroh istui Zukon huoneessa olevalla tuolilla.

"Ei", Zuko istui sängyllään. Hän ajatteli Airia.

_"Airi sanoi pitävänsä minusta. Sen jälkeen minulla on ollut tosi hyvä olo",_ Zuko mietti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sokka, mikä meni pieleen sillä välin, kun uudet Tuulentaitajat ja minä olimme tehtaassa?" Airi kysyi. Hän vilkaisi tehtaasta pelastettuja, uusia Tuulentaitajia, jotka istuivat Appan satulassa. Airi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat äsken käyneet kylässä, jossa uudet Tuulentaitajat olivat asuneet, sillä he halusivat puhua kylän johtajan kanssa siitä, että voisiko Airi ottaa tehtaasta pelastetut Tuulentaitajat mukaansa opettaakseen heitä hallitsemaan uudet voimansa. Kylän johtaja oli suostunut Airin pyyntöön.

"Hyvä on. Sillä välin, kun sinä ja uudet Tuulentaitajat olitte tehtaan sisällä, tehdasta vartioivat Tulisoturit näkivät minut, Kataran ja Appan. Tulisoturit alkoivat hyökätä kimppuumme, joten aloimme taistella heitä vastaan puolustautuaksemme", Sokka sanoi pitäen molemmilla käsillään kiinni Appan suitsista.

"Ymmärrän", Airi sanoi. "Kaikki tekevät joskus virheitä, Sokka".

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Kasumi kysyi nähtyään, että Airi näytti miettivän jotain.

"Haluaisin käydä Pohjoisessa tuulitemppelissä, ennen kuin menemme pohjoisnavalle etsimään Vedentaitaja-opettajaa", Airi sanoi.

"Miksi?" Sokka kysyi.

"Pohjoisessa tuulitemppelissä on samanlainen Patsashuone, kuin Eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä. Ja voisimme kouluttaa uusia Tuulentaitajia Pohjoisessa tuulitemppelissä", Airi sanoi.

"Hm. Kuulostaa kiinnostavalta. Sopii", Sokka sanoi.


	25. Wu-aunt

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä olivat saapuneet Makapu-kylään ostamaan ruokaa, ennen kuin he jatkaisivat matkaa Pohjoiselle tuulitemppelille.

Airi poimi eräästä hedelmäkojusta vesimelonin, jonka hän laittoi Sokkan käsissä pitämään koriin. Airi oli laittanut kyseiseen koriin muitakin hedelmiä.

Taivaalla oli harmaita pilviä, ja aurinko näkyi niiden takaa vain vähän. Tuuli hieman.

_"Kohta taitaa sataa vettä",_ Airi mietti.

"Wu-täti ennusti, että tyttäreni pitää hänelle antamastani syntymäpäivä lahjasta", Airi kuuli erään nainen puhuvan toiselle naiselle.

"Sokka, voisitko maksaa ostokset?" Airi kysyi.

"Kyllä, mutta miksi kysyt tuota?" Sokka kysyi Airilta.

"Puhutaan siitä myöhemmin", Airi käveli kohti äsken puhuneita naisia. Toinen nainen näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli pitkät, mustat hiukset, jotka hän oli letittänyt vihreällä hiuspampulalla. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä kimono. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat kengät.

Toinen nainen näytti olevan 28-vuotias. Hänellä oli pitkät, ruskeat hiukset, ja ruskeat silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänellä oli yllään tummanvihreä kimono. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat kengät.

"Anteeksi, mutta kuka äsken mainitsemanne Wu-täti on?" Airi kysyi naisilta.

"Hän on kylämme ennustaja. Jos haluat kysyä tulevaisuudestasi, Wu-täti voi varmasti auttaa sinua, nuori neiti", toinen nainen sanoi Airille.

"Ennustaja?" Airi kysyi uteliaana. Hän halusi ainakin kokeilla, voisiko Wu-täti auttaa häntä.

"Kyllä. Hänen ennustuksensa käyvät usein toteen. Wu-täti asuu tuolla", toinen nainen osoitti kylän keskellä olevaa taloa. Kyseinen talo oli tosi iso. Sen ulko-ovet olivat punaiset pari-ovet. Talon seinissä oli ikkunoita. Talon seinät olivat harmaat, ja katto oli musta. Talossa oli kolme kerrosta.

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi, ja käveli kohti Wu-tädin taloa. Hän koputti talon toista ulko-ovea oikealla kädellään.

"Airi, miksi haluat puhua Wu-tädille?" Sokka kysyi. Hän oli äsken kuullut Airin puhuvan eräiden naisten kanssa Wu-tädistä.

"Haluan kysyä häneltä, voinko pelastaam maailman Tulen valtiaalta", Airi sanoi. Sitten hän alkoi ajatella Zukoa.

_"Päädynköhän joskus yhteen Zukon kanssa?"_ Airi punastui, kun hän muisti, miten hän ja Zuko olivat vähän aikaa sitten suudelleet eräässä varastossa.

"Sinä punastut. Ajatteletko Zukoa?" Sokka kiusasi nähtyään, miten Airi punastui.

"Sokka!" Airi sanoi hermostuneena.

Oven avasi 10-vuotias, laiha tyttö. Hänellä oli ruskettunut iho, ja mustat hiukset, jotka oli kammattu kahdelle saparolle. Hänen saparoissaan oli violetit hiuspampulat. Hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hänellä oli  
yllään vaaleanpunainen kimono. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat sandaalit.

"Päivää. Miten voin auttaa?" tyttö kysyi.

"Hei, onko Wu-täti täällä?" Airi kysyi.

"Kyllä. Olen Meng, Wu-tädin avustaja. Tulkaa sisälle", Meng sanoi.

Airi, ja Sokka menivät taloon, ja Meng sulki ovet heidän perässään.

Odotushuoneen seinät, katto ja lattia olivat harmaat. Huoneen kattoon oli ripustettu punaisia lyhtyjä. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli sermi, jossa oli kuva vuorista, ja pilvistä. Kyseisen sermin oikealla puolella oli iso, harmaa ruukku. Huoneen lattialla oli punaisia lattiatyynyjä, ja ruskeita mattoja, joissa oli vaaleanruskeita kuvioita. Huoneen lattialla oli ruskeita penkkejä. Penkkien edessä oli pieniä pöytiä, joiden päälle oli laitettu kynttilöitä. Huoneen seinille oli ripustettu vihreitä, ja ruskeita ryijyjä.

Airi, ja Sokka riisuivat kengät jaloistaan, ja laittoivat ne ulko-oven vasemmalle puolelle.

Sokka laittoi korin erään penkin päälle, ja istui Airin tavoin eräälle lattiatyynylle.

"Ilmoitan Wu-tädille, että olette täällä. Saisiko olla teetä, ja paputahnakakkuja?" Meng kysyi.

Airi, ja Sokka nyökkäsivät.

"Palaan kohta", Meng käveli kohti Airin oikealla puolella olevaa oviaukkoa.

Meng palasi vähän ajan kuluttua kantaen molemmissa käsissään neliön-muotoista tarjotinta, jonka päällä oli vihreitä teekuppeja ja ruskea kulho, jossa oli vaaleanruskeita, pieniä kakkuja. Hän antoi tarjottimen Sokkalle.

"Tervetuloa", sanoi huoneeseen tullut vanha nainen. Hän näytti olevan 72-vuotias. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja harmaat hiukset. Hän oli laiha, ja pitkä. Hänellä oli yllään keltainen kimono. Hänen korvissaan oli vihreät korvakorut. Hänen yläluomissaan oli violettia luomiväriä. Hänen huulissaan oli punaista huulipunaa. Hänen kaulassaan oli vaaleanvihreä kaulakoru. Hänen otsahiuksissaan oli kultainen hiuskoriste. Hänellä oli ruskeat silmät. Hänen sormissaan oli sormuksia. "Haluatteko kuulla tulevaisuudestanne?"

"Kyllä kiitos", Airi sanoi, ja nousi seisomaan.

"Seuraa minua, nuori neiti", Wu-täti hymyili ja käveli kohti huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä olevaa oviaukkoa.

Airi lähti seuraamaan Wu-tätiä.

Wu-täti avasi edessään olevan liukuoven, ja meni huoneeseen Airin seuratessa Wu-tätiä. Wu-täti sulki oven heidän perässään.

Huoneen lattialla oli useita lattiatyynyjä, ja ruukkuja. Huoneen lattian keskellä olevalle metallialustalle oli sytytetty pieni tuli. Huoneen katossa roikkui punaisi lyhtyjä. Huoneen lattialla oli kynttilöitä, ja pieni teekannu.

Airi, ja Wu-täti istuivat lattiatyynyille.

Erään ruskean saviastian päällä oli luita.

"Pystyn ennustamaan tulevaisuutesi luun halkeamista. Poimi yksi, tuossa astiassa oleva luu, ja heitä se tuleen", Wu-täti sanoi Airille.

Airi poimi luun oikealla kädellään, ja heitti sen metallialustalla palaviin liekkeihin.

Kraks! Luuhun ilmestyi halkeamia. Khah! Luu hajosi palasiksi, ja liekit kasvoivat isommiksi. Huoneeseen tullut savu siirtyi ulos katossa olevasta ilmanvaihtoritilästä.

Sekä Airi, että Wu-täti näyttivät yllättyneiltä.

"Tällaista en ole ennen nähnyt", Wu-täti sanoi kuulostaen vaikuttuneelta. "Sinun tulevaisuutesi on varsin haasteellinen. Olet osallisesa taistelussa hyvän, ja pahan välillä. Ja sinulla on ratkaiseva rooli tässä taistelussa".

"Tiedän kyseisen asian. Tuota, pidän kovasti eräästä pojasta. Osaisitko kertoa minulle jotain rakkauselämästäni?" Airi kysyi, ja punastui hieman.

"Rakkauselämästäsi?" Wu-täti kuulosti uteliaalta, ja katsoi metallialustalla olevia luun palasia. "Hm. Näyttää siltä, että olet jo kertonut rakkaallesi pitäväsi hänestä. Toisaalta, näyttää jopa siltä, että sinun ja rakkaasi tiellä on esteitä, joiden takia ette voi olla yhdessä. Luun halkeamien perusteella näyttää siltä, että jos kuuntelet sydäntäsi, sinä ja rakkaasi päädytte lopulta yhteen. Luun halkeamien perusteella näyttää jopa siltä, että rakkaasi tietää erään salaisuutesi, jota ystäväsi eivät tiedä".

"Kiitos, Wu-täti", Airi työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikeaan taskuun ja otti sieltä esiin pari kolikkoa, jotka hän antoi Wu-tädille.

Airi nousi seisomaan, ja avasi huoneen oven sulkien sen perässään.

"Saitko selville jotain kiinnostavaa?" Sokka kysyi Airilta.

"Wu-täti sanoi minulle sen, että minulla on ratkaiseva rooli hyvän, ja pahan välisessä taistelussa", Airi jätti kertomatta rakkauselämäänsä koskevan ennustuksen.

"Tietysti on. Olet Avatar", Sokka laittoi sylissään olevan tarjottimen lattialle. Hän poimi lattialle laittamansa hedelmäkorin. Hän, ja Airi laittoivat kengät jalkoihinsa.

Airi avasi ulko-oven, ja meni ulos sulkien oven itsensä, ja Sokkan perässä.

"Miksi olitte tuossa talossa?" Katara kysyi Airilta ja Sokkalta, kun he kävelivät kohti Appaa. Momo istui Kataran oikealla olkapäällä.

"Airi halusi puhua tuossa talossa asuvalle ennustajalle saadakseen selville joitain tulevaisuutensa asioita", Sokka sanoi.

"Ennustajalle?" Katara kysyi, ja meni kohti sitä taloa, josta Airi, ja Sokka olivat äsken tulleet ulos.

_"Haluaako Katarakin tietää jotain tulevaisuudestaan?"_ Airi mietti.

"Katson Kataran perään", Sokka sanoi laitettuaan korin Appan satulaan.

_"Haluaakohan Sokkakin kuulla jotain tulevaisuudestaan?"_ Airi mietti.

"Airi, onko kaikki hyvin?" Sayaka kysyi nähtyään, että Airi näytti miettivän jotain.

"Kyllä", Airi sanoi.

"Airi!" joku huusi, ja Airi kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen Kataran, ja Sokkan kävelevän kohti Airia.

Katara näytti tyytyväiseltä, ja Sokka näytti närkästyneeltä.

"Onko jotain tapahtunut?" Airi kysyi ystäviltään.

"Wu-täti ennusti, että menen joskus naimisiin voimakkaan taitajan kanssa", Katara sanoi. "Kun Wu-täti katsoi Sokkaa, hän sanoi, että Sokkan tulevaisuus on täynnä "taistelua ja ahdistusta", joista suurin osa on Sokkan itse aiheuttamia".

"Itse aiheuttamia?" Airi kysyi.

"No, se ei ollut kovinkaan yllättävä ennustus, sillä Sokka joutui usein pienenä ongelmiin", Katara sanoi.

"Tarkoitatko sitä, kun kaaduin rasvapuun runkoon? Tai sitä, kun sain kaksi ongenkoukkua peukalooni?" Sokka kysyi turhautuneena.

"Kaksi?" Airi kysyi.

"Hän yritti irrottaa koukkua toisella koukulla", Katara sanoi.

"Tai sitä, kun minkin käärme puri minua?" Sokka kysyi.

"Sääli pilata menneiden muisteleminen, mutta onko jokin vialla, koska Sokka näyttää noin närkästyneeltä?" Airi kysyi.

"Minusta tuntuu, että Wu-täti saattaa huijata muita", Sokka sanoi.

XXXXXXXXX

Zuko makasi sängyllään. Hänellä oli yllään muusta, hihaton pusero, ja hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut. Hänen kenkänsä olivat sängyn vasemmalla puolella olevalla lattialla.

_"Missä Airi mahtaa olla?"_ Zuko mietti. Kun hän ajatteli Airia, hän muisti sen, miten hän ja Airi olivat suudelleet varastossa, ja punastui.

"Prinssi Zuko, onko kaikki hyvin?" Iroh istui Zukon huoneessa olevalla tuolilla.

"Kyllä, setä. Miksi kysyit tuollaisen kysymyksen?" Zuko kysyi.

"Olet aika hiljainen tänään", Iroh sanoi.

"Minulla on paljon mietittävää", Zuko sanoi.

"Ajatteletko tyttöystävääsi, jota Zhao etsii parantaakseen asemaansa isäsi silmissä?" Iroh kiusasi veljenpoikaansa.

"Setä!" Zuko huusi vihaisena.

_"Näyttää siltä, että olin oikeassa",_ Iroh ajatteli nähtyään Zuko reaktion.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä seisoivat Makapu-kylän keskellä olevalla kadulla kylän asukkaiden tavoin.

"Anteeksi, mutta mitä on tekeillä?" Airi kysyi eräältä mieheltä.

"Nyt on kylämme vuotuisen pilvisen lukemisen päivä, rituaali, jossa Wu-täti ennustaa kyläläisten kohtaloa tutkimalla pilvimuotoja", mies sanoi.

Airi näki, että Wu-täti ja hänen seurassaan oleva pitkä 69-vuotias mies kävelivät kohti kylän keskellä olevaa koroketta, jonka päällä oli katos. Katoksen katto oli vihreä, ja katoksen pylväät olivat keltaiset.

Wu-tädin seurassa olevalla miehellä oli yllään musta pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänen ihonsa oli ruskettunut, ja hänellä oli valkoiset hiukset, ja vihreät silmät. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha.

Kylän asukkaat taputtivat Wu-tädille, kun hän käveli korokkeen päälle. Wu-täti otti kaapunsa sisätaskusta esiin kirjan, ja katsoi taivaalla olevia pilviä.

"Nuolen muotoinen pilvi", Wu-täti katsoi kirjaansa. "Nuolen muotoinen pilvi tarkoittaa sitä, että tänä vuonna on hyvän sato. Aaltoileva, kuun muotoinen pilvi... Katsotaanpa. Aaltoileva, kuun muotoinen pilvi tarkoittaa sitä, että nyt on hyvä vuosi kaksosille", Wu-täti sanoi.

"Ja kumulainen pilvi, jossa on kierretty nob, joka loppuu sen lopusta...", Wu-täti katsoi kirjaansa ja levitti käsivartensa ulospäin. "Tänä vuonna tulivuori ei tuhoa kylää!"

"Jihuu!" kylän asukkaat huusivat riemuissaan.

Wu-täti lähti kävelemään kohti kotiaan, ja Katara seurasi Wu-tätiä.

_"Haluaako hän, että Wu-täti kertoo hänelle muitakin asioita hänen tulevaisuudestaan?"_ Airi mietti.

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä lähtivät kävelemään sinne, missä Appa oli.

"En voi uskoa sitä, että tämän kylän asukkaat luottavat noin sokeasti Wu-tädin ennustuksiin", Sokka kuulosti turhautuneelta.

"Kylän asukkaat vaikuttavat tyytyväisiltä", Sayaka totesi katsoen kylän asukkaita.

"Ei pitkään. Aion todistaa, että Wu-tädin ennustukset ovat hölynpölyä", Sokka sanoi ja käveli kauemmas muista ryhtyen puhumaan eräälle miehelle.

"Tarkistetaan, pitääkö meidän ostaa lisää matkatavaroita", Airi sanoi uusille Tuulentaitajille.

"Hyvä ajatus", Kai sanoi.

_"Tämän kylän asukkaat pitävät todella Wu-tädistä",_ Airi mietti.

"Panda lily!" Airi kuuli jonkun sanovan takaansa. Hän kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen, että eräs mies antoi kukan eräälle naiselle. Kyseisen kukan terälehdet olivat mustavalkoiset. Kukan keskusta oli vihreä, mutta sen keskustassa oli kaksi, vaaleanoranssia terälehteä. Kukan varsi oli tummanvihreä.

Nainen, joka otti miehen antaman kukan oli pitkä, laiha ja kaunis. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät, ja ruskeat. Hänellä oli vihreät silmät. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä kimono, ja hän oli suunnilleen 21-vuotias. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat kengät.

Mies, joka oli antanut Panda lilyn edessään seisovalle naiselle oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hänen ihonsa oli hieman ruskettunut. Hänellä oli vihreät silmät. Hän näytti 23-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen kimono. Hänen hiuksensa olivat ruskeat. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat kengät.

_"Panda lily! Se oli äitini lempi kukka. Hän sanoi, että hän sai isältäni Panda lilyn silloin, kun isä tunnusti äidilleni rakkautensa. Tiedän isästäni vain sen verran, että hänen nimensä oli Ukyo, ja että hän oli Eteläiseen tuulitemppeliin syntynyt Tuulentaitaja. Missähän Panda lilyjä kasvaa?"_ Airi käveli kohti äsken näkemiään miestä, ja naista.

"Anteeksi, mutta mistä löysitte tuon Panda lilyn? Se oli äitini lempi kukka. Hän sai Panda lilyn isältäni silloin, kun isäni tunnusti äidilleni rakkautensa. Haluaisin tietää, mistä löysitte tuon Panda lilyn, sillä Panda lily on minunkin lempi kukkani", Airi sanoi.

"Suloista", nainen sanoi. "Onko sinulla mielitietty, nuori neiti?"

"No, tavallaan", Airi punastui, ja ajatteli Zukoa.

"Ehkä saat häneltä joskus Panda lilyn", nainen sanoi.

"Se olisi romanttista", Airi sanoi, ja nainen nyökkäsi hymyillen.

"Panda lily kasvaa vain tulivuoren reunalla. Löysin tämän kukan tuon tulivuoren reunalta", mies osoitti kylän lähellä näkyvää tulivuorta oikealla etusormellaa. "Panda lily vaatii täsmällisen maaperän koostumusta, ja kosteutta".

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi, ja käveli Saykan eteen. _"Äitini taisikin kertoa minulle sen, että Panda lilyjä kasvaa vain tulivuorten reunoilla"._

"Sayaka, tarvitsen hieman apuasi. Tuon tulivuoren reunalla kasvaa Panda lilyjä. Panda lily on lempi kukkani, joten haluaisin poimia sellaisen. Auttaisitko minua tuolle vuorelle tehdyllä tutkimusretkellä?" Airi sanoi.

"Sopii!" Sayaka sanoi kuulostaen innostuneelta.

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi, kun hän ja Sayaka lähtivät kävelemään kohti tulivuorta.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Mitähän Airi tekee nyt?"_ Zuko mietti harjoitellessaan tulentaitamista Luutnantin kanssa.

He olivat laivan kannella.

Zuko oli päättänyt harjoitella tulentaitamista, jotta hänen setänsä ei kyselisi häneltä lisää kysymyksiä, jotka olisivat kiusallisia.

_"Taas harjoittelemassa",_ Iroh ajatteli katsoen Zukon harjoittelua.

XXXXXXXXXX

Airi ja Sayaka kiipesivät tulivuoren ulkoreunaa pitkin ylöspäin.

Lopulta he pääsivät tulivuoren huipulle, ja siellä oli useita Panda lilyjä.

Airi poimi yhden Panda lilyn oikealla kädellään, ja laittoi sen oikean korvansa taakse.

"Airi, Panda lily on tosi kaunis kukka, mutta katso tuonne", Sayaka sanoi nähtyään tulivuoressa jotain huolestuttavaa.

Tulivuoren kraaterissa oli laavaa, jonka pinta oli noussut tosi korkealle. Laavasta nousi esiin savua.

"Wu-täti oli väärässä", Airi sanoi hermostuneena. "Tulivuori voi purkautua koska tahansa!"

"Meidän on varoitettava kyläläisiä", Sayaka sanoi, kun hän ja Airi lähtivät juoksemaan kohti kylää.

Kun tytöt olivat juosseet jonkin aikaa, he näkivät Sokkan puhuvan Kataralle, ja uusille Tuulentaitajille.

"Missä te olitte?" Sokka kysyi nähtyään Airin ja Sayakan.

"Pienellä tutkimusretkellä tulivuoren lähellä", Airi sanoi.

"Miksi menitte sinne?" Sokka kysyi.

"Se ei ole nyt tärkeää. Mutta kun olimme tutkimusretkellä tulivuoren lähellä huomasimme, että tulivuoren kraaterissa oli tosi paljon laavaa. Tulivuori voi purkautua minä hetkenä tahansa", Sayaka sanoi.

"Näyttää siltä, että Wu-täti oli väärässä", Sokka sanoi. "Varoitan kyläläisiä!"

Sokka juoksi kylään.

"Wu-täti sanoi, että tulivuori ei tuohoa tätä kylää", Katara sanoi kuulostaen hermostuneelta.

"Kaikki tekevät joskus virheitä", Kasumi sanoi.

Sokka käveli Appan eteen masentuneen näköisenä.

"Ilmeestäsi päätellen, kyläläisten varoittaminen ei sujunut suunnitellusti", Kai sanoi Sokkalle.

"He eivät uskoneet minua", Sokka sanoi.

"Ehkä meidän on otettava ohjat omiin käsiimme", Midori sanoi.

Kabam! Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä katsoivat tulivuorta nähdäkseen, että sieltä nousi esiin mustaa savua.

"Midori, en tiedä, millainen suunnitelmasi on, mutta kerro se pian!" Airi huusi paniikissa.

"Laitamme Wu-tädin ennustamaan, että tämä kylä on vaarassa, sillä kyläläiset kuuntelevat häntä. Airi, sinun täytyy _lainata_ Wu-tädillä aiemmin näkemäämme kirjaa. Sitten sinä tuot kyseisen kirjan meille, jotta voimme etsiä siitä kirjasta vaaraa tarkoittavan pilvikuvion kuvan. Sinä, Katara, ja minä käytämme voimiamme ja muutamme yhden pilven samanlaiseksi, kuin Wu-tädin kirjasta löytämämme pilvikuvion kuvan. Kun Wu-täti näkee sen pilven, hän ennustaa, että tämä kylä on vaarassa. Sokka, kun Wu-täti on ennustanut tämän kylän olevan vaarassa, kysy onko kylässä Maantaitajia. Jos täällä on Maantaitajia, neuvo että tässä kylässä asuvia Maantaitajia käyttämään voimiaan tehdäkseen maahan ojan, johon tulivuoresta valunut laava siirtyy. Ojasta pitäisi tehdä sen verran pitkä ja syvä, että se ylettää tämän kylän lähellä olevaan jokeen. Näin kyseisen joen aiemmin, kun lensin Appalla tarkkailemassa tämän kylän lähellä olevia maisemia. Sitten me Tuulentaitajat yritämme kovettaa laavan voimillamme seuraamalla Airin esimerkkiä", Midori ehdotti.

"En ole ennen yrittänyt kovettaa laavaa, mutta teen parhaani", Airi sanoi.

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä menivät Wu-tädin kodin eteen.

Airin ystävät yrittivät toimia mahdollisimman rennosti, vaikka heitä hermostuttikin sen takia, että he joutuisivat taistelemaan tulivuorta vastaan.

Airin käsistä ilmestyi tuulta, jolla hän nosti itsensä Wu-tädin talon kolmannen kerroksen katon päälle. Hän kiipesi kolmannessa kerroksessa olevalle parvekkeelle, ja työnsi puiset pari-ovet auki avaten, ja sulkien ne perässään. Hän vaelsi talossa, kunnes hän saapui siihen huoneeseen, jossa Wu-täti oli ennustanut Airille hänen tulevaisuutensa. Airi alkoi etsiä Wu-tädin aiemmin lukemaa kirjaa.

"Missä se Wu-tädin aiemmin lukema kirja on?" Airi mutisi.

_"Onneksi täällä ei ole ketään",_ Airi ajatteli. Kun hän oli avaamassa peilipöydän lipaston laatikkoja, hän näki peilissä Mengin peilikuvan, ja kääntyi ympäri katsoakseen kyseistä tyttöä hermostuneena. _"Minun on jotenkin estettävä Mengiä kertomasta Wu-tädille sitä, mitä teen täällä!"_

"Hei, Meng", Airi sanoi. "Tuota, oletko nähnyt Wu-tätiä?"

"Hän on toisessa huoneessa. Haluaisitko kysyä häneltä jotain siitä pojasta, johon olet rakastunut?" Meng kysyi.

"En. Voisitko olla kertomatta Wu-tädille, että livahdin tänne omin luvin?" Airi pyysi.

"Hyvä on, mutta yhdellä ehdolla", Meng sanoi.

"Millaisella ehdolla?" Airi kysyi.

"Sano rehellinen mielipiteesi yhdestä asiasta. Luuletko, että joku poika voisi ihastua minuun?" Meng kysyi.

"Kyllä. Tapaat varmasti pojan, jonka pään pistät täysin pyörälle", Airi sanoi.

"Luuletko todella niin?" Meng kysyi.

"Kyllä", Airi sanoi.

"Se poika, johon olet rakastunut on onnekas. Sinä olet kaunis, olet taitaja, ja olet kiltti", Meng sanoi.

"Tuota, kiitos. Miten tiedät, että olen taitaja? Ja miten tiesit, että olen täällä?" Airi kysyi hermostuneena.

"Kun olin äsken keittiössä leipomassa paputahnakakkuja, katsoin ulos ikkunasta ja näin, miten käytit tuulta tullaksesi tähän taloon. Mutta...tuota...Se poika, josta pidät...Oletko suudellut häntä?" Meng kysyi, ja punastui.

"K-kyllä", Airi punastui.

"Miltä sinusta tuntui silloin, kun suutelit sitä poikaa?" Meng sanoi.

"Se tuntui hyvältä. Hetkinen, miten tiesit, että kysyin Wu-tädiltä rakkaus-elämästäni silloin, kun hän kertoi minulle tulevaisuuteni?" Airi kysyi. Hän punastui hermostuneena, sillä hän ajatteli taas Zukoa.

"Vein ystävällesi teetä sillä välin, kun Wu-täti kertoi sinulle tulevaisuutesi. Kun kuljin tämän huoneen ohi, kuulin mistä sinä, ja Wu-täti puhuitte", Meng sanoi. "Tuota, kun kävit täällä ensimmäisen kerran, olit pojan seurassa. Oliko se aiemmin seurassasi ollut poika poikaystäväsi?"

"Ei. Sokka ei ole poikaystäväni", Airi sanoi. Hän piti Sokkaa veljenään, ei poikaystävänään.

"Millainen on se poika, johon olet ihastunut?" Meng kysyi.

"Hän on pitkä, komea, ja vahva. Hän on taitaja. Hänellä on ollut vaikeuksia, mutta hän on pelastanut minut pari kertaa. Haluaisin tutustua häneen paremmin, vaikka tilanne ei ole nyt sopiva sellaiselle", Airi sanoi.

"Hän kuulostaa rohkealta. Taisit tulla tänne etsimään jotain, eikö niin?" Meng sanoi. Hän otti oikealla kädellään kimononsa oikealla puolella olevasta taskusta esiin Wu-tädin kirjan, jota Airi oli etsinyt.

Airi otti kirjan:

"Mistä tiesit, että etsin tätä?"

"Kuulin sinun mutisevan ja sanovan, missä tuo kirja on, ennen kuin tulin tähän huoneeseen. Lainasin sitä aiemmin Wu-tädiltä oppiakseni lukemaan pilvi-kuvioita siltä varalta, että näen joskus rakkaudesta kertovan pilvi-kuvion", Meng sanoi.

_"Ajatteleeko hän vain poikia?"_ Airi mietti:

"Kiitos, Meng".

"Ole hyvä", Meng sanoi.

Airi avasi huoneen liukuoven, ja meni ulos sulkien sen perässään. Hän juoksi kohti talon ulko-ovia avaten, ja sulkien ne perässään.

"Airi, löysitkö etsimäsi kirjan?" Sayaka kysyi.

"Kyllä", Airi sanoi, ja avasi kirjan etsiäkseen sieltä vaaraa tarkoittavan pilvi-kuvion kuvan. Lopulta hän löysi kuvan pääkallon muotoisesta pilvikuviosta. Kuvan alapuolella luki teksti:

Vulkanisen tuomion symboli.

"Näyttää siltä, että pääkallon näköinen pilvikuvio on vaaraa tarkoittava pilvikuvio", Airi sanoi.

"Aloittakaa sitten. Minä houkuttelen Wu-tädin ulos, kun tekemänne pilvikuvio on valmis", Sokka sanoi, kun Airi antoi kirjan Sokkalle.

Airi nousi Appan selkään Kataran, ja uusien Tuulentaitajien kanssa.

"Hop hop", Midori ohjasi Appaa, ja Momo istui hänen vasemmalla olkapäällään.

Appa nousi ilmaan.

"Pilvet ovat vettä ja ilmaa, joten meidän ja Kataran pitäisi pystyä taivuttamaan ne mihin tahansa muotoon, johon haluamme taivuttaa ne pilvet. Liikutelkaa käsiänne samalla tavalla, kuin minä", Airi neuvoi ystäviään.

Midori veti Appaa suitsista, minkä seurauksena Appa pysähtyi. Midori, ja hänen ystävänsä nousivat seisomaan.

Airi alkoi liikutella käsiään ylös ja alas, ja sivuille. Sitten hän pyöritteli käsiään yläpuolellaan. Hänen ystävänsä tekivät samoin.

Airin, ja muiden Tuulentaitajien käsistä ilmestyi tuulta, joka ohjasi pilviä kohti toisia pilviä. Katara käytti pilvissä olevaa vettä muokatakseen pilvien muotoja.

Pilvet alkoivat siirtyä Appan eteen, ja yhdistyivät muodostuen isoksi, pääkallon muotoiseksi pilvikuvioksi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Wu-täti, katso", Sokka johdatti Wu-tädin kylän keskellä olevalle korokkeelle, jolla Wu-täti oli aiemmin seisonut. "Pilvissä tapahtuu jotain".

"Se on hyvin outoa. Sen ei pitäisi...", Wu-täti oli sanomassa, mutta hänen lauseensa keskeytyi, kun taivaalla olevat pilvet loivat varjoja kylän yläpuolelle. Wu-täti katsoi kyseisiä pilviä, ja näytti kauhistuneelta nähtyään pilvikuvion, joka näytti pääkallolta. "Voi ei!"

Muutkin kyläläiset näyttivät huolestuneilta nähtyään saman pilvi-kuvion, kuin Wu-täti.

Tulivuoresta nousi esiin mustaa savua.

Appa laskeutui kylän keskelle, ja Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä laskeutuivat alas Appan selästä.

"Voimme edelleen pelastaa tämän kylän, jos toimimme nopeasti. Meillä on suunnitelma", Airi sanoi.

"Aivan, mutta onko tässä kylässä Maantaitajia?" Sokka kysyi.

Eräät kyläläiset nyökkäsivät, ja kävelivät eteenpäin

"Laava virtaa alamäkeä pitkin kohti tätä kylää. Jos voimme kaivaa riittävän syvän ojan, voimme kanavoida kaiken laavan pois tästä kylästä, ja ohjata sen tämän kylän lähellä olevaan jokeen", Sokka sanoi.

"Maantaitajat, seuratkaa minua", Airi sanoi.

"Me kaikki emme ole Maantaitajia, mutta haluamme auttaa", jotkut kyläläiset sanoivat. "Haemme lapioita".

Kabam!" Tulivuoresta kuului räjähdys.

"Kiirehtikää!" Sokka huusi.

Pian kaikki olivat hakeneet lapiot, ja he alkoivat kaivaa ojaa kylän vasemmalle puolelle. Maantaitajat käyttivät voimiaan syventääkseen ojaa, ja ei-taitajat kaivoivat ojaa lapioilla koko ajan syvemmäski. Appan vastan alapuolelle oli sodottu verkko, jossa Appa kuljetti lohkareita kauemmas ojasta. Lopulta oja oli valmis ja yletti jokeen asti.

Kabam! Tulivuoresta kuului taas räjähdys, ja sieltä alkoi valua laavaa.

"Teidän täytyy paeta!" Airi huusi. "Palatkaa kylään! Ilmoitamme teille heti, kun täällä on turvallista!"

Kylän asukkaat palasivat kyllään.

Airi käänsi katseensa kohti tulivuoresta valuvaa laavaa. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän oli joskus aiemminkin nähnyt purkautuvan tulivuoren, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan koskaan nähnyt tulivuoren purkautuvan.

"Airi, oletko valmis kovettamaan laavan?!" Kasumi kysyi samalla, kun taivaalle ilmestyi tummia pilviä.

"Kyllä. Olkaa varovaisia! Älkää hengittäkö myrkkykaasua!" Airi neuvoi uusia Tuulentaitajia.

Purkautuvasta tulivuoresta ilmestyi tuhkaa, jotka satoi maahan, kuin lunta.

Laava valui tulivuoren rinnetta pitkin alaspäin polttaen kaiken tieltään. Lopulta laava valui ojaan. Se alkoi valua kohti jokea. Joesta nousi ilmaan höyryä, kun laava joutui kosketuksiin veden kanssa. Shah!

"Laavaa on liikaa! Se alkaa jossain vaiheessa vuotaa ojan reunojen ulkopuolelle!" Katara huusi nähtyään, miten paljon laavaa oli.

Kabam! Tulivuoresta kuului taas uusi räjähdys.

"Tuulentaitajat, aloitetaan!" Airi huusi, ja hänen käsistään ilmestyi tuulta, joka osui laavaan kovettaen sitä.

Muutkin Tuulentaitajat tekivät samoin, kuin Airi.

"Lisää laavaa on tulossa!" Sokka huusi.

Airi ojensi vasemman kätensä kohti laavaa, jonka seurauksena laavasta ilmestynyt höyry siirtyi Airin vasempaan käteen. Airi siirsi oikean kätensä kohti taivasta, ja hänen oikeasta kädestään ilmestyi höyryä, joka siirtyi taivaalle.

_"Pystyvätkö Tulentaitajat johdattamaan lämpöä?!"_ Airi laski oikean kätensä alemmas.

"Tuulentaitajat, teemme nyt ison pyörremyrskyn! Oletteko valmiina?!" Airi kysyi.

"Kyllä!" Tuulentaitajat huusivat.

Airi, ja muut Tuulentaitajat alkoivat liikutella käsiään ja heidän käsistään ilmestyi tuulta, joka muuttui tosi isoksi pyörremyrskyksi, joka osui laavaan kovettaen sitä. Kun kaikki laava oli kovettunut, Airi hymyili uusille Tuulentaitajille:

"Hyvin tehty!"

Uudet Tuulentaitajat näyttivät tyytyväisiltä.

"Katara, joskus unohdan, mitä voimakkaita taitajat ovat. Onneksi olemme löytäneet uusia Tuulentaitajia", Sokka sanoi.

"Totta", Katara sanoi.

Airi katsoi laavan tuhoamaa metsää hermostuneena:

"En ole ennen nähnyt tällaista tuhoa".

"Airi, tulivuori ei enää purkaudu, joten kaikki on hyvin", Kasumi laittoi vasemman kätensä Airin oikealle olkapäälle.

Kun tulivuoresta ei enää valunut laavaa, taivaalla olevat, tummat pilvet siirtyivät sivuun.

"Hyvää työtä", Sokka kehui Airia, ja muitakin Tuulentaitajia. Hän antoi Airille Wu-tädin kirjan.

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät kohti kylää, ja Airi antoi kirjan Wu-tädille:

"Anteeksi, että _lainasin_ tätä kirjaa ilman lupaa".

"Joten muokkasitte pilviä, vai mitä?" Wu-täti kuulosti hieman vihaiselta ottaessaan kirjan takaisin.

"Se oli minun ajatukseni", Sayaka sanoi. "Keksin kyseisen suunnitelman, sillä kukaan ei kuunnellut meitä, kun varoitimme tämän kylän asukkaita siitä, että tulivuori on purkautumassa. Kyläläiset kuuntelevat kaikkia ennustuksiasi sokeasti, joten päätimme laittaa sinut ennustamaan sen, että tämä kylä on vaarassa, jotta voisimme pelastaa tämän kylän ja kylän asukkaat. Wu-täti, kyläläiset eivät ole tarkkailleet tulivuorta pitkiin aikoihin, koska olet vain yksinkertaisesti hemmotellut heidät piloille kertomalla heille ennustuksia. Koska  
jotkut ennustuksesi toteutuivat, kyläläiset alkoivat uskoa kaikkia ennustuksiasi sen sijaan, että he olisivat tarkkailleet tulivuorta itse".

"Aivan, Wu-täti. Kun minä, ja Sayaka kävimme aiemmin tuolla tulivuorella näimme, että kraaterissa oli tosi paljon laavaa, joten päätimme varoittaa tämän kylän asukkaita. Kylän asukkaat eivät kuitenkaan kuunnelleet varoituksiamme, joten meidän oli pakko ottaa ohjat omiin käsiimme, jotta voisimme pelastaa tämän kylän ja kylän asukkaat. Ei pahalla Wu-täti, mutta kaikki tekevät joskus virheitä", Airi sanoi ja kääntyi kyläläisten puoleen:

"Kylänne, ja oman turvallisuutenne takia on parempi, että tarkkailette tuota tulivuorta siltä varalta, jos se purkautuu joskus uudelleen. Ei siinä ole mitään pahaa, että kuuntelette Wu-tädin ennustuksia, mutta teidän on toimittava itsekin".

"Heh heh. Viisaita sanoja. Muokkasitte niitä pilviä erittäin taitavasti! Olemme teille kiitollisuuden velassa", Wu-täti sanoi. "Mikä olisi sopiva kiitos?"

"Sopisiko kiitoksesksi se, että ette kerro kenellekkään, että joistain ihmisistä on tullut uusia Tuulentaitajia? Yritämme suojella uusia Tuulentaitajia Tulikansalta, jotta Tulikansa ei vangitse heitä", Airi sanoi.

"Kyllä sopii. Osaan säilyttää salaisuuksia", Wu-täti sanoi.

"Ei pahalla, mutta toivon, että tämä antoi teille kaikille oppitunnin siitä, että ette luota ennustuksiin liikaa. Sayaka, ja Airi puhuivat oikealla tavalla, vai mitä?" Sokka kysyi kyläläisiltä.

"Mutta Wu-täti ennusti, että tämä kylä ei tuhoudu, ja se ei tuhoutunut. Hänkin oli oikeassa. Mutta ystäväsikin olivat oikeassa. Tarkkailemme tuota tulivuorta uusien purkauksien varalta", joku mies sanoi.

Sokka näytti hieman närkästyneeltä, koska kyläläiset luottivat yhä sokeasti Wu-tädin ennustuksiin, ja meni sanomaan jotain äsken puhuneelle miehelle.

Airi ei kuitenkaan kuunnellut, mitä Sokka sanoi, sillä Airi käveli kohti Wu-tätiä:

"Sopiiko, että puhumme hieman siitä ennustuksesta, jonka kerroit minulle?"

"Tietysti, kultaseni", Wu-täti kuulosti uteliaalta.

"Kun ennustit minulle tulevaisuuteni, näitkö todella jotain rakkaus-elämääni koskevaa, vai kerroitko minulle vain sen, mitä halusin kuulla?" Airi kysyi.

"Kerron sinulle pienen salaisuuden, nuori Tuulentaitaja", Wu-täti sanoi ja osoitti taivaalle vasemmalla kädellään. "Aivan kuten muutit noita pilviä, sinulla on valta muokata omaa kohtaloasi".

"Kiitos, Wu-täti", Airi hymyili.

"Sanohan, miksi menit ystäväsi kanssa tulivuorelle?" Wu-täti kysyi.

"Kävin siellä hakemassa tämän Panda lilyn. Se on lempi kukkani. Se oli äitinikin lempi kukka. Hän sai Panda lilyn isältäni silloin, kun isäni kertoi tunteensa äidilleni", Airi sanoi. Hän näytti Wu-tädille oikean ranteensa ympärillä olevan rannerenkaan. "Äitini antoi minulle tämän rannerenkaan silloin, kun täytin 15".

"Rannerenkaasi on kaunis, ja on hyvä, että vaalit iloisia muistoja", Wu-täti sanoi.

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi.

"Airi, meidän pitäisi jatkaa matkaa Pohjoiselle tuulitemppelille", Kasumi sanoi, kun hän kiipesi muiden tavoin Appan satulaan.

"Totta", Airi sanoi, ja kiipesi Appan satulaan.

"Näkemiin kaikki!" Katara sanoi, ja tarttui Appan suitsiin. "Oli niin mukavaa tavata teidät!"

"Näkemiin", Airi sanoi.

"Ole varovainen, Meng", Katara sanoi Mengille.

"Pitäkää hyvää huolta toisistanne!" Meng sanoi, ja vilkutti Airille, ja hänen ystävilleen.

"Hop hop!" Katara sanoi, ja Appa nousi ilmaan lentäen oikealle.


	26. The Purple Lady strikes again

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi, ja Katara olivat menneet läheiseen satamaan osoksille vähän sen jälkeen, kun he olivat saapuneet kylään. Sokka oli jäänyt kylän ulkopuolelle pystytettyyn leiriin uusien Tuulentaitajien, Appan ja Momon kanssa.

Aurinko oli laskemassa, ja taivaalla oli pilviä.

"Aika kaunista, vai mitä, Airi?" Katara katsoi auringon laskua.

"Kyllä. Minä, ja Mestari Gyatso katselimme joskus auringon laskua, ja katsoimme joskus jopa yötaivaalla olevia tähtiä", Airi sanoi.

"Niinkö? Gyatso taisi välittää sinusta tosi paljon", Katara sanoi.

"Niin. Hän ei ollut isäni, mutta hän oli minulle eräänlainen isähahmo", Airi sanoi.

Katara katsoi Airia uteliaana.

Kraks! Oikealta puolelta kuuluva meteli kiinnitti tyttöjen huomion, ja he juoksivat kyseiseen suuntaan nähdäkseen, että Tulikansan sotilaat kantoivat kahta lasta kohti sataman oikealla puolella olevaa isoa rakennusta, jonka seinään oli maalattu Tulikansan tunnus.

Airi _heitti_ nopeasti käsistään tuulta kohti Tulisotilaita kaataen nämä maahan. Klaks!

Tulisotilaiden vangitsemat lapset hyppäsivät maahan ennen, kuin Tulisotilaat kaatuivat maahan, ja juoksivat kohti Airia, ja Kataraa.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" toinen Tulisotilas huusi nousten seisomaan.

"Juoskaa!" Airi huusi Kataralle, ja lapsille.

Airi juoksi Kataran, ja lasten kanssa, kunnes he saapuivat leiriin.

Airi istui maahan hengästyneenä muiden tavoin, ja katsoi lapsia, joiden kanssa hän ja Katara olivat paenneet Tulisotilailta:

"Oletteko kunnossa?"

"Kyllä. Kiitos kovasti, Avatar", tyttö sanoi. Tytöllä oli mustat hiukset, ruskeat silmät, ja ruskettunut iho. Hän oli laiha ja 10-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään ruskea pusero, ruskea hame, jonka alla oli harmaat housut. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat kengät. Hän oli laiha, ja pitkä.

Pojalla oli mustat hiukset, vihreät silmät, ja vaalea iho. Hän oli 8-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään vihreä pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja ruskeat kengät. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha.

"Olkaa hyvät, mutta miten jouduitte tuohon tilanteeseen?" Airi kysyi.

"Olen Rin, ja tämä on Wataru. Olemme kotoisin samasta kylästä, tai ainakin olimme kunnes Tulikansa poltti kylämme. Olimme ainoat, jotka onnistuivat pakenemaan. Pari viikkoa sitten meihin osui kultainen energia-aalto, ja sen seurauksena pystyimme tekemään näin", Rin ojensi oikeaa kättään eteenpäin, ja hänen kädestään ilmestyi tuulta.

Wataru teki samoin.

_"He ovat Tuulentaitajia. Minun pitää todella kiittää Hei Baita sitten, kun näen hänet seuraavan kerran",_ Airi mietti iloisena.

"Vaeltelimme etsimässä uutta kotia, ja suunnittelimme asettuvamme asumaan Ba Sing Seihin. Saavuimme tähän kylään tänä aamuna. Tulisotilaat vangitsivat meidät, ja yrittivät viedä meidät läheiseen tehtaaseen tekemään pakkotyönä aseita Tulikansalle", Rin sanoi.

"Ikävää. Haluaisitteko tulla mukaamme, sillä olemme matkalla Pohjoiseen tuulitemppeliin, jossa voisimme opettaa teidät, ja muut uudet Tuulentaitajat hallitsemaan voimansa? Pohjoisesta tuulitemppelistä voisi tulla uusi kotinne", Airi sanoi.

"Sopii", lapset sanoivat.

"Hienoa. Selitän teille myöhemmin sen, miten saitte voimanne. Yrittäkää nyt nukkua jonkin aikaa, sillä näytätte väsyneiltä", Airi ehdotti huomattuaan kyseisen asian.

"Hyvä ajatus", Wataru sanoi.

_"Näyttää siltä, että Purple Ladyn on taas aika puolustaa viattomia",_ Airi ajatteli.

"Sokkakin nukkuu näemmä", Katara totesi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Taas harjoittelemassa, Prinssi Zuko?" Iroh kysyi nähtyään Zukon harjoittelevan taitojaan Luutnantin kanssa laivan kannella.

"Mitä haluat, setä?" Zuko kysyi.

"Tulin vain ilmoittamaan sinulle sen, että kokki aloitti lounaan valmistamisen", Iroh sanoi.

"Syön myöhemmin!" Zuko huusi.

"Hyvä on", Iroh sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi katsoi nukkuvia ystäviään, ennen kuin hän lähti leiristä vale-asussaan kohti sitä tehdasta, josta Rin oli aiemmin kertonut hänelle.

Taivaalle oli noussut kalpea täysikuu. Taivaalla oli monia tähtiä.

Airi pysähtyi eräälle sivukujalle, joka oli tehtaan lähellä. Hän heilautti viuhkoistaan vettä kohti tehtaan seinälle kiinnitettyjä soihtuja, ja niissä palavat liekit siirtyivät vankilan puisiin pari-oviin polttaen kyseisiä ovia.

"Tulipalo!" Eräs vartijoista huusi juosten muiden vartijoiden kanssa paikalle sammuttaakseen tulipalon voimiensa avulla.

Airi heilautti taas viuhkojaan, ja viuhkoista ilmestynyt tuuli muodosti ison pyörteen tulisotilaiden ympärille, ja Airi heitti tulisotilaat pyörteen avulla mereen. Molsk!

Kraks! Tehtaan puu-ovet murenivat pieniksi palasiksi, ja tehtaaseen vangitut ihmiset juoksivat ulos tehtaan tuhotusta oviaukosta.

"Miten se tulipalo oikein sai alkunsa?!" Eräs vanki kysyi.

"En tiedä, mutta sen ansiosta pääsimme pakoon!" Toinen vanki sanoi.

Yllättäen vangit pysähtyivät, sillä tulisotilaat kävelivät tielle, ja valmistautuivat taistelemaan.

Yllättäen vasemmalta ilmestyi tuulta, joka osui tulisotilaisiin heittäen heidät mereen. Molsk! Tulisotilaat uivat pintaan, ja katsoivat vasemmalle nähdäkseen Purple Ladyn.

"Lähtekää täältä, älkääkä koskaan tulko takaisin!" Purple Lady huusi tulisotilaille, minkä seurauksena tulisotilaat nousivat pois merestä, ja pakenivat paikalta.

"Kiitos, Purple Lady!" yksi vangeista sanoi.

"Olkaa hyvä. Voitte nyt palata koteihinne", Purple Lady sanoi vangeille.

Vangit lähtivät koteihinsa, ja Purple Lady palasi takaisin sinne, missä hänen ystävänsä nukkuivat. Kätkettyään vale-asunsa ompelutarvike-koriinsa, Airi nukahti Appan satulaan.


	27. Water Tribe's Bato

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi, ja hänen ystävänsä seisoivat erään järven rannalla.

Sokka piti oikeassa kädessään valaan hampaasta tehtyä miekkaa, jonka Airi oli aiemmin tänään löytänyt läheiseltä kukkulalta. Kyseinen ase oli silloin lojunut maassa.

Kun Sokka oli nähnyt Airin löytämän aseen, niin hän oli näyttänyt hieman ahdistuneelta tunnistettuaan Airin löytämän aseen Eteläisen vesiheimon soturin aseeksi.

Sokka oli halunnut tutkia lähimaastoa siltä varalta, jos he löytäisivät lisää, Eteläisen vesiheimon sotureiden aseita.

Sokka oli myöhemmin kertonut sisarelleenkin sen, mitä Airi oli löytänyt läheiseltä kukkulalta Kataran kysyessä aiemmin sitä, että mitä Sokka oli etsinyt kukkulan lähimaastosta.

Myöhemmin Sokka oli löytänyt maasta keihään kärjen, joka oli näyttänyt hieman palaneelta.

Sokka oli arvellut sitä, että Eteläisen vesiheimon soturit olivat väijyttäneet tulikansan sotilaat jossain vaiheessa. Tulikansan sotilaat olivat Sokkan päätelmän mukaan taistelleet vesiheimon sotureita vastaan, mutta vesiheimon soturit olivat onnistuneet ajamaan tulikansan sotilaat pois.

Sokka oli lähtenyt juoksemaan eteenpäin löytääkseen lisää johtolankoja Eteläisen vesiheimon sotilaista, mutta hän oli pysähtynyt yllättäen.

Kun Sokkan ystävät olivat seuranneet Sokkaa, niin he olivat nähneet Sokkan pysähtyneen.

Airi oli kysynyt Sokkalta, että mitä Sokka arveli taistelussa tapahtuneen sen jälkeen, kun kyseinen taistelu oli siirtynyt pois kukkulalta sille alueelle, jolle Sokka oli lopulta saapunut.

Sokka oli sanonut pettyneenä, ettei hän tiennyt vastausta Airin kysymykseen, ja että kukkulalla aiemmin tapahtuneen taistelun jäljet olivat päättyneet tämän järven rannalle.

Sitten Katara oli nähnyt jotain, joka oli puoliksi peitetty suurten kivien taakse, ja oli tämän järven rannalla.

"Se on yksi veneistämme! Sokka sanoi helpottuneena katsoen järven rannalla olevaa venettä, jonka mastossa oli sininen purje. Kyseisessä purjeessa oli vesiheimon kuuta muistuttava tunnus. Muuten vene oli kokonaan ruskea. Se oli tehty puusta.

"Onko tämä isän vene?" Katara kysyi veljeltään.

"Ei, mutta se on hänen laivastostaan. Isä oli täällä", Sokka sanoi katsoen Kataraa.

Sokka katseli venettä surkeasti.

Kraks! Yhtäkkiä kuului outo ääni, joka kuului läheisestä metsästä päin.

"Kuka siellä?" Sokka kysyi seisoen ystäviensä edessä, bumerangi vasemmassa kädessään.

Metsästä käveli esiin mies, jolla oli jaloissaan ruskeat saappaat. Kyseisellä miehellä oli yllään vesiheimon siniset vaatteet. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut. Ja hänen ylävartalonsa vasemmalla puolella näkyi valkoisia sideharsoja, jotka oli kiedottu miehen ylävartalon ympärille. Hänellä oli siniset silmät, ruskeat hiukset, ja ruskea iho. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Hän on selvästi yllättynyt nähdessään Sokkan, ja muut.

"Sokka?" Metsästä esiin kävellyt mies kysyi.

"Bato?" Sokka kysyi uskomatta silmiään.

"Kuka hän on?" Airi kysyi.

"Hän on Bato!" Katara huusi iloisesti.

"Sokka! Katara! On niin hyvä nähdä teidät kaksi", Bato sanoi halaten Kataraa, ja Sokkaa. "Olette kasvaneet niin paljon!"

Airi oli hieman yllättynyt, mutta hän pysyi muutaman metrin päässä, jottei hän häiritsisi Kataran, ja Sokkan selvästikin iloista jälleennäkemistä Baton kanssa:

"Hei, olen Airi".

"Hei", Bato sanoi.

"Oletko Kataran, ja Sokkan setä?" Airi kysyi huomattuaan sen, että Bato tuli hyvin toimeen Kataran, ja Sokkan kanssa.

"En, mutta heidän isänsä on lapsuudenystäväni", Bato sanoi.

"Isästä puheen ollen, missä isä on nyt?" Sokka kysyi.

"Onko hän täällä?" Katara kysyi.

"Ei, sillä hänen, ja muiden sotureiden pitäisi olla jo Itä-Maan valtakunnassa", Bato sanoi.

Molemmat sisarukset näyttivät hieman synkiltä tämän uutisen kohdalla. Tuulenpuuska puhalsi hieman, mikä sai Kataran, ja Sokkan värisemään ilman kylmenemisen takia. Batokin värisi vähän.

"Tämä ei ole sopiva paikka tapaamisille. Mennään sisälle", Bato sanoi.

Bato kääntyi ympäri, ja laittoi molemmat kätensä Sokkan, ja Kataran ympärille, ja johdatti heidät metsään. Hetken kuluttua Bato katsoi taaksepäin Airia, ja uusia tuulentaitajia, ja viittoi heitä seuraamaan häntä. Ryhmä alkoi kävellä eteenpäin. Lopulta he saapuivat eri paikkaan.

Kuu oli purppuran sinisellä yötaivaalla.

Joukkio saapui avoimen sisäpihan sisäänkäynnille. Sisäpihalle, jolla seisoi muutama nunna, Appan, ja ryhmän lähestyessä sisäpihaa.

"Kun olin haavoittunut tällä seudulla aiemmin käydyssä taistelussa, niin isänne toi minut tähän luostariin. Sisaret ovat huolehtineet minusta siitä lähtien. Ylivoimaisesti", Bato sanoi Kataralle, ja Sokkalle.

Yksi nainen kääntyi ympäri.

"Nämä ovat lapsuudenystäväni, Hakodan lapsia. He ovat matkustaneet Avatarin kanssa. Löysin heidät veneeni läheltä", Bato sanoi. Katara oli äskettäin kertonut Batolle Airin olevan Avatar.

"Nuori Avatar, se antaa minulle suurta iloa olla läsnä. Tervetuloa luostariimme", Eräs nainen sanoi Airille.

"Kiitos, on todella kunnia olla täällä. Jos on jotain..." Airi sanoi.

"Mikä haisee niin hyvältä, Bato?" Sokka kysyi huomattuaan kyseisen asian.

"Sisaret valmistavat voiteita ja hajusteita", Bato sanoi nuuhkittuaan hieman luostarin ilmaa.

"Hajuvesiä?" Sokka kysyi. Sitten hän osoitti peukaloitaan Appan suuntaan. "Ehkä voimme käyttää joitain hajuvesiä Appaan, koska Appa haisee niin paljon".

Sokka heiluttaa kättään kasvojensa edessä:

"Olenko oikeassa?"

Kaikki olivat hiljaa, ja yksi ihminen yski vähän, vaikka Airi arveli kyseisen ihmisen nauraneen Sokkan äskeiselle vitsille.

"Sinulla on isäsi nokkeluus", Bato sanoi Sokkalle.

_"Heillä taitaa olla paljon keskusteltavaa. Taidan kysyä sisarilta sitä, että millaisia hajusteita täällä on",_ Airi mietti katsoen Batoa, Kataraa ja Sokkaa.

"Anteeksi, mutta millaisia hajusteita teillä on?" Airi kysyi luostarissa asuvilta sisarilta.

"Tule toki katsomaan", Yksi nainen sanoi Airille.

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi, ja seurasi kyseistä naista hieman sivummalle.

"Voisit pitää tästä hajusteesta. Sen nimi on lootuksenlehti", Nainen sanoi pysähtyen erään pöydän eteen. Kyseisellä pöydällä oli pieniä pulloja.

"Lootuksenlehti?" Airi kysyi.

"Se on kesän tuoksu", Nainen sanoi, ja antoi yhden pullon Airille.

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi, ja otti kyseisen pullon. Sitten hän otti hameensa taskusta vesiheimon rahaa maksaen ostoksensa. Airi istui läheiselle penkille katsoen taivaalla olevia tähtiä, ja kuuta.

"Tosi kaunista", Airi laittoi pullon laukkuunsa, ja vilkaisi Batoa.

_"Jos Bato kerran tuntee Kataran, ja Sokkan noin hyvin, niin ehkä voisin kysyä Batolta jotain Kataran, ja Sokkan äidistä. Puhun Baton kanssa sitten, kun Katara, ja Sokka ovat menneet nukkumaan",_ Airi mietti.

(Pari tuntia myöhemmin)

Airin käveli kohti Baton telttaa, jonka Bato oli pystyttänyt luostarin etupihalle.

Telttakangas oli vaaleanruskea.

Kun Airi meni telttaan, niin hän näki Baton istumassa teltan lattialla.

Teltan seinille oli ripustettu erilaisten eläinten taljoja. Teltassa oli jopa soturin tarvikkeita.

"Anteeksi että tulen tänne näin myöhään Bato, mutta haluan tietää, että mitä Kataran ja Sokkan äidille tapahtui silloin kun tulikansa hyökkäsi kyläänne", Airi sanoi.

"Miksi?" Bato kysyi.

"Katara, ja Sokka ovat ystäviäni, joten haluaisin auttaa heitä jotenkin. He eivät puhu kovin mielellään siitä, mitä heidän äidilleen tapahtui kauan sitten", Airi sanoi. "Kataran kertoman perusteella heidän äitinsä kuoli silloin, kun tulikansa hyökkäsi kyläänne. Katara kertoi minulle jopa saaneensa kaulakorunsa äidiltään. Hän on maininnut äitinsä kohtalon pari kertaa, mutta se on oikeastaan kaikki, mitä tiedän Kataran, ja Sokkan äidistä".

"Se oli tosi vaikeaa aikaa heidän perheelleen. En itsekään muistele sitä päivää mielelläni", Bato sanoi. "Katara oli silloin 6-vuotias. Se oli uskoakseni erityisen vaikeaa juuri hänelle. Sinä päivänä asiat olivat suhteellisen rauhallisesti, kunnes näimme noen mustaksi värjäämän lumen satavan alas taivaalta. Monet soturit olivat nähneet mustaksi muuttunutta lunta ennenkin, ja he tiesivät heti, että mitä se merkitsi. Tulikansan hyökkäystä. Katara, joka oli sinä päivänä aiemmin leikkinyt veljensä kanssa ulkona huolestui nähtyään mustaksi muuttunutta lunta, ja Katara meni siksi kotiinsa etsimään äitiään. Sokka taas seurasi meitä sotureita taistelukentälle. Meitä oli selvästi vähemmän, kuin Tulikansan sotilaita, mutta onnistuimme jotenkin ajamaan heidät pois kylästämme. He lähtivät yhtä nopeasti, kuin olivat tulleetkin. Olin niin helpottunut, kun se oli ohi. Mutta en vielä tiennyt sitä, että mitä kyseisen hyökkäyksen aikana oli tapahtunut. En tiennyt sitä, että Katara, ja Sokka olivat menettäneet äitinsä. Katara kertoi minulle hieman myöhemmin sen, että kun hän oli mennyt etsimään äitiään, niin hän oli silloin nähnyt kotonaan tulikansan soturin. Kya, eli Kataran ja Sokkan äiti oli pyytänyt kyseistä  
tulisoturia päästämään Kataran menemään luvaten kertoa kyseiselle tulisotilaalle kaiken, mitä kyseinen tulisotilas oli halunnut tietää. Katara oli lähtenyt äitinsä käskystä etsimään isäänsä. Katara oli juossut niin nopeasti, kuin hän pystyi. Hän löysi isänsä taistelemasta tulisotilaita vastaan, ja kertoi isälleen siitä, että Kya oli vaarassa, ja että heidän kotonaan oli tulisotilas. Hakoda, ja Katara menivät kotiinsa pelastaakseen Kyan. Mutta he myöhästyivät, sillä kun he tulivat kotiinsa, niin Kataran aiemmin näkemä tulisotilas oli kadonnut. Kuten Kyakin", Bato sanoi.

"Se oli varmasti rankkaa Kataralle, ja hänen perheelleen", Airi sanoi.

"Se oli todellakin rankkaa. Katara kertoi minulle äskettäin uusista tuulentaitajista, jotka vaeltavat mukananne tällä hetkellä. Hän kertoi jopa sen, että tulikansa etsii nyt sinua. Mitä aiotte tehdä seuraavaksi?" Bato kysyi.

"Olemme matkalla pohjoisnavalle etsimään Kataralle, ja minulle vedentaitaja-opettajaa", Airi sanoi.

"Se on järkevä päätös. Hakoda yritti nimittäin kauan sitten löyttää tyttärelleen vedentaitaja-opettajaa huomattuaan Kataran vedentaitamis-taidot, mutta se ei valitettavasti onnistunut,  
sillä tulikansa vei kaikki Eteläisen vesiheimon vedentaitajat jo yli 60 vuotta sitten pois etelänavalta", Bato kertoi.

"Katara mainitsi sen tapauksen minulle hieman sen jälkeen, kun olin tavannut Kataran, ja Sokkan ensimmäisen kerran. Aiomme mennä ensin Pohjoiselle tulitemppelille, jotta voisimme kouluttaa siellä seurassamme olevia, uusia tuulentaitajia. Sitten jatkamme matkaa pohjoisnavalle", Airi sanoi.

"Selvä", Bato sanoi.

"Kiitos", Airi sanoi, ja käveli ulos teltasta.

_"Mitähän se Baton äsken mainitsema, Kyaa kuulusteleva tulisotilas halusi tietää?"_ Airi mietti.


	28. Water Tribe's Bato 2

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Legend of the Airi (Water)-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mitä tapahtui? Karkasiko tyttöystäväsi?" Kapakan ulkopuolella seisova nainen kysyi Zukolta, joka näytti naiselle oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä, Kataran kaulakorua. Nainen kuulosti sarkastiselta.

Nainen oli June. Hän oli 15-vuotias. Hän oli palkkionmetsästjä. Hänellä oli vaalea iho. Hän oli sitonut pitkät, mustat hiuksensa poninhännälle valkoisella hiuskoristeella. Hänellä oli huulissaan punaista huulipunaa. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänellä oli yllään punamustat vaatteet.

Naisen takana oli iso, ruskea eläin. Sen selässä oli ruskea satula, ja sen suussa oli ruskeat suitset. Se oli shirsiru. Sillä oli tosi hyvä hajuaisti, jonka avulla se, ja sen omistaja, June olivat tänään löytäneet Zukon laivalta salamatkustajan ja tuhonneet samalla Zukon laivan kantta. Sitten June, ja Naila olivat lähteneet paikalta löydettyään kyseisen salamatkustajan, jonka June, ja Nyla olivat sitten vanginneet.

Iroh oli vaikuttunut Junen, ja Nylan taidoista.

Zuko oli saapunut setänsä kanssa kapakkaan kuultuaan eräiltä kyläläisiltä Junen olevan usein siellä.

Zuko oli etsinyt Junen vaatiakseen Junea korvaamaan Zukon laivalle aiheuttamat vauriot. Tarkemmin sanoen Zuko aikoi vaatia Junea etsimään Airin.

"En etsi tyttöä, vaan hänen ystäväänsä", Zuko sanoi.

"Mitä tahansa sanotkin", June sanoi. "Ellet sitten anna minulle jotain palkkiota".

"Jos löydät heidät, niin sinun ei tarvitse korvata alukselleni aiemmin aiheuttamiasi vahinkoja", Zuko sanoi.

"Heh, unohda se", June sanoi pilkallisella äänensävyllä. Hän alkoi kiivetä shirsirunsa satulaansa.

"Saat kultaa painosi verran", Iroh sanoi Junelle.

June pysähtyi, ja laajensi silmänsä yllättyneenä. Hän hymyili. Sitten June käveli Irohin eteen:

"Sinun painosi verran". June taputti Irohin vatsaa oikealla etusormellaan. "Ja teemme sopimuksen".

"Heh! Hyvä on!" Iroh piti toista kättään vatsallaan.

June Kun hän kääntyi takaisin shirsirunsa puoleen:

"Hypätkää kyytiin!"

June otti Kataran kaulakorun Zukolta, ja näytti sen shirsirulleen. Kun shirshu nuuhki Kataran kaulakorua löytääkseen siitä Kataran tuoksun, ja kolmikko nousi shirsirun satulaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airi istui Baton veneen lähellä olevan kiven päällä. Hän oli äskettäin tullut rannalle, sillä hän halusi pohtia joitain asioita kaikessa rauhassa.

"On hienoa, että Katara, ja Sokka tapasivat isänsä lapsuudenystävän pitkästä aikaa, mutta he ovat kohdelleet minua hieman kuin ilmaa. En kuitenkaan näytä heille sitä, että olen hieman masentunut siitä, että he kohtelevat minua kuin ilmaa, jotta he eivät suutu minulle. Toivottavasti emme kohtaa ongelmia vähään aikaan", Airi mietti.

Taivaalla oli kalpea puolikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

Yllättäen Airi näki ruskealla Strutsihevosella ratsastavan sanansaattaja.

Sanansaattaja oli 30-vuotias. Hänellä oli ruskettunut iho, ja mustat silmät. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään vihreäruskeat vaatteet.

Sanansaattaja pysäytti Strutsihevosensa Airin eteen.

"Etsin vesiheimon Batoa", sanansaattaja sanoi Airille.

"Tunnen Baton", Airi sanoi.

"Varmista, että hän saa tämän!" sanansaattaja työnsi vasemman kätensä Strutsihevosensa satulalaukkuun, ja otti sieltä esiinvalkoisen kirjeen, jonka hän antoi Airille. Sitten sanansaattaja ratsasti pois.

_"Kuulin Baton sanovan aiemmin niin, että hän odottaa kirjettä Kataran, ja Sokkan isältä. Ehkä tämä on se kirje. Katara, ja Sokka haluaisivat varmasi nähdä isänsä, pitkästä aikaa. Mutta he saattaisivat lähteä Baton kanssa tapaamaan isäänsä. He suuttuvat minulle, jos en anna tätä kirjettä heille. Vien tämän kirjeen Batolle, sillä Kataralla, ja Sokkalla on oikeus tavata isänsä. Minulle riittää se, että ystäväni ovat onnellisia",_ Airi mietti, ja lähti kävelemään kohti luostaria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June pysäytti shirsirunsa lääke-instituutin pihalle.

Instituutin omistaja seisoi kissansa kanssa instituutin ulko-oven edessä.

"Voinko auttaa teitä jotenkin?! Instituutin omistaja kysyi Junelta, ja tämän seurassa olevilta miehiltä.

"Etsimme jotakuta", Zuko sanoi.

"Toivottavasti ette etsi Miyukia", Instituutin omistaja sanoi, ja katsoi sitten kissaansa. "Miyuki, oletko sinä taas häirinnyt tulisotilaita?"

Miu! Miyuki naukui.

"Avatar on käynyt täällä. Jatketaan etsimistä", June sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ovatko Katara, ja Sokka jo nukkumassa?" Airi kysyi Batolta, joka tuli ulos teltastaan.

"Kyllä. Miksi kysyt?" Bato kysyi.

"Eräs sanansaattaja pyysi minua antamaan tämän sinulle äsken", Airi antoi sanansaattajalta saamansa kirjeen Batolle. "Hyvää yötä".

Airi meni puhumaan uusille tuulentaitajille.

"Hyvää yötä", Bato sanoi. Hän avasi kirjeen huomatakseen, että se oli kartta sinne, minne Hakoda oli mennyt muiden vesiheimon soturien kanssa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Seuraavana aamuna)

June saapui shirsirunsa, Zukon ja Irohin kanssa Makapun kylään. Kyläläiset pakenevat shirsirua kauhuissaan samalla, kun se shirsiru pysähtyi Wu-tädin talon eteen.

Wu-täti pysyy kotinsa ulkopuolella, ja täysin rauhallisena.

"Miksi lopetimme etsinnät?" Zuko kysyi ärtyneenä.

"Koska tyttö, jota etsimme on viettänyt paljon aikaa täällä", June sanoi.

"Meillä ei ole aikaa tähän!" Zuko laskeutui alas shirsirun selästä, ja näytti Kataran kaulakorun shirsirulle.

Shirsiru näytti levottomalta, ja yritti lyödä Zukoa pitkällä kielellää pakottaen Zukon väistämään kumartumalla nopeasti alas.

"Hei! lopeta se!" Zuko huusi shirsirulle.

"Nyla taitaa pitää sinusta!" June sanoi Zukolle samalla, kun Junen takana istuva Iroh nauroi.

Wu-täti lähestyi Irohia, edelleen rauhallisena.

"Haluatko kuulla tulevaisuutesi, komistus?" Wu-täti kysyi Irohilta.

"Minun tulevaisuudessani on oikeastaan vain yksi iso yllätys, ja jätän sen mieluummin mysteeriksi", Iroh sanoi kohteliaasti.

Kolmikko lähtee kylästä Zukon noustua takaisin Nylan satulaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onnea matkaan", Airi sanoi Kataralle, Sokkalle, ja Batolle.

"Kiitos. Huolehdi itsestäsi", Katara sanoi Airille.

"Kyllä", Airi nousi Appan satulaan ja teki parhaansa, jottei hän alkaisi itkeä.

Hän tarttui Appan suitsiin, ja Appa lensi pois luostarin sisäpihalta.

"Airi, minulle tulee ikävä heitä", Sayaka sanoi katsoen Kataraa, ja Sokkaa.

"Niin minullekin", Airi sanoi. "Minulle riittää kuitenkin se, että he ovat onnellisia. Ja ehkä tapaamme heidät myöhemmin".

Bato oli tänä aamuna näyttänyt Kataralle, ja Sokkalle Hakodalta saamansa kirjeen, ja Katara, ja Sokka olivat päättäneet mennä tapaamaan isäänsä.

"Airi, millainen pohjoinen tuulitemppeli on?" Midori kysyi pitäen Momoa sylissään.

"Se on vuoren huipulla. Ja siellä on sisäpiha, kuten eteläisessäkin tuulitemppelissä. Siellä on jopa samanlainen patsas-huone, kuin eteläisessä tuulitemppelissä", Airi sanoi.

"Eikö isäsi asunut siellä?" Kai kysyi.

"Kyllä", Airi sanoi. Hänestä tuntui yllättävältä käydä pitkästä aikaa pohjoisessa tuulitemppelissä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sokka, vaikuttiko Airi sinustakin hieman hiljaiselta?" Katara kysyi käveltyään veljensä, ja Baton kanssa läheisessä metsässä.

"Hän on aina hieman hiljainen", Sokka sanoi.

"Tarkoitan siis hiljaisempi, kuin yleensä", Katara sanoi.

"Ehkä vähän. Mistä se mahtoi johtua?" Sokka ajatteli ääneen.

"Läheisten ystävien hyvästeleminen voi olla joskus tosi vaikeaa. Olette hänen ystäviään, joten ehkä hänen oli vaikea hyvästellä teitä", Bato ehdotti.

"Ymmärrän. Airilla ei ole perheenjäseniä kun ottaa huomioon sen, mitä tulikansa teki Airin kansalle 100 vuotta sitten", Sokka sanoi.

"Sanoimme Airille kauan sitten niin, että me olemme nyt hänen perheensä. Ehkä hän pahoitti mielensä sen takia, että päätimme tulla kanssasi etsimään isäämme", Katara sanoi Batolle. "Ei pahalla".

"Ei se haittaa. Uskon, että ymmärrätte Airin tunteita vähän, kun ottaa huomioon sen, että mitä äidillenne tapahtui kauan sitten. Isänne on ylpeä teistä siksi, että jatkatte Avatarin tukemista", Bato sanoi.

"Neuvotko meitä jatkamaan Airin tukemista?" Sokka kysyi.

"Kyllä. Hän kertoi minulle aiemmin suunnitelmistanne etsiä Kataralle, ja Airille vedentaitaja-opettaja pohjoisnavalta. Se on järkevä ratkaisu. Olkaa ystävänne tukena", Bato sanoi. "Selitän tämän tilanteen isällenne".

"Kiitos", Katara, ja Sokka halasivat Batoa.

Bato lähti kävelemään eteenpäin, ja Katara, ja Sokka lähtivät kävelemään siihen suuntaan, johon Airi oli aiemmin lentänyt Appalla.

"Airi taisi tuntea itsensä ulkopuoliseksi sen takia, että vietimme niin paljon aikaa Baton kanssa", Katara ehdotti.

"Ehkä", Sokka sanoi.

Kraks! Nyla hyppäsi Kataran, ja Sokkan taakse, ja molemmat kääntyivät ympäri peloissaan. Nyla katsoi Kataraa.

"Tämäkö on tyttöystäväsi?" June kysyi satulasta alas hypänneeltä Zukolta. "Hän lähti, koska hän on aivan liian kaunis sinulle".

"Missä hän on? Missä Avatar on?" Zuko kysyi katsoen Sokaa, ja Kataraa.

"Kuljemme tällä hetkellä eri polkua, kuin hän", Sokka sanoi.

"Kuinka typerä luulet minun olevan?" Zuko kysyi.

"Melko tyhmä", Sokka sanoi, ja tarttui sisarensa käteen. "Juostaan!"

He alkavat juosta oikealle, mutta Nyla käytti nopeasti pitkää kieltään iskien kielensä sisarien selkään halvaannuttaen heidät niin, että he kaatuivat maahan.

"Mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä nyt?" Zuko kysyi.

Nyla kaivoi Sokkan repusta esiin tuulitemppelien kartan, ja nuuhki sitä ja katsoi vasemmalle.

"Mitä se tekee?" Zuko kysyi nostaen Kataran, ja Sokkan Nylan satulaan, ennen kuin poimi tuulitemppelien kartan maasta.

"Nyla löysi Avatarin tuoksun", June sanoi.

Zuko nousi Nylan satulaan.

Nyla lähti juoksemaan eteenpäin.

Lopulta Nyla törmäsi luostarin portteihin hajottaen ne palasiksi juostessaan niiden läpi luostarin sisäpihalle. Kraks! Kun Nyla oli hajottanut luostarin sisäpihan portit, niin Nunnat pakenivat Nylaa joka kantoi Junea, Irohia, Zukoa, Kataraa ja Sokkaa selässään. Nyla kävelee ympäriinsä.

"Mitä se tekee? Se kulkee vain ympyrässä", Zuko sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kraks!

_"Mikä se oli?! Se kuului luostarin suunnalta!"_ Airi ajatteli. Hän käänsi katseensa taaksepäin huomatakseen, että luostarin pihalla näkyi jokin iso eläin.

"Käyn tarkistamassa tilanteen. Odottakaa minua täällä!" Airi lensi luostariin liidokkinsa avulla.

"Ole varovainen!" Midori varoitti.

"Kyllä!" Airi huusi. Kun hän laskeutui luostarin pihalle, hän näki, keitä luostarin pihalla kantava eläin kantoi selässään.

_"Mitä tapahtui?!"_ Airi mietti huolissaan.

"Airi!" Katara huusi nähtyään Airin.

Zuko laskeutui alas satulasta, ja heitti käsistään tulta Airia kohti, mutta Airi väisti hyppäämällä oikealle.

_"Hän aikoo ilmeisesti salata sen, että hän ja minä olemme suudelleet!"_ Airi mietti katsoen Zukoa yllättyneenä.

"Eli onko hän tyttöystäväsi?" June kysyi Zukolta samalla, kun June katsoi Airia.

Nylakin yritti hyökätä Airin kimppuun, mutta Airi väisti hyppämällä luostarin muurin katolle, ja Nyla iski häntänsä pöytää, jolla oli erilaisia hajuste-pulloja. Karks! Kyseinen pöytä hajosi palasiksi, ja ilmaan levinneet hajusteet aiheuttivat ongelmia Nylan hajuaistiin, ja se heitti Kataran, ja Sokkan selästään Junen ja Irohin hypätessä maahan.

"Nyla! Lopeta!" June huusi.

"Minusta tuntuu siltä, että kehoni tunto...alkaa palata takaisin!" Hajonneen muuton kattolaatta putosi Sokkan selkään. "Auts!"

Airi taisteli Zukoa vastaan, kunnes hän näki Zukon pitävän vasemmassa kädessään Kataran kaulakorua.

"Sinulla on jotain ystävälleni kuuluvaa", Airi sanoi Zukolle, ja työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa taskuun ottaen sieltä esiin kaksi heittoveistä, jotka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Zukoa.

Airin äsken heittämät heittoveitset juuttuivat Zukon vaatteisiin, ja kiinnittivät Zukon Zukon takana olevaan luostarin ympärillä olevaan muuriin.

Airi käveli Zukon eteen, ja otti Zukon vasemmassa kädessä olevan kaulakorun:

"Haluaisin palauttaa tämän kaulakorun ystävälleni, jos se vain sopii sinulle".

Airi otti kaulakorun Zukon vasemmasta kädestä.

"Kiitos, kun annoit minun ottaa tämän kaulakorun. Nähdään taas", Airi sanoi, ja suuteli Zukoa oikealle poskelle, minkä seurauksena Zuko punastui.

Airi hyppäsi vasemmalle juuri oikealla hetkellä, sillä Nylan pitkä kieli osui Zukon vatsaan lamaannuttaen Zukon kehon.

Iroh nuuhkaisi yhdessä pullossa olevaa hajustetta, ja laittoi sen nopeasti housujensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, sillä hän piti kyseisen hajusteen tuoksusta.

"Tuo eläin jäljittää selvästi kohteitaan haju-aistinsa avulle. Annetaan sille jotain tekemistä hajusteiden avulla", Sokka sanoi keksittyään suunnitelman.

"Hajusteiden?" eräs nunna kysyi.

Sokka nyökkäsi. Pihalle tuotiin nopeasti neljässä ruukussa olevaa hajuvettä. Nunnat, ja Sokka olivat valmiina kaatamaan kyseiset ruukut. Sokka, ja nunnat kaatoivat hajusteiden ruukut maahan.

Katara käytti vedentaitaja-taitojaan ohjaillakseen hajuvettä ilmaan, ja kaataen sen Nylan päälle. Kun Nyla haistoi päälleen kaadettujen hajusteiden tuoksut, niin se haistoi monia hajuja eri suunnista täysin samaan aikaan, eikä se enää haistanut Airin tuoksua.

Nylan kieli osui Junen vatsaan lamaannuttaen Junen kehon.

"June! Ei!" Iroh huusi huolissaan samalla, kun June kaatui Irohin syliin.

Iroh, ja June kaatuivat maahan.

Nylalle juoksi ympyrässä, ja törmäsi hajuvesiruukkuihin. Nyla hyppäsi luostarin muurin yli.

Airi poimi liidokkinsa vasemmalla kädellään.

Katara, ja Sokka juoksivat Airin viereen, ja hymyilevät hänelle.

Sitten Sayakan ohjaama Appa laskeutui luostarin sisäpihalle, ja Airi nousi Kataran, ja Sokkan kanssa Appan satulaan. Sitten Sayaka ohjasi Appan lentämään kauemmas luostarista.

Zuko katsoi maassa makaavaa setäänsä, joka piti vasenta kättään Junen vasemmalla olkapäällä:

"Setä? En nähnyt Junen shirsirun kielen osuvan sinuun".

"Shhh", Iroh katsoi Zukoa hymyillen.

Iroh jatkoi lamaantumisen teeskentelemistä hymyillen.

June avasi silmänsä vihaisesti ymmärrettyään sen, että Iroh vain teeskenteli lamaantuneensa shirsirun kielen muka osuttua Irohiin.

"Käyttääkö Airi hajusteita?" Zuko mietti. Hän oli aiemmin haistanut Airin lähellä ollessaan hajustetta muistuttavan hajun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Joten...miksi palasitte?" Airi kysyi Kataralta, ja Sokkalta.

"Pitääksemme sinulle seuraa, ja saattaaksemme sinut pohjoisnavalle", Katara sanoi.

"Joo, sillä olemme tehneet sitä jo jonkin aikaa", Sokka sanoi.

"Ettekö halua nähdä isäänne?" Airi kysyi.

"Tietenkin, Airi. Mutta sinäkin olet meidän perheemme. Ja juuri nyt tarvitset meitä enemmän", Sokka sanoi.

"Ja me tarvitsemme sinua", Katara sanoi. "Mikset sanonut mitään siitä, jos tunsit jääväsi ulkopuoliseksi meidän ollessamme Baton seurassa?"

"En halunnut vaikuttaa röyhkeältä. Pelkäsin, että te suuttuisitte minulle siitä, jos ymmärtäisitte minun luulevan, että unohditte minut viettäessänne aikaa Baton seurassa", Airi sanoi.

"Emme unohtaneet sinua missään vaiheessa", Katara sanoi.

"Kiitos. Toivon, että voisin antaa sinulle jotain pientä, Katara. Jotain tärkeää", Airi sanoi.

"Kaikki on hyvin", Katara sanoi.

"Se, mitä haluan antaa sinulle, on kuitenkin sinulle tosi tärkeä", Airi sanoi. Sitten hän näytti Kataralle Kataran äidin kaulakorua.

"Miten sait tämän kaulakorun takaisin?" Katara sanoi, ja otti äitinsä kaulakorun vasemmalla kädellään.

"Zuko pyysi minua varmistamaan, että saat sen", Airi sanoi.

"Voi, olipa hän huomaavainen. Annoitko poikaystävällesi suukon silloin, kun hän antoi tämän kaulakorun sinulle?" Katara kysyi.

"Kyllä", Airi sanoi ja punastui hieman samalla, kun hänen sydämensä hakkasi nopeammin, kuin normaalisti.

"Pidätkö Zukosta noin kovasti?" Sokka kysyi. "Ei pahalla Airi, mutta poikaystäväsi saisi parantaa tapansa".

"Milloin Zukosta tuli poikaystäväni?!" Airi huusi hermostuneena. Hän punastui entistä enemmän.


End file.
